Magia en el colegio: del odio al amor
by xxlizzie
Summary: Una chica se involucra en el mundo de la magia sin quererlo así. Está enamorada del valeroso Harry, y odia a su padrino por acusarle de intentar hacerle daño... pero poco a poco sus sentimientos irán cambiando de la manera más insospechada...
1. prólogo

**Este fue el primer ff que escribí, los primeros capitulos puede que sean un poco... leer para saber como son.**

**Los protagonistas de esta fic son en su mayoria de Hp, hay algunos personajes que salen de otras series, pero no son muchos...**

**Nada de esto es mío, obviamente **

**Prólogo**

Un nuevo amanecer cae sobre San Francisco mientras me asomo a la ventana. Sigo esperando que pasen los minutos para que por fin me salga con la mía. Tras dos meses de verano he logrado mi propósito: por fin Sirius Black se va de la casa. Aunque esto ha tenido una consecuencia mala para mi, ya que su ahijado también se va con él. En estos momentos odio cada vez más a Sirius Black. Por su culpa, Harry, su ahijado ya no quiere saber nada más de mí. Él y yo éramos felices. Después de dos años había logrado que Harry se fijara en mi. Y tras un verano estupendo con él, me deja por "mi soberbia y mi egoísmo" según él. Ahora están saliendo por la puerta. Mi madre y mis tías les está despidiendo. Pero por lo que veo, ella no le ha dejado. Siguen saliendo juntos, aunque gracias a mí ya no viven juntos. Y pensar que yo fui quien les presentó hace ya casí un año...

Todo empezó cuando yo descubrí por primera vez que tenía poderes mágicos y que por lo tanto era una bruja. Al principio, yo usé mis poderes erróneamente. Quise obtener el amor de la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada. Un compañero de clase desde que éramos pequeños. Pero no funcionó. Retrocedí el tiempo hacia atrás para deshacer un suceso, pero al cambiarlo, todo se lió más y nada se arregló. A él le seguía gustando mi amiga y yo no era más que una simple compañera de clase en su vida. Entonces, cuando rectifiqué mi conjuro y volví a la normalidad, me encontré con un anciano. Este iba acompañado por una persona muy alta. Al verles comprendí que ellos también eran magos y venían a castigarme por usar mi magia para mi beneficio personal. Pero no fue así. El hombre me explicó muy suavemente que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no me regañó. Me hizo una proposición a la cual yo acepté sin pensarlo. Él me confesó quienes eran mis verdaderos padres (más detalladamente mi madre) y me dio la opción de ir a vivir con mi auténtica familia. Tras aceptar, ellos me llevaron mágicamente a mi actual lugar de residencia. Y allí, por fin conocí a mi verdadera familia.

Mi verdadera madre era una mujer joven, que siendo una adolescente me tuvo, y se vio obligada a darme en adopción a causa de eso. Pero no fue solo por esto, también se debió a los poderes que yo tendría y a los peligros a los que me tendría que enfrentar por ellos. Yo al principio no me llevé bien con ella. La consideré culpable por lo mal que lo había pasado durante estos años y me propuse odiarla. En cambio me llevé genial con sus hermanas, mis tías Piper y Phoebe. Ambas tenían pareja. Leo, uno de ellos, fue el que aconsejó a mi madre Prue, que me internara en un colegio en Londres de Magia y Hechicería llamado Hogwarts, para que supiera controlar mis poderes. Yo me negué rotundamente, pero ellos me obligaron. Mi gran sorpresa fue que el director de dicho centro era el mismo hombre mayor que me había traído a mi "nueva vida". Se llamaba Dumbledore y según todo el mundo mágico era el mejor mago del mundo (el más poderoso de todos). Sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a conocer más en profundidad a mi nueva familia, fui trasladada al colegio de Londres. Tiempo después, viviendo aquí supe por mi compañera de habitación, que mi madre y mis tías, eran las todopoderosas Embrujadas, las brujas más fuertes de todas.

Las primeras semanas en el Colegio de Hogwarts fueron muy difíciles para mí. Yo era nueva allí, y encima por mi edad, me habían adelantado dos cursos, y ahora me encontraba en el tercer año, sin saber nada de magia. La mayoría de mis compañeros me trataban como un bicho raro por esta razón. Sólo una chica quiso acercarse a mi, y enseñarme todo lo que tenía que saber. Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Ella no era considerada una maga completa, ya que venía de una familia de muggles(gente que no tenía poderes especiales). La llamaban "sangre sucia".

Rápidamente nos hicimos amigas y aprendí todo lo necesario (cómo usar mi varita mágica fue lo más importante, porque era con lo único que podíamos hacer magia los más jóvenes. Incluso los profesores la utilizaban para darnos ejemplo). Gracias a ella pude conocer a sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Algunos profesores del centro eran más simpáticos que otros. Los tres más destacados son: Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones; Hagrid profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el más especial de todos, Remus Lupin, profesor de las Artes Oscuras. Este últimos tenía un oscuro secreto: era un licántropo (hombre lobo). Pero esto no quería decir que fuera una mala persona, al contrario, era un magnífico profesor y una excelente persona. No era el caso de Snape. Este era cruel y tenía un aspecto diabólico. Para nadie era una excepción que le tenía manía a Harry; Hagrid también era una gran persona. Su madre era una giganta y su padre un mago, por eso tenía una considerable envergadura en su gran cuerpo. Al principio, se encargaba de cuidar el Bosque Prohibido desde su Cabaña siendo el guardabosques. Ese año había sido su primero como profesor, y lo hizo muy bien.

Lo más trascendental que ocurrió en mi primer año en Hogwarts fue el encuentro de Harry con su padrino (al que él creía un asesino que mató a sus padres), pero luego conoció toda la verdad sobre él, y cuando en ese verano se demostró la inocencia de Sirius, Harry se fue a vivir con él dejando para siempre a sus pesados tíos Dursley.

Antes de esto, yo tuve un gran acercamiento con Harry debido a mis clases extras de la asígnatura del profesor Lupin, ya que Harry también las daba(sólo para poder enfrentarse contra los dementores. Estos son seres malignos, que custodian la prisión de Azkaban de Magia. Ellos les quitan a sus víctimas la alegría y dañan su corazón con sucesos tristes). Creo que fue en ese momento, cuando ambos nos enamoramos, aunque no nos dimos cuenta hasta un año después.

Acabó el curso y yo volví a mi casa. Todos me dieron la bienvenida, excepto Prue, ya que estaba muy ocupada para recibirme con su trabajo de fotógrafa. Yo me enfadé con ella, al sentirme desplazada. En cambio, me apegué más a Phoebe y a Cole, su prometido. Con ellos me sentía como si estuviera en una verdadera familia. Podía salir todos los días sin tener que pedirles permiso, hasta que en una ocasíón, un dementor que andaba suelto por la calle, me atacó. Pero la oportuna intervención de Sirius y de Harry me salvaron. Reconozco que él me salvó, pero nada más. Medio inconsciente, me llevaron a mi casa. Allí yo les presenté a mi familia(Y fue cuando ellos dos se conocieron, mi madre y Sirius).

Desde momento, empezaron mostrarse todos más distantes conmigo. Ya no me dejaban salir sola de casa, y cada vez había más secretos entre ellos. En este periodo yo me volví a sentir sola. Ellos no parecían darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba, pero notaban mi alejamiento. Con esta perspectiva comenzaba mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

Sirius y Harry vinieron a buscarme a mi casa para recogerme y llevarme directamente al tren que llevaba al Colegio. Ellos se dieron que yo ni siquiera me despedí de nadie de mi familia. Al llegar el tren, Sirius se despidió de Harry, prometiéndole que pasarían las navidades juntos.

Durante este segundo curso, yo conseguí aventajar más en mis aptitudes como bruja. (Aunque como ocurrió el año anterior, mis poderes de congelación del tiempo, se alborotaron un poco, saltando la magia que había impuesto el director.) También me enteré que un mago Tenebroso perseguía a Harry. El mismo mago que había matado a sus padres catorce años atrás. Su nombre es Lord Voldemort. Más tarde supe que no sólo perseguía a Harry.

Los profesores fueron los mismos que el año anterior, excepto dos sustituciones: Nuestro querido profesor Lupin se fue (los padres de los alumnos se enteraron de que era un licántropo y pidieron su dimisión.) y por él vino un profesor tétrico llamado Ojoloco Moody; También se marchó la profesora de Adivinación y vino en sustitución la señorita Phoebe Halliwell, mi tía.

Este suceso me alteró bastante. No sólo tenía que soportar sus secretos en casa, también en el colegio. En los primeros meses intentó acercarse a mí en numerosas ocasíones, pero yo no se lo permití. Me parecía demasíado difícil de asímilar en aquellos momentos.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, y todos se fueron a casa con sus familias, menos yo y otro chico de quinto curso. Harry se fue con su padrino de vacaciones a esquiar junto a Hermione y a Ron. A mi naturalmente, mis tías y Prue no me dejaron ir. Tuve que pasar todas las fiestas junto al director Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, ya que los demás profesores también tenían cosas que hacer fuera del centro.

Por primera vez desde que abandoné el hogar donde me crié, dejé de pensar en Denis. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en San Francisco no había dejado de quererle. Pero durante estas Navidades comprendí que lo que sentía por él no era más que una obsesión. En ese momento supe que yo en realidad estaba enamorada de Harry.

Meses después comprendí la razón de que mi familia me tuviera aislada de todo el mundo. Fue Harry quien me abrió los ojos. Él me confesó que hacían eso por mi, para protegerme porque un mago Tenebroso planeaba matarme. Entonces supe que Voldemort también iba detrás mía. Al principio me asusté, pero me alegré al comprender que mi familia sí se preocupaba por mi. Así fue como se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos y yo.

El último día del curso sucedieron varias cosas que me sobrepasaron. Y todas ocurrieron seguidas: primero me entero por Harry de que Sirius Black se había convertido en el novio de mi madre. Al principio me lo tomé bien, porque al principio me caía muy bien. Pero esto cambió pasados los minutos. Comprendí que este hecho me traerían consecuencias negativas y decidí hacer que mi madre rompiera con él; después un secuaz de Voldemort me secuestra y me lleva ante él. Yo tuve miedo, como es normal. Cuando está a punto de matarme, aparecen Harry, Sirius y Cole y me salvan. Voldemort escapa y su secuaz es llevado a Azkaban de nuevo.

El miedo se me pasó rápidamente, sobre todo al ver entrar a Harry por la puerta. Antes de dejar el Colegio para disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano, tuve una conversación con Harry en la que por fin, ambos declaramos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y nos hicimos novios.

Sirius y Harry se trasladaron a vivir con mi familia y conmigo a nuestra casa. Por una parte yo estaba feliz, porque podía estar cerca de Harry a cada momento, pero la presencia de Sirius empezó a amargarme cada vez un poco más. Llegué a no soportar su presencia. Y tras el verano, le di un ultimátum a mi madre: o dejaba a Sirius de una vez por todas y se marchaba de la casa, o ella me perdía a mi para siempre. Prue amaba a Sirius y no quería romper con él, pero tampoco quería perderme y por eso decidió que Sirius se marchara de la casa. Al principio él se resistió porque amaba a mi madre mucho, pero el suceso que me paso hizo que tuviera que dejar a Prue.

Este fue que yo me escape una noche de casa, después de haber discutido con ellos. Enfadada me fui a caminar, pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. Y entonces acabé entrando en la boca del lobo. Me encontré con el mismo secuaz que meses atrás me había llevado ante Voldemort. Si no llega a ser por la aparición repentina de Sirius y mis tías, yo estaría muerta.

Se armó una gran bronca en mi casa. Mis tías estaban muy enfadadas conmigo, y sobretodo mi madre. La discusión se finalizó, cuando Sirius decidió marcharse de la casa con Harry por mi seguridad, según dijo él. Yo no creí en ningún momento su bondad. Tras esto, Harry y yo tuvimos una enorme pelea en la que me reprochaba mi actitud egoísta. Al final terminamos rompiendo nuestra relación. Yo me quedé destrozada y mi odio hacia Sirius creció más. Juré no perdonarle nunca todo el daño que me estaba causando y aún lo mantengo.


	2. un verano turbulento

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Un verano turbulento"**

Un taxi estacionó delante de mi casa. De él salió un hombre metiendo las maletas de Sirius y de Harry en el maletero. Estos estaban despidiéndose de Prue y sus hermanas.

-Es la hora. Tenemos que marcharnos ya- dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé.- le respondió Prue.- Te echaré de menos- se abrazó a él.

-Yo también. Pero tenemos que hacerlo por ella- dijo mirándome a través de mi ventana.

-ya.- Harry entró en el coche tras despedirse de sus nuevas amigas. Ni siquiera se había despedido de mí y eso me tenía triste.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver. No te preocupes.- dijo Sirius segundos antes de que se montara en el taxi y se marchará. Antes de que el coche se perdiera a lo lejos, Sirius echó una última mirada a mi madre y a mi. Harry en cambió, no miró atrás. Mi madre y sus hermanas entraron minutos después al interior de la mansión.

-No sé Prue. No creo que Sirius sea el culpable de lo que le ha pasado a nuestra sobrina. Él no se merece que le saques así de tu vida. Sirius te ama y lo sabes.

-Lo sé Phoebe. Pero no me queda otro remedio. Pero no pienso dejarle. Sólo ha tenido que ausentarse temporalmente de la casa, pero pronto volverá, cuando mi hija recapacite y comprenda que lo que ha hecho está mal.

-¿Tú crees?

-Seguro, no te preocupes. Ahora voy a salir. He de comprarle los libros a Sandra para su próximo curso en el Colegio.

-Te acompaño. Debo comprar remedios que nos faltan.

-Está bien. Adiós Phoebe.

Me pasee lentamente por mi habitación. Estaba muy nerviosa después de la salida de Sirius y minutos después de mi madre. "Seguro que ha salido para encontrarse con él." Me decía a mi misma enfadada. Me senté en el borde de la ventana, y me dispuse a esperar su regreso.

Dos horas después un coche aparcó lentamente en la puerta de mi casa. De él salieron Prue y Sirius. Al volver a verle, me enfadé más. Mis presentimientos de que estaban juntos eran ciertos. Y eso me enfadaba aún más. Tras darse un largo beso de despedida, mi madre entró en la mansión con una bolsa en la mano. Yo me quedé observando a Sirius, hasta el momento en que él me vio mirándole por la ventana, y me aparté bruscamente de ella. Minutos después entró Prue trayendo en sus manos la bolsa.

-Hola hija. Te traigo tus libros del nuevo curso escolar. Te los dejó encima de la mesa, para que tú puedas...

-¿has estado con él verdad? No me mientas...

-Hija.. yo no...

-¡No me mientas porque te acabo de ver besándote con el!.

-Me encontré con él en Londres mientras te compraba los libros y me acompañó hasta casa...

-Ya.. y luego llegas aquí y os veo besándoos...

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Yo te adoro, eres mi hija y no quiero perderte después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Pero yo amo a Sirius, y no quiero separarme de él. He aceptado por ti que se marchara de esta casa, pero no me pidas que rompa con él, porque no lo voy a hacer. Nada me hará separarme de Sirius, ¿entendiste?

-¡Pues yo no te permito que salgas con él! Sirius no te conviene, estuvo en Azkaban por...

-Por un delito que no había cometido. Y esta conversación se termina aquí, jovencita. Nada hará que cambié lo que te acabo de decir. Reflexiona bien sobre todo esto. Hasta mañana.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Pero antes de que cerrara dicha puerta, le dije:

-¡Nunca le voy a aceptar! Y tú lo sabes...- Nada más irse, me tumbé en mi cama. Estaba agotada. Lo acontecido hoy me tenía exhausta, así que nada más cerrar los ojos me quedé dormida.

La medianoche había caído sobre mí. La luna relucía claramente sobre mis pies. A cada paso que daba, el miedo me recorría con más rapidez. Algo me perseguía, algo que lo que buscaba era matarme. Me encontraba en un bosque, muy familiar para mí. Entonces escuché unos ladridos de un perro, y aceleré mi paso. A los pocos minutos, me encontré corriendo desesperadamente. Tropecé con una rama y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Los ladridos del perro dejaron de sonar por un momento. Rápidamente me incorporé, y seguí corriendo. Volví a escuchar al perro detrás mía. Entonces decidí esconderme en el primer lugar que encontrara. Vi un árbol pocos minutos después y allí me escondí. La oscuridad de la noche, hacía que no se pudiera ver nada. Saqué mi varita cuando vi la silueta del perro a mi espalda. En unos segundos esta se convirtió en una figura humana levantando una varita. Entonces me habló con una voz fría y extrañamente familiar para mí:

-Sal, no tengas miedo. Sólo quiero hablar contigo y luego matarte...- En ese momento, una mano me cogió del hombro y me sacó de mi escondite. Y después...

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir como alguien tocaba a mi ventana. Era la lechuza de Hermione. Aún asustada por el sueño, me levanté lentamente y abrí la ventana. "Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no te preocupes, no pasa nada". Me dije lentamente. La lechuza se posó sobre mis hombros y le quite la carta que iba en sus patas. Al desplegar el pergamino, vi la letra de Hermione.

_Querida amiga:_

_Mañana empezamos un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con Sirius y con Harry. Lo siento mucho, amiga. Tú no te preocupes, ya verás como todo se arregla. Te escribo para animarte, y para recordarte que el otro día fue el cumpleaños de Harry. Me imagino que se te habrá olvidado por tu pelea con él. No dejes de felicitarle, aunque estéis enfadados. Estoy segura que él te lo agradecerá. Te presto a Pidwing para que le envíes algo a Harry. No seas tonta, y felicítale. Bueno amiga, mañana nos veremos. Besos_

_Hermione._

Releí el pergamino más de una vez. Hermione tenía razón, había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Harry. Aunque en realidad no me sentía con ganas de felicitarle después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, decidí que lo mejor era enviarle algo, así que empecé a escribirle unas líneas. Pero no se me ocurría nada que ponerle. Tras varias cartas rotas, llegó la que más me convenció:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños, y no sé por que no te pude felicitar. Perdóname la tardanza. Deseo que todo te vaya bien junto a tu querido padrino. Bueno, aquí te mando un regalo por cumplir 15 años. Espero que te guste. ¡Felicidades!_

_Yo_

No sé por qué terminé firmando "yo" en vez de poner mi nombre. Quizá porque no quería que Harry supiera que la carta era mía, o tal vez porque ya sabía que él descubriría que era mía sin necesidad de que yo se lo contara.

Tras cerrar el pergamino, decidí salir en plena noche, para buscar un regalo para Harry. Sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero no me importaba en aquel momento. Así que me vestí sin hacer ruido, le di de comer a Pidwing y salí por la ventana. Nadie en mi casa se dio cuenta de que había salido.

Era medianoche y todo estaba cerrado. Ninguna tienda quedaba abierta. Así que tras mucho caminar, decidí viajar en el autobús noctámbulo hasta Londres, en busca de una tienda mágica. Llegué tan rápido como aquella primera vez con Harry hace un año. Me di cuenta, de que todas las tiendas mágicas estaban abiertas. Rápidamente, entré en una y me dispuse a comprar el primer regalo que encontrara.

Pero no fue así, ya que había un montón de regalos, y todos eran perfectos para Harry. Entre ellos había un estupendo juego de quidditch que le encantaba y un libro titulado "los misterios del quidditch cien milenios atrás" la historia del quidditch desde sus inicios. Cuando me decidí por comprar esto último, descubrí algo brillante que relucía en la estantería más alejada de todas. Al acercarme, descubrí que se trataba de un colgante hechizado. La mujer de la tienda, se acercó a mí lentamente y me tocó el hombro.

-Jovencita, es hora del cierre. Ya son las tres de la mañana. Elige rápido lo que quieras comprar. Eres la última.

-¿Ya son las tres? Qué rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo.- La mujer vio el gran interés que yo tenía por aquel extraño colgante.

-Veo que te ha gustado el colgante. Eres la primera que es atraída por él.

-¿sí? ¿posee algún poder?

-Algo así. Lo forjó Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado hace doce años.

-¡que!- exclamé asombrada.- No puede ser...

-Así es. Se dice que lo hizo para embrujar el corazón de su amada. Pero nunca lo consiguió.

-¿Se sabe quien era su amada?

-Solo sabemos que era una joven brujita adolescente que le dio un hijo, cuando la hechizó con sus diabólicos poderes.

-Pero no sé sabe cual es su nombre...

-correcto. La leyenda dice que el colgante llamará a otra jovencita para reunirse con el Príncipe Tenebroso y...

-¿Y?

-Ya no sabemos más, ya que nunca el colgante había reaccionado con nadie... Bueno, ¿Qué vas a comprar finalmente?

-Aquel libro.- dije mientras lo cogía apartando rápidamente de aquel colgante.

-son diez libras.

-Aquí tiene. Buenas noches

-Espera- dijo cogiendo el colgante con una sonrisa en los labios.- Ya que nadie quiere el colgante, y puesto que tú has... bueno, da igual, te lo regalo.

-¿en serio? Pero si cuesta 50 libras...

-No te preocupes, es tuyo. Cógelo.- Lentamente me lo metí en mi bolsillo. Ese colgante me hacía sentir una sensación muy extraña.- Que pases un buen día.

Salí de la tienda, deseando llegar a mi casa. Pero todo se había vuelto de repente muy oscuro. Impaciente, me preparé para esperar el autobús Noctámbulo para que me llevara de nuevo a San Francisco. Pero algo distrajo mi atención. Unos ruidos detrás de unos matorrales, hicieron que me alteraran. Pude ver una silueta negra parecida a un perro, y cuando me decidí a acercarme a ella, una mano fría me tocó el hombro. Pegué un grito atronador. Al darme la vuelta, vi el rostro del hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo: Sirius Black.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche? No sabes que es peligroso.

-Me has asustado... Podías ser más delicado, ¿no?

-No, porque no sé si lo sabes, pero estás en peligro. ¿A quien se le ocurre salir sola a estas horas de la noche? Y encima venir aquí... ¿Y si yo hubiera sido Voldemort?

-Pero no lo eres... Y deja de regañarme, que tú no eres nada mío.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti.

-ya.. tu lo que quieres es robarme a Prue, como ya conseguiste alejar de mi lado a Harry.

-Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes...bueno, dejemos de discutir. Tienes que volver enseguida a casa. Tu madre y tus tíos están preocupados por ti.

-¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Acaso se lo has dicho tú?

-Claro que no. Prue me llamó alarmada y me dijo que habías desaparecido, entonces me dispuse a buscarte. Y ahora mismo te he encontrado. Así que Vamonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú me vas a llevar a casa?- pregunté incrédula. Vi como se sorprendía ante mi pregunta.- Pues prefiero que no me lleves a casa. Puedo ir perfectamente yo solita, no te necesito para nada.- dije enfadada alejándome de él. Pero Sirius me alcanzó velozmente y me llevó hasta su coche mágico.

-No digas tonterías.. estás tú muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar con el peligro que te acecha.- Obligada y asqueada subí hasta el coche. Como este era mágico, no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Al aparcar, me preguntó:- dime, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Yo no he hecho más que preocuparme por ti, y ayudarte en todo...

-si, ya... eso dices. Pero lo único que has logrado es fastidiarme más la vida.- Sin esperar a una respuesta por su parte, salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa. Sirius salió después. Tenía un rostro afligido pero a mi no me importó en absoluto. Llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció mi madre con aspecto preocupado. Se notaba que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

-Menos mal que ya estáis aquí.- Dijo mirándome.- Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Tan poco era para tanto, sólo salí a comprar una cosa...

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- dijo asombrada Phoebe saliendo detrás de Prue- ¿no Sabes que te podía haber pasado algo?

-Pero no me ha pasado nada.- dije saliendo al paso y subiendo a mi cuarto sin esperar a que me siguieran regañando. En la entrada se quedaron solos Sirius y mi madre.

-Cariño, gracias por encontrarla. Si no llega a ser por ti... Estaba muy preocupada.

-tranquila, todo esta bien. Gracias a dios no ha pasado nada malo.- dijo abrazándola.- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya es muy tarde, y mañana tengo que llevar a mi ahijado pronto al colegio. Buenas noches.

-Gracias por todo- le volvió a decir mi madre. Luego le dio un beso de despedida, y Sirius se fue hasta su coche. Tardó un buen rato en arrancar. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido aquella noche. Mis palabras resonaban en su mente como bombas. Tras reflexionar todo, se marchó hasta su casa.

Cerré mi puerta con cerrojo para no tener que darle explicaciones a mi familia. Los sucesos habían ocurrido tan deprisa, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar con claridad. A los pocos minutos de entrar en mi cuarto, escuché como mi madre llamaba a la puerta para entrar.

-Abre. Tenemos que hablar.

-Quiero estar sola. Vete.- le dije secamente. Prue al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto se marchó triste. Nada más irse, yo me puse a llorar sin poder controlarme. Ni siquiera supe por qué lloraba...

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba Pidwing y coloqué la carta que había escrito para Harry en sus patas. Luego saqué de mi bolso el libro que le había comprado por su cumpleaños y también se lo adherí.

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños Harry...-dije mirando al vacío mientras la lechuza se alejaba volando. Pensando en Harry me tumbé en mi cama. Sin poder dormirme, recordé las palabras de la dependienta y busqué el colgante que me había regalado. Sin saber por qué me lo colgué al cuello. Quizás esperaba que ese colgante me llevara directamente hacia mi mayor enemigo, pero la realidad fue que no sucedió nada. Lentamente, me fui quedando dormida.

En el salón de la mansión, se encontraban mi madre y Phoebe. Ambas tampoco podían dormir.

-¿Cómo está?

-No ha querido hablar conmigo. Se ha encerrado en su cuarto.

-Creo que la consientes demasíado, hermana. Pienso que no ha sido correcto que dejaras que Sirius se marchara de la casa solo porque ella te lo pidió.

-Lo sé. Pero compréndeme, no quería volver a perderla, después de lo que me costó que aprendiera a quererme un poco.

-Entiendo. Dentro de unas horas volverá a Hogwarts y pasarás un tiempo sin verla.

-Lo sé. Espero que durante ese periodo reflexione y comprenda mejor esta situación. Además deberá hacerlo, si no quiere pasarlo mal también en el Colegio con su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-Es verdad... No me acordaba... Pobre de él y de mi sobrina como sigan así las cosas...

Lejos de San Francisco, en una casa cerca de Londres, Harry Potter no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro por su salón. La angustia de presentir que algo malo me había pasado le sobrepasaba. Minutos después se sintió aliviado al ver entrar por la puerta a su padrino.

-¿Y bien? ¿La has encontrado? ¿Cómo está?

-No te preocupes. Está bien. La localicé cerca de aquí, saliendo de una tienda de magia.

-¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas de la madrugada y sola?

-no lo sé. Pero por fortuna todo ha sido un susto, y ella ahora está en su casa sana y salva, así que ahora será mejor que te acuestes, porque mañana empiezas...- un ruido en la ventana le impidió terminar su frase. Harry se acercó a ella y vio entrando por la ventana a la lechuza de Hermione.-Es la lechuza de Hermione, Pidwing ¿no?

-Así es. Voy a ver que es lo que quiere.- Leyó la nota con detenimiento, y luego abrió el paquete que venía adherido. Se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de ese libro, ya que hacía tiempo que quería comprárselo.- Es un regalo por mi cumpleaños.

-¿De Hermione?

-Viene firmado con el sobrenombre de "yo" pero por la letra y por lo que pone sé de quien es- dijo tristemente. Al ver la reacción de Sirius dijo:- Sí, debe ser de Sandra.

-Claro... eso sería lo que ha ido a comprar esta noche a la tienda de magia: tu regalo. Y por lo que veo te ha encantado.

-Sí. Ella me conoce muy bien y ha acertado por completo.- dijo pensando en todo lo que había acontecido con nosotros.- bueno, me voy a la cama que dentro de poco empieza mi nuevo curso en el Colegio.

-Espera Harry.- dijo cogiéndole de la mano.- Aún no entiendo porque rompiste vuestra relación. Se nota que ambos os queréis mucho.

-Lo sé... pero después del daño que te ha hecho no podía seguir con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por mi no deberías haberlo hecho. No merece la pena. Su problema en conmigo, no contigo.

-Todo lo que te hace daño a ti, me lo hace a mi... Bueno, no es momento para hablar de esto ahora. Otro día continuaremos con esta conversación. Buenas noches.- Harry se despidió de su padrino y se fue a su cuarto. Allí se dejó caer sobre su cama, y se quedó dormido pensando en el regalo que acababa de recibir, y en la carta que venía con él. Se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente de que en esas líneas se plasmaba el rechazo hacia su padrino. Este, mientras tanto, se quedó pensativo en el sofá. No quería dormirse, porque tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Sobre todo con respecto a su nuevo puesto de profesor en el Colegio Hogwarts y como me lo podría tomar yo cuando me enterara.


	3. el regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2:**

"**El regreso a Hogwarts"**

Me desperté con ganas de empezar un nuevo día. Tras dos meses de vacaciones, volvía la época de empezar el colegio. Y lo deseaba más que nada para perder de vista al novio de mi madre. Cuando por fin preparé todo lo necesario para partir, la lechuza de Hermione apareció por la ventana. Parecía muy cansada. En sus patas venía un pergamino con un paquete adherido. Enseguida reconocí aquel paquete. Se trataba del regalo que le había enviado aquella noche a Harry. Con un mal presentimiento, desplegué el pergamino y con lágrimas en mis ojos leí lo que en él había escrito:

_Querida Sandra:_

_Te agradezco de todo corazón que me enviaras este regalo, pero creo que no es conveniente que me lo quede después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Lo mejor es que te lo quedes tú. Gracias de todas formas por haberte acordado de mi cumpleaños, y no vuelvas a arriesgarte como lo hiciste antes por comprármelo, porque no es necesario. No me lo tomes a mal, sólo que creo que no es correcto recibir un regalo tuyo después de todo. Mejor que estemos distanciados y no nos hablemos más por el bien de todos. Lo siento._

_Harry_

Leí más de una vez aquel pergamino. No me podía creer lo que en él ponía. Creí estar sonando, pero no era así. Todo era muy real. El reproche en sus palabras me hicieron mucho daño. Recogí el paquete y lo metí entre mis maletas para llevármelo al Colegio. La misiva la guardé en mi pantalón. Tras calmarme y dejar de llorar, bajé a la cocina para desayunar y despedirme de mi familia.

En la cocina sólo esta Phoebe cocinando. Cuando me vio me dio lo buenos días y me preparó unas tostadas para desayunar. Minutos después entró su prometido Cole. Este parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Buenos dias princesa- le dijo a mi tía dándole un beso en la mejilla.- buenas.- dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

-Buenas- le dije cansinamente. Diez minutos después entraron Piper y Prue. Ambas tenían un rostro cansado.

-Hija, date prisa que ya han venido a buscarte.

-¿Quién me llevará este año?.

-Hermione y sus padres. Y están aquí.

-Bueno...- dije levantándome rápidamente.- Es hora de irme.-le di un beso de despedida a todos y antes de marcharme les dije:- hasta el próximo verano.- pero lo que me dijo mi madre me sorprendió.

-No. Hasta estas Navidades, que será cuando nos veamos de nuevo. Que te lo pases bien hija.

Salí sorprendida de mi casa y me dirigí al coche de los padres de Hermione. Les di los buenos día y monté en él. Pidwing venía conmigo.

-Gracias por prestármela, Hermi.-dije tristemente.

-No tienes que dármelas. Pero dime, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida?

-Lee esto- le dije mientras desplegaba de mi bolsillo el pergamino que Harry me había enviado. Hermione, al leerlo, se quedó tan sorprendida como yo esa mañana.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco cuando lo leí. Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás- dije con tono misterioso.

El trayecto hacía el tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts fue muy rápido. Ni siquiera me enteré cuando llegamos. Los padres de Hermione se despidieron y ella, y se marcharon antes de que ésta y yo entráramos al tren. Allí nos encontramos primero con Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces. Estaban tan chulitos como siempre; Después nos encontramos con Giny y con sus hermanos. Entre ellos estaba Ron. Éste no me dirigió siquiera la palabra y yo lo pude comprender enseguida. Hermione se quedó hablando con Ron y yo me dirigí al interior del tren en busca de un estacionamiento. Entonces vi a Harry sentado solo en un compartimiento. Quise pasar de él y busqué otro lugar para quedarme yo. Cuando guardé mis maletas, cogí de su interior el regalo que le había comprado a Harry y me dirigí directamente a donde él estaba. Este se hallaba solo todavía. Parecía impaciente esperando a alguien. Sin esperar a que él reaccionara, me acerqué al lado suya y le dije lanzándole el libro:

-Este regalo lo compré para que te lo quedarás tú, y no para que me lo devolvieras como si fueras un ingrato. Y te lo vas a quedar. Me llevé una fuerte regañina por salir a comprártelo, y ahora tu no lo vas a despreciar, ¿me oyes?- Harry se había quedado sorprendido con todo lo que le había dicho- Más te vale que no me lo devuelvas, porque bastante me ha dolido ya que no lo quisieras tener. Dicho esto me voy. Y tranquilo que lo último si te lo cumpliré: tú y yo no hablaremos más nunca. Adiós- Salí disparada de la habitación. No quería que Harry me contestara algo y no quisiera quedarse con el regalo. Pero lo único que me dijo antes de irme, fue:

-Gracias...

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora llegué a donde había dejado mis maletas. Todavía no había llegado Hermione. Los nervios no se me pasaron hasta pasados unos minutos. Esperé impaciente la llegada de Hermione, pero ella no venía. Me recosté en mi asíento y me quedé dormida inexplicablemente.

Harry se había quedado boquiabierto con mi aparición. Aún no había podido reaccionar. Minutos después llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Harry-dijo Hermione. Pero él no la contestó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron extrañado.- Estas muy raro.- Entonces se dio cuenta del paquete que tenía entre sus manos. -¿Qué es eso?

-Es un regalo por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es el de...?

-Sí... ha venido hace unos minutos y me lo ha dado sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar. Creo que hice mal devolviéndoselo ayer.

-Por supuesto que estuvo mal.

-¿qué sucede? No me entero de nada de lo que pasa.

-Esto me lo regaló ayer Sandra y yo se lo devolví por tonto. Y ahora ha venido para devolvérmelo.- En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Ante ellos apareció Sirius Black.

-¡hola Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enorgullece deciros, que mi padrino es nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Esta noticia les alegró mucho a Ron y a Hermione. Pero esta parecía sentir algo reticente con la idea de que Sirius fuera nuestro profesor.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿No te gustaría que yo fuera tu profesor?

-Claro que sí. Creo que con Lupin eres el más adecuado para ese cargo. Pero estaba pensando en cómo se va a tomar la noticia Sandra...- Harry y su padrino se miraron instintivamente.

-Que se lo tome como quiera- dijo Ron sin preocupación.- Sirius es una gran persona y será un excelente profesor. No tiene porque molestarse por eso.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Sirius.- Pero no digas eso. Yo no quiero que Sandra lo pase mal por mi culpa.

-¿Y lo que ella te ha hecho a ti? Tú has sufrido por su culpa.- dijo Harry.- Ella no se merece que la trates tan consideradamente después de todo.

-Harry, no hables así. Tu nunca has sido vengativo. No lo seas ahora.

-¿Y tú por qué la defiendes?- pregunto Ron.

-¡Basta de discusiones! Vamos a empezar un nuevo curso y todos tenemos que estar unidos.- dijo Sirius.- Voy a dar una vuelta por el tren para comprobar que todo va bien.

-Yo me voy a ver como está Sandra. Luego nos vemos chicos.- dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de Sirius.

-Esta sabelotodo, se va a poner de parte de ella y no de ti.

-Déjala Ron. Después de todo, ella es su amiga.

-Harry, no me digas que sigues queriéndola...

-Yo no he dicho eso... Creo que ya la he olvidado. No es tan fácil querer a alguien después de hacer tanto daño.- mintió Harry.

-Bien dicho amigo.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al llegar a Hogwarts. Más bien me despertaron, porque yo no podía abrir los ojos por mi misma. El profesor Lupin me ayudó a hacerlo.

-Menos mal amiga. Por fin conseguimos despertarte. Estabas pálida y sin moverte- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No sé qué me ha pasado. Sólo sé que me ha entrado de repente un gran cansancio y me he quedado dormida, y no quería despertarme.

-Bueno, tómate este chocolate. Te sentirás mejor.- dijo Lupin.- Es hora de bajar del tren. Ya hemos llegado al Colegio.- Al irse Lupin de la estancia estuve confusa por unos minutos.

-¿Qué hacía el profesor Lupin aquí?

-Es nuestro nuevo profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Ocupará el puesto de Hagrid debido a la ausencia de este.- dijo Hermione alegremente.- Bueno vamos o llegaremos tarde.- Sentí gran dificultad a la hora de incorporarme, pero rápidamente se me pasó. Al salir del tren vi a Harry junto a Ron, pero no les hice ni caso.

-Cumpliré mi promesa.-me dije en voz baja. Hermione se paró para estar con ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ir Lupin hasta vuestro camarote?-pregunto preocupado Harry.

-Ha sido por Sandra. Cuando entré a la estancia estaba durmiendo. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se ha puesto muy pálida y no reaccionaba cuando la llamaba. Parecía como estar en algún tipo de trance. Gracias a la intervención de Lupin, hemos podido despertarla.

-¿Ya está bien?

-Sí Harry. Bueno os veo luego chicos. Me voy al cuarto con ella para colocar nuestras cosas. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

-Adiós Hermi.

Enseguida entre por el cuadro de la señora gorda al cuarto de la Casa de los Gryffindor y me dirigí al dormitorio que compartía con Hermione. Allí coloqué mis pertenencias y después miré por la ventana. Vi a Harry y a Ron entrar en el castillo al lado de Lupin.

-Dentro de una hora será la reunión en el Gran Comedor.- murmuré.- Voy a descansar un poco. Me tumbé y al instante, ve volví a quedar extrañamente dormida.

Me hallaba en un lugar con una claridad demasíado penetrante. Todo a mi alrededor era luz. Escuché un ruido a mi espalda, y rápidamente me di la vuelta. Allí no había nadie. Todo estaba vacío. Levanté en alto mi varita y me preparé a dar una vuelta por toda la estancia. Pero no encontré nada. Solo soledad e inquietud. Unos pasos cerca de mí hicieron sobresaltarme. Y una voz penetrante y atronadora empezó a hablar:

-Querida niña. Veo que has vuelto a mi. Nuestro encuentro de hace unos minutos no te ha satisfecho del todo. Así es. Con él puesto no podrás resistirte a mi.- Aquella voz se acercaba cada vez mas a mi.- No tengas miedo y suelta tu varita.- Como si él controlara mi voluntad, yo solté la varita de mis manos y esta cayo estrepitosamente contra el suelo.- Bien.

-¿Quién... eres?

-No te preocupes por eso. Ven a mi. Ya casí puedo alcanzarte. Harás todo cuanto te pida a partir de ahora. Serás solamente mía, y obedecerás mis ordenes.

-No... yo no soy de nadie.

-¡Eres mía!- gritó la voz a la vez que un viento recorría toda la estancia. La gran luz se tiño de oscuridad. Entonces pude ver claramente la silueta de un hombre a unos pocos pasos de distancia.- Perdona... no debí gritarte... No te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño. Solo deseo que vengas conmigo para mostrarte una cosa.

-No... puedo resistirme... pero ... no quiero ir...- trataba de resistirme a su hechizadora voz, pero no podía. Algo me atraía hacia él. Mis piernas caminaban sin yo quererlo.

-Eso es... ven...

"-Sandra despierta. Vuelves a estar pálida. Abre tus ojos."

-Hermione... me llama... tengo que ir con ella. Tengo que despertarme...

-¡no!- grito aquella voz- No vayas todavía. Tendrás tiempo para irte. Ahora no.

"-¡Sandra! Despierta de una vez. No me asustes. ¡Despierta!"

-Tengo que...

-¡No!

"-!Despierta!"

Al abrir los ojos vi a Hermione, sentada a mi lado, zarandeándome. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy preocupada por mi.

-¿Estás bien? Volvías a estar pálida y no te despertabas. Parecías como muer...

-Estoy bien. Solo que el sueño me atraía cada vez mas y no me permitía despertarme. Pero ya estoy despierta, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Es la segunda vez que te pasa. ¿Cuál era tu sueño?

-Luego te lo cuento. Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor ya.

-Esta bien vamos.- Evadí aquel momento la conversación porque ni yo misma sabia que era lo que me habia pasado y no quería preocupar a Hermi antes de tiempo.

Lejos de Londres y de Hogwarts, en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, se encontraba un malvado mago acompañado de su nuevo sirviente. Este mago era nada mas y nada menos que el malvado Lord Voldemort y estaba agotado después de haber realizado su hechizo.

-¿Qué tal amo? ¿Ha caído en la trampa?

-¡no! Maldita niña. No sé cómo se ha podido librar de esta.

-Me preparo para ir.

-Si, Denis. Es tu hora de entrar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore te ha aceptado sin sospechar nada e iras a la misma clase que ella por tener la misma edad. Ya sabes, tienes que seducirla y luego traerla hasta mi.

-Si amo. No se preocupe. Yo lo haré como desees. La tengo una guardada por jugar con el tiempo y con mis sentimientos. Me las va a pagar.

-Por eso te elegí a ti. Te di esos poderes para que los usaras en su contra. Y porque sé que la odias y deseas tanto como yo acabar con ella. Podrás usar contra ella el amor que sentía por ti para terminar de seducirla.

-Así lo haré.

-Y más vale que no me traiciones. Nadie jugaría conmigo, porque no viviría para contarlo. Así que, cuidado con traicionarme.

-no lo voy a hacer. Le mantendré en cada momento informado, amo. Adiós.- y usando sus maléficos poderes recién conseguidos se trasladó hasta la mismísima puerta de Hogwarts. Allí le recibió Snape. Con alegría, éste le mandó hacia dentro, y se convertiría en su primer protector.

En la entrada estaban hablando Lupin y Sirius. Estos vieron pasar desconfiadamente a Snape con el nuevo alumno. Ambos presintieron en él un grave peligro. Severus con aire desdeñoso pasó de ellos y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, Sirius, la reunión ya va a empezar. Debemos ir.

-Yo no voy, Remus.- dijo con voz suave- no quiero que Sandra me vea y sepa antes de tiempo que yo seré su profesor.

-Creo que será conveniente después de lo acontecido hoy con ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó extrañado y preocupado a la vez.

-¿No lo sabes...? Pues hoy en el tren..- y le contó lo que había pasado conmigo. Sirius se quedó unos instantes pensativo.

-No sé como lo hace... pero siempre se está metiendo en problemas...- luego sonrió sinceramente.- Me recuerda a nosotros de pequeños.

-Tienes razón.

-Remus, tienes que hacerme un favor... Ya que ella no quiere que yo me la acerque te pediría que la vigilases y la protegieras.

-Está bien, lo haré. Pero dime... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Pues... en verdad no lo sé Remus, no lo sé...- pasados unos minutos en silencio, dijo:- Quizá sea porque es la hija de Prue y yo estoy en la obligación de protegerla o tal vez...- pero no terminó la frase. A Lupin se le pasó una absurda idea por la cabeza y prefirió no decirla en voz alta. Minutos después, se encaminó al Gran Comedor, porque la reunión acababa de empezar. Sirius se quedó muy pensativo esperando a que la reunión terminara para encontrarse con Harry.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor me tuve que sentar alejada de Hermione, porque ésta se sentó con Harry y Ron (éstos la habían guardado un asíento en la mesa). Yo me acomodé al lado de Fred y George, los hermanos de Ron. Ellos no me miraron con buena cara, pero a mi no me importó. Un instante después entraron todos los profesores junto con Dumbledore. Tal y como me había contado Hermione, Hagrid no estaba con ellos. En fila los profesores se fueron sentando en las mesas principales. Entre ellos estaban Lupin, mi tía Phoebe, Severus Snape, La Profesora Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, etc.

Dumbledore se colocó en el centro y con voz clara y dulce empezó su discurso de cada año:

-Bienvenidos queridos alumnos, a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Los que llevéis aquí más de un año, sabréis como es esto. Los nuevos alumnos que cursarán el primer nivel, deberán pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador para que éste os envié a una de nuestras cuatro casas.- Los alumnos nuevos parecían estar muy nerviosos. Yo nunca tuve que pasar por la selección, ya que el director me envió directamente a la Casa de Gryffindor.

-Todos los años el mismo sermón.- escuché como le decía Malfoy a sus dos amigos- no se cansará nunca de repetir siempre lo mismo...

-Cállate, Malfoy- le dijo Harry enfadado.

-Bueno, antes de eso- continuó Dumbledore.- quiero advertir a todos vosotros que está totalmente prohibido adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido sin la compañía de un profesor y que no se le permite a ningún alumno salir de sus habitaciones más tarde de la hora propuesta por cada prefecto y profesor. Si una de estas dos reglas es saltada por alguien, nos veremos en la obligación de sancionarle severamente, estáis avisados.

-Que aburrimiento... haber si empezamos a comer ya- volvió a comentar Malfoy.

-silencio- le dijo esta vez Hermione

-en cuanto a los alumnos que están en quinto curso, habrá dos prefectos por Casa. Al final de la Selección, la profesora Mcgonagall estará encantada de desvelaros el nombre de los elegidos.- hizo una pausa y después continuó.- Como todos sabréis, en este curso sólo hay dos cambios en el profesorado, nuestro querido Hagrid tiene que ausentarse este año y por eso su sustituto será nuestro querido profesor Remus Lupin.- Hubo una gran ovación al pronunciar el nombre por parte de los alumnos. Excepto por parte de la Casa de Syltherin, la Casa de Malfoy.- En cuanto al segundo cambio, como ya os imaginaréis, se trata en el área de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Como desgraciadamente sucede cada año. Este curso contamos con...- pero al darse la vuelta vio que Sirius no había venido y prefirió no decir su nombre.- Bueno, es obvio que el profesor no está aquí y prefiero que vosotros mismos le conozcáis personalmente en sus clases.

-¿Quién será?- murmuré para mi.

-Bueno, para acabar con esto, os deseo que paséis un buen curso y que no os metáis en ningún lío. También quiero que mantengáis todos extrema cautela y que no desobedezcáis los ruegos de vuestros profesores, que serán para vuestro propio beneficio, os lo aseguro.- entonces levantó la mano y sacó su varita. Enfrente de cada alumno, apareció un banquete.- Que os aproveche. Disfrutad de esta noche que mañana empezarán las clases. ¡Que os divirtáis!- entonces se sentó en su asíento y observó como los alumnos del primero curso iban siendo elegidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador.-¿Dónde está Sirius?- le preguntó minutos después a Lupin.

-No ha creído conveniente venir ahora.

-Sí. Opino que ha hecho lo correcto.

Al acabar el banquete la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigió por cada Casa nombrando a los alumnos de quinto que serían los prefectos. Cuando llegó a nuestra mesa sonrió y después dijo:

-Bueno, chicos. Iré a lo que os interesa. Los prefectos de este año son: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.- hubo un silencio en nuestra mesa. Todos se esperaban que una de las prefectos fuera Hermione, pero los demás creían que el otro iba a ser Harry. Este se alegró sinceramente por su amigo.- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó la profesora.

-No ninguno –respondieron Ron Y Hermione a la vez.

Yo también me quedé sorprendida. Pero no me quise quedar en la mesa celebrando más aquella noche. El sueño que antes me había invadido, me volvía a llamar y yo preferí regresarme a mi habitación. Los demás se quedaron disfrutando de la fiesta que minutos después se formó.

Al pasar por la entrada me sentí observada por alguien, pero por más que miraba no encontré a nadie. Rápidamente subí por las escaleras, crucé el cuadro de la señora gorda y entré en mi habitación. Al llegar a mi cama, me sorprendí gratamente, al encontrar encima mi ordenador portátil. En él había una nota que decía:

_Sandra, te has olvidado tu portátil en casa, por eso Phoebe te lo va a llevar. Espero que te lo pases bien en este curso en Hogwarts, que estoy segura que te resultara un poco complicado... No te preocupes y no te dejes llevar por la cabezonería y la soberbia que nos caracteriza a las Halliwell. Te quiere mucho._

_Tu madre._

Leí la una y otra vez, y no logré entender por qué ponía aquello, pero no le di mucha importancia. Dejé el ordenador guardado en mi mesita de noche y me tumbé en la cama. Cerré los ojos y por un instante casí me quedo completamente dormida. Pero un ruido me hizo abrirlos de inmediato. Miré alrededor de la habitación, pero no encontré a nadie. Entonces me asomé a la ventana y asustada, pude observar a un gran perro negro, observándome desde el otro lado del Bosque Prohibido.

Mi primer impulso fue bajar hacia el Bosque Prohibido e inspeccionarlo para saber si era verdad que ese era el mismo perro que aparecía en mis sueños. Pero luego recordé las palabras de Dumbledore, y deseché la idea de la cabeza. Pensé que dentro del castillo estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro. Entonces, me volvía recostar en mi cama, pero antes me quite el colgante que tenía en el cuello. Aquel que según la dependienta forjó Voldemort. Minutos después me quede completamente dormida.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a la cama, en el Gran Comedor solo quedaban Lupin, Harry y sus amigos y unos cuantos mas de Gryffindor. Estos tres decidieron irse en busca de Sirius. Le encontraron apostado en la entrada del castillo. Al verle se acercaron a él.

-Hola Sirius.- dijo alegremente Lupin.- Veo que no has entrado dentro al final.

-No quería molestar.- contestó con voz queda.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Harry. Pero Sirius no le respondió.

-¿Has visto por aquí a Sandra? Hace horas que no le veo.

-Sí. Hace bastante rato se fue sola a su dormitorio. No parecía encontrarse bien.

-¿Se fue al cuarto? Me prometió que no se dormiría hoy hasta que no habláramos con Dumbledore sobre...- pero se calló al comprender que había metido la pata. Sirius se incorporó interesado al escucharla.

-¿Contarle el que? ¿qué ha pasado, Hermione?

-Nada...- dijo, pero nadie la creyó. El único que no estaba preocupado era Ron, incluso Harry lo estaba.

-Cuéntanos que pasa.- inquirió Lupin. Sirius la miraba intensamente, así que a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que contarles lo que había tras llegar a Hogwarts. (incluyendo lo sucedido en el tren).

-Otra vez...- murmuró extrañado Lupin.- No creo que sea una simple coincidencia. ¿qué opinas, Sirius?

-Pienso que tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor será que tu y yo vayamos a ver a Dumbledore y comentémoselo y tu Hermione, ve a ver si esta bien.

-Voy.- dijo marchándose deprisa.

-Vosotros dos- dijo refiriéndose a Harry y a Ron.- Iros a descansar que ya es tarde.- Así pues, los cuatro se marcharon por caminos contrarios.

Hermione subió de prisa al dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor. Estaba preocupada por mi. Me encontró durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Comprobó enseguida que yo estaba bien y no quiso despertarme. Pero para asegurarse, decidió llamarme.

-Sandra... despierta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté somnolienta.

-Nada, no te preocupes. No pasa nada. Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

-Ya ves.- dije ya levantada y sin pizca de sueño.

-Me prometiste, que iríamos a hablar con Dumbledore después de la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Ya... no te preocupes, mañana iremos. Ahora descansa que es tarde.- Me volví a tumbar intentando dormirme, pero no lo conseguí. Minutos después abrí los ojos y observé que Hermione ya estaba dormida. Sin saber por qué me incorporé en la ventana, y traté de buscar la silueta del perro en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero no lo encontré así que me senté en mi cama, conjuré con mi varita iluminarme un poco y saqué mi ordenador dispuesta a continuar con mi relato.

En el despacho de Dumbledore estaban reunidos él junto con Sirius y Lupin. Los tres comentaban mi caso.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Aún es pronto para asegurarlo, pero no creo ser exagerado si os digo que pienso que quizá Voldemort está intentando hacer algo en su contra en los sueños.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

-Aunque como ya os he dicho, es demasíado pronto para asegurarlo con certeza. Pero eso sí, tenemos que estar precavidos. No podemos permitirnos que él logré atraerla para destruirla. Y menos aun, ella debe enterarse por qué la busca.

-¿y que podemos hacer para protegerla?- preguntó muy preocupado Sirius.

-no te preocupes. Mientras esté en este castillo, estará a salvo. Debemos intentar no molestarla, porque ya sabemos que genio tiene...- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-es la característica de las Halliwell- dijo Sirius con voz queda.

-y la señal de que es una buena bruja.-murmuró Lupin.

-Cierto. Bueno es hora de que descanséis un poco para mañana. Será un poco complicado.- dijo mirando expresamente a Sirius.- A propósito Sirius, ¿Por qué no apareciste en la reunión?

-Creí que no sería conveniente que me vieran en aquel momento. Sobre todo Sandra.

-Entiendo.- Después, los dos amigos salieron del despacho del director. Antes de separarse, para irse cada uno a su dormitorio, Lupin le preguntó a Sirius:

-Amigo, dime la verdad... ¿Qué sientes tu por Sandra? ¿Por qué tu afán de protegerla tanto? ¿No será que acaso te gusta, y tu estas...?

-No digas tonterías Lupin. Yo solo siento consideración por ella. Además es la hija de la mujer de la que estoy enamorado. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Lo siento... solo quería saber lo que pensabas al respecto, nada más.- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.- Buenas noches.

Sirius se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer. La reciente conversación que acababa de tener con Lupin le había dejado traspuesto. Cuando se dispuso a volver a su habitación, se encontró con un nuevo alumno. Enseguida se dirigió a él.

-eres nuevo por aquí, ¿no?

-Sí. Es que me he perdido por aquí.- le mintió.- Mi nombre es Denis Peiró y voy a empezar por primera vez quinto año.

-¿Es tu primer año y estas en quinto?

-Así es. Mi padre habló con Dumbledore y por mi edad me adelantaron el curso.

-Me recuerdas a... no importa.- dijo pensando en cuando a mi me adelantaron dos cursos.- ahora que lo dices, tu nombre me suena mucho.- murmuró pensando en qué podía conocerle y entonces se acordó.- no puede ser... ¿eres el mismo Denis que iba al colegio con una chica llamada Sandra?

-sí. ¿la conoce? Se marcho hace dos años y no sé nada de ella.

-Pues que casualidad... ella estaba muy enamorada de ti.

-lo sé. Fui un tonto y la desprecie. Pero con su ausencia me he dado cuenta de que en realidad a la chica que yo quería era a ella.-mintió descaradamente.

-¿en serio?- preguntó receloso.

-Sí. Pero no me ha contestado. ¿Sabe donde esta?

-ella estudia en este mismo colegio y va a tu curso.

-¡que casualidad! No me lo esperaba.- Denis fingía perfectamente delante de Sirius. Quería parecer a sus ojos una buena persona, pero había algo en él, que hacía que Sirius se sintiera receloso.- que ganas tengo de verla, usted no se lo puede ni imaginar...

-supongo- murmuró en voz baja. Esta sorpresa le había puesto un poco raro y no se sentía bien.- Bueno, tengo que irme. Dentro de unas horas te veré en clase.

-¿Eres profesor? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy el profesor Sirius Black de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Encantado.

-igualmente.- Entonces ambos se marcharon a sus habitaciones. Sirius, nada más que llegó a su dormitorio, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse. Pero no pudo hacerlo hasta pasadas unas horas. Ya que lo acontecido ese día había sido muy impactante y sorprendente.

Estaba intentando concentrarme para continuar con mi relato, pero no se me ocurría nada. Mis últimas líneas escritas fueron mi historia con Harry. Al releerlo me sentí triste, porque el pasado aun me hacia mucho daño; Entonces se me ocurrió continuar el relato, inventándome acontecimientos. Y eso me alegró unos instantes.

Me inventé el día que había tenido hoy. En él aparecían mis compañeros de verdad, pero algunos cambiaban en ciertos aspectos: por ejemplo, aparecía Harry, pero este no era el padrino de Sirius, también salía Prue, y seguía siendo mi madre, pero en esta ocasíón, ella odiaba a Sirius, y este sentía lo mismo hacia ella. ¡todo era magnífico!

Cambié por completo todo lo que hoy me había sucedido. A mi llevaron al tren Harry y Hermione; estuve con ellos todo el rato; Ron era simpático conmigo; y lo mejor. Harry y yo seguíamos siendo novios, no habíamos roto y éramos felices. En aquel relato, yo me sentía muy dichosa.

Miré el reloj. Ya solo quedaban unas pocas horas para empezar las clases. Guardé el portátil en el cajón, apagué la luz y me tumbé. Cerré los ojos pensando en lo que acaba de escribir.

-ojalá fuera verdad, y no solo una simple ilusión.- suspiré.-entonces yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo...- al rato me quedé completamente dormida


	4. primeras clases del año

**Capítulo 3:**

"**primeras clases del año"**

Al amanecer Hermione me despertó. Había pensado que podría haberme pasado lo del día anterior otra vez. Pero al verme despertar, se le pasó aquel pensamiento. Lentamente, me empecé a arreglar y después me vestí. La primera clase empezaría pronto y no quería llegar tarde.

Hermione salió la primera de todas las chicas, como cada año. Cuando yo me dispuse a salir, algo me retuvo. Un sentimiento de que se me olvidaba algo, no me permitía salir de aquel lugar. Entonces, sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a la mesilla de noche y saqué lentamente el colgante que había apostado allí la noche anterior. Entonces me lo puse al cuello, y ya estuve preparada para salir.

En la sala común de Gryffindor me encontré con Harry y con Ron, pero no les dije nada cuando me miraron, ni ellos tampoco me lo dijeron a mi. Pero me pude dar cuenta, de que no estaban solos. Alguien se encontraba hablando con ellos de espaldas a mí. Me resultó familiar, pero no quise averiguar quien era y me dispuse a irme, pero cuando iba a salir por el cuadro, una voz dijo:

-Buenos días. ¿Hace ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí?- Reconocí al instante aquella voz. Aunque me pareció imposible. Él no podía estar ahí en ese momento. Pensé que era una trampa de mi subversiva imaginación. Harry y Ron se quedaron impresionados.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Por supuesto que sí.- repitió aquella voz. No quise esperar más y me di la vuelta, para averiguar si aquello que me imaginaba era o no verdad. Entonces me quedé petrificada. Era cierta, la persona que estaba allí era quien había imaginado: Denis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté asombrada. Harry se pudo dar cuenta de que mis ojos brillaron al verle.

-¿De que os conocéis?- volvió a preguntar Harry impaciente.

-Él es... Denis... íbamos juntos a clase

-Menos mal que te acuerdas de mi.- dijo fingiendo alegría, y acercándose a mi, me dio un abrazo. Yo me quedé paralizada. Llegué a pensar que esto se trataba de un sueño. Pero era real. Harry se incorporó rápidamente al verlo.- Bueno, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.- dijo con tono sarcástico. Luego me besó en la mejilla y me susurró al oído:- te espero en el patio, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid en cinco minutos. Allí hablaremos- y se marchó.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a repetir la pregunta Harry, impaciente ya. Yo no podía hablar. Me había quedado muda. En ese momento, entró Hermione. Por su rostro sorprendido, parecía que había oído toda la conversación.

-¿Quién era?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- murmuró Harry.

-Es... Denis...

-¿Ese nombre..¿No será aquel por el que estuviste enamorada durante un montón de años?.- Harry pareció ponerse nervioso.

-El mismo. No sé que hace aquí...- dije sin dejar de estar asombrada. Todo esto era muy extraño.- tengo que irme.- dije sin despedirme. Harry empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?-preguntó burlonamente Ron.- ¿No estarás celoso de Denis?

-¿yo? Ni lo sueñes Ron. Solo que ese tipo le hizo mucho daño a Sandra en el pasado y ahora se comporta de una manera muy extraña. ¿A que sí, Hermione?

-Harry tiene razón. Él nunca mostró más que desprecio por ella. No sé por qué ahora la trata de una forma mas...

-¿Estúpida?

-Harry no puedes negar que estás nervioso.- dijo Sirius entrando en la sala.

-¿tu también?- Sirius sonrió.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?- pregunto Hermione.

-todo el tiempo. Quería vigilar a Sandra por si le sucedía otra vez lo de anoche y lo he oído todo. Y pienso que te molesta, Harry.

-Y si fuera así... ¿Qué?- Sirius y Hermione se rieron al escucharle. Entonces Harry se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

-¿a dónde vas?

-A buscarles. No me fío de el.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Tú también te vas a poner de su parte?- preguntó Ron extrañado. Pero Sirius no le contestó.

-Ven, yo te llevo. Se a donde han ido. ¡vamos¿vienes Ron?

-¡que remedio...!- Sirius se quedó solo en la estancia dando vueltas. Parecía tan nervioso como antes Harry, y en cierta manera, enfadado...

Bajé las escaleras despacio. No sé por qué, pero algo me hacía desconfiar de Denis. Todo era muy raro, y no tenía ningún sentido. "¿Desde cuando tenía él poderes?" pensaba una y mil veces. No me di cuenta, de que en ese momento Harry, Ron Y Hermione me estaban siguiendo.

Llegué tras mucho pensarlo a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde ahora vivía Lupin. Por lo visto, él no estaba en casa. Encontré a Denis esperándome, casí al lado del Bosque Prohibido.

-¡hola!- me dijo alegremente.- me alegro de volver a verte.

-Perdona que sea desconfiada, pero no puedo creerte tan fácilmente después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Lo sé. Pero he cambiado. He recapacitado y he pensado mejor las cosas.

-Mentiroso...- murmuró Harry tras llegar cerca de ellos y esconderse detrás de unos matorrales.

-¡calla! Dejémosle hablar.- dijo Ron

-Soy consciente de que me porté fatal contigo y te pido perdón encarecidamente. Nunca debí tratarte así.

-tu me humillaste más de una vez, aun sabiendo que yo estaba colgada por ti. Me despreciaste y te burlaste de mi.- dije soltando una lagrima.

-Perdóname.- dijo Denis intentando no reírse.- no llores.

-Bueno... dejemos el pasado. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-soy un mago. Me entere hace poco tiempo. Y por eso estoy aquí. Supongo que como tu.

-tengo que irme a clase. Ya van a empezar y no quiero llegar tarde.

-espera... –dijo tomándome la mano derecha.- tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-vaya tío... es un mentiroso compulsivo.- dijo Harry enfurecido.

-pues a mi me parece muy romántico.- dijo Ron. Instintivamente, Hermi y Harry le miraron con desconfianza.

-te he estado buscando toda la mañana para decirte esto... yo... en este tiempo separados... me he dado cuenta.. de que siento algo especial por ti.- esta fue la mayor sorpresa que me he llevado en la vida. Ahora si que pensaba que todo era un sueño.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- y me besó. En ese momento, Harry se levanto y se quiso abalanzar sobre Denis, si no fuera porque Hermione y Ron le sujetaron fuertemente.

-¡soltadme! Quiero acabar con ese... bicho- dijo enfadado.

-¡no hagas tonterías!- dijo Hermione. Yo sorprendida me alejé de él.

-¿qué sucede¿ya no sientes nada por mi... o es que te gusta otro?

-no... bueno si...

-¿sales con otro?

-En este momento no, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora. Por favor, déjame sola.- a Harry le brillaron los ojos al oírme decir eso.

-Esta bien, me iré. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho. Estaré esperando una respuesta.- Antes de marcharse me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé anonadada, observando el bosque.

-¿Ves? Ya se ha ido.

-Harry, así que no estabas celoso¿eh?

-y no lo estaba... solo quería protegerla contra ese porque en el pasado la hizo mucho daño. Nada mas.

-bueno, Vamonos o nos vera.

Estuve un buen rato inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar. Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, escuché un chasquido a mi espalda, y rápidamente me di la vuelta. Entonces, asustada, vi claramente, la figura del mismo perro que anoche. Él estaba a pocos metros de mi. Entonces impulsivamente, empecé a alejarme de la cabaña de Hagrid y me acerqué al bosque.

A cada paso que daba hacia delante, el perro lo daba hacia atrás. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo que pretendía era introducirme en el bosque. De cualquiera manera, lo estaba consiguiendo, porque yo estaba a punto de introducirme en él. Entonces, cuando pongo un solo pie dentro del bosque, una mano me agarra el hombro. Yo me asusté mucho y di la vuelta. Y allí estaba Lupin detrás mía. Me alegré mucho de verle.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco enfadado.- ¿no sabes que no puedes entrar dentro del Bosque Prohibido?- pero no le escuchaba, me di la vuelta y busqué con la mirada al perro, pero ya no le encontré.- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si, profesor. Lo siento, pero es que creí ver una cosa dentro y...

-Esta bien, por hoy te lo pasaré, pero que no se repita mas¿entendido? Y cuando veas algo raro, avisa a un profesor antes de meterte dentro.

-Lo haré. No se preocupe.- entonces me fui de allí rápidamente. La visión del perro, junto con la aparición de Denis me habían puesto mucho más tensa que de costumbre.

Fui a la entrada para recoger la lista de las clases que me tocaban. Los demás alumnos ya los habían cogido y se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas. No vi por ninguna parte ni a Harry, ni a Denis. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo que Harry hubiera podido pensar sobre Denis, pero me prometí a mi misma no darle mucha importancia. En ese momento, leí en el pergamino que acaba de recoger que mi primera clase era Adivinación y que por lo tanto me tocaba con Phoebe.

Subí pesadamente hacia la torre más alta, para empezar con mi primera clase del año. Al entrar a clase, vi a Harry sentado junto a Ron, y ni siquiera me miraron. Supuse, que no le había importado lo más mínimo la aparición de Denis; Ya creí que me iba a tener que sentar sola, ya que Hermione no estaba apuntada a esta clase, pero me equivoqué: Denis me pidió que me sentará con él y con Malfoy, su recién nuevo amigo. Yo al principio me resistí, pero no tuve otro remedio que hacerlo.

-Así que como Harry y tu habéis discutido, ahora te unes a nosotros.- dijo Malfoy burlonamente.

-Cállate¿quieres?- le murmuré enfadada.

-Así que Harry es la persona que ahora amas¿no?- dijo Denis interesado.

-Cierto, querido amigo.- dijo Malfoy.

-¡ya basta!- dije en el momento en que la profesora de Adivinación entro en clase.

-Sentaos.-dijo dulcemente.- como ya debéis de saber de saber, mi nombre es Phoebe Halliwell y voy a ser su profesora de Adivinación. Espero que a todos os guste esta asígnatura y todos nos llevemos bien.

-Todos dicen siempre lo mismo... que aburrimiento...- murmuró Malfoy.

-y tu siempre te quejas...

-bueno, sacad vuestras varitas, por ser el primer día vamos a empezar con un conjuro sencillo... vamos a adivinar lo que vuestro compañero piensa, así que acercaos y poneos de dos en dos.- yo me quedé sin pareja. Con la llegada de Denis a nuestra clase, éramos impares, y me quedaba sola.- ¿estáis todos con una pareja?

-falto yo...- dije con voz queda.

-bueno, pues ponte con...- observó detenidamente a la clase y se le ocurrió la absurda idea de ponerme con Harry.- Harry y Ron.- Yo la mire con reproche, pero ella no me hizo caso.- ¡vamos!- con gran disgusto me puse al lado de Harry y Ron.- Empecemos... es muy sencillo, solo tenéis que apuntar con la varita a vuestro compañero y decir las siguientes palabras: "Omnus dominus liberant" el otro compañero deberá dejarse leer la mente y no tratar de impedirlo. ¿Estáis preparados?

-Empezad vosotros. Yo lo haré después.- les dije a Harry y a Ron. Entonces me acerqué a la ventana y miré al bosque en busca del perro. Pero no lo pude encontrar. Parecía que había desaparecido totalmente.

-Te toca.- me dijo Harry apuntándome con la varita.

-vamos.- Intenté dejar de pensar en el perro y quise pensar en algo trascendental, pero no lo conseguí. Tras decir Harry el hechizo, pudo leer en mi mente mi preocupación sobre el misterioso perro negro que se me aparecía, y no solo eso, vio perfectamente, todas las ocasíones en las que Denis me humillo en el pasado, y no se como, pudo sentir el dolor que me causaban y también comprendió el daño que me causó cuando me devolvió el regalo que le mande. Lo peor de todo fue que yo presentía que no solo él estaba leyendo mi mente y sacando todo lo que en ella había, sino que otra persona también lo estaba haciendo. Otro también quería saber todo lo posible sobre mi: mis debilidades y mis potencias. Pero cuando Harry iba también a descubrir mis extraños sueños con aquel hombre y con el perro que me perseguía la noche antes de venir a Hogwarts, sentí flaquear y note como me caía al suelo.

Cuando desperté estaban a mi alrededor Phoebe y Harry. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por mi.

-¿Cómo estas¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto mi tía. Cuando me recompuse, me incorpore enfadada y mirando a Harry no pude contenerme y le dije delante de todos:

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a ver todo aquello¿Es que no sabes lo que es tener privacidad¡eran cosas personales!

-Lo siento. Creí que estabas preparada para bloquear todo aquello que no querías que viera. No sabia que...

-¡mientes! Tu seguro que deseabas saber todo lo que yo nunca te he contado, y has querido averiguarlo por las malas¿no? Ahora entiendo por qué Phoebe me ha puesto como tu compañera, para que me sacaras todo lo que queríais saber...

-No digas tonterías- dijo Phoebe,- solo ha sido un accidente, nada mas.

-¡no lo ha sido!- grite alterada.- ¡te odio Harry, no haces mas que fastidiarme todo!- Entonces no aguante mas y salí disparada de la aula, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No soportaba seguir ni un minuto mas allí. Al salir, todos se quedaron asombrados.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Quería esconderme de todos. No quería tener a nadie cerca mía. Más que nunca necesitaba soledad, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, que encerrarme en el baño de chicas.

-Harry, me las vas a pagar. Te lo prometo.- entonces empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería racionalizar los hechos. Quizá hubiera sido todo un simple accidente, y Harry no lo había hecho a propósito. Pero todos los indicios apuntaban a que si.

La siguiente clase se aproximaba, y a mi no me apetecía nada ir. No quería ver el rostro de Harry nunca mas. Pero sabia que eso era imposible. Entonces, mientras estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, la puerta del baño se abrió y allí apareció Hermione.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Harry me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Él y tu tía están muy preocupados por ti.

-No lo creo, después de lo que me han hecho.

-no seas infantil, Sandra. Sabes perfectamente que no lo ha hecho aposta. Ha sido un accidente. Harry creía que estabas preparada cuando...

-No necesito que le defiendas... y no quiero escucharte, Déjame sola.

-No. Además, ambas tenemos ahora clase con Lupin, y él no querrá que faltemos por esto ¿no.?

-Pero no quiero ver a nadie después de lo que ha pasado.

-Te entiendo... pero no tienes mas remedio. Así que¡vamos!- me obligo a levantarme del suelo y me llevo a lavarme la cara.

-Esta bien, pero no te separes de mi. No quiero que me dejes sola.

-Te prometo que no me separaré de ti. Ahora, en marcha.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos fuera del castillo, donde cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Lupin daría su clase; Caminaba con miedo por los pasíllos. Me sentía fatal y no quería encontrarme con ninguno de mi clase, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Tenía que hacerlo. Salimos del castillo, y los vimos al lado de Lupin: la clase acababa de empezar.

Mis pasos eran lentos. A medida que me acercaba a ellos, el corazón pareciera que se me iba a salir del pecho. Mi cabeza me decía "vete", pero no le podía hacer caso, ya era tarde, porque ya estábamos allí.

-llegáis tarde.- dijo Lupin al vernos.- pero bueno, pasad. Luego después de la clase hablaremos.

-Anda mirad, pero si son la sangre sucia y la "llorica", ya te has tranquilizado.

-Cállate Malfoy.- dijo Hermione sin hacerle ni el menor caso. Los otros alumnos me miraban. Incluido Harry, aunque yo ni le dirigí la mirada. Decidí pasar de él y escuchar a Lupin.

-Bueno, chicos como os iba diciendo, hoy hablaremos sobre unos seres que habitan en el bosque. En ocasíones son peligrosos, solo en el caso de que se les insulte o se les falte al respeto. Por eso tenéis que tener mucho cuidado con ellos. Se trata de los centauros.

-¿En el bosque hay monstruos como ésos?- preguntó despectivamente Malfoy.

-Si ahora mismo hubiera uno aquí, estarías en serios problemas Malfoy. Así que mas te vale que no les trates así.

-Lo que usted diga, licántropo- dijo en voz baja, que casí nadie le oyó hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues, hoy vendrá aquí uno y podréis verle. Pero recordad no le insultéis o lo pagareis caro.- Diez minutos después, apareció un centauro llamado Umbridge. Este parecía una persona amable y buena. Como nos contó, los de su especie no se llevan bien con los magos, porque no confían en los poderes que estos tienen. Pero que cuando se les conoce bien, se convierten en grandes amigos. Tras media hora de conversación, Umbridge se marchó y la clase se acabó.

-Por hoy la clase terminó. Ahora id a la siguiente clase.- entonces nos miró a mi y Hermione y nos dijo:- Vosotras quedaos. He de hablar con vosotras. Os podéis quedar vosotros también Harry, Ron.- "Que suerte" pensé.- Hermione, Sandra¿Por qué habéis llegado tarde?

-Ha sido por mi culpa.- dije delicadamente.- Hermione solo vino a buscarme.

-¿A buscarte donde?

-Es que...- pero me callé. No quería hablar de lo sucedido delante de Harry. No me apetecía que él estuviera cerca mía todo el rato.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar. Pero yo no volví a contestar.- Bueno, Ron, Hermione, como prefectos os quiero decir que tenéis la obligación de asegurar de que todo vaya bien y de que cuando suceda algo contarlo directamente a los profesores.

-Profesor, es que...- empezó a decir Ron, pero Harry le dio un codazo y se quedo callado. Luego pensó en lo que su hermano Percy le contó cuando él fue prefecto y pensó que estaba en la obligación de contárselo a Lupin.- Sandra se marchado de la clase de Adivinación sin que la profesora le diera permiso, contestándola e irrespetando a un compañero aquí presente.- dijo mirando a Harry.

-¡Ron!- exclamaron a la vez Harry y Hermione. A mi me dio igual que lo dijera.

-Así que eso a sucedido. Bien, ron.- dijo mirándole.- Ahora Hermione, Ron, déjennos a los tres a solas.

-Pero...- empezó a decir Hermione, pero se calló al ver el rostro de aprobación de mi cara.

-bueno, contadme lo que ha sucedido.- Empezó a decir cuando Hermi y Ron se marcharon.- ¿Es cierto lo que Ron ha dicho?

-Sí.- dije con voz queda.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Viene en el reglamento y esta sancionado con una falta grave y por lo tanto expulsión temporal si llega a oídos del claustro.

-Pero ella...

-no digas nada Harry. Además, ella sabe que esta misma mañana, ha roto las reglas al entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Y todo unido conlleva la expulsión inmediata del Colegio.- entonces Harry recordó lo que había leído de mi mente. El momento en que vi a aquel perro por la mañana.

-Pero no fue su culpa. En cuanto a lo del perro ella tuvo miedo y quiso averiguar si era cierto, y con lo de la clase, yo fui el culpable, por leer su mente sin que ella estuviera...

-¡no quiero que me defiendas!- exclamé furiosa.

-No debes tratar así a alguien que te defiende tanto. Te pasa lo mismo con Sirius. No aceptas la ayuda de quienes mas te quieren proteger, como si...

-Sirius no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-si lo tiene. Estoy empezando a creer que tu quieres que Voldemort te atrape y nosotros vayamos a rescatarte. ¿Es eso?- Esto me dolió mucho. Nunca creí que alguien fuera capaz de decirme esto, y menos Lupin.

-¡Lupin!- gritó Harry.- no le digas eso.

-Lo siento. Pero es que es lo que parece. No se preocupa por su propia seguridad. Hace las cosas sin pensar esperando que como no podemos dejarla sola, no vamos a regañarla. Pues te equivocas por completo. Así no son las cosas, y cuando lo aprendas será mejor para ti.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- fue mi única contestación a todo lo que me había dicho.

-Sí. Ya va a empezar la clase y no quiero que lleguéis tarde.- cuando me fui, Harry quiso seguirme pero Lupin le pidió que no lo hiciera.- No vayas. Ella tiene que estar sola.

-Pero.. ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con ella?

-Puede. Pero espero que así aprenda la lección de una vez por todas.

-¿lo que has dicho ha sido sin pensarlo¿solo para que ella reaccionara?

-Así es. Yo no quiero que la pase nada y ella tiene que aprender que las cosas son mucho más difíciles de lo que ella cree. Bueno, ve a clase, que Severus no será tan condescendiente como yo si llegas tarde.- cuando Harry se dispuso a marcharse, Lupin le dijo:- cuando estés preparado, ven y cuéntame lo que has averiguado de la mente de Sandra. Sé que es importante por tu reacción. Aquí te estaré esperando.

-Está bien.

Esta vez no quise echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña. Tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de comportarme como si tuviera dos años. Me prometí a mi misma que nunca más me dejaría llevar por los impulsos, y que a partir de ahora actuaría pensando en las consecuencias. Así de decidida llegué a mi próxima clase: Pociones.

Al entrar se hizo un silencio en mi clase. Todos me miraban fijamente, pero a mi no me importante. Cumpliría mi palabra de comportarme como un adulto. Nada más ver a Hermione, me senté con ella.

-¿Te ha sancionado?

-No con las normas- fueron mis únicas palabras. Segundos después entraron a la vez Snape y Harry.

-Te has librado por los pelos, Potter. Ahora siéntate. Empezamos la clase.- con un toque de su varita, abrió todas las ventanas, cogió mágicamente una tiza y en la pizarra se empezaron a escribir ingredientes. Tras finalizar la tiza de escribir Severus dijo:- En media hora quiero que esté hecha esta poción. Como todo, cuenta para la nota. Quien la haga mal, se quedará después de clase para recoger todos los calderos. Neville, espero no verte luego.- estas palabras hicieron que el pobre Neville se pusiera más nervioso todavía.

No lo digo por presumir, pero la asígnatura de Pociones, junto con la de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, son las dos materias que mejor se me dan. Sobre todo Pociones, debido a que mi madre y mis tías no dejan de hacerlas en casa para luchar contra los miles de demonios que las atacan cada semana.

Al término del tiempo establecido por el profesor, solo dos personas se tuvieron que quedar después para recoger todos nuestros calderos. Fueron: Neville (como había presupuesto antes Snape) y extrañamente Harry. Según el porque no estaba concentrado. Así de rara comenzó nuestra hora de comer.

Como me encontraba cansada, me despedí de Hermione al salir de la clase de Snape, y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. No tenía ganas de dormir, así que me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar. Y por segunda vez en el día volví a ver al perro. Esta vez se encontraba al lado de la orilla del río. Rápidamente me dirigí afuera del castillo para dar alcance al animal. Al llegar al Bosque Prohibido me paré un momento. No quería infringir las normas por una vez mas en el dia, sobre todo contando con que este era mi primer dia en Hogwarts, pero el deseo de encontrar a ese perro pudo mas conmigo. Pero segunda vez en la mañana, una mano me toco el hombro y me impidió introducirme dentro del bosque.

-¿Después del enfado que tenía Lupin piensas volver a entrar dentro del bosque?- al darme la vuelta vi a Harry sujetándome el brazo.

-¡suéltame!- grité.- tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-soy un compañero tuyo de clase y tu amigo y no quiero que te metas en problemas, así que... te vienes conmigo al comedor para comer.- y me cogió en brazos llevándome a la puerta del castillo.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo, bruto! Todo el mundo nos ve y se ríe de nosotros. ¡No seas ridículo y Bájame ahora mismo!

-No hasta que me prometas que dejarás de querer ir en busca de ese perro negro.

-Esta bien.- dije furiosa.- No iré a por el perro. Ahora¡suéltame!.

-Así me gusta.- dijo bajándome en el suelo.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamé marchándome furiosa del lugar. Harry se río al ver cómo me iba.

Entré al comedor muy enfadada. Vi a Hermione y me senté a su lado. Vi que Ron estaba comiendo solo y supuse que Hermione y él habían vuelto a discutir.

-¿otra vez habéis peleado?

-Ha sido por haberse chivado de ti. Ni siquiera lo he hecho yo y ya sabes como soy en estos temas.

-Si... Mira, aquí viene Harry.

-Pues mas vale que no se acerqué a nosotras porque si no... no se que le hago.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-Luego te cuento...- entonces Harry se paró en donde estábamos nosotras.

-Se te ha olvidado esto...- dijo mirándome burlonamente y sacando mi varita.- se te cayó al suelo cuando te baje.

-¿De donde?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-De mis brazos...

-¿Qué?

-Luego te cuento lo que este bruto me ha hecho.- mascullé quitándole de sus manos mi varita.- ahora ¡vete!

-Esta bien, me iré. Pero si lo he hecho ha sido para protegerte, que te quede claro.

-Lo que tu digas...- murmuré cuando se fue. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, le tuve que contar todo. Al enterarse, no se dejó de reír en toda la comida.

-Perdona... pero es que es muy gracioso, no me lo negarás...

-Si graciosísimo. Me parto de la risa.- dije sarcásticamente. Entonces miré a donde estaban Harry y Ron y este no dejaba de reírse igual que Hermi.- mira, ya se lo ha contado.- murmure furiosa. ¡No entiendo a los hombres!

-¿a dónde vas?- me preguntó me levanté de la mesa.

-A nuestra clase de Encantamientos que ya va a empezar.

-¡Anda... es verdad! Con la risa se me había olvidado.

-¡vamos y deja de reírte de una bendita vez¡vamos!- ambas salimos del Gran Comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima aula.

Allí nos esperaba el profesor impaciente. Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Este año empezó con el conjuro de siempre de levitación. Pero en vez de hacerlo sobre tinta, o plumas, lo íbamos hacer sobre personas.

Hicimos las parejas convenientes. Yo, como es normal, me puse con Hermione. Nos lo pasamos estupendamente hasta que el profesor mandó colocarnos en grupos de cuatro, y con tan mala suerte, que nos tocó con Harry Y Ron.

El conjuro era sencillo: Ron y Hermione tendrían que hacernos levitar a la vez a mi y a Harry. Y luego viceversa. Ellos dos lo hicieron muy bien. Siguieron las instrucciones del profesor y todo les salió a pedir de boca. Pero el problema llegó cuando nos tocaba a mi y a Harry.

Yo seguía furioso con él y no me podía concentrar. Así que no pudimos hacerles levitar a Hermi y a Ronny. Por más que lo intentamos no lo logramos, y yo acepto que la culpa solo fue mía, ya que inconscientemente no deseaba hacer ese conjuro con Harry. Así que al término de la clase, el profesor me regañó a mi por no poner de mi parte para que el conjuro funcionase.

Llegó la última hora del día y sin lugar a dudas la peor de todas. Toda la tensión que había acumulado durante el día, tendría que explotar en tan solo unos minutos, por culpa de nuestro próximo profesor. Ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa de pensar antes de actuar, con él, eso no valía en absoluto.

Nuestra próxima clase era Defensa Contra Las Oscuras. Yo estaba impaciente por conocer a nuestro nuevo profesor. Yo creía que sería un mago poderoso y bueno, en el que todos podríamos confiar, como lo fuera Lupin dos años atrás. ¡Que decepción me lleve! La sorpresa que me llevé a continuación colmó el vaso de mi paciencia.

Calmada después del desastre de mi primer día, me senté al lado de Hermione. Ella parecía bastante preocupada por mi, aunque en un principio no logré saber cual era la causa; Inconscientemente, me puse a revisar nuestro libro. Todo lo que en él venía era fascinante. Esta inmersa en el libro, cuando la puerta se abrió, y un gran silencio y sorpresa invadió toda la sala. Unos pasos lentos, e indecisos se dirigían a la zona principal de las ventanas. Intrigada por saber quien era nuestro nuevo profesor elevé la vista, y asqueada vi a Sirius Black delante de nosotros.

-Bienvenidos muchachos a esta aula. Este año yo seré vuestro profesor. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien y aprendamos mucho unos de otros.

-Esto debe de ser una broma¿no? Tu no puedes ser nuestro profesor.- dije anonadada.

-Así es. Siento decírtelo Sandra, pero si soy el profesor.

-es imposible... un preso de Azkaban no puede darnos clase- dijo Malfoy.- se lo diré a mi padre y él te sacará de aquí a patadas.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- gritó Harry.

-Tranquilo- dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos.- estoy seguro de que tu padre intentará que me echen, pero no lo logrará. Así pues, empecemos la clase.

-Yo no creo que sea correcto que tu nos des clase.- dije sin pensarlo, solo porque la sorpresa era más fuerte que mi razonamiento. Aunque fuera injusta, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy. Sirius se sorprendió al escucharme hablar así. Nunca pensó que mi odio por él fuera tan grande.

-no digas eso- me susurro Hermione.- no creo que hayas sido justa.

-Siento que no te guste que yo sea tu profesor, pero no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo.- su voz se había endurecido más. Sirius sabía desde el principio que iba a ser difícil dar clase, pero nunca creyó que yo se lo fuera a poner tan complicado.- ahora comenzaremos con la clase... abrid el libro por la pagina...- mientras mis compañeros abrían el libro, yo les observé a todos. Los de la Casa de Gryffindor parecían estar de acuerdo con el nuevo profesor, pero Malfoy y los demás no. Cansada de lo mal que lo había pasado durante el día, y viéndome sin fuerzas para soportar a Sirius, me levanté de mi asíento.

-No creo que deba dar clase. Y yo no pienso darla con usted.- dije con voz fría. Sirius me miraba con tristeza, pero sin dejar de quitar su rostro duro.- y sé que mucha gente de esta clase tampoco quiere que nos de clases.

-Así es.- dijo Malfoy levantándose también, mientras otro grupillo de los de Syltherin se levantaban a la par. Harry se estaba empezando a enfadar con los de Syltherin y conmigo. Sirius observó con cautela la situación, y sin que le temblara la voz, dijo:

-Si no queréis ser expulsados del aula y visitar el despacho de Dumbledore, más os vale que os sentéis. De lo contrario ya sabéis donde esta la puerta.- Súbitamente, Malfoy y los demás se sentaron. Yo fui la única con el valor suficiente para quedarme de pie.- bien señorita Halliwell- dijo con tristeza- tu decides, o te sientes y dejas que pueda comenzar la clase o te marchas y le haces una visita a Dumbledore.

-Siéntate- me susurró Hermione, y Harry también me lo decía con los ojos, pero no quise hacerlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, solté como si fuera una bomba que no podía contener:

-No me quedaría en esta clase por nada del mundo. Prefiero pudrirme en mi casa junto con tu amante antes de verte el careto de amargado todos los días.- entonces como un rayo salí del aula. Todos mis compañeros se quedaron asombrados con lo que acababa de suceder.

-Bueno, como veo que ya nadie más tiene alguna objeción, empezaremos con la clase. Por favor, abrid el libro por la pagina...- dijo con una voz visiblemente triste para aquellos que le conocían.

Al salir del aula, subí las escaleras y me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore. En esos momentos, pensaba que quizá me había pasado un poco con lo que le había dicho a Sirius. Pero comprendí que ya era demasíado tarde como para volverme atrás, así que continué caminando. Por fin llegué a la puerta del director, di unos toques y esta se abrió a mi paso. En el interior, estaban Dumbledore junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó Dumbledore

-El profesor me ha mandado a este despacho.

-¿Quién?- inquirió McGonagall.

-Sirius Black- ambos profesores se miraron como si ya se esperaran que esto sucediera.

-Os dejaré a solas.- dijo McGonagall.

-Toma asíento.- me senté sin rechistar.- no hace falta que me cuentes lo que ha pasado, lo veo en tus ojos.

-¿Me va a sancionar?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Debería hacerlo, debido a tus reiteradas faltas en el dia de hoy.- comenzó a decir.- pero debido a que has empezado hace unas horas el nuevo curso, no creo conveniente sancionarte, y por esta vez creo que es mejor pasar esta falta por alto.

-¿No me va a castigar o algo?

-No.. bueno si... tu castigo será ir a ver a Sirius cuando acabé su clase y pedirle perdón.

-¿Qué?- este castigo me pilló por sorpresa.- no quiero hacer eso.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Y no solo eso, te veras en la obligación de asístir desde mañana a todas sus clases sin meterte en líos o serás expulsada de Hogwarts.

-Pero...

-Ya puedes irte. Tu clase acabara enseguida y Sirius te espera.

-Esta bien.,- dije sin mucha convicción.

Con pocas ganas me dirigí de nuevo a mi ultima aula. Cuando llegué estaba todo en silencio y pensé que quizá se habría marchado y no era necesario pedirle disculpas. Pero me equivoqué, escuché unos pasos y no tuve mas remedio que entrar dentro.

Allí, en el centro de la sala se encontraba Sirius, colocando el material que acababa de utilizar. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que empecé a hablar con él.

-Profesor...- empecé a decir.

-Ah.- dijo sorprendido al volverme a ver tan pronto.- Creí que ya no volverías a entrar aquí hasta pasado un dia.

-Lo se.- dije. Me fastidiaba un montón tener que estar allí, y encima pedirle disculpas por nada malo. Bueno, o quizá si.- he venido hasta aquí para pedirle...- pero no podía continuar. Mi odio hacia él era más fuerte que nada.

-¿El que?

-Ya lo sabe...

-Pues si no me lo dices, no se que me quieres decir. Adivinación no es mi punto fuerte.

-Que gracia...

-Lo siento... en serio, dime que es lo que pasa.

-Nada... solo que tengo que pedirle...- estaban tensa y no podía continuar. Decidí calmarme. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí lo solté directamente- pedirle perdón, por lo que le dije antes... puede que me pasara un poco... lo siento.

-Bien- dijo complacido.- veo que has venido obligada por Dumbledore para eso, pero bueno no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es que me has perdido perdón y ya esta.

-Si. Ahora, si no le importa, me marcho.

-No espera... necesito hablar contigo...

-No te confundas profe... una cosa es pedirle perdón y la otra es que cambié mi opinión sobre usted.- al escucharme decir esto sonrió.- Nada ha cambiado. Nada.

-Lo se, no te preocupes. De momento no quiero pedirte más que esto. Pero solo quisiera que hicieras una tregua conmigo para que ambos podamos llevar lo mejor posibles las clases que imparto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Intentaré callarme la boca durante tus clases y no ser impertinente... pero no prometo nada si me pillas en un día no apto para comportarme bien.- Sirius sonrió sinceramente mientras le brillaban los ojos. En ese momento apareció Lupin.

-Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo sobre... – pero se calló al verme.

-Tranquilo ya me voy. No os molestaré más.

-Bueno que querías Remus.

-Ahora no me lo puedes negar. He visto la cara que has puesto delante de ella.

-¿Qué cara? Pues la mía de siempre.

-No seas tonto... he visto como te brillaban los ojitos. A ti te gusta esa chica.

-Yo creo que tu has leído mucha novela rosa. ¿Cómo dices eso? Sandra es la hija de Prue, mi novia por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé...pero eso no significa nada si en verdad te gusta Sandra.

-No digas tonterías... anda dime¿A que has venido?

-Nada importante, ya hablaremos sobre ello. Y no dejes de pensar en lo que te he dicho. Chao.- Sirius se quedó solo y pensativo. Pensaba que lo que le había propuesto su amigo era solo una estupidez sin aparente sentido.

Llegué al salón de Gryffindor sintiéndome mas relajada que antes. El pacto con Sirius de no aversión me tranquilizaba un poco. Pero eso no cambiaba en absoluto lo que yo sentía por el.

Allí me encontré con Ron, Hermione Y Harry. Los tres parecían disgustados conmigo.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo.- me dijo Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, pero yo contigo no tengo nada de que hablar. Si mal no recuerdas tu me pediste en tu carta hace dos dias que no te dirigiera la palabra y es lo que voy a hacer.

-Olvida eso ahora, estamos preocupados por ti.

-No creemos que sea normal que le dijeras eso a Sirius, y además eso del perro...

-¿Les has contado lo que has leído antes en mi mente?- le pregunté furiosa a Harry.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

-Lo siento, pero estaban los dos preocupados por ti. Y creo que los tres te podemos ayudar con...

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, así que dejarme en paz.- Sin esperar ninguna reclamación les deje con la palabra en la boca y me metí en mi cuarto. Cansada de mi primer dia, me tumbé en la cama, pero antes de dormirme me quité el colgante.

En la sala aun estaban Harry y los otros dos.

-¿Qué hacemos, Harry? Lo que has visto es muy importante. Puede que ese del sueño fuera Quien Vosotros Sabéis.

-Hermi, estoy seguro de que es el. ¿quién sino?

-Yo creo que deberías contárselo a Sirius y a Dumbledore. Ellos la podrán ayudar mejor que nosotros.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, Harry. Debes contarlo.

-Esta bien, lo haré ahora mismo. Deseadme suerte.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Suerte!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Harry se conocía el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore de memoria, así que no tenía mucho que pensarse. A los diez minutos llegó allí. Llamó a la puerta y antes de esperar una respuesta entró dentro. Tuvo la suerte de que allí estaban reunidos las dos personas con las que tenía que hablar.

-Harry¿que sucede?- preguntó Sirius al verlo.

-Es muy importante que hable con vosotros dos.- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Lupin.

-¿Me habíais llamado?- preguntó este último.

-Sí, pero espera un poco que Harry tiene algo que decirnos.

-No, Lupin también se puede quedar si quiere. No tengo inconveniente en que él se entere de esto.

-Bueno, cuéntanos ya que nos tienes intrigados a los tres.- comentó Dumbledore.

-Bueno pues trata sobre...- y empezó a contarles casí todo lo que vio cuando leyó mi mente: lo de ese perro negro que rondaba por el Bosque Prohibido en mi busca, lo del hombre del sueño que me incitaba a el y por ultimo una cosa que no les había comentado a sus amigos.- Antes de que Sandra se desmayara y dejara de leerle la mente, me quede en la imagen de aquel hombre que la llamaba insistentemente.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Sirius preocupado ya por todo lo que su ahijado había descubierto.

-Pues que me echó de esa imagen, me habló con estas palabras y como si supiera lo que yo estaba haciendo:" aléjate de este recuerdo Potter, no lograras que ella se resista a mi. Será mía tarde o temprano. " Y ese hombre es el que no la dejaba despertarse de sus sueños en las dos ocasíones anteriores. Y lo peor de todo... creo que es Voldemort...

-Parece que si Harry. Y esto es alarmante..- dijo Sirius.- Parece ser que Voldemort puede someter la voluntad de Sandra en sus sueños. Y eso es muy peligroso.

-Sí. Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Lupin.- Este puede ser su plan, atraerla mediante su inconsciente, donde ella es mas débil.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Tu ya has hecho bastante, Harry descubriendo todo esto. Ahora es necesario que vuelvas a la cama y no vuelvas a repetir lo que acabas de decir y menos aun a Sandra. ¿entendido?

-Si. Pero¿Qué pasa con ese perro que esta en el Bosque Prohibido?

-No te preocupes, cuando amanezca, yo y Lupin investigaremos con la ayuda de los centauros y encontraremos a ese perro.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo Sirius.- ahora haz caso a Dumbledore y vete a la cama.- Cuando Harry se fue del lugar, los tres magos mostraron abiertamente su preocupación.

-¿qué podemos hacer? Es obvio que Sandra no esta a salvo.- dijo Lupin.

-¿y si le enseñamos a Sandra Oclumancia?

-No creo que funcione, Sirius, en cambio creo tener la solución correcta. Severus puede prepararle una poción cada noche para que así no duerma.

-No se si confiarle la vida de Sandra a Snape sea buena idea- dijo Sirius.

-No te preocupes, aunque vosotros no os llevéis bien, Severus es un excelente mago. Lo dejaremos todo en sus manos. Por hoy dejaremos la reunión.

Así, Lupin y Sirius se fueron cada uno a su cuarto por su cuenta. A ambos se le notaba la preocupación en sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos se podía creer que Lord Voldemort estuviera dentro del castillo en forma de perro, pero tenían que averiguarlo sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Harry subió lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí les esperaba Ron y Hermione con aspecto somnoliento.

-¿qué ha pasado?

-les conté todo.. lo que pasó y han decidido ocuparse ellos con la ayuda de Snape.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Snape?

-Mañana os lo cuento. Ahora prefiero no hablar de ello. Buenas noches.- y muy cansado se fue a su habitación dejando boquiabiertos a Ron y a Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno supongo que este capítulo ha sido bastante largo, tuve buena inspiración y hasta que mi mente no se quedó sin ganas de encauzar todas esas ideas no pude parar.**

**Una cosa que quiero decir es que este fic está escrito desde hace más de dos años, por lo que hay ciertas expresiones o lugares que pueden chocar... me pasa a mi ahora que la releo de nuevo... ciertos fallos se me colocaran, aunque intento revisarlo todo cuanto puedo.**

**No sé si gustará mucho o no... para mi por ser la primera que hice, si me gustó (soy quién lo escribió, que otra cosa puedo decir?)**

**un saludo**


	5. Sospechas

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Mis sospechas"**

Nada más salir el sol, Denis se levantó de la cama. Tenía el presentimiento de que por fin lograría sus propósitos y por eso estaba feliz. Después de haberle reportado a su señor todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior se dirigió al Comedor. Allí pudo observar que todos los profesores estaban muy alterados. Tras sentarse en una mesa junto a Malfoy, Lupin y Sirius salieron aprisa de la sala.

-¿a dónde van?- pregunto Denis intrigado.

-He oído decir que tenían que inspeccionar el Bosque Prohibido en busca de algo.- dijo Malfoy sin darle mucha importancia.- Seguro que esa Sandra se ha metido en otro problema. Como es la protegida oficial de Hogwarts... sino contamos con Harry...- no se dieron cuenta de que en ese momento, Harry y Ron acaban de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Estos se sentaron a espaldas de Malfoy y Denis y sin querer escucharon la conversación que estos tenían.

-Ya... Ella tiene la virtud de meterse en líos.- dijo riendo.

-¿Tu no deberías defenderla? Supuestamente te gusta.- a partir de aquí Harry aguzó más el oído. Denis al escucharle se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-No me hagas reír Draco. ¿qué me a mi me gusta ese... espectro? No me gusto ni cuando éramos pequeños, me va a gustar ahora...- Harry se enfureció al escuchar sus palabras, pero Ron impidió que pudiera hacer o decir algo inapropiado.- tu sabes perfectamente porque hago lo que hago.

-ya. Bueno he de irme. Dumbledore me estaba buscando. En la clase de Historia de la Magia nos veremos.- Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron no pudo seguir agarrando a Harry y este se soltó. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir se sentó al lado de Denis.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo muy seriamente.

-Que casualidad... yo también tenía algo que pedirte.- dijo cambiando la voz que antes tenia.

-Antes de nada quiero decirte que he escuchado tu conversación con Malfoy y sé que estas jugando con Sandra y te advierto que no te voy a permitir que la vuelvas a hacer daño o sino te las veras conmigo.

-Pues para que lo sepas no te tengo miedo. Me importa un bledo lo que digas.

-Así pues no niegas lo que te acabo de decir.

-No soy un tonto. Sé que me has estado escuchando antes, así que sería estúpido si ahora te lo negara.

-Eres un...- Harry se incorporó para golpearle, pero Ron fue mas rápido y se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo Potter...- dijo riéndose.- me he enterado de que tu eras su antiguo novio y te voy a pedir que te alejes de ella, porque Sandra es solo mía.

-Si tanto la odias... ¿por qué dices eso?

-no es asunto tuyo.- dijo levantándose con narcisismo.- Ahora me marcho. Te lo advierto aléjate de esa... o lo lamentaras.

-No te tengo miedo- le dijo Harry antes de que se fuera.

-Ese tipo es un sucio.

-Luego me ocuparé de él, antes quiero saber como les ha ido a Lupin y a Sirius. ¡vamos!- y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando desperté vi sentada en mi cama a Hermione y la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie mirándome.

-No te despertabas...- me dijo Hermi.

-Lo siento.- pero esta vez era yo la que no quería abrir los ojos, y no era porque quisiera seguir durmiendo, sino porque no me apetecía empezar otro dia. Y más si iba a ser como el anterior.

-Hermione, déjanos solas.- dijo secamente la profesora.

-Esta bien.- dijo Hermione.- te espero en la sala común Sandra.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Vengo a traerte una cosa- dijo sacando un frasco de su capa.- es una poción que deberás tomarte cada noche antes de irte a dormir.

-¿Por qué?- durante unos minutos estaba desconcertada, pero luego me acordé de Harry y lo entendí todo.

-Ya veo, así que Harry os ha ido con el cuento- dije enfadada.

- Ha hecho muy bien. Y ahora deja de refunfuñar y ya sabes, tomate cada noche un sorbo de esta poción y todo ira bien. Cuando se te termine, ve a ver a Snape y él te hará mas. Ahora vístete, que las clases van a comenzar.

Enfadada me levanté de la cama. Instintivamente mire por la ventana. No pude ver a aquel perro, pero si a Harry y a Ron esperando a alguien en la cabaña de Hagrid. Rápidamente me vestí con la intención de bajar abajo y montarle una buena bronca a Harry. Antes de salir de los dormitorios, me puse el colgante sin pensármelo.

Me sorprendí al no encontrar a Hermione en la sala común, pero no le di ninguna importancia. Pensé que se habría ido en busca de Harry y de Ron. Decidida me dispuse a ir hasta la entrada, y allí a lo lejos pude ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione junto a Lupin y a Sirius.

-hemos registrado todo el bosque y no hemos encontrado nada raro.- dijo con tono pesimista este ultimo.

-Pero es imposible... ese perro tiene que estar por aquí... estoy seguro.

-Yo se que lo viste Harry... pero o esta muy bien escondido o...

-quizás se ha marchado presintiendo peligro.

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-De momento informaremos de esto a Dumbledore, después ya veremos.- así pues los dos amigos se fueron dejando solos a los tres alumnos.

Cuando yo me di la vuelta para irme rodeando la cabaña, me encontré con Denis a mi espalda. Este parecía contento de verme. Antes de que pudiera decirme nada Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron al lado nuestro mirándole con mala cara.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento.?- me dijo Hermione.

-vale. Ahora vengo Denis. Espera un momento. -Lentamente Hermione y yo nos dirigimos al mismo lugar donde estaban antes ellos con nuestros dos profesores.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ayer Harry le contó a Lupin y a Sirius lo del perro negro y...

-¿y?

-Pues Lupin y Sirius han recorrido hoy el bosque palmo a palmo y no han encontrado nada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí. Ellos mismos nos lo han dicho. Lo siento.

-Es imposible... a menos que alguien le avisara y se escapara.

-¿quién iba a hacer eso? Esto solo lo sabíamos tu, yo, Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore y..

-Sirius...- le interrumpí. Pensar en la idea de que el estaba ayudando a ese perro que bien perfectamente podría ser un animago, me puso furiosa.

-No creo que haya sido el.

-Pues yo si. Sino¿quién?

-Sandra por favor. Sirius no ha hecho más que protegerte y preocuparse por ti. ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿Por qué no? Él ha conseguido separarme de las dos personas que más quería yo. Pues entonces ha podido ser él quien le avisara.

-Creo que estas demasiado obsesionada con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No lo se...- Lo que acababa de decirme me habia dejado helada. Quizá sí tuviera razón y yo estaba obsesionada con él. Pero eso no quería decir nada. Solo que le odiaba demasiado, nada más.- bueno tengo que irme. Denis me está esperando.

-Espera tengo que hablar contigo sobre ...

-Perdóname Hermione, pero ahora no quiero escuchar nada más. Luego hablamos.- cuando me acerqué a Denis y a Harry se callaron de repente. En el aire se podía notar perfectamente que acababan de discutir.- ¿ha pasado algo?

-No –respondió Denis.- Ven he de hablar contigo a solas.- Y me llevó lejos de ellos. Harry hizo el esfuerzo de detenerme, pero en el ultimo momento se arrepintió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Ron

-obvio. Pues seguirles y escuchar lo que dicen.- dijo poniéndose cerca de nosotros mientras espiaba nuestra conversación.

-¿qué quieres?

-Creo que ha llegado el momento para que me des una respuesta a lo que te dije ayer. No he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en tu respuesta.

-Yo...- empecé a decir. Había pensado decirle que no, ya que no me creía que pudiera haber cambiado tanto. Durante años anteriores yo había deseado estar con el, pero ahora estaba enamorada de Harry y solo pensaba en el. Pero luego pensé en todo el daño que Harry me había hecho en las últimas semanas. Y el rencor se adueñó de mi.- creo que si.- mi respuesta le dejó helado, y no solo a el también a Harry.

-Eso es.- Dijo Denis sonriendo y me besó en los labios. Tanto tiempo estuve esperando un beso por su parte y ahora que me lo daba, no sentí nada en absoluto: ni asco ni amor, nada.

-Tenemos que irnos a clase- dije yo triste.

-Si. Allí te espero.- Cuando se fue me senté en suelo. No me sentía nada bien con lo que acababa de hacer. Pero el odio había podido más que la sensatez.

-Harry no vayas ahora. No se la ve bien.- le aconsejó Hermione.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien después de la estupidez que acaba de cometer?

-Si lo ha hecho es porque sigue enamorada de el, después de todo.- dijo Ron y fue como si una flecha se clavara en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Eso es mentira...- dijo con voz queda Harry.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ella a quien quiere... es a mi.- dijo disparado como una relámpago hacia mi. Sus amigos se habian quedado de piedra con lo que acababa de decir.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que acababa de cometer un grave error y ya no podía remediarlo.

-No creo que hayas hecho lo correcto- me dijo Harry. Al verle, enjuagué mis lágrimas.

-Claro que he hecho lo correcto.

-él no te quiere y lo sabes. Hace un rato me lo confesó. Solo está jugando contigo, pero aun no se por qué.

-No te creo. Solo lo dices para hacerme daño, para nada mas. Pero te aseguro que no vas a conseguir que nada cambie. Además yo si le quiero y con eso basta.- mentí.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque a quien tu quieres...- dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos- es a mi.- Y entonces me besó. Al principio me resistí, pero luego le correspondí, porque no me podía negar a mi misma que le seguía amando. Luego lo pensé mejor y le aparté de mi dándole una bofetada.

-¡No te atrevas a besarme otra vez!- dije intentando mostrarme indignada, aunque no lo logré en absoluto.

-Ahora sé que lo digo es cierto.- dijo sonriente.- me quieres.

-y si fuera así... ¿qué? No pienso romper con Denis.

-Estas con el por venganza a mi.- al ver mi reacción supo que lo que decía era cierto.- Además él solo se quiere burlar de ti.

-No eres quien para decirme esto... tu me dejaste por culpa de Sirius y me pediste que no te volviera a hablar y yo lo voy a cumplir. Así que déjame en paz.- Me dispuse a irme, pero él me agarró del brazo y me lo impidió.

-Por eso te has ido con el. Para pagarme el haberte dejado. Pero eso fue culpa tuya por tu capricho. Tu egoísmo me vio obligado a hacer eso, aunque yo no quisiera.

-¡mentira!- dije soltándome de el.- si me dejaste es porque nunca me has querido. Sirius no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos. El siempre esta fastidiándolo todo. ¡le odio!

-eres injusta conmigo y con Harry.- dijo una sombra saliendo de detrás nuestra. Era ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black.

-¿tu que haces aquí?- pregunté furiosa.- Da igual. De todas formas quería hablar contigo.

-¿si?- preguntó sorprendido.

-quería decirte que ya se que eres tu quien aviso a ese perro animago para que se marchara. Se que estas en complicidad con el para hacerme algo.

-¡No digas tonterías.!- exclamó Harry.- tu odio está llegando demasiado lejos. Sirius no hace más que salvarte el pellejo.

-¿tu que vas a decir? Eres su ahijado y todo lo que digas será para ayudarle. ¡Pero yo os odio a los dos! A uno por fastidiarme siempre y al otro por hacerme daño.- antes de irme, le dije a Sirius.- a propósito, el pacto de no aversión de ayer queda anulado al enterarme de que estas aliado con ese animago.- Al irme les deje sorprendidos.

-Creo que las cosas con ella nunca se arreglaran- dijo Sirius tristemente.

-Es muy cabezona y cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza...

-lo se... a propósito¿Por qué discutíais?

-Por Denis. Ahora se han hecho novios.

-y estas celoso...

-si, bueno no es eso solo que...- y le contó la conversación que habia tenido con Denis en el comedor.- ¿qué opinas?

-no lo sé... pero ese chico no me gusta nada... tiene algo que no me da buena espina.

-¿qué hacemos?

-tranquilo... no le perderé de vista. Ahora vete a clase.

Caminé con paso firme hacia mi primera lección del día, pero antes quise hacer otra cosa. Y nada más pasar por el despacho de mi tía entré dentro sin llamar primero. Allí estaba con ella su novio Cole.

-Espero no interrumpir.- dije sin sentirlo en absoluto.- tengo que hablar contigo Phoebe.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Será mejor que os deje solas...- murmuró Cole

-No hace falta. Lo que vengo a decirle no es ningún secreto.- dije mirándole fijamente.

-¿No será por lo que ocurrió ayer en clase de Adivinación?

-No... además eso ya lo había olvidado...- dije con sinceridad.- vengo a hablar sobre el perro...

-¿Le has vuelto a ver?- por su reacción me pude imaginar que ella también lo sabía todo.

-Veo que a ti también te lo han contado todo.

-Compréndelo, soy tu tía...

-bueno, da igual... Quiero decirte que ya se quien esta compinchado con ese perro animago para hacerme daño.

-¿quién?

-Sirius Black...- ante lo que acababa de decir, se me quedaron mirando como si yo estuviera loca. Ellos creían que mi odio hacia Sirius se estaba convirtiendo en una fatídica obsesión.

-Creo que estas llevando demasiado lejos el rechazo que sientes por él.- dijo Cole- No pienso que tenga algo que ver en esto.

-¿Y por qué no? El debe estar dolido conmigo por haber logrado que mi madre le echara de su casa y quizás por venganza...

-No debes hablar así...- dije Phoebe crispada ya- A Sirius nadie le echó de la mansión, se fue porque creía que así tu estarías mas tranquila y no cometerías ningún acto estúpido. ¡lo hizo pensando en ti! Pero veo que no sirvió para nada, ya que a la noche de irse, te escapas de casa para irte nada mas que a Londres.

-Así que te pones de su lado, en vez de parte de tu sobrina.

-No es eso. Solo que considero injusto que le acuses de algo así.

-Ya veremos si es o no verdad cuando él haya conseguido su propósito. Y entonces te arrepentirás por no haberme escuchado.- y me fui.

-Creo que tu sobrina esta llevando demasiado lejos el odio que siente hacia Sirius.

-Lo se- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?

-A hablar con él.

-¿No habrás creído lo que te ha dicho Sandra?

-No... solo quiero contarle lo que piensa ella de él.- dijo muy segura.- espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Phoebe no tuvo que andar mucho, ya que se encontró con Sirius junto a Lupin en la entrada del castillo.

-tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Se trata sobre tu sobrina¿no?- por el gesto que puso que se trataba de eso.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ella tiene la absurda idea de que tu estas aliado con el perro ese que ella ve para acabar definitivamente con ella.

-y tú no te lo habrás creído¿no?- preguntó Lupin.

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo venía a avisar a Sirius de lo que pasaba. Ella está decidida a descubrir que eres tu quien le ayuda, y no parara hasta saber algo...

-¿y que puedo hacer?- preguntó tristemente.

- Tranquilo, estoy segura de que pronto entrará en razón. Ella no es mala chica y pronto lo comprenderá todo.- le dijo con tono cariñoso, como el de una cuñada.- ahora os dejo.

-Remus, dime ¿qué puedo hacer con ella?- le preguntó a su amigo tristemente.

-Ni idea. Me imagino que esperar... No te queda nada más que hacer.

-Espero que esperando no se convierta la situación en irreparable ya sea demasiado tarde para ayudarla...

Así de tormentosos pasaron los meses. Mi relación con Sirius se convirtió como en la lucha de los perros con los gatos. Aunque él nunca entró en mi juego. Yo en sus clases me portaba bien, debido a la promesa que le hice a Dumbledore el primer día.

Desde los primeros días del curso no había vuelto a tener mas pesadillas con aquel hombre y tampoco había visto al perro. La pócima que Snape me preparaba fue la que provocó esto. Aunque ella no sirvió para que yo alguna vez me quitara el colgante. Ya ni por las noches podía hacerlo...

Con Harry ya ni me hablaba. Él se había enfadado más conmigo al enterarse de mis acusaciones hacia Sirius. Además no me perdonaba que yo estuviera saliendo con Denis. Aunque quizá se comportaba así conmigo porque estaba celoso... pero yo sabía que esto era solo una mera ilusión mía. Todo el mundo sabía que él estaba ahora por Chong, una gran jugadora del quidditch.

Hermione seguía siendo mi amiga, aunque ahora estábamos un poco distanciadas, en cambio Ron se había acercado un poco más a mi, desde que le ayudé en una de las clases de Pociones a salvar su poción.

En cuanto a mi vida junto a Denis fue un tremendo infierno. Yo le notaba distante y nada enamorado de mi. Es mas, yo diría que lo que él sentía por mi, era asco. Me atrevería a decir el mismo asco que yo sentía por él. Hermione me aconsejó más de mil veces que rompiera con Denis, pero yo mil veces me negué sin saber por qué, hasta que en la víspera de mi cumpleaños encontré la excusa perfecta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy**

**Este no ha sido ni muy largo ni muy cortito.**

**Me gusta mucho poner las escenas en las que la chica salta ante Sirius… no sabe controlar su carácter.**

**Bueno, como podéis ver algunos de los personajes que aparecen son originales de otra de las series que más me gustan… en principio iba a ponerles un papel más importante, pero en este fic no será así… aunque seguirán apareciendo asiduamente, desde luego.**

**Otra cosita… supongo q no está gustando mucho porque no recibo ningun review, pero aún así voy a seguir subiendo los capitulos, por si a alguien le interesa… al menos unos cuantos más.**

**Gracias a quién mi lea y a quién no también**


	6. Antes de cumplir años

**Un nuevo capítulo…**

** Hola pulliitah, gracias por tu review y por decirme que te gusta. Este capítulo lo subo por ti. Espero que te guste también. un saludito**

**Hay una escena en él que espero q me la puedan perdonar… la escribí sin darme cuenta… luego al terminarla no pude borrarla, porque encajaba bien con mi idea…**

**Os dejo primero con el capter**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

"**Lo que precedió a cumplir años."**

El día que precedía al 6 de noviembre, mi cumpleaños, yo presentí que algo malo iba a suceder, sobre todo después de considerar mi vida en Hogwarts.

Como cada día me levanté mareada por la poción de Snape. Cada vez sabía mas rara. Nada más mirar a la mesilla encontré mi ordenador y recordé la historia de amor que había creado durante todos estos meses: en ella yo era muy feliz junto con Harry. Ambos íbamos bien en nuestras respectivas asígnaturas y nos llevábamos bien con todo el mundo. Excepto con Malfoy, pero eso era algo normal. En el relato también aparecía Denis, pero su personaje no cobraba la menor importancia. Hacia el típico papel de chulo. Yo era feliz y poseía algo que siempre había deseado, que era llevarme bien con mi madre; Dejé de pensar en mi fantasía y me vestí rápido para no llegar tarde a clase.

En la Sala Común estaban reunidos todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa. Todos estaban preocupados por el próximo partido contra Ravenclaf del viernes. Entre ellos estaba Sirius, pareciera que no se quería apartar de Gryffindor porque siempre cerca de nuestra Casa.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que estar preparados para el partido. Este año debemos ganar el torneo.- decía el nuevo capitán.

-Eso es.- le animaba Fred Weasley.- Por eso tenemos que hacer entrenamiento exhaustivo después de clases.

-No... eso nos quita tiempo de hacer los deberes...- dijo apesadumbrada Hermione, que este año se había hecho ayudante del capitán para ayudarles a ganar.

-Lo siento Hermi- Dijo George Weasley en tono burlón. Cuando me dispuse a irme, la voz de Sirius me recordó antes de salir:

-Recuerda ir a ver a Snape. Tiene algo para ti.

-Gracias...- oyó que le decía sin con tono despectivo.

Sin ganas me dirigí al despacho de Snape. La poción que me había dado hacía unas pocas semanas ya se me había acabado y necesitaba que me diera otra. Pero antes de llegar al despacho me encontré con Denis y con Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-Hola...- les dije yo, pero no me hicieron caso o no me escucharon.- ¿Denis?- le llamé cuando vi que se marchaba.

-¿qué?- pregunto cansinamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-Esta bien...- y murmurándole a su amigo le dijo:- espérame un segundo. Ya vengo.

-Quería pedirte que salgamos hoy a pasear juntos. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-No puedo.- dijo secamente- tengo quidditch.

-ya... pero hace una semana que no pasamos ni mas de cinco minutos juntos, y que yo sepa soy tu novia.

-Lo se, pero es que estoy ocupado. Lo siento nena, otro día quedamos y hablamos. Adiós.- dijo y se marchó haciéndose el interesante.

-no sé como un día me pude enamorar de él... no es más que un...- pero preferí callarme y continuar mi camino. Pero al entrar dentro no había nadie.- volveré más tarde...- me dije dándome la vuelta, pero algo llamó mi atención.

Ese algo estaba encima de la mesa del profesor. Impulsivamente me acerqué a ella y lo cogí con las manos. Lo reconocí enseguida: era la capa invisible de Harry. Sin saber por qué, me la metí dentro de la túnica. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que Snape acababa de llegar.

-¿qué hace aquí, señorita Halliwell?

-Le estaba buscando para pedirle que me diera mas poción y pensé que su mesa...

-Imagino- dijo con su típicamente voz de superioridad.- pero ahora no tengo. Después se lo doy.

-Esta bien.- dije intentando marcharme lo más deprisa posible.

-No se le olvida algo...- dijo misteriosamente. Por un instante creí que se había dado cuenta de que me llevaba la capa invisible. Pero no era eso lo que quería.- No se asuste... solo quería saber si no había cogido algo... por casualidad de mi mesa, pero veo que está todo. Ahora váyase a clase.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio para esconder la capa de Harry. Aún no sabía por qué motivo la había cogido, pero presentía que dentro de poco, la tendría que utilizar para algo importante. Así que, la guardé debajo de mi colcha, donde sabía que nadie miraría.

Pasaron las horas del día muy rápidas. Como era habitual, al término de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor me castigó a ayudarle a recoger, por culpa de mi... comportamiento. Malo... según él. Aunque yo no hacía más que decir la verdad... pero bueno...

En ese tiempo de castigo, pude ver desde la ventana a mis compañeros de Gryffindor entrenando duramente. Entre ellos estaba Harry, esforzándose como si fuera un partido de verdad.

-Date prisa y podrás ver el partido desde fuera y no ahora.- me dijo Sirius desimismandome.

-No se por qué lo dices, ya que no me interesa para nada el entrenamiento.- dijo atropelladamente alejándome de le ventana.

-ya... bueno he de irme a.. un sitio, cuando vuelva quiero verlo todo recogido y a ti fuera... disfrutando del entrenamiento.- dijo riéndose mientras se marchaba.

-que gracioso...- dije enfurecida.- mientras yo recojo, él se divierte por ahí.

Me dispuse a guardar detrás del armario lo último que quedaba por recoger. Entonces me metí en él y dejé la puerta medio cerrada, pero cuando iba a salir escuché a Sirius entrando con Denis.

-Bien... veo que estamos solos.- dijo con una voz extraña.

-Ya me dirá lo que querías...

-hablarte de Sandra.- entonces yo agucé más el oído.- sé que estas saliendo con ella.

-Ah eso. Pues si¿pasa algo?

-Para nada... me he enterado por ahí de que solo estas con ella para hacerla daño¿es cierto? Si es así dímelo, te aseguro que no la diré nada. Además me parece bien que lo hagas.

-¿si? Según he oído eres su protector...

-para nada. Solo lo hago por Prue. Pero dime¿es cierto?

-Por supuesto...- dijo sonriendo.- a mi nunca me podría gustar un espectro como ese... es demasíado monstruoso...

-ya...- dijo Sirius cambiando su voz.

-por lo que veo, es verdad lo que dicen de que usted intenta acabar con ella mediante aquel animal¿no?

-Así es...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, después de haber ganado ya su confianza y averiguar lo que quería saber. Yo no aguanté más. Lo acababa de escuchar era demasíado para mi y salí furiosa del armario.

-a si que todo lo que sospechaba sobre ti Sirius es cierto... y tu Denis... eres un cerdo asqueroso.- con mi varita le envié al otro lado de la habitación.

-Te lo puedo explicar...- oí como me decía Sirius.- no es lo que parece.

-claro que lo es. Lo he oído todo. Yo siempre supe que tu lo que querías era matarme y ahora lo he comprobado.

-Escúchame...- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-¡suéltame!- grité furiosa.- ¡te odio mas que nunca! Eres un cínico.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta. Pero antes de irme, me paré un momento para decirle a Denis.-y tu eres un inepto... eres peor de lo que me imaginaba... para que sepas tus besos solo me causaban asco y repugnancia...- y me marché.

-bueno, veo que nos ha descubierto.- dijo incorporándose. Entonces vio a Sirius abalanzándose sobre él furioso, y empujándole contra la pared.

-¡ te advierto que la dejes en paz o lo pagaras caro¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella más¿entendiste?- estaba furioso.

-¿y eso de que tu intentabas matarla?

-era mentira... todo para que tu confesaras... y ahora Sandra se lo ha creído todo...- Denís se empezó a reír.- Ahora vete y recuerda escoria. ¡no te acerques a ella o lo lamentaras!

-si... si- dijo marchándose corriendo. Cuando se fue Sirius se puso como loco a tirar todos los muebles por el suelo, maldiciéndose a si mismo. Acababa de complicarlo todo inútilmente.

Yo estaba corriendo alterada rumbo a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Snape esperándome.

-¿Le sucede algo, señorita Halliwell?- preguntó mirando el estado en el que estaba.

-No...- respondí lo más tranquilamente que pude.

-Vengo a traerle su poción de cada noche.- me la dio y antes de irse me dijo:- no se le olvide tomársela toda.

Nada más irse me encerré en mi cuarto. Hermione no estaba allí y supuse que seguiría en el entrenamiento. Eran las ocho de la noche, demasíado pronto para dormirme. Entonces para pasar el rato, decidí continuar con mi relato.

Habían pasado unos minutos y no se me había ocurrido nada. Estaba en blanco. Entonces se me ocurrió desahogarme escribiendo en un archivo todo lo que sentía. Un especie de diario. Llamé al archivo Mis Sentimientos y comencé a teclear:...

_Querido Ordenador:_

_Estoy a unas pocas horas de que sea mi cumpleaños y no me siento feliz en absoluto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Prue se haya acordado de que hoy cumplía años, tampoco me ha enviado una lechuza deseándome un buen dia. Y creo que nadie lo hará._

_A parte de esto, soy infeliz porque hoy me acabo de dar cuenta de que mis sospechas sobre Sirius eran ciertas: él está compinchado con ese perro animago para matarme. Yo lo sabía, se lo dije a todo el mundo, pero nadie me creyó. Confiaron en su palabra y no en la mía. Hoy he escuchado como se lo contaba "divertido" a Denis. Ambos hacen una buena pareja, los dos han querido hacerme daño y lo han conseguido. Yo presentía que mi odio hacia él tendría que tener una justificación y ahora la encuentro: yo sabía su lado malo. Él siempre ha querido apartarme de Prue y lo ha conseguido. Como también separarme de Harry. Ahora él tiene una nueva novia y yo... no tengo nada._

_¡le odio¡le odio! Ojalá pudiera comprobar con toda seguridad que es cierto que son aliados: Sirius y el perro. Hay algo dentro de mi( muy en el fondo) que me dice que es mentira, que Sirius es inocente. Y aunque solo fuera por mi seguridad, quisiera descubrir con certeza la verdad... pero no sé como... o sí. Se me acaba de ocurrir una buena forma de averiguarlo. Me voy a arriesgar el todo por el todo, aunque eso me causé la expulsión de Hogwarts, de todas formas, mejor expulsada que no muerta..._

Dejé de escribir en el ordenador, lo apagué y lo puse en el cajón. Entonces vi la poción que Snape me acababa de dar y sin pensarlo, la tiré al suelo. Ya no había nada que me separara del sueño en que aparecía un perro persiguiéndome. Siempre creí que ese perro era el mismo que rondaba por el Bosque Prohibido, pero nunca lo pudo comprobar. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para averiguarlo. Así que respiré aire puro, y me tumbé en la cama. Pensando en Harry cerré los ojos y me fui quedando lentamente dormida. Esta vez, no me quité el colgante. Diez minutos después me quedé completamente dormida...

La medianoche lo inundaba todo de oscuridad. El miedo me perseguía a cada minuto. Algo maléfico me estaba persiguiendo. Algo que me había atormentado tanto durante todos estos meses. Entonces empecé a correr, y al dar no mas de tres pasos pude ver lo que me perseguía: era un gran perro negro. Lo que quería matarme, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, aún estando muerta de miedo.

La distancia entre los dos se iba haciendo más corta. El perro era más rápido que yo. Entonces me descuidé un segundo y me caí contra el suelo al tropezar con un rama. Asustada, pensé que el perro ya me abría alcanzado, pero no ocurrió así. Miré hacia atrás, pero allí no había nadie: el perro había desaparecido.

Sin perder un segundo, seguí con mi carrera. Aunque el perro no estuviera, presentía que algo me observaba. Y A los pocos minutos, pude ver como el perro me volvía a perseguir. Sus ladridos me atormentaban y me llenaban de temor. Entonces decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol, esperando así perderle de vista.

El miedo me sobrepasaba por momentos. La angustia de no saber si saldría con vida me llenaba de temores. Entonces vi la figura del perro a mi espalda. Preparé mi varita para hacerle frente, pero entonces vi como la figura de aquel perro se convertía en la figura de un hombre. "Es un animago" murmuré para mi. Entonces este ser, levantó su varita hacia el lugar donde me encontraba escondida. Con voz fría y familiar me dijo:

-Sal, no temas nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo...- entonces me cogió y me sacó de mi escondite.

Yo me hallaba en el suelo temblando de miedo. Él estaba delante mía, mirándome maléficamente. Su clara intención era matarme. Entonces, sacando el valor de mi interior levanté mi varita contra él, pero esta se me cayó al suelo al ver el rostro de aquel hombre. Era nada mas y nada menos que Sirius Black. De su varita salió con un conjuro apuntándome directamente, y cuando esta estuvo a punto de golpearme fuertemente contra el pecho...

Desperté sobresaltada dando un grito. El sueño que acababa de tener me desvelaba todo. Para mi esto era más que suficiente para comprobar mis sospechas: Sirius Black era el mismo perro negro.

-como no pude caer...- me dije dándome de cabeza- Sirius es también un animago. Yo lo vi hace dos años, él se convertía en un gran perro negro... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Y lo peor de todo es que Harry lo sabía y ha estado encubriéndole.

Me levanté de la cama y me asomé a la ventana intentado descubrirle, pero no había ni rastro de él. Intenté tranquilizarme para no sacar las cosas de quicio. Entonces, mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría le vi: a Sirius convertido en perro al lado de la laguna en el Bosque Prohibido. No tuve que pensármelo dos veces, y cogiendo la capa invisible de Harry me dispuse a dirigirme hasta el Bosque Prohibido para descubrirle utilizando mis poderes. Cuando nadie me vio, salí de la Sala común, y lentamente bajo la capa salí del castillo.

Sirius Black no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Los acontecimientos de aquella tarde le habían trastocado todo; Se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y miró su escritorio. En él había un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Estaba dudando entre quedárselo o dárselo a la persona a que iba dirigida. Tan pensar un momento en sus posibles consecuencias, decidió finalmente entregárselo a la persona a la que iba destinada. Pero antes decidió adjuntar una pequeña nota. Cuando lo escribió salió en busca del dormitorio principal femenino de Gryffindor.

Harry estaba en esos momentos intentando tomar una decisión. En estos últimos meses no había dejado de pensar ni un minuto en mi, aunque lo intentaba disimular haciéndome creer que le gustaba Chong.

Dio una vuelta por su habitación, y sin pensarlo se asomó a su ventana. Esta daba directamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido, entonces preocupado me vio cruzarlo. Y no solo me vio a mi, también pudo ver claramente a un perro negro cerca de la laguna, según Harry parecía estar esperándome. Instintivamente, cogió su varita y se dirigió corriendo en mi ayuda.

Ya había traspasado los primeros tramos del bosque. Nadie me había visto, ni siquiera Lupin que en esos momentos se encontraba en su cabaña. Con la capa sobre mi no podía ir muy ligera, así que caminaba lentamente. Mi objetivo era dirigirme hacia la laguna.

Por el camino, me encontré con varios centauros. Entre ellos se encontraba Umbridge. Pero ninguno logró verme. Cautelosamente me alejé de ellos y proseguí mi caminata. Por fin llegué al lago, pero allí no había nadie...

Sirius traspasó todos los conjuros y logró entrar en mi dormitorio. Sigilosamente, puso el paquete que tenía entre sus manos dentro de uno de mis cajones. Por casualidad, vio mi ordenador, y llevado por una gran curiosidad lo cogió y lo encendió.

Lo que más le llamó su atención fue el archivo titulado: Mis sentimientos. Sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió y lo leyó detenidamente; Lo que en él ponía le causó una enorme aflicción. Nunca había pensando que yo le podía odiar tanto. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo que en él ponía.

Sin querer leer más, volvió a dejar el ordenador en su sitio, pero cuando se iba a ir, vio en el suelo, un trozo de poción rota y comprendió lo que había ocurrido. Entonces, miró por la ventana, intentando encontrarme. Pero lo único que vio fue la figura de Harry entrando en casa de Lupin y posteriormente a ambos internándose en el Bosque. Sospechando lo que había sucedido, se dirigió muy preocupado al bosque, porque intuía que ahí sería donde me iba a encontrar.

Miré a ambos lados del lago con la mirada en su busca, pero no vi nada. La soledad de la noche lo cubría todo con oscuridad. Por una parte decepcionada por no poder encontrarle y por otra parte aliviada al saber que el peligro había pasado, me acerqué al borde de la laguna, y miré mi rostro reflejado en el agua.

En él pude ver claramente el sueño que acababa de tener hacía unos minutos. Ensimismada en él, no me di cuenta como una figura se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mi y se colocaba a mis espaldas. Se trataba del perro al que yo creía Sirius. Cuando se iba a acercar más a mi, pisó una rama y llamó mi atención. Al darme la vuelta, le vi asustada por un momento, y pegué un grito.

Nada más vi la oportunidad salí corriendo. El miedo me paralizaba en aquel momento y no me veía capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan. El perro me perseguía velozmente, su intención era matarme en aquel momento.

Estaba avergonzada por tenerle miedo, después de haber llegado hasta allí. La situación me había desbordado completamente y no podía controlarla. Él me había ganado por completo y yo no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Él ganaría su batalla contra mí, yo había perdido...

-¡no!- grité.- tu nunca me vencerás. No pienso rendirme ante ti.- el perro ya casí me había alcanzado. Rápidamente, levanté mi varita apuntándole, pero mi magia aprendida en Hogwarts no funcionaba contra él. Sirius estaba ya a solos unos pasos de distancia, un poco más y podía ver sus colmillos clavados en mi piel. Entonces, aunque pareciera una locura me guardé la varita y concentré toda mi magia. El poder que había heredado de mi madre, la esencia de las embrujadas.

No sabía como iba a funcionar, ya que mi poder consistía en retroceder el tiempo hacia atrás. Aunque quizá eso si me ayudaría. Y comencé a pensar en congelarle, como el poder que tenía mi tía Piper. "Vamos, tu puedes Sandra. Tu eres mucho mejor que Sirius... ¡congélale!" me decía a mi misma.

Quizá fuera ya demasíado tarde. El perro ya estaba al lado mía, y se preparaba para lanzarse encima mía, mostrándome sus colmillos. Entonces cuando saltó yo cerré los ojos y levanté mis manos. Sorprendida al no oír ni sentir nada, los abrí y vi que por fin le había congelado.

-¡lo logré! Le he congelado.- pero mi alegría se iba pasando por momentos, ya que su poder era mucho más fuerte que el mío, y el congelamiento se iba acabando muy deprisa. Yo no quise ponerme de nuevo a correr, prefería mil veces que Sirius me matara en ese instante, que volver a correr como si le tuviera miedo. Aunque era verdad, que si sentía miedo en aquel momento.

Cuando el perro se me iba a lanzar encima mía, oí como la voz de Harry me decía:

-¡Apártate de él!- giré mi cabeza y le vi a él acercándose a mi, pero no iba solo, un lobo le acompañaba. Supuse que el lobo era Lupin transformado en hombre lobo. Entonces en el momento en que el perro se tiraba encima mía, Lupin se interpuso entre nosotros.- ¡levántate, rápido.!- me dijo Harry dándome la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

-Pero... ¿y Lupin?- dije al ver como Lupin y el perro se peleaban violentamente, arriesgando sus propias vidas.

-No podemos hacer nada.-dijo con tono de reproche.

-Pero son amigos... son Lupin y Sirius...

-¡Deja de decir idioteces y Vamonos de aquí ya.!- dijo exasperado, obligándome a correr hacia la salida del Bosque Prohibido.

Al salir me senté de golpe en el suelo. Me dolía mucho el tobillo al haberme caído al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-bien espera a que los prefectos y Dumbledore vuelvan, yo voy a ayudar a Lupin.

-¿qué? Pero si...- pero no pude continuar porque vi algo que me dejó sin habla. Vi a Sirius salir del castillo hacia nosotros.- no puede ser...- dije petrificada.

-Sirius...

-¿qué ha pasado? Hace unos momentos te he visto a entrar a ti y a Lupin en el Bosque... ¿dónde esta?- pregunto al no encontrarle.

-Esta dentro pelando contra ese animago perro convertido en lobo.

-Esta bien, cuida de Sandra, yo voy a buscarle.

-Ten cuidado padrino...- y cuando se dispuso a entrar en busca de su amigo, le vimos salir muy malherido.

-¡Remus!- exclamo al ver a su amigo así.- ¿cómo estas, viejo amigo?

-bien... ¿y Sandra?

-Esta aquí, no te preocupes.- señaló hacia donde estaba tirada en el suelo.

-bien...- antes de perder las pocas energías que le quedaban y desmayarse, dijo:- no entréis en el Bosque, ese perro era Lord Voldemort...- Sirius y Harry se miraron con preocupación.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápidas después de este momento. Dumbledore llegó enseguida y se llevó a Lupin mágicamente a que le viera la señorita Pomprey. Mandó a la cama a Harry, y nos dirigió a Sirius y a mi a su despacho.

Yo no había dirigido la palabra a nadie. Me encontraba muda de la impresión. "Me equivoqué, no había sido Sirius el perro, sino Voldemort" Este hecho me había trastocado seriamente. Cualquiera que me viera en ese momento, no me reconocería.

-Bien... ¿alguien puede explicarme lo que ha sucedido fuera?

-Señor... Voldemort está fuera.- la faz de Dumbledore cambió al escuchar la magnitud de tales palabras.

-¿Estas seguro?

-si... Fue él quien ha herido a Lupin.

-Entonces mandare enseguida que...

-ya se habrá ido...- murmuré yo.

-Lo sé, pero hay que estar precavidos por si acaso.- dijo mientras llamaba al señor Filch (el conserje) para que avisara a todos los profesores.- ahora quiero que me contéis todo lo que ha pasado...- dijo con voz queda. Yo le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde que derramé la poción de Snape, hasta que Harry y Lupin me salvaron del perro, que no era otro que Voldemort.

-y eso es todo.

-fue una insensatez por tu parte que no te bebieras tu.. medicación. Esta te hace bien. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pero no le contesté. La respuesta que tenía pensada ya no tendría ningún sentido.

Sirius no dejaba de pasearse de la habitación de un lado a otro. Estaba preocupado por su amigo y angustiado por mi.

-todo es culpa mía.- murmuró Sirius tras varios minutos en silencio.- nunca debí haber venido a Hogwarts sabiendo como estaba el panorama. Nunca pensé que su rechazo fuera tan destructivo para ella.- dijo tristemente mirándome, cosa que me hizo replantearme todo.- por mi culpa ha estado en peligro de muerte...

-No ha sido tu culpa Sirius...- empezó a decir Dumbledore, pero Black le cortó.

-Dumbledore, le presento mi dimisión. Mañana mismo me marchare de Hogwarts.- Esto nos pilló por sorpresa tanto a mi como al director.- creo que es lo mejor para ella.- murmuró mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Pues si me lo permites yo creo que no. Esta jovencita es un poco caprichosa y siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya. Aunque esta vez no lo hará. Yo como director de Hogwarts rechazo tu dimisión.

-Pero...

-nada de peros. El problema de esta niña no es contigo, sino consigo misma y su arrogancia y altanería ha llegado muy lejos.

-¿qué quiere decir?- pregunto confundido Sirius.

-en los meses que lleva aquí se ha saltado las normas a su antojo. Y confiando demasíado en que todos queríamos protegerla por ser Voldemort quien la persigue, ha creído que podía hacer en cada momento lo que le diera la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y eso no es así.- su voz cambio radicalmente.

-¿me va.. a expulsar?- al escuchar estas palabras Sirius se puso tenso.

-Debería hacerlo... – dijo poniendo cara seria, pero luego la cambio de inmediato.- pero no lo haré. Creo que eso sería tu perdición. Tu familia, Sirius y todos queremos lo mejor para ti... aun así, quedaras castigada hasta nuevo aviso. No se te permitirá salir de Hogwarts hasta Navidades, y no podrás salir fuera del castillo, a menos que sea acompañado de algún profesor.

-Me lo merezco...- dije arrepentida.

-Después de las clases, te quiero ver ayudando a recoger a todos los profesores los bártulos de cada dia. Ah, toma. Tomate la poción. Deberás prometerme que nunca más la dejarás de tomar, vale?

-Lo prometo.- dije bebiéndomela de un sorbo.- ¿puedo ir a dormir? Estoy agotada.

-Si.

-Hasta mañana.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Mi concepto de Sirius acababa de cambiar por completo. Recién comprendía todo lo que el padrino de Harry hacía por mi. Incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar su empleo por mi.

-Sandra...- oí como su voz me llamaba. Enseguida me di la vuelta.- solo... quería pedirte perdón por lo que oíste esta tarde. Fue un malentendido.

-Lo se. Siento que por mi culpa Lupin haya estado en peligro... y todo por mi cabezonería...- y entonces no me pude contener más y exploté. Me puse a llorar como una magdalena delante suyo. Él para tranquilizarme me abrazó y cariñosamente, como solo un padre lo hace, me toco el pelo suavemente.

-tranquila todo esta bien. Remus se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

-¿si?

-si, ahora seca esas lagrimas.- murmuró dándome uno de sus pañuelos.

-Perdóname, Sirius. Me he portado muy mal contigo.- no me costó nada pedirle disculpas. Es mas, me sentí fenomenal.

-Todo esta olvidado. Bueno, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

-si, buenas noches.- y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Antes de alejarme de él, oí como me dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Con todo lo que había pasado, no recordaba que ya era más tarde de medianoche, y por lo tanto mi cumple empezaba. Cansada pero feliz, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Por fin mis problemas con Sirius se habían solucionado. Ahora me volvía a caer bien.

Al tumbarme en mi cama, vi como Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry estaba sentada en mi escritorio. En su pata tenía una nota y un regalo. Con mucha ilusión abrí el pergamino y leí lo que en el ponía.

_Querida Sandra:_

_Menudo susto me acabas de dar hace unos minutos al dirigirte sola en el Bosque. Por un momento pensé que estabas loca o algo así. Pero pronto comprendí lo que hacías por saber quien era tu enemigo y probar con valentía tus sospechas. Me alegra saber que por fin has descubierto que mi padrino no es quien te persigue._

_Espero que ya no sea demasíado tarde para pedirte perdón. Sí, perdón por pedirte que no nos habláramos más. Lo hice por querer mantenerte alejada de mi, para que no supieras que te seguía queriendo. Intenté odiarte, pensando en el da_ño _que le hacías a Sirius, pero no lo he logrado. Quiero pedirte que me perdones y que volvamos a ser amigos. Si tu quieres, empezaremos de cero, como antes. No te presionaré, te lo prometo. Te esperaré hasta que olvides todo esto y volvamos a salir juntos. Te desea un feliz cumpleaños:_

_Harry._

Todo parecía un sueño. Las palabras de Harry me emocionaron mucho. Nunca pensé que él olvidara tan pronto todo lo que yo había hecho.

-¿qué tengo que pensar? Te quiero- dije feliz- y estoy dispuesta a ser tu novia mañana mismo.

En esos momentos sentía una inmensa felicidad, por fin podría volver a estar junto a Harry y nadie me lo iba a impedir. Sin esperar más tiempo, cogí su regalo y lo abrí. Allí había una hermosa pulsera. Era preciosa. Inmediatamente, me la puse encima.

El día había pasado de ser horroroso a ser estupendo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegará pronto el amanecer para poder verle. Me tumbé en la cama intentando dormir, pero la emoción no me lo permitía y decidí escribir un rato en mi ordenador.

Este estaba encendido, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que yo estaba segura de que lo había apagado antes de irme. Entonces vi que estaba abierto por el archivo donde había expresado todo lo que sentía. Asombrada vi que alguien había añadido algo mas. Lo leí en voz alta: _" siento de todo corazón causarte tanto sufrimiento. Nunca fue mi intención herirte ni lo será jamás. Solo deseo tu seguridad y tu bienestar. Espero que algún comprendas que solo me preocupo por ti." Sirius._

-¿cuándo has leído esto?- me pregunté. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había algo en mi cajón. Vi que era un regalo y un pergamino a su lado. Intrigada por saber de quien era lo abrí, y me sorprendí gratamente al comprender que era de Sirius.

_Hola!_

_No he podido pegar ojo sabiendo que me crees culpable de querer matarte. Que pienses eso me atormenta y no sabes cuanto. Desearía borrar con mi varita aquel momento y que tu no hubieras escuchado nunca esa conversación, ya que en ella nada de lo que dije lo sentía. Todo lo dije para sacarle a Denis una confesión, no lo dije en serio. Nunca pensé que me pudieses escuchar. Te juro que yo nunca intentaría matarte. Yo te aprecio... aunque tu me odies. Nunca has querido escucharme, aunque no te lo reprocho. Tendrás tus motivos. Te ruego que me creas cuando te digo que yo no quiero hacerte mal¡al contrario! Yo deseo que seas feliz junto a Harry que tanto te quiere. Espero que con esto reconsideres mejor tu concepto de mi. Te he comprado una cosa pensando en ti. Sé que te gustará, es para tu ordenador. Deseo que pases un feliz cumpleaños junto con las personas a las que ames.__Un abrazo._

_Sirius._

Leyendo esta carta me había emocionado. Sirius era mejor persona de lo que yo había imaginado. No podía creer que todo este tiempo yo hubiera pensado tan mal de él. Un cosquilleo me inundó en tan solo unos minutos.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- me dije confundida. Deje de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, y abrí el regalo de Sirius. Era un transportador mágico para el ordenador. Es decir, con el, se podía reflejar cualquier imagen con tan solo escribir una cosa en el ordenador.- esto debe valer mucho...- Pero me encantó el regalo.

Miré la hora y vi que ya era muy tarde y decidí dormirme. Esa noche soné con Sirius. Yo estaba en su despacho recogiendo libros por orden de Dumbledore y el entraba. Yo me acerqué a él porque le vi deprimido. Luego seguí colocando trastos. Pero antes de irme, volví a acercármele y nos besamos con pasión. Yo le decía: te quiero. Y entonces me desperté.

-No puede ser...- me dije.- cuando le he besado lo he sentido... aquel cosquilleo... No será¿qué me estoy enamorando de él...?- el recuerdo del sueno besándonos me llenaba en aquel momento de felicidad mientras el sol salía por la ventana.

**Fin del capítulo por hoy**

**Supongo que ya sabréis a qué escena me refiero… mis dedos escribieron solos en el teclado cuando puse esa transformación de Remus en lobo por voluntad propia… sé q es imposible y todo eso, pero… me declaro culpable. Solo puedo alegar a mi defensa que esta escena fue escrita hace dos añitos casi y mi mente estaba un poco trastocadita…**

**Una escena que si me ha gustado ha sido la de mi pobre Sirius… queriéndose marchar del castillo para protegerla a ella… un poco obstinada la chica, pero ¡al fin sabe quién merece la pena de verdad, jeje! Ya van cambiando sus sentimientos… auque para que ella actúe con responsabilidad aún queda bastante… **

**El final que he puesto en el capítulo me sigue gustando como la primera vez que lo escribí… y la carta… creo que no hace falta ningún comentario sobre eso… aunque eso de leer diarios ajenos no sé yo…**

**Un saludo a todos quiénes estén siguiendo esto, y muchos besitos para todos**

**Hasta mañana (si todo va bien)**


	7. un cumpleaños nada normal

**Wenas...**

**este capitulo se lo dedico a Zory por enviarme un review. como acabo de recibir tu mensaje, ahora mismo subo este capter**

**gracias por tu opinión, y por leerlo...**

**espero que disfrutes con el... bss **

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Un cumpleaños nada normal"**

-Es imposible... dije llevándome las manos a la boca. No puede pasarme esto. Yo siempre he odiado a Sirius, como es posible que ahora me este enamorando de el... es un error...- me decía confundida en todo momento. Parecía imposible, ahora que todo se había arreglado y que por fin iba a volver con Harry, me resultaba increíble que yo pensara de esa forma en Sirius.- no puede ser...

Pero esa no fue mi única sorpresa nada más despertar. Atónita descubrí que mi sueño se había reflejado en mi ordenador en imágenes y salía perfectamente el momento en que Sirius y yo nos estábamos besando. Al ver las imágenes volví a sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo.

-¿Por qué siento esto? Yo debería haber soñado con Harry no con él.- estaba tan confundida que no me había dado cuenta de Hermione se acababa de despertar y estaba al lado mía.

-¿qué hablas¿con quien has soñado sino ha sido con Harry?

-Con nadie- dije tranquilamente.

-¿qué son esas imágenes que salen en tu ordenador?

-Nada- dije ocultándoselas inmediatamente.

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres contar pues vistámonos que se nos hará muy tarde.

-Sí. Vamos.- dije guardando con llave el ordenador y dirigiéndome al baño.

Tardé en vestirme poco tiempo y salí enseguida del dormitorio. No me apetecía que Hermione me terminara sonsacando lo que me estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Me juré a mi misma que no pensaría más en Sirius hasta que hubiera hablado con Lupin y ver como estaba. Así que mi destino fue la enfermería.

La enfermería siempre ha sido un lugar tétrico y oscuro. Lamentablemente, yo había pasado por aquí en mas de una ocasíón durante los dos últimos años. De momento, no había tenido que pisarla hasta hoy.

Vi al profesor Lupin tumbado convaleciente en una cama. A su lado se encontraba Harry. Lentamente me acerque a ellos. Vi en el rostro del profesor que ya se encontraba mejor y me quitó un gran peso de encima.

-¿como se encuentra?- le pregunté nada más llegar. Ambos parecían alegrarse de verme.

-bien no te preocupes.- dijo mostrando naturalidad.- no ha sido nada, solo un rasguño. Lo importante es que tu estés bien.

-Si.- mentí. Aunque era cierto que el perro no me había casí tocado, el tobillo derecho no había dejado de dolerme y prefería no decir nada.- siento mucho todo esto. Lo que ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa.

-no te preocupes. Ya todo ha quedado atrás. Solo espero que hayas cambiado tu forma de pensar de Sirius.

-Eso espero yo también.- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta vi a Sirius entrando con una mano escondida. Venía sonriendo.

-y yo.- añadió confiado Harry.

-Ya he comprendido que Sirius no quiere hacerme daño.- dije entrecortadamente. Mis palabras alegraron a mis tres acompañantes.

-bueno por decir eso- comenzó Sirius a decir- y por ser tu cumple te regalo la rosa mas bella, para la brujita mas inteligente- y saco un rosa roja de su espalda.

-Gracias...- le dije mientras la cogía. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora cuando sin querer roce su mano para cogerla. Pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

-es verdad que hoy cumples años.- dijo Lupin- felicidades.

-si feliz cumple Sandra.- dijo dulcemente Harry.- veo que llevas puesto mi regalo. Espero que te gustara.

-así es Harry.- dije. Pero al decirlo no se por que no lo sentí así. Estaba demasíado confundida con respecto a Sirius, así que me dispuse a irme enseguida.- bueno os dejo solos. Yo mejor me voy. Espero que te recuperes pronto Lupin.- y me fui.

-Ve y habla con ella.- le aconsejó Lupin a Harry.- ya es hora de que arregléis lo vuestro.

-tienes razón. Ahora mismo hablaré con ella. Hasta luego chicos.

-Ahora que estamos solos, amigo, no me niegues que esa chica te hace tilín...

-¿Pero que dices, Remus?

-No intentes hacerte el sueco... ¿regalarle una rosa? Solo lo hacen los enamorados...

-no seas tonto. Se lo he regalado por su cumpleaños, sin ninguna doble intención.

-ya... no se si lo sabes, pero los ojitos que pones cuando los ves son de enamorado...

-vale ya. Ella es la hija de Prue, mi novia. Además es menor de edad...

-¿y? Dime con sincerad... ¿nunca has dudado de lo que sentías hacia Prue?

-no- mintió Sirius.- Nunca me he cuestionado mi amor por ella.

-¿seguro?

-Seguro. Ahora me voy. He de dar una clase.

-ya, Sirius viejo amigo, tu no me engañas. Te conozco mejor que tu mismo, y puedo presentir que estas enamorado de esa joven bruja...

Como no podía salir al patio sin un profesor, me dirigía a mi habitación para coger el material escolar cuando la voz de Harry me detuvo.

-Espera... necesitamos hablar.

-antes de todo quisiera pedirte perdón por no haberte creído cuando me contaste las intenciones de Denis. Debí haberte escuchado. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que ya sabes como es el.

-también quería disculparme por todo las infamias que decía sobre... Sirius. Me porté mal y lo pagué contigo... lo siento.

-no digas nada mas.- dijo acercándose a mi.- eso esta en el pasado. Ahora que sabes cómo es verdad Sirius- al oír su nombre de su boca, me volvió a entrar aquel cosquilleo de antes.- dejemos todo esto atrás y empecemos de cero.

-estoy de acuerdo...- y le di la mano. Yo deseaba decirle que quería volver a salir con él, que aún le amaba, pero no pude. El recuerdo de aquel sueño con Sirius me lo impedía. Y sin creérmelo ni yo, le dije:- empecemos de cero como amigos.- al decirlo se notó su desilusión en la mirada por un segundo que me hizo trizas el alma, pero luego se recompuso.

-estoy contigo. Amigos.- y me abrazó como lo hace un amigo. Desee decirle que quería volver con él, que le amaba pero no podía. Ese recuerdo me lo impedía. Entonces me susurró al oído:- sé que dentro de poco, me dejarás de nuevo entrar en tu corazón. Hasta ese momento te seguiré esperando.- después me besó en la mejilla.- bueno, vamos a celebrar que hoy cumples años. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿otra¿cuál?

-Después de las clases lo verás...

-Pero Dumbledore me ha castigado...

-No te preocupes por eso...Luego veras de que se trata...

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca donde encontramos a Hermione y a Ron. Ambos estaban haciendo el trabajo de Pociones que Snape nos había mandado. Ambos me felicitaron y todo volvió a la normalidad entre los cuatro: siendo todos amigos.

Así pues, con la perspectiva de ese nuevo día que me esperaba, acudimos a cada una de nuestras respectivas clases. Yo esperaba impaciente una carta de mi madre donde me felicitara, pero pasaban las horas y ésta no llegaba. Esperando su carta, llegó la ultima clase de esa jornada. Para mi desgracia o para mi bien, nos tocaba con Sirius.

Por primera vez en una de sus clases me porté bien y no hice ninguna contestación ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que Sirius nos mandaba yo lo hacía sin rechistar. Yo atendía a todo lo que decía, pero por estar interesada en lo que decía, sino porque me gustaba verle hablar...

Esto me estaba volviendo loca. No entendía como podía haberme dejado enamorar así de el. Yo sabía perfectamente que aquel amor era imposible por obvias razones. Por eso llegué a intentar volver a odiarle como antes, pero ya no surtía efecto. Nada malo podía pensar de Sirius en este momento.

Acabó la clase, y como mi primer día castigada tuve que quedarme a recoger los bártulos que utilizamos. Harry se quedó conmigo ayudándome. Por suerte hoy él no tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y podía estar más rato con él. Por muy confundida que estuviera con respecto a lo que sentía por Sirius, yo sabía perfectamente que amaba a Harry y por eso no podía entender mi actitud hacia él. Era del todo incomprensible.

-Bueno, ya hemos acabado. Gracias por querer quedarte conmigo.

-Lo he hecho encantado. Ahora ven conmigo- dijo sonriendo.- te espera tu sorpresa.

-¿qué es? Me muero de curiosidad. Dímelo

-No seas curiosita. Vamos- y me llevó de la mano hacia el despacho de Sirius. Allí me llevé una grata sorpresa: Prue estaba esperándome. Ilusionada y sin pensar en nada más, me acerque a ella y la abracé.

-Es la primera vez que me das un abrazo como este.- dijo con ternura.

-ya. No te acostumbres.- dije bromeando.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-llevarte a dar una vuelta por ahí y celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-no puedo salir de Hogwarts estoy castigada... a menos que sea junto a un profesor...

-aquí me tienes.- dijo Sirius complacido.- Iremos tu madre, Harry, tu y yo. ¿qué te parece?

-bien.

-Pues ala, Vamonos. Te prometo que te lo pasaras fenomenal.- dijo Harry sonriente.

-Seguro.- dije sin que me vieran mirar a Sirius.

Por la chimenea de Sirius nos transportamos directamente a una cabaña cercana a un descampado precioso. Lleno de árboles y de plantas. Todo era muy hermoso.

-bueno chicos, id a dar una vuelta por ahí. Yo necesito hablar un momento con Prue.- dijo "echándonos" literalmente para dejarles solos. Supuse que tras varios días el uno sin el otro necesitaban estar un ratito a solas para... tener intimidad. Irremediablemente, me puse celosa ante el hecho de que se quedaran solos...

Harry me llevó a dar una vuelta por esa maravillosa. La rabia que me había entrado hacía a penas unos minutos se me había pasado estando junto a él. Íbamos a todas partes cogidos de la mano, en verdad parecíamos más dos novios que dos simples amigos. Es más los dos sentíamos que éramos novios cuando estábamos juntos.

Yo lo único que deseaba era decirle que sí quería ser su novia, ya que le quería como el primer día. Pero el sentimiento que acaba de surgir en mi corazón hacia Sirius no me lo permitía. Harry presentía que algo enturbiaba mi felicidad pero prefirió no entrometerse en ese asunto.

-tengo que volver. No se como pero se me ha olvidado una cosa y tengo que ir a por ella. Espérame aquí. Ya vengo.

-Te esperaré aquí. Pero no tardes.

- no tardaré te lo prometo.- así pues me senté debajo de un árbol esperando su regreso.

Pocos minutos después de irse Harry apareció por aquellos lugares una joven bruja. Nada más verla, me resultó bastante familiar.

-¡hola!- me dijo amablemente.- ¿estas perdida? Se te ve muy triste.

-No estoy perdida, gracias. Y esto de triste... bueno según se mire...- inquieta por verla allí la pregunté:- ¿tu también eres una... bruja? – y ella sonrió.

-No soy una bruja... soy una luz blanca o algo así, de momento. Yo me entiendo... Puedes confiar en mi si así lo deseas, me imagino que sabrás lo que es una luz blanca.

-Si lo se. Además mi tío es luz blanca.- Esta mujer me transmitió mucha confianza.- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Paige Mathews. Ya sabes, si quieres contarme algo, yo soy toda oídos y te aconsejaré bien.

-¿por qué no? Necesito la opinión de alguien que no nos conozca...- y entonces se lo conté todo. Al principio ella me miraba asombrada por todo lo que le estaba contando, pero luego muy comprensiva me decía que podía llegar a entender lo que me pasaba.

-Lo principal que tienes que saber- decía- es que tu no eres culpable de sentir eso. Ha sucedido así sin que tu quisieras.

-¿qué debo hacer?

-Por lo que me has contado, creo que tu amas a Harry y te estas empezando a enamorar de su padrino. Considero que lo correcto sea que le des una posibilidad a Harry de que te haga feliz y junto a él podrás arrancar de tu alma ese sentimiento hacia Black que tanto te atormenta y enloquece.

-Es lo más sensato. Gracias por tu ayuda, te prometo que seguiré tus consejos al pie de la letra. Gracias por todo... Ah! Si quieres seguir en contacto conmigo escríbeme al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estaré encantada de saber como te va.

-Esta bien. Te escribiré. Pero dime como te llamas, sino no podré hacerlo.

-Es cierto, aun no te lo dicho...- y cuando se lo iba a decir, apareció Harry.

-hola.

-Paige, te presentó a Harry.

-Encantada muchacho.

-Igualmente- dijo él cortésmente.- ¿de que habláis?

-cosas de mujeres.- dije sonriendo.- Mi nombre es Sandra Halliwell.- al oír mi nombre se quedó muy pálida.

-¿cómo se llama tu madre?

-Prue... Prudence Halliwell. ¿la conoces?

-No... bueno me tengo que ir ya. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado. ¡suerte!- y se fue orbitando.

-¿quién era?

-una luz blanca... pero eso ahora no tiene importancia. ¡ven!- dije agarrándole la mano y sentándole debajo del árbol.- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿qué sucede?

-En estos minutos he tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre mi vida. Estos últimos meses han sido un completo infierno separada de ti...- empecé a decir. Dejé enterrado en mi alma el sentimiento hacia Sirius y hablé con mis sentimientos de amor hacia Harry. Mi verdadero amor.- Y no quiero estar alejada de ti innecesariamente. Por eso quiero pedirte mil perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho y decirte que te amo... y que me encantaría volver a ser tu novia...¿qué opinas?

-Te quiero...- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de besarme tiernamente en los labios.

-Me alegra veros así.- dijo Sirius viniendo con mi madre del brazo.- Espero que sea definitivo.

-Así será.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno pues celebrémoslo entonces.- dijo Prue.- Para eso hemos venido¿no?-

Hicimos una especie de fiesta de celebración por todas las alegrías del cine. Yo deseaba que junto a Harry apartara de mi ese tonto sentimiento que crecía en mi. Así, llegamos los tres al castillo. Preparados para comenzar un nuevo día, pero con la diferencia de que ahora no estaba sola, Harry estaba conmigo y deseaba de todo corazón que estuviera ahí por siempre.

* * *

**Hasta aquí…**

**¿qué tal? Lo que más me ha gustado ha sido la parte de la enfermería, con el pobre Remus recuperándose…**

**la idea de la chica de volver con Harry parece sensata, así podrá reorganizar sus ideas… al menos ese es el plan.**

**Bueno, y nada más que comentar, no tenía mucho así que destacar.**

**Un abrazo a quien me lea y gracias por hacerlo**

**xlizzie**


	8. navidades enloquecedoras

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo…. Que rápido se me pasa el tiempo. **

**Cinco diítas y ya vuelvo con dos capítulos más…**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quiénes me sigan esta historia, porque es una de las que más me gustan con diferencia que he escrito, y a una personita en concreto por su review.**

**Lia Du Black: qué decirte, me encantan las peleitas… y si se ponen tercos más… con lo que dijiste de Prue, te lo tengo que admitir. La verdad es que la he centrado un poco más en su relación con Sirius, que en otra cosa… y no es porque no quiera a su hija, sino porque como no creció junto a ella, tiene que acostumbrarse y supongo que eso lleva su tiempito… con lo de Paige, estoy completamente de acuerdo… por eso la puse (a parte de que me gustase mucho en su rol)… en cuanto a las reacciones de Harry y de Prue serán… interesantes. Una más llamativa que la otra, te lo puedo asegurar, pero hasta dentro de dos capítulos no lo podrás ver… y nada más.**

**Os dejo con los capítulos**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

"**Navidades enloquecedoras"**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos con la compañía de Harry. Junto a él las semanas castigadas se me amenizaban, ya que él me acompañaba en cada momento. Día a día yo notaba que le iba queriendo más y que le estaba muy agradecida. Lo que mas daño me hacía era que lo que estaba creciendo en mi no era un amor de pareja, sino un amor fraternal. Y eso me destrozaba por dentro, sobre todo, al comprender que de quien verdaderamente estaba enamorada era de Sirius Black.

Yo intentaba que no se me notara mi cambio de sentir, y estaba funcionando. Nadie cercano a mí se había dado cuenta, excepto Paige. Ella me había estado escribiendo desde aquel momento en que nos conocimos y nos habíamos hecho muy amigas. Yo sentía que ella era la única que en realidad me comprendía y me apoyaba y le estaba completamente agradecida.

Mi relación con Denis era casi inexistente. Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Ya ni odio sentía hacia el, solo una profunda indiferencia.

Con todo esto, vino el último día antes de las tan deseadas vacaciones de Navidad. Yo esperaba impaciente que llegaran para pasar un rato agradable con mis tías y mi madre. Y lo mejor de todo, pasar unas semanas alejada de Sirius.

Ese día me levanté con energías renovadas para afrontar una nueva jornada más. Harry me estaba esperando, como siempre, en la sala común para irnos juntos, pero los prefectos de nuestra Casa, Ron y Hermione, nos sorprendieron diciéndonos que en este momento empezaban las vacaciones. Nosotros nos alegramos, y lo primero que hicimos fue irnos a ver a Lupin para que me diera mi dosis matutina de mi poción. Ya que Snape se encontraba fuera de Londres, al menos hasta Enero junto con Hagrid en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Voldemort.

Al llegar a la entrada, vimos a Denis con un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años. Según supuse, sería su padre.

-Ambos tienen un aire escalofriante.- le comenté a Harry, justo cuando ellos dos pasaron alrededor nuestro. Al hacerlo, yo sentí un escalofrío y a Harry inexplicablemente, le empezó a doler la cicatriz.- ¿estás bien?

-me duele la cicatriz...- me murmuró frotándosela repetidamente. Al irse de nuestra vista Denis y su padre, su dolor paró.

-¿ya no te duele?

-No... es muy raro.

-Vamos, has de decírselo a tu padrino y a Lupin.- Ambos nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Hagrid donde nos encontramos con ellos dos. Pero no estaban solos, Prue les acompañaba.

-Me alegro de veros. En este momento íbamos a buscaros.- dijo alegremente Sirius.

-Antes de eso, tenemos una cosa importante que deciros.

-no creo que sea nada. Mejor lo dejamos.- dijo Harry sin darle la menor importancia al suceso recientemente ocurrido.

-Nada de eso. Quiero saber que opinan ellos.- dije mirando a las tres caras que estaban expectantes.- Lo que pasa que a Harry, hace unos instantes, le ha dolido la cicatriz.- al decirlo Lupin y Sirius se miraron con aspecto preocupado.- eso no significa que Voldemort ronde por aquí¿no?

-no es lo mas probable.- dijo Sirius intentando mantener la calma.- no os preocupéis por eso. Si no traspasáis el Bosque Prohibido estáis a salvo.

-¿ves? No pasa nada.- dijo Harry.- ahora contadnos lo que hacéis aquí.

-Recoged vuestras cosas. Nos vamos ahora de vacaciones juntos.- dijo Sirius alegre.

-¿todos?- pregunté yo alarmada.

-si hija. Sirius, Lupin y Harry vienen a la mansión a pasar las Navidades. Hemos pensado que es lo mejor para todos. No te molesta¿no?- me quedé sorprendida. Ya que estaba ilusionada con dejar de ver a Sirius y ahora tener que verle fuera del castillo.

-No me importa...- mentí.- cuantos mas seamos mejor.- esta frase alegró a Sirius ya que creía que no quería que él viniera con nosotros. Entonces pensé en Paige. Y se me ocurrió una idea.- ¿puedo invitar a pasar las navidades con nosotros a una buena amiga que va a pasar esta época sola?

-hija, en casa ya no quedan mas cuartos...

-no importa, puede dormir conmigo. Harry ya la conoce.- con la mirada le pedí su ayuda para convencerles.- es Paige.

-Si. Es una muchacha muy... buena y amable.

-Por favor...

-Hija, ya sabes que en casa vivimos... gente mágica y no se si...

-Eso no es problema. Paige es una luz blanca.

-Ah, pues en ese caso. Esta bien, puede venir.

-Muchas gracias.- dije dándole un beso fraternal.

-ahora daos prisa y recoged vuestras cosas. Enseguida nos iremos.- dijo Sirius.

En un tiempo record recogimos nuestras cosas. Aunque la idea de pasar todas las vacaciones junto a Sirius no me hacía la menor gracia, tuve que conformarme con pensar que conmigo estarían Harry y Paige. Antes de reunirme con todos en el despacho de Sirius, le envié una lechuza mensajera contándole en breves líneas lo sucedido y pidiéndole encarecidamente que me hiciera el favor de quedarse en la mansión durante esa época. Después de enviarla, me fui con todos.

Rápidamente llegamos a la mansión y lo primero que hicimos todos fue deshacer nuestras maletas. Cada visitante tenía un cuarto propio, menos Sirius que dormiría con Prue. Cosa que me puso un poco celosa. Después nos reunimos todos en el salón para disfrutar de la cena de bienvenida que nos había preparado Piper.

-Espero que os guste a todos.- dijo con ilusión. Todos hablaban y sonreían, a cada uno se le mostraba la alegría por los poros, excepto a mi. El único que parecía darse cuenta de ello era Harry.

-¿llegará pronto tu amiga?- me preguntó Prue servido el segundo plato.- Se le va a enfriar la comida.

-No te preocupes, seguro que vendrá enseguida.- entonces la llamé mentalmente un montón de veces. Yo sabía que ella me podía escuchar debido a sus poderes de ángel. Pero por alguna razón no quería venir.- por favor, ven- murmuraba sin que nadie me escuchara. Entonces, unos minutos después sonó el timbre.- yo voy. Tiene que ser Paige.- al oír este nombre, Leo, el marido de Piper, se puso nervioso.

Nada más abrir la puerta, la vi a ella nerviosa. Parecía que tenía prisa por marcharse y que no le hacía mucha gracia eso de quedarse a pasar las navidades en la mansión.

-Menos mal que has venido. Pasa, todos te esperan.

-no creo que sea bueno que me quede aquí...- murmuró tristemente.

-¿Por qué?- pero no me contestó. Entonces, como una bala, apareció Leo y se la llevó del brazo fuera de la casa.- ¿qué sucede?- le pregunté al verle tan contrariado.- ¿conoces a Paige?

-sí, y por ello lo mas conveniente va a ser que se marche.- no entendí porque Leo la trató así.

-tiene razón.

-Esperad. ¿qué sucede aquí.? No entiendo nada.

-solo que Paige no puede pisar esta casa. Eso le haría daño a tus tías y a Prue.- estas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Paige.

-¿por qué?

-Yo no quiero hacerlas nada malo. Será mejor que me vaya.

-no... por favor, quédate yo te necesito... no podré soportar lo que tu sabes si no estas junto a mi.

-no seas caprichosa. Ella sabe que si se queda aquí, desvelará su secreto... y caerá como una bomba a ... las chicas...

-Por favor...- dije mirándola con tristeza.

-Me quedaré. Tengo que hacerlo por ella.- dijo con decisión.- Mi... sob... amiga me necesita y no la voy a fallar.

-Esta bien. Pero ni se te ocurra decirles a sus tías lo que sabes o...

-No lo haré. Una promesa es una promesa.

-Eso espero...- dijo Leo malhumorado mientras regresaba con los demás.

-¿qué te sucede con Leo?

-Nada... entremos...

Así pues, ambas entramos dentro. Paige parecía emocionada por pisar la mansión pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Al verla, el que se quedó más impresionado fue Lupin, yo diría incluso que se gustaron nada más verse. No solo yo sentí esta atracción, Sirius pareció darse cuenta también. Después de las recurrentes presentaciones, se sentó con nosotros a la mesa y disfrutamos todos de una velada muy entretenida. Divertida, observaba como Lupin la miraba tímidamente, cada rato. La idea de que ambos se convirtieran en pareja, me empezaba a rondar por la cabeza.

Después de la comida, Prue nos sorprendió diciéndonos a todos que esa tarde nos iba a llevar a un parque de atracciones para divertirnos y pasarlo bien. Pero ninguna de mis tías podía ir, así que al final quienes iríamos serían mi madre, Harry, Lupin, Paige, Sirius y yo. Yo me propuse que en esa tarde, los uniría costará lo que costara. Y con esa idea, regresé a mi cuarto, me tumbé en la cama, y me dispuse a dormirme un rato para descansar antes de la partida.

Desperté en un lugar lejano a mi hogar. La estancia en la que me hallaba me era familiar. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la ventana que tenía a mi derecha y me hacía temblar. Sin querer estar más tiempo dentro de aquel lugar busqué con vehemencia la salida. Y la encontré nada más dar unos cuantos pasos.

Al salir pude darme cuenta de que había estado en el interior de un gran castillo. Ahora la lluvia caía mas torrencialmente sobre mi, y más que nunca me producía escalofríos. Sentí un gran impulso de entrar de nuevo en el interior del castillo, donde me sentía a salvo de ella. Pero mis pies no obedecían a mi deseo. Entonces pude ver una figura en lo alto del castillo.

Esta silueta me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que mandaba sobre mi voluntad. Después de haberle visto, no podía apartar mi mirada de él. Sentí deseos de estar a su lado, y cuando él me dijo:

-Ven.- como un ser sin alma y sin voluntad le obedecí. En cuestión de segundos, me encontré en la puerta de la misma estancia donde él estaba mirando por la ventana. Pero no estábamos solos, en la zona más oscura de la estancia, un ser me observaba. Sentía en su mirada odio, aunque no le pude ver su rostro.

-Señor, ella ya esta aquí.- su voz fue tétrica y repugnante. En sus palabras había un gran rechazo hacia mi.

-Déjanos solos.- en cambio la voz de éste era más cálida y más atrayente. A su orden, el lacayo se fue arrastrándose como una serpiente.- acércate más.- mis pies obedecieron sin rechistar.- he estado esperando todos estos meses a que vinieras ante mi por tu propia voluntad, cuando tu magia era mas vulnerable. Ha merecido la pena esperar.

-¿qué desea que haga?

-Ser mía...- dijo dándose la vuelta. Entonces un brillo maligno iluminó su rostro. Le reconocí de inmediato. ¡era Lord Voldemort!

-Voldemort...

-pero mucha gente no quiere que lo seas. Aunque yo lo deseo.- y se acercó a mi levitando a pocos metros del suelo.- tocarte y sentirte junto a mi pecho cada día. Y convertirte en mi mujer... Aunque tu tienes que pedírmelo... rogármelo. Y entonces serás mía para siempre... dímelo.- no podía resistirme a su seductora voz. Deseaba decirle que sí, aun sabiendo que él Voldemort. Quería convertirme en su mujer y estar con el siempre.

-no- dije pensando en Harry y en Sirius.- no debo...

-no te resistas... tu voluntad esta en mis manos. Deseas tanto como yo ser mía. En tu interior lo sabes. Algo te une a mi.. solo tienes que decirme que si...- "no lo hagas" me decía una voz en mi interior. Yo sabía que tenía que decirle que no. Pero su hechizo era demasiado poderoso. Ejercía sobre mi, un poder enorme.

-Voldemort...

-si... dilo... y te haré mía.

-debo hacerlo...- su mirada era triunfadora. Eso me hizo pensar en Sirius. Esto me alejaba mucho de él y de Harry. Tenía que resistirle como sea. Entonces ellos dos me dieron la fuerza necesaria. Y sorprendida dije:-¡no!

Alterada desperté en mi cama. Sentado al lado mía se encontraba Harry visiblemente preocupado por mi.

-¿qué sucede¿has vuelto a soñar con él...?- me preguntó visiblemente angustiado.

-No.- dije tranquilizándome un poco.- solo ha sido una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla- y me abracé a él. Él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba demasiado alterada para haber tenido solo una terrible pesadilla.

-¿Seguro que solo ha sido eso?- volvió a preguntarme mientras me acariciaba el cabello.- ahora no estamos en el castillo. La magia que rodea esta casa no es tan poderosa como la que allí hay. Quizá él se haya aprovechado de eso...

-No. Solo ha sido un mal sueño. Nada mas.- dije ya calmada y serena.- ahora déjame sola. Necesito cambiarme para la excursión a ese lugar.

-Esta bien. Pero recuerda que puedes confiar en mi si algo te sucede. Yo estaré aquí para escucharte y apoyarte.- me dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fue.

Confundida me levanté de la cama. Estaba casi segura de que lo que acababa de pasar no era un simple sueño. Entonces me quedé muda, cuando vi en el espejo que tenía el pelo mojado.

-Es imposible... yo no me he lavado el pelo...- murmuré asombrada.- a menos que haya estado allí de verdad. Pero¿cómo?- en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era la voz de Paige.

-Adelante.- dije con voz suave, mientras sacaba el secador para secarme el cabello.

-¿todavía no estas arreglada? Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Los demás nos esperan abajo.

-enseguida estoy. Solo falta que me arregle el pelo.

-Déjame a mi.- dijo sonriente mientras cogía el secador.- yo te pondré guapa para Harry. Confía en mi.

Pocos minutos después ya estábamos preparadas para irnos. Al bajar las escaleras me sentía extraña, sobre todo después del suceso recién ocurrido. La mínima idea de haber estado tan cerca de Voldemort y que él me hechizara hasta tal punto de obedecer sin control sus órdenes, me desconcertaba.

-Estas muy guapa.- me dijo Harry cuando ya habíamos llegado al parque de atracciones transportados mediante los polvos Flue.

-Bueno... tenemos entradas que nos permiten montarnos en cualquier atracción.- dijo Prue.- ¿en qué queréis montar?

-en esa misma.- dije yo al ver que en ese espectáculo las personas se tenían que sentar por parejas. Lo hizo pensando en que así Lupin y Paige podrían estar solos durante un tiempo.

-Me parece bien.- apoyó lo que dije Sirius.- en marcha.

A la hora de montarme me entró miedo. Antes, cuando vivía lejos de aquí, estas cosas me daban pánico. Bueno, en verdad, casi todo me daba miedo. En estos tres años yo había cambiado mucho.

-¿qué te sucede?- me preguntó Harry nada más montarnos.

-Es que a mi... estos aparatos antes me mareaban... y- dije nerviosa recordando aquellos tiempos.

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.- dijo sonriendo.- además, siempre puedes paralizar el tiempo si te asustas...- ambos nos reímos de eso. Así pues, empezó la atracción.

Yo estaba visiblemente nerviosa, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Voldemort. El estar en estos momentos girando repetidamente de un lado a otro en la noria no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. Harry me agarraba de la mano al verme un poco pálida, pero en ese lugar para mi no era suficiente, y sin reflexionarlo extendí mis manos y deseé paralizar el tiempo y a los pocos minutos de pensarlo sucedió. Todo el parque se quedó congelado. Entonces respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme. Pero no lo logré, porque algo extraño sucedió.

Delante mía, un portal mágico se abrió. De él primero salió una mano y después la mitad del cuerpo de aquella persona. Pegué un grito al comprender que se trataba de nuevo de Lord Voldemort.

-Nos volvemos a ver, querida.- en esta ocasión su voz sonaba aterradora y cruel.- Gracias por traerme de nuevo a ti.- dijo sarcásticamente acercando su brazo hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Muy sencillo... cada vez que utilizas tus poderes me atraes hasta ti. Cuando los usas, abres mágicamente un portal que me une a ti.

-yo... no...

-Lo se queridita... pero así es. Antes he sido demasiado parlanchín. Pero por lo que se ve, eso contigo no funciona. Así pues vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.- aunque no lo creas, eres solo mía.- pero sucedió algo con lo que Voldemort no había contado. La mano con la que Harry me agarraba le impedía obligarme a ir con él. Tras intentar que yo me soltara de Harry, el tiempo transcurrió y la congelación se terminó. Por unos segundos me había salvado de las garras de Voldemort. Ahora me encontraba de nuevo subida en la maquina, dando vueltas.

Cuando la atracción terminó, Sirius, Prue, Paige y Lupin quisieron volver a montar. Pero yo no subí, así que Harry muy amablemente se ofreció a quedarse conmigo. Más pálida y decaída que nunca, me senté en un banco.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Harry al ver en el estado en que estaba.

-no...- Deseaba contarle todo, pero por otra parte no quería preocuparle...- es que...

-Dímelo... sea lo que sea yo te ayudaré.

-Voldemort... ha estado aquí hace unos minutos...-decidí contarle todo sin guardarme nada. Y llorando le conté lo que me había sucedido aquella tarde con Quien No Debe Nombrarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no sabía... no quería preocuparte.

-¿cómo que no querías preocuparme? Te ha podido pasar algo peor que una simple preocupación. ¡él te podía haber matado¡es un asesino!

-Lo siento...- murmuré sollozando.-

-Perdóname tu.- dijo abrazándome.- No he debido gritarte... pero es que no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer? Él tiene la capacidad de que yo haga lo que a su voluntad le plazca.

-Quizá lo mejor sea volver al castillo... allí estarás mejor protegida...

-No quiero estar aquí junto a mi familia.

-Pero aquí corres peligro.

-No me importa... por favor, no me obligues a volver al castillo. Y no le cuentes ni a Sirius ni a Lupin sobre lo ocurrido o ellos me obligaran a regresar.

-Pero...

-por favor. Prometo no alejarme de nadie y estar siempre con vosotros.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias- dije mientras le abrazaba afectuosamente en el mismo instante en que los demás volvían.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Prue.

-Nada, no te preocupes.

Pasamos toda la tarde yendo de atracción en atracción. Harry no se separó ni un momento de mi. Me sentía culpable de que él se preocupara tanto por mi y ser yo tan desagradecida y pagarle con desamor. Porque Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba enamorada de él, pero no me había dicho nada. Actuaba conmigo igual que antes.

Al anochecer regresamos a la mansión. Allí nos esperaban mis tías con la cena preparada. Sin mucho apetito, no comí casi nada y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada para estar junto a mi familia.

Harry fue el último en levantarse de la mesa. Quiso esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir para subir conmigo al cuarto, con el propósito de no dejarme sola. Pero cuando recogió la mesa, se sentó en el sofá. Estaba realmente cansado, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Cuando hubo descansado un poco, subió lentamente al cuarto donde yo estaba. Al abrir la puerta, me encontró tumbada en la cama con los ojos abiertos.

-¿que haces?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-pensar...

-¿dónde esta Paige?

-duerme en su casa. Como puede orbitar, pues dice que lo mejor es que por las noches se vaya y que por el día regrese.

-eso no esta bien. Así te deja a ti solita.

-no estoy sola.- dije sonriendo.- tu estas conmigo.

-tienes razón. Ahora duérmete.

-No. Tengo que mantenerme despierta o Quien Tu Sabes vendrá por mi.

-No lo hará. Yo estoy contigo.

-Pero... tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo tumbándose conmigo en la cama y abrazándome fuertemente.- estoy a tu lado, y yo velaré tus sueños.- luego me besó en la mejilla y murmuró:- nunca te dejaré. Te protegeré. Ahora descansa, amor mío.- sintiéndole tan cerca me llenaba de paz. Segura de que Harry me protegería de el, cerré los ojos y al instante me quede dormida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la mansión, Lupin y Sirius hablaban sobre diversos temas. Ambos estaba esperando que llegara la luna llena, porque en ese momento, Remus se transformaría en hombre lobo.

-Te has tomado tu poción¿no?

-sí. Dentro de poco el cambio se realizará. Es hora de irte.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe con la forma de perro?

-¿por qué?

-para hacerte compañía.

-ya... tu lo que quieres es no irte con tu novia. ¿No será que tengo yo razón y tu te has enamorado de su hija? Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras.

-no seas ridículo. Yo no siento mas que amistad por ella. Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no siento otra cosa por ella. Por dios, si es la novia de Harry.

-¿y? El amor es así...

-deja de decir babosadas y dime¿qué tal con Paige? Me he dado cuenta de que te gusta.

-¿qué dices?

-quien lo niega, es porque teme sus sentimientos.- dijo Sirius divertido.

-Pues aplícate el cuento tu mismo.- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Dejemos este temita y vamos. Pronto te convertirás y debes volver a tu cuarto.

-Lo se...- ambos se dirigieron del salón, por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Al pasar por mi cuarto escucharon ruidos y decidieron pasar a investigar.

-¿qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntó extrañado Sirius al verle en mi cuarto.

-Estaba... velando por ella.

-¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado? Pareces preocupado.- comentó Lupin.

-bueno...- dijo levantándose de la cama.- creo que será mejor que os lo cuente, pero no le digáis a Sandra que os lo he dicho.

-¿qué ha pasado?- y Harry les contó lo sucedido conmigo y con Voldemort.

-me temía que la poción aquí no le hiciera efecto.- comentó Sirius.- la magia que rodea al castillo es mas poderosa.

-¿qué podemos hacer?

-ella tiene que regresar al castillo. Aquí corre peligro.- dijo tajantemente Lupin.

-Lo se, pero ella no quiere ir. Quiere pasar las navidades con su familia.- dijo Harry tristemente.- Lupin¿no podrías hacer una poción más poderosa aún?

-no se. Quizá Dumbledore si pudiera hacerla...

-pero si se lo contáis, la obligara a regresar.

-La quieres mucho¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius enternecido.

-Si...- respondió tristemente mientras se acercaba hacia mi cama donde yacía mi cuerpo.- la pena que ella ya no me ame a mi.- dijo acariciándome el rostro.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

-Lo he notado.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- aún así, yo lucharé por reconquistar su amor contra quien sea.

-¿crees que esta enamorada de otro?

-si.- dijo con voz queda.- por eso, no podéis devolverla así al castillo. Lo ha pasado mal y solo quiere estar junto a su familia.

-esta bien.- dijo Sirius.- mañana Lupin y Prue trabajaran en una nueva poción para mantener alejado a Voldemort de ella, mientras tanto vete a dormir. Se te ve cansado.

-No puedo. He de cuidarla por si acaso...

-No temas. Yo lo haré. De todas formas no tengo sueño.

-Gracias, padrino.- se dirigió hacia mi, me dio un beso de buenas noches y se marcho de la estancia.

-Así que vas a cuidarla tu¿no?

-no bromees- dijo Sirius ya exasperado.

-tanto va el cántaro a la fuente que...- pero se calló al ver la forma en que su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada.- buenas noches.

Aquella noche tuve el sueño que mas repercusiones me trajo en la vida hasta aquel momento; yo estaba soñando con Harry. Este había descubierto que yo estaba enamorada de Sirius y yo trataba de explicarle la verdad. Entonces, cuando yo estaba hablando con él, sentía como si algo nos estuviese observando, y era así aunque yo no me daba cuenta.( Sirius estaba delante de mi cama en aquel momento observándome. Entonces notó que yo me alteraba y se acercó a ver como estaba. Entonces sin darse cuenta me tocó la cara y sin saber cómo, entró dentro de mi sueño.)

Cuando le conté al Harry del sueño que estaba enamorada de su padrino, éste lo estaba oyendo. Al marcharse Harry, yo me puse a llorar, y apareció el Sirius del sueño. Este me abrazó dulcemente. Yo le conté lo que había pasado. Y entonces le dije: "te quiero" y le besé apasionadamente.

Al despertar, descubrí que también estaba besando al Sirius de la vida real con la misma pasión y el mismo amor que en el sueño. Al comprender lo sucedido, me aparté de él. Sirius se quedó tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿qué ha pasado?- pregunté asustada.

-¿es verdad... lo que decías en tu sueño sobre...?- preguntó conmocionado- y este beso...- yo me quería morir de la vergüenza. ¡acababa de besarle! No me lo podía creer. Estaba temblando sin posibilidad de moverme. Él no parecía estar muy tranquilo tampoco.

-yo...- pero no podía decir ni una palabra. Me encontraba demasiado aturdida. No me veía capaz de decirle que si, pero tampoco podía decirle que no. Entonces decidí hacer la solución más fácil: correr. Salí corriendo de la habitación echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Sandra!- escuché como me llamaba y me seguía corriendo, pero no me quise detener. Salí de la mansión y corrí y corrí hasta que me alejé muchos kilómetros de la mansión de mi familia y de él.

Era ya muy de noche. Sabía que era una locura ir por ahí con el peligro que se cernía sobre mi, pero no podía enfrentarme a Sirius todavía. No sabría como mirarle a la cara a partir de ese momento. Estaba demasiado confundida. Ahora, deseé más que nunca utilizar mi verdadero poder como primogénita de las Embrujadas y hacer que el tiempo volviera atrás. Pero yo sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Lo ocurrido con Denis hace tres años me lo demostró así.

En lo primero que pensé fue en regresar a Hogwarts. Allí yo estaría segura y Dumbledore me protegería. Pero luego deseché la idea al pensar de que ese sería el primer lugar en que Sirius me buscaría.

Seguí caminando en busca de algún lugar donde guarecerme aquella infernal noche, pero no tenía dinero para hacerlo. Ni siquiera podía usar el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque la vez anterior que lo usé, Sirius me encontró enseguida. Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue dormir en el club de mi tía Piper, el P3. Así que forcé la entrada y me escondí en el almacén y allí pasé el resto de noche que me quedaba.

Minutos después de irme yo de la mansión, se armó un tremendo alboroto. Sirius, preocupado por mi desaparición avisó primero a mis tíos. Él y los cuatro se repartieron el territorio para buscarme. Pero a ninguno se le ocurrió buscarme en el club de Piper. Al amanecer, volvieron deprimidos y cansados a la mansión, esperanzados con que quizá yo hubiera aparecido, pero eso no sucedió.

Sirius decidió avisar a Harry de lo que estaba pasando. Sin ánimos para nada, entró en su cuarto. Pero no estaba solo, Lupin estaba a su lado. Ambos parecían hablar sobre mi.

-¿qué sucede, Sirius?- preguntó Lupin.- tienes aspecto de haber pasado una mala noche.

-Es que...- dijo tristemente.- es Sandra.

-¿qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Harry levantándose hacia su padrino, presintiendo algo malo.

-Anoche sucedió algo... y ella se escapó.

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry alarmado.- ¿cómo es posible¿que paso?- al ver que su padrino no le contestaba, se acercó a él y lo zarandeo.

-lo siento.- dijo Sirius muy deprimido.- yo tuve la culpa...

-¿qué la hiciste?

-tranquilo, Harry.- dijo Lupin poniéndose en el medio.- lo importante no es lo que pasó. Lo verdaderamente importante es encontrarla.

-Sus tíos y yo la hemos estado buscando toda la noche, pero no sabemos nada de ella.

-Te pedí que la cuidaras y la protegieras ¡y sucede esto! Yo te la confié a ti.

-tranquilo, Harry. La vamos a encontrar.- dijo Lupin.

-¿no lo entiendes? Voldemort está tras ella. Y quizá ya la haya encontrado y puede que ahora ella este...

-no- dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza.- es imposible.

-pero es lo mas probable. Si algo le pasa a Sandra¡tu serás el único responsable!- dijo con odio mientras salía de la estancia dando un portazo en la puerta.

-¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Lupin a su amigo.

-yo soy el culpable.- dijo Sirius derrumbándose y sentándose en la cama.- ella siempre está en peligro por mi culpa...

-¿qué ocurrió?

-anoche, ella tuvo una pesadilla y yo pensé que se trataba de Voldemort, entonces me metí en su sueño para ver lo que pasaba, porque ya sabes que en los sueños...

-las personas nunca mienten...

-si, eso. Pues yo entré y lo que vi me dejó helado. Ella le estaba diciendo a Harry que no le quería, es más que estaba enamorada de otra persona.

-¿dijo de quien?

-si.- dijo cabizbajo.- de mi...

-¿qué?

-y eso no fue todo. Cuando Harry se fue apareció mi yo del sueño y ella le dijo: te quiero y luego le besó. Pero resulta que también me besó a mi en la vida real.

-lo que te pasa a ti con ella, no le pasa a nadie.

-yo le pregunté que si lo que había dicho en el sueño era cierto, pero no me contestó, estaba temblando. Y yo en vez de irme y dejarla tranquila, la atosigué, quería que me lo dijera.

-la presionaste y se largó.

-la llamé, la seguí, pero no sé como se escapó de mi alcance. Y yo quería pedirla perdón.- Sirius parecía conmocionado de verdad.- pero eso no es lo peor...

-¿hay algo más?

-cuando me besó... yo sentí algo por ella.

-¡lo sabia!

-¡Remus! Esto no es gracioso. No es posible que sintiera algo. Estoy confundido, no se lo que me pasa.

-yo si... aunque te duela, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, te estas enamorando de ella. O lo que es peor, ya estas enamorado.

-Pero ella es la novia de Harry, y la hija de mi novia, además es menor y...

-en el amor nada importa... deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

-ahora lo importante es encontrarla sea como sea. Lo demás ahora tiene sentido si Harry tiene razón y Voldemort...

-La encontraremos. Ahora, bajemos, todos deben de estar planeando algo.

Ajena a esta conversación, desperté nada más salir el sol. El sentimiento de soledad me invadía. Enseguida me fui del local para que nadie me encontrará y me puse a caminar y a caminar... pero no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Lo mejor era regresar y soportar lo que tuviera que venir. Aunque no deseaba volver a ver a Sirius.

Decidí quedarme en un parque, montada en los columpios, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido. Mi ilusión era pasar unas Navidades corrientes junto a mi familia y a Harry. No deseaba pasarlas sola. Entonces pensé en ir a buscar a Harry, pero sabía que si regresaba a la mansión, me obligarían a quedarme. Entonces, vi en el suelo algo que brillaba. Al agacharme comprobé que era una moneda. Con ella, resolví llamarle por teléfono, aunque solo fuera para escuchar su voz y que me diera fuerzas para seguir. Pensaba que no era una buena idea, pero no le di importancia.

La cabina mas próxima estaba al cruzar la calle. El sol estaba en el centro, eso quería decir que ya era mediodía. Con valor, marqué el número y con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido escuché los pitidos. Entonces pensé que quizás el que contestara el teléfono fuera Sirius y me dispuse a colgar el auricular, pero no me dio tiempo. Al otro lado del hilo telefónico se oyó la voz de Harry.

-¿diga?

-Harry. Soy yo.

-¿dónde estas? Estamos todos preocupados por ti.

-no puedo decírtelo... ¿estas solo?

-no, aquí están todos conmigo. Se acaban de alegrar al saber que estás bien.

-¿tu como estas?

-feliz al saber que estas a salvo. Pensábamos que Voldemort te había capturado.

-Estoy bien.

-vuelve a casa. No se que pasaría con Sirius, pero él está arrepentido. Esta muy preocupado por ti y desea que regreses a casa para estar a salvo. Mira, quiere ponerse...

-¡no! No quiero hablar con él. Si me he escapado ha sido para...- pero un viento lado pasó por detrás mía.- este sentimiento...

-¿Sandra¿qué sucede?- me di la vuelta y boquiabierta comprobé que detrás mía se hallaban dos dementores. Por lo visto, estaban felices de encontrarse de nuevo conmigo.

-Harry, lo siento...

-¿qué sucede? Es Voldemort¿esta contigo?

-él no... pero si unos dementores...- y tuve que colgar, ya que estos se acercaban cada vez más a mi. No lo pensé un minuto, y tuve que usar mis poderes para congelarles. Sabía que esto me llevaría directamente hacia Voldemort, pero ahora los dementores eran mi mayor peligro.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-no puede ser... esta siendo atacada por unos... dementores...

-maldita sea... seguro que Voldemort los ha enviado para que la atacaran por el día.- dijo angustiado Lupin.

-Piper, rápido trae el mapa. Seguro que nuestra sobrina utiliza ahora sus poderes y la podemos rastrear con el cristal.

-es una posibilidad...

-Aguanta Sandra... enseguida vamos.- murmuraron a la vez Harry y Sirius.

Congelados momentáneamente, les dejé delante de la cabina y corrí como una bala en dirección al club de Piper. Quise esconderme allí de nuevo hasta que el peligro de que Voldemort me encontrara pasara, pero fue imposible evitarle. Sus poderes eran enormes, y ya me había encontrado. Se apareció delante mía, con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas y tenebrosas.

-veo que nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo.- intenté congelarle a él, pero mis poderes no surtieron ningún efecto. Era demasiado poderoso.

-No puedes conmigo. Soy demasiado poderoso para ti. Pero dejémonos de charlas, necesito unos cuantos de tus poderes ahora. Tendré que dejar el placer para después.- y se acercó a mi rápidamente. Era consciente de que ahora no podía luchar contra él, mi única alternativa era correr.- correr no te servirá de nada.- dijo alegre.

-Paige, ayúdame.- gritaba mientras corría.- Voldemort me persigue. Estoy cerca del parque de...- pero los dos dementores aparecieron delante mía bloqueándome el camino.

-Bien hecho. Ahora ocupaos de nuestros invitados.- dijo señalando a Sirius y compañía ya que acababan de llegar orbitando.- nosotros tenemos asuntos que tratar- me agarró y me trasladó con su magia al club de mi tía.

-¡suéltame!- grité zafándome de su prisión.

-Eres agresiva, pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Dentro de un momento u otro aparecerán por aquí tus amigos y necesito conseguir tus poderes ya.

-no te lo voy a permitir.

-Hay dos opciones que puedes elegir: una es darme tus poderes voluntariamente, que no creo que lo hagas, y la otra es lanzarte un maleficio con el que te deje muerta en vida y robártelo todita. ¡elige!

-elijo que mueras tu.

-Eres muy graciosa, pero eso no te va a salvar. Llevo dos años intentando matarte, ahora solo conseguiré tus poderes que son los míos y luego te haré mía y después morirás. Aunque no, prefiero lanzarte el hechizo, es menos engominoso para mi.- entonces me agarró por detrás. Intenté soltarme de sus garras, pero no pude. Entonces, escuché como recitaba un hechizo y con su varita me apuntó a mi cabeza. Después sentí un fuerte golpe y me caí al suelo. Antes de que perdiera la visión, vi entrar en el club a Sirius y a Harry.

-¡Sandra!- gritó Harry al verme en el suelo.

-Ya esta muerta. Habéis llegado tarde.

-¡mientes!- bramó Sirius.

-Ahora cogeré sus poderes y acabaré con vosotros. Habéis sido una molestia desde siempre.- pero cuando me iba a robar mis poderes, apareció Dumbledore.

-¡Albus!

-Aléjate o lo lamentaras.

-Me voy, pero volveré. Habéis llegado tarde. Ella ya esta muerta.- y se esfumó tal y como había llegado.

-¡Sandra!- me llamó Harry zarandeándome.- no puedes estar muerta... ahora no.

-¡Es culpa mía!- dijo Sirius con gran dolor en su corazón.

-No os derrumbéis. Puede que todavía podamos hacer algo.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

-Llevémosla al castillo. Allí os contaré lo que haremos.

* * *


	9. confesiones

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

"**Confesiones"**

Sirius, Dumbledore y Harry llevaron enseguida mi cuerpo a la enfermería del castillo. Allí la señorita Pomfrey les estaba esperando.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó esta sorprendida al ver cómo me traían.

-ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Dinos si algo puedes hacer por ella.- la señorita Pomfrey se acercó a mi cuerpo y me examinó detalladamente, pero afligida después de chequearme dijo:

-Mucho me temo que su dolencia no es física, sino mental. Alguien muy poderoso la ha lanzado un maleficio en el que la ha dejado en un plano distinto al nuestro. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella.

-¿eso quiere decir que se va a quedar así... siempre?

-No querido muchacho.-dijo refiriéndose a Harry.- Hay alguien que puede fabricar algo lo bastante poderoso como para traerla de vuelta.

-¿quién?- preguntó Sirius angustiado.

-Severus Snape.

-Lo imaginaba...- murmuró Dumbledore.- pero ahora esta de viaje en busca de...-pero no quiso continuar delante de Harry.

-tenemos que encontrarle pronto, o esta jovencita no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo así.- en ese momento apareció orbitando Paige en la sala.

-¿cómo esta?

-Se recuperará cuando encontremos a Snape- dijo Sirius decidido.

-Esta bien. Te encargo a ti Sirius que le busques.

-Lo haré enseguida.

-Espera... yo voy contigo.- dijo Paige.- ahora que la he encontrado no quiero perderla.- pero nadie comprendió aquellas palabras.- Además conmigo llegarás antes a cualquier lugar. Puedo orbitar.

-creo que debo irme. Pero os diré que es recomendable que aquellos que se queden con Sandra la hablen. Creo que eso la hará bien.

-yo no me separaré de ella. Esta vez no, lo prometo.- dijo mirando a Sirius.

-Esta bien.- dijo Dumbledore.- Pero antes venid fuera.- y miró a Harry y a Paige.- tengo que pediros algo.- así pues salieron de la estancia todos, dejando solo a Sirius junto a mi cuerpo. Entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Perdóname. Nunca debí presionarte tanto, fui un estúpido. Tenías razón, siempre te estoy haciendo daño. Pero lo arreglaré, te lo prometo.- dijo tomándome la mano.- encontraré a Severus, le traeré aquí y volverás con nosotros. Y entonces tu y yo hablaremos.- en ese momento entró Harry.- ahora te dejo en manos de Harry. Él te cuidará bien, por algo te ama...

-no dejaré que nada la perturbe.- dijo acercándose a nosotros.- Sirius, siento lo que te dije antes. Fui injusto culpándote de lo ocurrido.

-Yo también me culpo por lo sucedido.

-¿qué paso¿por qué huyo así?

-No puedo decírtelo, aun.- dijo yéndose.- pero pronto lo sabrás.

-cuídate.- le dijo antes de que se marchara.- ambos te esperaremos aquí.

-adiós...- murmuró Sirius cuando Paige y él orbitaron del castillo en busca de Snape.

-bueno- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- la señorita Pomfrey nos ha aconsejado que te hablemos. No sé qué estarás viendo ahora con tus ojitos cerrados, pero espero que no sea nada malo. Sirius no es malo. Le acabo de escuchar pidiéndote perdón. Yo sé que pasara lo que pasara entre vosotros fue un simple malentendido.-sonrió vagamente.- estas muy guapa cuando duermes. Pareces un ángel... no te he contado, el próximo partido de quidditch es contra...

Así Harry estuvo las dos semanas siguientes. Cada rato lo pasaba sentado a mi lado, contándome cosas, pensando que yo las podía oír. Ni siquiera se separaba de mi lado para comer. Solo se alejaba cuando Dumbledore o Lupin se acercaban a verme.

Pobre Lupin. Él también se quedó sin vacaciones de Navidad. Desde que ocurrió el suceso, regresó al castillo junto con Harry. Remus estaba muy preocupado por Paige y por su amigo Sirius. Hacía dos semanas que se habían marchado y aun no habían regresado.

El día anterior al año nuevo, Ron y Hermione le dieron una sorpresa a Harry regresando antes de tiempo para apoyarle en aquellos momentos.

-Harry regresamos cuando nos enteramos.

-¿quién os lo dijo?

-Nos encontramos en Liverpool con Sirius y Paige y nos contaron lo sucedido.- dijo Hermione.- Estaban buscando desesperadamente a Snape.

-¿cuándo fue eso?

-hace más o menos dos o tres días.

-aún no le han encontrado...- susurró apesadumbrado Harry.- y llevan ya dos semanas que partieron en su busca.

-ya sabes como es Snape. Nunca se le encuentra cuando se le necesita.

-¿podemos hacer algo por ti?- preguntó Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.

-con estar aquí es suficiente. Id a ver a Lupin. Le arreglareis el día con vuestra visita.

-¿estarás bien?

-claro. No os preocupéis por mi.

Ron y Hermione dejaron solo a Harry en la enfermería y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid en busca de Lupin.

-¿cómo se encuentra?

-bien. ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.- todavía queda una semana para que empiecen las clases.

-nos enteramos de lo ocurrido y vinimos para apoyar a nuestros amigos.

-imagino.

-¿cómo ha estado Harry? Le acabamos de ver y esta muy decaído.

-sí. Me estoy empezando a preocupar por el. No se separa de ella en todo el día.- dijo tristemente.- y lo peor es que a Sandra no le quedan muchas oportunidades, si para antes de mañana no han regresado Sirius y Paige, me temo que no se salvara.

-¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

-Apoyar a Harry y esperar a que Sirius regrese antes de mañana.

Así pues, con las cosas tan complicadas, Ron y Hermione pasaron aquel día junto a Harry. Los tres comieron en la enfermería a petición suya. A la hora de la cena, le convencieron para irse a comer al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los profesores ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones y estaban allí preparando la última noche del año. Todos ya sabían lo que había pasado y se les mostraba preocupados.

Después de cenar, Harry regresó a la enfermería mientras los demás se quedaban celebrando el nuevo año. Ron y Hermione se fueron con él.

-Feliz año nuevo. Ojalá estuvieras despierta para pasarlo con nosotros.- en ese momento, en la sala sonaron chispas y aparecieron los cuerpos de Paige y de Sirius. Este tenía un profundo corte en el costado.

-¡Sirius!- gritaron los tres a la vez cuando le vieron herido. Pero cuando se fueron a acercar a él, un tercer mago hizo su aparición en el castillo. Por fin Severus Snape habia vuelto.

-Ron, corre ve y avísale a Dumbledore de que ya han regresado. ¡ve!- Ron fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Segundos después aparecieron Lupin y Dumbledore junto a Ron.

-Veo que esperabais mi regreso.- dijo Snape altanero.

-¡cúrala!- exclamo Harry enseguida.

-A eso he venido.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar. Se acerco a donde yacía mi cuerpo y pronto supo lo que me pasaba.- tengo que preparar una poción enseguida o puede que esta joven no llegue a mañana.- y salió a su despacho en busca de los materiales. Dumbledore fue tras él.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntaron a la vez Lupin y Harry al ver su herida.

-Si.

-¿qué paso?

-Un dragón nos atacó antes de venir.

-Pero no os preocupéis, ahora mismo- dijo Paige.- ahora mismo le curo.- dijo posando sus manos sobre la herida y en unos minutos estaba curado.

-Veo que tu magia funciona.- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Remus, Paige vamos con Snape. Ayudémosle a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios.- dijo Sirius ya recuperado.- vosotros quedaos aquí.- dijo acariciando a Harry en el pelo. Antes de irse, le dio un vistazo a mi cuerpo inerte.

En pocos minutos llegaron al despacho de Snape. Este estaba hablando con Dumbledore sobre los ingredientes que le faltaban.

-Veo que ya estas recuperado.- dijo Snape con suficiencia.

-Venimos a ayudarte con los ingredientes.- dijo Sirius con impaciencia.

-Bien.- y empezó a nombrar aquello que necesitaban. Lupin y Paige tenían que buscar la magia sanadora del cuerno de un unicornio, Dumbledore las alas de un fénix.- y queda lo peor. La sangre del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿cómo conseguiremos eso?- preguntó Paige. A los cuatro magos se les ocurrió la solución perfecta al instante.

-yo me encargo.- dijo Sirius confiado.

-daos prisa. Yo mezclaré los demás ingredientes.

Los tres magos se fueron dejando solo a Snape. Paige y Lupin se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido en busca de un unicornio, mientras que Dumbledore se dirigía a su despacho y Sirius a la enfermería.

-¿cómo os ha ido en el viaje?- le preguntó Lupin a Paige cuando se internaron en el bosque.

-Snape es un mago muy escurridizo. Nos ha costado mucho seguirle la pista.

-Entiendo.- delante suya se encontraron con Umbridge, acompañado de un grupo de centauros.

-¿qué buscáis a estas horas?- preguntó el centauro más alto.

-necesitamos encontrar un unicornio para salvarle la vida a una alumna.- dijo Lupin.

-¿queréis acabar con el unicornio para salvar la vida de una humana?

-No. Solo necesitamos un poco de su magia curativa.- dijo con seguridad Paige.

-Os diremos donde esta, si nos dais una buena razón para hacerlo.

-queremos salvarle la vida.- pero esa respuesta no les convenció, así que Paige dijo sin pensar.- porque es mi sobrina y no voy a permitir que algo malo le pase.- Lupin se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esto.- ¿os vale esta respuesta?

-Es una buena razón. En la laguna acabamos de ver a un unicornio.

-gracias.- dijeron Paige y Lupin dirigiéndose a la laguna.

-¿por qué no dijiste antes que tu también eras una tía de Sandra?

-Nadie lo sabe. Excepto yo y Leo.

-¿y eso?

-Es una historia muy larga. En otra ocasíón te la cuento.

-tu guardas muchos secretos.-dijo Lupin sonriendo.- Espero descubrirlos algún dia.

-y yo los tuyos...- dijo Paige devolviéndole una sonrisa.- ¡mira, allí hay un unicornio!- lentamente se acercaron a él. Este cuando les vio no salió corriendo, se quedó esperando a que ellos se le acercara.

-¿cómo le sacamos su magia curativa?

-en su cuerno- contestó Paige.- tenemos que frotar algo puntiagudo en su cuerno y depositarle en una superficie.- lentamente Paige extrajo la magia y la depositó en un cristalito pequeño.- ya podemos volver.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas...- Ambos dieron marcha atrás, y rápidamente regresaron al castillo, antes de entrar Paige le preguntó a Lupin.

-¿Black te contó por qué se escapó Sandra aquella noche?

-Si, pero comprenderás que no te lo pueda contar...

-entonces me imagino que mi sobrina le confesaría sus sentimientos a Sirius.

-¿lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. ¿por qué te crees que me pidió que me quedará con vosotros durante estas fiestas? Para que ella tuviera a alguien con quien apoyarse sobre ese tema.

-lo que yo decía... eres una caja repleta de sorpresas...

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió repentinamente y Sirius entró tras ella. Llevaba un paso rápido y decidido.

-¿ya habéis hecho la poción?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nos falta un ingrediente.- dijo con tono misterioso mientras cogía un cuchillo de un armario y se acercaba a mi.

-¿qué vas a hacer con eso?- preguntó Harry levantándose de la cama.

-Ya lo veras.- Entonces me cogió de la mano y ante la mirada atónita de mis amigas, con el cuchillo me hizo un corte poco profundo. Cogió un bote e introdujo en él la sangre que salía de mi mano.

-¿qué has hecho?

-su sangre es el último ingrediente para la pócima.- en ese momento, entraron los demás.

-y bien¿lo tienes?- preguntó engreídamente Snape.

-Aquí lo tienes.- Snape mezcló mi sangre con los demás ingredientes. La poción tomó un color rosáceo.- ahora apartaos.- dijo mirando a los tres jóvenes magos que estaban a mi lado. Se acerco a mi y me introdujo la poción en la boca.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome a ver cual era mi reacción. Por un momento, pensaron que había fallado la poción porque yo no me movía, pero pasados unos minutos, dificultosamente, logré abrir los ojos.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.- dijo Snape saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Harry acercándose a mi. Yo estaba aturdida. No sabía que había ocurrido.

-¿qué ha pasado?- fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

-Veo que la poción ha surtido efecto.- dijo Dumbledore.- Llamaré a la señorita Pomfrey para que venga a curarte la mano.- dijo mirando a Sirius antes de marcharse.

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar un poco.- dijo Paige.- Me alegro que estés bien.- dijo mirándome afectuosamente antes de irse.

-Paige tiene razón.- corroboró Lupin.- Marchémonos.- detrás de el salieron Ron y Hermione. Sirius estuvo reacio a marcharse, aun seguía preocupado. Y Harry igual.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.- dije cogiéndole de la mano a Harry.

-Claro que me voy a quedar contigo.

-os dejo solos.- dijo Sirius lentamente.

-¿cómo te encuentras?

-me duele la cabeza... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar con Voldemort, me lanzó un hechizo y luego os vi aparecer a tu padrino y a ti antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Hoy es año nuevo.

-¡Han pasado dos semanas.!- exclamé sorprendida.

-si. Yo he estado todo el tiempo a tu lado. No me he separado de ti.

-¿por qué... te fuiste la noche que me escapé? Cuando me dormí estabas a mi lado, pero al despertar vi a...

-Lo se, perdóname. Nunca debí haberte dejado con mi padrino. Aunque yo pensaba que ya no le odiabas. ¿qué paso entre vosotros?

-No quiero hablar de ello.- dije respirando hondo. Ahora me acordaba a la perfección todo lo sucedido.

-él ha hecho mucho por ti, ha ido en busca de...

-no quiero verlo. Por favor, dile que no quiero que venga a verme. ¡no quiero verle nunca más!

-Pero es tu profesor...

-Por favor. Te suplico que no permitas que pase. Por lo menos hasta que me reponga y pueda... hablar con el.

-como desees.- Pomfrey entro por la puerta.

-veo que la bella durmiente ya ha despertado. Me alegro.

-¿cómo esta?

-se pondrá bien- dijo mientras la examinaba.- dentro de unos pocos dias estará curada totalmente. Ahora le voy a dar algo para que duerma un rato.

-Bien. Dulces sueños.- dijo mientras me besaba.

Harry se dirigió directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Sabía que allí encontraría a su padrino.

-tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Harry muy seriamente.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Sirius intuyendo lo que le quería decir.

-Acabo de estar con ella y me ha pedido que no vayas a verla. Dice que no quiere verte mas.- Sirius sintió un profundo desazón al oír estas palabras.- ¿se puede saber que pasó entre vosotros dos?- pero Sirius no respondió.- ¡respóndeme¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-No presiones a tu padrino, Harry.- intervino Lupin.- Es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo.

-¿no entendéis que a Sandra algo le ha hecho mucho daño y yo solo quiero que ella esté bien¡Es tan difícil de entender!

-Te entiendo... pero Sirius tiene razones para no contarte nada.

-¿qué razones podría tener?

-Pues principalmente para no hacerte daño a ti.

-¡ya basta, Remus.! No tienes porque explicar mas. Harry siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Pero todavía no puedo contarte nada.

-Esta bien, Sirius. Como quieras.- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Pero no te acerques a ella. No voy a permitir que nadie la vuelva a hacer daño y menos tu. No creas que voy a ser condescendiente contigo por quererte como a un padre. Pienso protegerla sea de quien sea.- y dio un portazo al marcharse.

-¿qué vas a hacer? Mira como está y sin saber en realidad lo que pasó. ¿cómo crees que reaccionara cuando se entere de lo que su novia siente por ti?

-no me lo quiero ni imaginar.- dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.- Lo único que sé es que necesito hablar con Sandra.

-¿y Prue?

-Hace dos semanas que no hablo con ella. Creo que sospecha algo raro.

-¿algo como que te has enamorado de otra?

-Remus... siempre estas diciendo lo menos conveniente.

-pero es la verdad.

-no lo se. Sinceramente no se a quien quiero y a quien no.

Pasaron un par de días y yo me fui empezando a sentir mejor. Harry me visitaba cada día junto con Ron y Hermione. Paige también venía de vez en cuando a hablar conmigo. Incluso Lupin. En cambio Sirius no vino a verme. Yo sabía que era lo mejor, ya que yo misma se lo pedí a Harry. Pero dentro de mi, yo sabia mejor que nadie que tenía que enfrentarme a él en cualquier momento. Y así ocurrió aquélla noche.

Era la noche del cinco de enero. Tradicionalmente por la noche de aquel día la gente católica se hacia regalos. Según decían era el dia de los reyes magos. En mi anterior vida yo disfrutaba cada anio con aquel dia. Me encantaban los regalos. Pero desde que habia venido a San Francisco, no celebraba aquel ritual.

Como cada día Harry se quedó conmigo hasta que le dije que me iba a dormir. Se despidió de mi dándome un beso de buenas noches y se marchó. Yo no quería dormir, no tenia nada de sueño, así que levante de la cama y apoye con la ventana. Esta, al igual que la que se encontraba en mi dormitorio, daba al Bosque Prohibido. Quise indagar en el bosque por si encontraba a aquel perro negro. Pero no vi nada. Entonces escuché como la puerta de la enfermería se abría lentamente. Pensé que se trataba de la enfermera y no me di la vuelta. Seguí observando el bosque.

Los pasos de la persona que acababa de entrar eran indecisos y muy lentos, demasíado lentos. Entonces me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Después de verle, empezó a latir con mas fuerza.

-Se que no quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo con dulzura la voz de Sirius.- Pero necesito que hablemos.

-Sirius...

-Perdona que entré por la noche, como un ladrón, pero es que si vengo antes, Harry me hubiera echado de la estancia inmediatamente. Últimamente no nos llevamos bien. Me culpa de lo que te pasó... y no es el único, yo también... me culpo...

-Tu no tuviste la culpa.- dije con voz queda sin pensar.- La culpa es solo mía, por actuar impulsivamente... lo que me sucedió me lo merecía.

-Sandra... estoy aquí porque necesito saber si es verdad lo que dijiste en tu sueño aquella noche. ¿es cierto que me quieres?- pero no respondí. Me quedé mirando el suelo, cabizbaja. Él se acercó a mi lentamente.- no temas y dime la verdad. Necesito saberlo.- dijo levantándome suavemente con su mano mi rostro.

-yo...- y unas lágrimas de culpa empezaron a brotar por mi rostro.

-No llores- dijo secándomelas dulcemente. Sabia que debía responderle lo que en verdad sentía por el. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la idea de hacerlo.- Estas temblando... es mi culpa... de nuevo. Siempre te hago sentir mal.- Decidí decirle toda la verdad. No podía callarlo mas. Era necesario que se lo contara.

-Sirius...- dije cerrando los ojos.- Estoy... enamorada de ti.- su mirada me penetró.

-Entonces era verdad lo del sueño...

-sí... no sabes cuanto lo siento. Yo nunca quise sentir esto por ti. No se como empezó ni cuando. Intente frenar este sentimiento al pensar en todo lo horroroso que es. Pero no he podido. Me siento un monstruo...

-¿un monstruo por quererme?- dijo Sirius esbozando una débil sonrisa.- Nadie es un monstruo por enamorarse de otra persona.

-¡yo si!- dije dándome la vuelta bruscamente.- ¡vete! Quiero estar sola.

-no me voy a ir todavía. Quiero que entiendas que lo que sientes es... imposible. Yo estoy- Sirius se sorprendió de no poder decir a la primera la siguiente frase.- enamorado de Prue y Harry lo está de ti.

-¿Crees que no lo sé¡Por eso me siento como un monstruo.!

-no lo eres. Solo estas confundida nada más.- dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿por qué lo haces? Siempre preocupado por mi, intentando salvarme el pellejo... y yo no lo merezco...

-!deja de decir eso!- gritó.- tu no te mereces nada de lo que te pasa. No seas tonta.

-Déjame sola. Quiero pensar.

-Bien, pero recuerda que lo que sientes es un error.

-No lo es.- murmuré.- si te amo así es porque tu te lo mereces, aunque este mal, aunque eso me convierta en un monstruo, aunque por ello muera... no es un error. ¡es amor!- La cara de Sirius cambio completamente. Ya no parecía angustiada. Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba¡él me besó! Me cogió en sus brazos y me dio un dulce y apasíonado beso. Creí estar en un sueño, era como los que yo tantas veces me había imaginado.

-¿por qué?- dije sin aliento.

-Para demostrarte que tu en realidad no me quieres...- mintió Sirius.- Pensé que así entrarías en razón y comprenderías que lo que sientes por mi no es amor.- Se le notaba nervioso aunque yo creí en sus palabras.

-Pues no lo has logrado.- dije conmocionada.- ahora déjame, quiero estar sola.

-Esta bien.- dijo Sirius marchándose con la cabizbajo.

Su beso me había demostrado que yo le amaba de verdad. No era un capricho ni una obsesión. ¡era amor! Sin creerme lo que me acababa de suceder, me tumbé en mi cama. Intenté dormirme pero no lo logre y decidí continuar mi historia.

En estos últimos meses mi relato había cambiado completamente. Cada capitulo lo protagonizábamos Sirius y yo. En él, como en mis sueños, me quería a mi y estábamos juntos. Siempre me dio por cambiar la realidad a mi gusto en mis cuentos. Ojalá pasara así en la vida real...

Tras varios minutos escribiendo, termine con la ultima línea del capítulo antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mi. Dejé a un lado el ordenador portátil para recostarme. En mi mente se agolparon las imágenes que el ordenador había mostrado cuando yo relataba los acontecimientos que sucedían: el causante (o benefactor) de que esto ocurriera fue Sirius Black.

Antes de cerrar los ojos me tomé la poción como cada noche. Esta sabía muy rara, pero no le di importancia. Tardé varios minutos en quedarme completamente dormida.

La noche había llegado a su auge. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Me hallaba en un bosque, el cual me era muy familiar. Yo estaba sobresaltada. Unos ladridos de un perro recorrían todo el ambiente. El sonido terminó. Yo estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, intentando controlar la situación. El miedo se apoderaba de mi por momentos.

Cuando pude ver la silueta del perro, se oyó un chasquido y esa figura cambió: ahora se veía en su lugar, la figura de un hombre, con la varita en la mano. Su voz me resultó muy familiar. El miedo me llenaba todo el cuerpo, y no me permitía moverme. "Esta situación ya la he vivido antes. No tengas miedo" me decía para tranquilizarme. Cuando me decidí a salir de detrás del árbol con mi varita en alto, algo me empujó desde dicho árbol y lo siguiente que sentí fue darme vueltas la cabeza.

Había aparecido en un cuarto oscuro. La única claridad que se asomaba en este espacio era procedente de una especie de ventana circular. Me acerqué a ella y al mirar vi dos figuras sentadas al lado de la chimenea. Rápidamente, reconocí aquella habitación: era la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los dos hombres eran Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Este parecía nervioso. No dejaba de mirar al suelo como si estuviera arrepentido de algo. Lupin le ofreció un café para tranquilizarle. Me di cuenta de que ellos no se habian percatado de mi presencia.

-Bueno...- dijo Lupin sentándose a su lado.- aun no me has contado lo que te pasa.

-Perdóname, Remus, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos para hablar sobre ello.

-si no quieres hablar, entonces ¿a que has venido?

-No quería estar solo. Me acaba de suceder algo... inesperado y necesitaba estar con un amigo.

-No digas mas.- dijo Lupin recostándose en su sillón.- cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.- así pues se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Yo les observaba sin hacer ningún ruido. Sospechaba que la preocupación y el nerviosismo de Sirius se debía a nuestra conversación. Y supe que eso no era un sueño.

-Remus...creo que es conveniente decirle a Sandra la verdad sobre... eso.- dijo Sirius levantando la vista a su amigo.- ella necesita saber por qué Voldemort va tras ella.

-Yo también lo creo, pero no sé como se lo va a tomar, y menos después de lo que ese... monstruo la dijo.

-cada vez que lo pienso... me entran retortijones por todo el cuerpo.- dijo Sirius cerrando con fuerza su puño para calmar su furia.

-No sé como Prue pudo... tu ya me entiendes.

-él la engañó, supongo que como a todos.

-Si... pero las consecuencias fueron...

-Fueron buenas- dijo Sirius antes de que Lupin terminara su frase.- y no creo que sea justo que digas lo contrario.

-No me refiero a los nueve meses después de que sucediera... quiero decir que tras la caída de Voldemort la ha estado buscando para obtener de nuevo sus poderes.

-El muy... desgraciado lo tenía todo planeado... quería protegerse las espaldas por si algo en su plan fallaba.

-ese algo fue Harry.

-Mi pobre ahijado. Pero estaba destinado que él y ella se unieran de nuevo.

-Si. Eso ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasar. Juntos podrán derrotarle.

-Pero no estarán solos cuando eso suceda... yo estaré con ellos.

-y yo.- dijo muy firme Lupin. Yo los escuchaba y no entendía nada. Presentía que hablaban sobre mi, pero en aquellos momentos no comprendía el nexo que me unía a esa conversación.- lo más difícil fue que Prue ocultara su embarazo a su familia.

-Solo era una adolescente y se vio obligada a abandonar a Sandra. Y esta creció creyendo que...

-pensándolo mejor, creo que es mejor que no le contemos la verdad... al enterarse se podría sentir... tan asqueada como nosotros...

-Si... lo mejor será guardar este secreto por siempre- dijo mirando al fuego.- nunca se enterara de que Voldemort es su padre biológico.- al oír estas palabras se me cayó la varita de mis manos.

-¡no!- exclamé yo sin importarme que ellos dos me escucharan.

-esa voz...- dijo Sirius.

-He oído la voz de Sandra... pero no puede ser... ella esta en la enfermería.- ambos se levantaron de sus asíentos y se dieron la vuelta. Entonces la habitación en la que estaba cambio. La ventana se deshizo ante mi, y aparecí delante de ellos, en la cabaña. Al verme se sorprendieron.

-Sandra...- dijo Sirius al verme.

-¿por qué... no me lo dijeron?- pregunte yo aun conmocionada.

-Deja que te lo expliquemos.

-Solo quiero saber... por que me lo ocultaron.- Sirius y Remus se miraban alternativamente. Ambos no comprendían como había llegado hasta allí.- ¡responded!

-creímos que saber la verdad te causaría mucho dolor- dijo Sirius- y quisimos evitarlo.

-Siempre igual...- dije yo enfadada. Mi colgante empezó a brillar aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta.- ¿por qué siempre me decís lo mismo?- entonces comprendí la gravedad del asunto. Voldemort era mi padre y él... ni siquiera me atreví a pensarlo de nuevo.- no puede ser... él quería que yo...

-olvídalo...- dijo Sirius acercándose a mi.- Voldemort es un asesino, no entiende de moralidad ni de nada.

-¡no te me acerques¡me lo debisteis de decir! No es justo que todo el mundo siempre me este engañando.- entonces pensé en Harry...- ¿Harry lo sabe?- ambos se miraron de nuevo. Eso demostró que si lo sabía.

-Permite que te lo expliquemos...- dijo Lupin

-no necesito ninguna explicación. Siempre hay algo que me impide que yo sea feliz. Por pequeña cosa que sea... primero mi antigua familia... luego Denis, mas tarde Prue... luego me enamoro de Harry y por mi capricho le pierdo, cuando le recupero me enamoro de ti- dije mirando a Sirius- pero eso va a cambiar. Estoy cansada de todo. Quizá lo mejor sea reunirme con mi... padre y concederle lo que él pide, así por lo menos...

-no digas eso ni en broma- dijo Sirius.- sabes que el te mataría. El no siente nada fraternal por ti.

-Ya no me importa... prefiero mil veces morir que seguir soportando mas... dolor. ¡no quiero sufrir mas¡Deseo la muerte e irme con él y que me mate.! – inesperadamente, Sirius se acercó a mi, y me dio una bofetada.

-Sirius...- murmuró Lupin.

-¡Despierta de una vez.!- gritó perdiendo los nervios.- hablas así por miedo a lo que te acabas de enterar, pero sabes que es una locura.

-¿me has... pegado?- dije sorprendida. Quizás tenía razón y me estaba empezando a comportar de manera... irracional.

-Lo siento...- dijo de todo corazón.- pero era la única forma de que entraras en razón.

-no...- dije yo levantando la vista.- ¡no lo era! Eres un bruto... no entiendo como me he podido enamorar de ti... siempre haces lo que quieres... sin importarte nada.

-Eso no es justo- dijo Lupin.- sé que lo que ha hecho no esta bien, pero Sirius no hace mas que preocuparse por ti y...

-¡deja de defenderle! No soporto que la gente siempre repita lo mismo. Yo lo llegué a creer... que si que era verdad que él- dije de forma despectiva- se preocupaba por mi, pero ahora comprendo que no es así en absoluto.

-¿tu odio es contra mi de nuevo... o lo haces por no aceptar la verdad?- dijo de repente Sirius.

-yo...- sus palabras tenían razón. La rabia que tenía no era porque me hubiera ocultado la verdad, ni siquiera porque Sirius me pegara, era por saber que Voldemort era...

-Ven, tienes que volver a la enfermería- dijo agarrándome de la mano.

-No

-Estas enferma y debes descansar. En un par de días empiezas las clases y tienes que reponerte.

-¡Deja ya de preocuparte por mi.! no te necesito para nada.- mentí. Pero en ese momento me desmayé. Ellos tenían razón, yo no estaba recuperada todavía.

-Llevémosla a la enfermería.

-Aún no Remus.- dijo Sirius dejándome en el sofá.

-¿qué te ocurre?

-Hoy he comprendido algo grave, amigo.- dijo Sirius melancólicamente.- me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿estas seguro?

-¡Incluso la he besado!

-Te dije que te estabas enamorando de ella. ¡Se te notaba cuando la mirabas!

-¿qué puedo hacer?

-Tienes que olvidarla...

-Lo se, tengo que hacerlo por Prue y.. por Harry. Él no se debe enterar de esto.

-Necesitas descansar. Se te ve muy agotado.- y era verdad. Estaba exhausto.- no te preocupes, yo la llevaré a la enfermería.

-te acompaño.

Ambos fueron lentamente a la enfermería. El castillo estaba en un silencio total. Todo el mundo dormía en sus habitaciones. Al entrar en la enfermería, Lupin y Sirius se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en mi cama me encontraba yo durmiendo.

-¿cómo es posible...?- preguntó Lupin al ver que yo estaba en dos lugares a la vez: en mi cama y en los brazos de Lupin.

-Me temo que Sandra esta aprendiendo a utilizar los poderes de Voldemort: proyección astral.

-Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore. La poción ya no surte efecto en ella.- entonces mis dos yos volvieron a convertirse en uno.- voy a ver ahora mismo a Dumbledore. ¿vienes?

-enseguida.- se acerco a mi y me besó en los labios.- descansa. Mañana verás todo de distinto parecer.- y se fue.

* * *

**Por hoy hasta aquí llegamos…**

**Que tal fue? Obviamente la parte que más me gusta es cuando están solitos en la enfermería… supuse que ya era hora de unirlos un poquitito al menos…**

**El capítulo que viene es uno de los que más me gustan, porque pasan varias cositas en poco tiempo… y cierta reacción de uno de ellos al descubrir algo "inesperado"… sólo diré que el titulo del capítulo es "Corazones Unidos"… ¿por qué será, jeje?**

**Un besito y un abrazo**

**xxlizzie**


	10. Corazones unidos

**Una semana más y vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo.**

**Gracias a Lia Du Black por su review y solo comentarte que la pareja Paige-Remus es una de las que más me gustan (supongo que porque ambos personajes me fascinan)**

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Capitulo 9:**

"**Corazones unidos"**

Tras salir del despacho del director y después de haberle informado de los nuevos acontecimientos, Sirius se metió en su despacho, se introdujo en las llamas de sus chimeneas, y apareció en la mansión Halliwell mientras Prue lo observaba contenta.

-Menos mal que estás bien.- dijo ella acercándosele.- Llevo dos semanas sin saber de ti.

-Ya, tuve que salir rápidamente sin avisar a nadie junto con Paige para buscar a Snape.

-He estado preocupada por ti. Primero mi hija vuelve a Hogwarts después de su escapada, no me llama en dos semanas para decirme que esta bien, y tu desapareces igualmente...- Sirius la miraba extrañado.

-Pero...- empezó a decir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Prue no sabía de lo que había ocurrido conmigo. Supuso que Dumbledore se lo quiso ocultar para que no sufriera...

-¿pasa algo?

-Nada... solo que me alegro de volver- mintió. No quería ser él quien le contara la verdad. En ese momento, salió Phoebe corriendo por el salón desde las escaleras, parecía muy contenta y no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Prue! Tengo que contarte algo alucinante...

-¿qué ocurre?

-no te lo vas a creer... ¡Prue me caso!

-¿qué?- preguntó asombrada. Sirius también lo estaba.

-Si... Cole me lo acaba de pedir y yo he aceptado. Por supuesto que sí.- en ese momento apareció Cole.

-Phoebe... te dije que esperaras hasta mañana para contarlo.- dijo él con tono cansado.

-¿y que mas da?

-Enhorabuena, Phoebe- dijo alegre Prue mientras la abrazaba. Luego hizo lo mismo con Cole.

-¿tu no nos dices nada?- le preguntó directamente a Sirius.

-¿qué voy a decir? Si os queréis os deseo muchas felicidades.

-No se te ve muy convencido...- murmuró Cole al ver su rostro.

-No es eso... he tenido una mala noche.

-Bueno... voy a contárselo a Piper.

-un momento...- le dijo Sirius.- tengo que hablar contigo un momento.- así pues ante las miradas de sorpresa de Prue y de Cole, Sirius se la llevo a la cocina.

-¿qué ocurre?

-He venido a contárselo a Prue pero no he podido. Se trata de Sandra...

-¿qué pasa con ella?- preguntó con mas atención.

-ella... acaba de descubrir... quien es su verdadero padre...

-¿¡Que?!- preguntó muy alarmada.

-Lo siento... nos escuchó hablando a mi y a Lupin.- dijo tristemente.- y no solo eso...

-¿hay más?

-Descubrimos que ella se apareció en la cabaña de Hagrid... usando... aprendiendo a usar Artes Oscuras que heredó de Voldemort.

-No...

-Estamos seguros de que no lo hizo aposta, es mas sucedió cuando dormía...

-Pero... ¿y la poción que se toma cada día? ¿no sirve de nada?

-No lo sabemos. Ha estado funcionando hasta ahora.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Prue viniendo con Cole.- Hemos oído hablar muy alto a Phoebe.

-Nada, no os preocupéis.- dijo intentando disimular Phoebe. Entonces cambiando su rostro de preocupación dijo:- bueno, creo que Piper se va a enterar en este momento de que me voy a casar.- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-me voy tras ella.- dijo Cole unos minutos después de que Phoebe se fuera. Sirius y Prue volvieron al salón.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- dijo mientras le besaba. Sirius parecía resistirse un poco. Aunque le pesara no dejaba de pensar en mi y en mi problema.

-Tengo que irme, Prue.

-¿ya?- exclamó ella decepcionada.

-Sí. Tengo que estar con... tu hija para comprobar que todo esta bien.

-Últimamente te preocupas mucho por mi hija, ¿no?- esto le hizo creer a Sirius que Prue se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por mi, pero aliviado descubrió que no era así.- sé que intentas que ella te caiga bien, pero... ¿no crees que exageras con la preocupación?- y le volvió a besar. Pero él se apartó.

-Lo siento Prue, pero tengo que irme. Perdóname.- regresó por la chimenea de la mansión al castillo, entrando por el fuego que había en su despacho. Prue se quedó parada enfrente de la chimenea, sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder. En ese momento apareció Piper.

-¿y Sirius?

-Se ha marchado- dijo con voz queda.

-tenía que hablar con él... pero bueno... será en otra ocasión.- pero cuando se iba a ver, vio que su hermana no se había movido.- ¿te pasa algo?

-creo que...- dijo dándose la vuelta- Sirius esta enamorado de otra... lo presiento.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-lo sé. Cuando le beso me rehuye y... no ha querido quedarse conmigo esta noche, ha preferido volver al castillo a cumplir con sus obligaciones...

-vaya dos...- dijo Piper melancólica.- no quería preocuparte con esto, pero yo también sospecho que Leo está empezando a enamorarse de otra.- Prue la miró sorprendida.- y lo peor que es de Paige.

-¿ella? ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues... noto como la mira. Siempre esta pendiente de ella, quiere saber en todo momento si ha estado o no cerca de mi.

-Pero no creo que te haga esto... ahora que estas esperando un hijo suyo.

-Pero él no lo sabe.

-¿qué? ¿cómo que no se lo has dicho?- pero Piper no contesto.

-Hasta que no averigüé que Leo y ella no están juntos no se lo voy a decir.

-Es injusto por tu parte pensar así... pero bueno... creo que yo haría lo mismo en tu caso.

-bueno vamos a la cama. ¿quién necesita a los hombres?- dijo irónicamente.

-¡Nosotras!- dijeron las dos a la vez mientras subían por las escaleras.

Sirius había vuelto al castillo atravesando las llamas de su chimenea. Una rabia enorme le llenaba por dentro, y le explotó nada más entrar en su despacho. Con una patada golpeó a su silla y la mandó lejos. Luego se arrepintió de hacerlo. Él sabía que la fuerza bruta nunca era una buena solución. Deprimido se sentó en su silla al lado del escritorio y miró al vacío durante unos minutos. Entonces al abrir uno de sus cajones para coger una pluma y un pergamino, vio una nota guardada. La cogió sorprendido y con curiosidad empezó a leerla:

_Querido Sirius:_

_Soy tu gato preferido. Hace una semana que me he enterado que has salido en busca de ese Snape._ _Sé que es lo que le ha pasado a Sandra y lo siento. Espero que cuando vuelvas lo arregles. Quiero informarte que hace poco que he visto a Colagusano, también llamado Pete. Estaba muy deprimido, según él Quien Tu Sabes le ha reemplazado de su puesto como vasallo y me ha contado que hay uno nuevo. Pero lo peor es que ese nuevo vasallo se encuentra dentro de Hogwarts. Lo descubrí interceptando una carta hacia Quien Tu Sabes. Lo malo que venía sin firmar ni nada. Por eso he creído conveniente contarte de que hay un Espía en el colegio. Cuídate de él y protege a Harry y a Sandra. Por lo que leí van tras ellos._

_Espero que regreses bien y sano. Besos._

_Tu gato._

Sirius leyó detenidamente la misiva. Lo que en ella ponía era demasiado grave para pasarla por alto y creyó que lo correcto era avisar a Dumbledore de todo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo. Guardó el pergamino en uno de sus cajones bajo llave y se levantó de su silla en dirección al bosque. Creía que el viento fresco le calmaría los nervios. Nada más salir del castillo, se encontró con Paige.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-venía a ver a mi... amiga.- dijo muy nerviosa.- pero de todas formas también quería hablar contigo.

_-_¿qué sucede?

-Sé que ya sabes que Sandra esta enamorada de ti- Sirius se sorprendió de saberlo.

_-_¿lo sabes?

-Sí. Aunque solo yo lo sé, bueno y ahora Lupin y tu- dijo en modo de excusa.- pero lo que te quiero pedir es que te alejes lo más que puedas de ella.

-¿qué?

-Es lo mejor para ella. Necesita olvidarte y concentrarse en su relación con Harry, pero cerca de ti no lo podrá hacer.- Sirius se quedó pensativo ante tales palabras.- Sé que es imposible que te alejes de ella por completo porque eres el novio de su madre y su profesor, pero te rogaría que por su bien, solo tratarás con ella lo necesario.

-Sé que es lo mejor para ella.-dijo muy seguro.- Pero no puedo...

-¿por qué?- pero Sirius no le contestó. Estaba mirando a la luna y no pensaba en otra cosa que en todo lo que sentía. Se sentía confundido y desorientado.- no sé que te pasa... desde que fuimos en busca de Snape te has comportado de forma muy rara.

-Es porque comprendí algo...- dijo con voz queda.

-No voy a pedirte que me cuentes lo que te preocupa. Al fin y al cabo solo nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas...- dijo poniéndole su mano en el hombro como señal de amistad.- pero procura hacer lo que te pido. Créeme, es lo mejor para ella.-Sirius se quedó solo, pensativo, mirando las estrellas. En su interior sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo todo y marcharse lejos, pero no podía hacerlo...

-Nunca podré olvidarte...- murmuró tristemente mientras regresaba al castillo.

Horas después, al salir el sol desperté en la cama de la enfermería. No sabía si lo ocurrido con Sirius y con Lupin era un simple sueño o había sido verdad.

Me incorporé buscando mi varita, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Eso me ayudó a comprender que lo sucedido anoche había sido tan real como la vida misma. Arrepentida me intenté levantar de la cama, pero no pude. Los remordimientos de lo que había hecho no me lo permitían.

-Como pude decirle eso...- murmuraba pensando en Sirius.- lo hice por miedo a lo que acababa de descubrir... por asco hacia...- el recuerdo de Voldemort me asqueaba cada vez más.- ese ser repugnante...- dije levantándome enseguida. Entonces apareció por la puerta la señora Pomfrey.

-Jovencita... vengo a darte la gran noticia de que ya estas recuperada. Ya puedes volver a tu vida normal.- dijo con alegría.

-Gracias- murmuré con tristeza.

-¿Te preocupa algo...?

-No- mentí- estoy bien. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- dije levantándome mientras recogía mis pocas pertenencias.- hasta pronto.

-cuídate. No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí.

-Lo haré- dije en un tono bastante agrio.

Después de salir por fin de la enfermería me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar me encontré en la sala común con mis tres amigos. Al verme se sorprendieron gratamente.

-¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a mi rápidamente.

-Ya estoy curada. Ahora me voy a mi cuarto.- Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije tan bruscamente. Quizá fuera porque le reprochara que nunca me hubiera contado la verdad sobre... él.

-¿qué te ocurre?- me preguntó mientras me cogía de la mano.

-Nada. Solo estoy muy cansada y necesito ir a descansar.- dije zafándome de él y subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

-¿qué le sucede?- preguntó Hermione al verme ir así.

-No lo sé. Algo ha tenido que ocurrir... Además, ¿te has fijado que no traía consigo su varita?

-es verdad...- dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Luego esta dijo:- voy con ella.- y se marchó dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo Ron intentado consolarle.- ya sabes como es.

-si...- dijo tristemente mientras volvía a su asiento.

Al entrar en mi habitación deposité mi ordenador en la mesita de noche y me tumbé en mi cama. Sabía que no había estado nada bien mi comportamiento con Harry y menos después de todo lo que él había hecho por mi. Pero saber que me había ocultado un secreto tan... grande, me hacía enfurecer. Mientras estaba inmersa en mis temores, apareció Hermione.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, Hermione. Quiero estar sola.

-Pero es que... estas distinta y se te nota preocupada por algo.

-Estoy bien.- dije bruscamente.- solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Pero es que nos preocupas, has estado inconsciente durante...- mientras ella me hablaba se me había ocurrido una pregunta... ¿quiénes más sabían que Voldemort era mi padre? ¿Acaso todos en la escuela? Sin saber porqué interrumpí a Hermione.

-tu lo sabias también, ¿no?- Hermione me miró extrañada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas la longis... Estoy segura de que a ti también te lo contaron... claro por eso te preocupas tanto por mi... tienes miedo de que me entere de la verdad y me una a el por saber el parentesco que nos une... ¡te obligaron que me vigilaras! ¿no?

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.- dijo Hermione asustada por mi reacción.

-¡no me mientas tu también! Tu sabías que Voldemort es mi verdadero padre.- por su reacción supe que estaba en lo correcto.- ¿verdad?

-yo... me hicieron prometer que no te lo contara hasta que fuera el momento... temían que hicieras...

-¿el que? ¿qué me uniera a el?

-¡no! No queríamos que te lo tomaras a mal y te alejaras de nosotros. ¡no queríamos hacerte daño!

-¿!que no queríais hacerme daño!? ¡tu sabes lo que es que un hombre que tenga tu misma sangre te diga QUE TE DESEA Y QUE QUIERE QUE SEAS SU MUJER Y DESPUÉS TE INTENTE MATAR! ¿A QUE NO?

-Sandra...

-cómo crees que me siento ahora, que se la verdad... después de todo lo que ese... ser pretendía hacer conmigo... si no hubiera sido por mi fuerza de voluntad... en estos momentos él... me hubiera...

-No lo digas.- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-¡a que es horroroso!- grité. Todo el rencor salía de mi sin poder controlarme. Ni siquiera era dueña de lo que decía. En ese momento se oyeron golpes en la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Eran Harry y Ron.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntaba la voz de Harry.- Hemos oído gritos.

-Ahora entiendes porque quiero estar sola... ahora comprendes mi sufrimiento... ahora entiendes porque me siento... sucia.

-No es tu culpa.- dijo ella gimiendo.- tu no sabías nada.

-¡esa es la cuestión! ¡yo no sabia nada, pero todos vosotros SI! ¡Y NO ME AVISATEIS!

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado Harry.- Abrid la puerta o la echamos abajo.

-No hace falta- murmuré mientras la abría. Estaba alterada y a punto de llorar.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry al vernos a las dos en ese estado.- ¿qué os pasa?

-Ya lo se todo.- le dije por primera vez con odio en mi mirada.- ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo tu...?

-ocultarte, ¿el que?

-creía que me querías... pero no me dijiste la verdad el día en que...

Pero no pude continuar. Recordar tan solo aquel momento, me llenaba de asco, de repugnancia, de ira... hacia todo el mundo... vi en los ojos de Harry que estaba preocupado por mi de verdad, que lo único que había hecho era protegerme, quererme... y yo ¿cómo le estaba pagando? Enamorada de otro y culpándole de algo que no era culpable de todo. Luego miré a Hermione. Seguía acurrucada en el suelo. Lloraba desconsoladamente por todo lo que la había dicho. Ron estaba a su lado, levantándola, visiblemente preocupado por ella.

- ¿qué he hecho?- murmuré.- Perdonadme... me he convertido en un monstruo... como él.- dije horrorizada.

La visión de ser igual a Voldemort me atormentaba. Sin pensar en nada salí corriendo. Como siempre hacía cuando metía la pata. No quise escuchar nada. Mis pensamientos no dejaban de decirme: "eres un monstruo" "eres igual que el" "de tal palo tal astilla"

Quise volver a fugarme, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho antes. Pero tan solo pensar de que al escaparme me encontrara con aquel ser... me... hacía daño. Pensé que lo mas conveniente era esconderme en algún lugar del castillo donde nadie me encontrara y allí poder sufrir a gusto, sin nadie cerca mía que le pudiera hacer algo malo. Y encontré el lugar perfecto para eso: La cabaña de Hagrid.

Entré dentro. Lupin no estaba. Supuse que estaría junto a Sirius dando una vuelta por el mundo o quizá contándole a Dumbledore que ya había descubierto el gran secreto. Busqué la estancia en la que anoche desperté, pero no la encontré. Al no encontrar mi varita supuse que Lupin y Sirius se la abrían llevado. Sin poder mantenerme ni un minuto más de pie me caí al suelo y me acurruque junto a la esquina de la pared. Me encontraba y sola y me sentía totalmente malvada.

Mis pensamientos vagaban hacia atrás en el tiempo, recordando cada momento vivido desde que tuviera razón para saber lo que hacía. Deprimida me di cuenta que mis actos siempre iban en mi propio beneficio. Nunca me preocupaba por los demás, solo por mi y lamentablemente eso demostraba que yo era digna primogénita del mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos.

Sumergida en mi tristeza mientras lloraba sin cesar, creí escuchar como la puerta de la cabaña se abría. A los pocos minutos después vi aparecer delante de mi a Sirius.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pero no le respondí ni siquiera me inmuté. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo deseaba estar sola con mi... problema.- vamos- me dijo.- levántate

-¡suéltame! Quiero estar sola.- le grité cuando me cogió de la mano. Al verme tan...mal, se sentó a mi lado.

-Esta bien, no te levantare. Me quedaré contigo haciéndote compañía.- su bondad y paciencia me sorprendían cada vez mas.

-No quiero que estés conmigo.- murmuré lentamente.- no quiero hacer daño a nadie mas.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó extrañado.

-no te hagas el tonto. Tu eres la persona a la que mas daño he hecho. Debes de saberlo perfectamente.

-Eso no tiene importancia... míralo de esta manera he estado 12 años encerrado en Azkaban, soporto el dolor mejor que nadie.- dijo intentando consolarme, pero no lo consiguió.

-por favor, vete.- le repetí, pero Sirius estaba empecinado con quedarse allí.

-No te pienso dejar sola.- dijo él muy comprensivo.- Soy consciente de que has recibido muchas sorpresas últimamente y que estas muy sensible. Por eso mismo no voy a dejarte sola compadeciéndote de ti misma.- dijo levantándose con decisión.- por eso vendrás conmigo.- dijo obligándome a levantarme del suelo.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué... me ayudas tanto? No lo merezco.

-No empieces diciendo esas tonterías.

-Tu no lo entiendes... solo sé hacer daño a las personas a las que amo... sobre todo a ti.- sus ojos se llenaban de ternura al escucharme.

-No digas esas cosas. Tu sabes que no son ciertas.

-Claro que lo son. Desde pequeña ha venido sucediendo. A todos a los que le importaba algo les he hecho sufrir. Forma parte de... mi genética.

-créeme cuando te digo que no hay ni una pizca en ti malvado- dijo cogiéndome de la mano.- tu no eres igual que él en nada.

-¿cómo lo sabes? No estas seguro de eso.- Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor me hacía sentir... mala.

-estas temblando...- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.- Vamos, tienes que descansar.

-No quiero... no deseo ver a nadie... y creo que tampoco me quieren ver a mi...

-¿a que te refieres?

-He tenido una discusión tonta con Hermione y con Harry... me he pasado con ellos... he demostrado mi teoría de que...

-¡basta ya!- gritó Sirius cansado de lo que decía.- ¡tu no eres mala! Las circunstancias que te rodean no son nada buenas. ¡eso es todo!

-pero...

-no digas mas nada.- dijo tapándome la boca.- no te hieras mas.

-dime ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? ¿por qué...?

-Porque...- pero se calló. Sirius deseaba decirme la verdad, pero no podía. Temía las consecuencias.

-¿por qué no me respondes? No me digas que a ti también te han asignado vigilarme para que no haga nada... estúpido.

-¡no! Yo nunca haría eso.

-¿entonces?- estaba confusa. No entendía para nada la actitud de Sirius.

-esta bien...- dijo respirando hondo.- te diré la verdad. Yo deseo protegerte, cuidarte porque... me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, aunque mi ahijado y tu madre están en nuestro camino... yo estoy enamorado de ti.- al escucharle me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿es una broma?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque te cueste creerlo te amo- dijo Sirius tristemente.- no puedo controlar todo lo que siento.- Creí estar en un sueño, todo era irreal y.. perfecto. Todo el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando, desapareció tras escucharle.

-¿Me... quieres?

-si...- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa.- y te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre. Tengo que hablar con Harry y con Prue, pero no voy a permitir que nada te haga sufrir... a partir de ahora te protegeré...siempre- y me besó.

Este beso fue mejor que el anterior. En él demostraba todo su amor por mi. Sentí como nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno. Pero como siempre me pasa, mi felicidad duró tan solo unos pocos segundos. Harry nos interrumpió en ese momento entrando por la puerta. Se quedó mirándonos primero sorprendido y después enfadado.

-Puedo explicártelo...- le dijo Sirius.

-¿explicarme que?- dijo él con reproche.- Ha quedado todo bastante claro... y yo que venía aquí preocupado por ella- dijo mirándome despectivamente- y os encuentro aquí... ¡besándoos!

-Por favor, Harry escúchame yo...

-¡no quiero escucharte! Sirius, tu sabías que yo amaba a Sandra y eras consciente de mi desesperación al saber que ella estaba colgada por otro.- dijo Harry enfurecido.- ¡confíe en ti! ¡y tu eras quien me la intentaba quitar!

-no es así... escúchame...

-¿la quieres?- preguntó repentinamente.

-¿qué?

-¡respóndeme! LA QUIERES SI O NO

-Harry...- murmuró Sirius. Yo estaba observando todo y eso que acababa de suceder me demostraba mi teoría de ser mala.

-¡respóndeme!

- Si estoy enamorado de ella. Lo siento... quería decírtelo cuando...- pero Harry no le dejó terminar, le sorprendió dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que le tiró al suelo.

-¡Sirius!- exclamé viéndole en suelo. Un hilillo de sangre salía de su labio inferior.

-¿tu no vas a decir nada?- me preguntó Harry.- no te vas a intentar justificar como el.

-Solo quiero pedirte que no te distancies de tu padrino... por favor. Él no es culpable...

-¿mi padrino? ¡un padrino no le hace eso a su ahijado! Yo he llegado a quererle como un padre, el padre me que me fue arrebatado... Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECE. TRAICIONÁNDOME

-Harry, te lo suplico no hables así...

-¡no me digas como tengo que hablar! Yo he sido un necio queriéndote aún sabiendo que no me querías... ¡que iluso he sido pensando que podría recuperarte!

-Harry... lo siento...- pero parecía fuera de si. Estaba muy decepcionado.

-¡no os pienso perdonar! ¡A partir de este momento LOS DOS ESTAIS MUERTOS PARA MI!

-¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Remus entrando de repente.- he oído gritos... –Pero Harry se fue sin responder. Yo le seguí dejando a Sirius y a Lupin solos.

-Soy un monstruo...- le dijo Sirius a su amigo, cuando éste le levantó.

Intenté alcanzar a Harry, pero fue más rápido que yo. No pude detenerle y se perdió en el interior del castillo de mi vista. Sintiéndome más culpable que nunca, me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore. Necesita hablar con él y pedirle un favor. Creía que mi única escapatoria era que él me concediera mi pequeño deseo...

Al llegar hasta su despacho no esperé y entré directamente. No me apetecía perder el tiempo.

-Director, es urgente que hable con...- pero me detuve, ya que al entrar no estaba solo. Dumbledore estaba con Prue.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo...- me dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

-Os dejare a solas.- dijo pacientemente Dumbledore.

-Pero yo tengo que hablar con usted.- dije muy respetuosamente.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.- y se marchó dejándonos a solas.

-hija...

-No te acerques.- dije cuando vi que me iba a acariciar.- ¿qué quieres?

-Me acabo de enterar que ya sabes la verdad sobre tu...

-¿verdadero padre?- dije con odio.- ¿cuándo me lo pensabas decir...? ¿cuándo estuviera muerta?

-no digas eso... yo quería...- a medida que hablaba yo recordaba el momento en que la conocí hace tres años. En aquel momento ella estaba sola, pero seguía enamorada de...

-un momento.- murmuré ante la sorpresa de mi madre. Acababa de recordar algo que había olvidado por completo.- no me lo puedo creer.

-¿qué ocurre?- me preguntó preocupada. A mi mente acababa de llegar el nombre de Andy.

-¿y que pasa con Andy? ¡tu siempre me hiciste creer que era mi padre!

-Lo sé... yo al principio también lo creía así... pero hace poco que me enteré que no era así.

-¿cómo que hace poco que te enteraste? Tu tenías que saberlo... ¿no?

-Quien Tu Sabes me engañó. Me confundió usando maleficios. Y...

-¿por qué me dijiste que Andy era mi padre?- yo misma estaba indignada conmigo misma por no haberme acordado de él.

-lo siento... solo quería protegerte... no quería que Voldemort te hiciera daño. Compréndeme...

-No puedo entenderte...- ahora caí.- La noche que Voldemort mató a Andy le dijo algo que no comprendí. Sus palabras eran misteriosas y...

-no pienses en ello... ya todo está en el pasado.

-¡no lo está Prue! ¡Ahora comprendo por que Voldemort mató a... mi padre.

-aunque duela... Andy no era tu padre, al menos no el verdadero...

-¡para mi si! Y ahora entiendo que Voldemort no significa nada para mi. Lo que me atormentaba acaba de desaparecer. ¡mi padre es Andy! Yo llevo sus genes... aunque no sean reales.

-Es bueno que pienses que Andy es tu padre y así te olvidas de Quien Tu Sabes. Pero no por eso, por crear ese caparazón entre el y tu, creas que nada ha sucedido. Porque el es tu padre y puede usarte como le de la gana...

-¡el no es mi padre! ¡yo lo siento así! ¡mi padre es Andy! Y no me importa lo que me digáis.- entonces la abracé, cosa que le sorprendió bastante.- gracias por ayudarme a comprenderlo todo mejor, mamá.

-de nada.- murmuró ella tras irme sin entender nada.

Un poco más calmada, pero aun sintiéndome culpable por lo sucedido entre Harry y Sirius, me dirigí a la zona inferior del castillo. En ese lugar reposaban los restos de las personas que habían muerto honrosamente. Entre ellos se encontraba Andy, mi único padre.

Lentamente me acerqué hacia donde reposaban sus restos. Sentía vergüenza de mi misma por no haber ido antes. Me arrodillé a su lado, y le abracé, o por lo menos, el depositario que se mostraba.

-Hola papa- empecé a decirle.- Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no te visito. Pero no he podido... Ahora he comprendido que tu eres mi verdadero padre, no me importa que mi sangre no sea igual que la tuya, lo único importante es que yo quiero así y sé que tu también a mi.

-Me alegra que lo veas así.- dijo una voz detrás de mi. Al girarme vi a Dumbledore en la entrada.- Por fin has lo entendido.

-Sí.- dije levantándome.- me he comportado mal.

-Todos somos humanos y erramos de vez en cuando. No te preocupes por eso.- me dijo cariñosamente.- toma- dijo mostrándome una varita con sus manos.- ayer Sirius y Lupin me la dieron. Es tuya.

-Gracias.- dije cogiéndola.

-Dime... ¿qué querías de mi hoy?

-Es verdad...- murmuré acordándome de lo que le iba a proponer.- ya no tiene importancia... era uno de tantos de mis disparates.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo. Como si él supiera de antemano lo que yo le iba a pedir.

-¿ha visto hoy... a Sirius o a Harry?-le pregunté recordando los malos momentos vividos con ellos hacía unas horas.

-sí- dijo tristemente.- vengo de hablar con Sirius.

-¿por qué lo dice de esa forma? ¿le ha dicho algo malo? no se irá de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

-Si se va del castillo, pero seguirá dando sus clases.

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunté yo alarmada por lo que me había dicho el director.

-Será mejor que hables con él- me aconsejó.- Está en su despacho recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias.

-gracias.- dije saliendo de la estancia.

Con rapidez me dirigí al despacho de Sirius. No había pensado que se fuera a marchar así. Aunque después de la discusión con Harry lo tenía que haber previsto. Con miedo toqué a su puerta nada mas llegar. Al otro lado se escuchó su voz diciendo:

-Adelante.- al pasar vi que estaba de espaldas a mi metiendo unos documentos en una caja de cartón.- dentro de unos minutos estoy Remus...

-No soy Lupin...- dije lentamente. Él reconoció mi voz inmediatamente y sorprendido se dio la vuelta.- ¿te... vas?

-Sí- dijo volviendo al trabajo de recoger sus trastos.- pero seguiré dándoos clase. Aunque solo me veréis por aquí en las tres horas a la semana.

-¿por qué te vas justamente ahora?

-Después de lo que ha pasado hoy considero que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.- te pido que me dejes a solas guardando mis cosas. No quiero que Harry venga y...

-¿nos vea juntos?- levantó su vista del escritorio al decirlo.- ¿te vas por el?

-Entre otros motivos... no quiero hacerle más daño.- dijo pensando en sus palabras.- ya le hecho sufrir bastante y soy su padrino, debo protegerle.

-¿y a mi? Si te vas, yo...

-tu tendrás tiempo de olvidarte de esa locura que sientes.- en ese momento llegó Harry sin que le viéramos y se quedó detrás la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación.

-¿y lo que tu sientes? Antes me dijiste que me querías, que nunca te separarías de mi, que...

-olvídalo. Fue un error mío.- dijo sin mirarme.- nunca debí decirte eso y mucho menos besarte.

-te vas a ir con Prue, ¿verdad? Por eso esta aquí.

-Sí.

-tu no la quieres... ¡me quieres a mi! ¡y yo a ti! Lo sentí cuando me besaste...

-olvida eso.- dijo tajantemente.- Haz como si no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Ya no pienso lo que dije antes.- mintió.- te vi triste y solo quise consolarte.

-¿era mentira cuando me dijiste que me querías?

- lo siento. Ya te dije que me equivoque. Cuando lo entiendas, te será más fácil olvidar todo esto.

-¡mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres! ¡hazlo!- lentamente se dio la vuelta dejando en el suelo la caja.

-no te quiero- mintió.- solo te veo como... la novia de Harry y la hija de Prue. Nada mas. Ahora vete.

-¡no!- me acerqué a el y le acaricié su rostro.- ¿quién te ha dicho que te fueras? ¿por qué me dices que no me quieres?

-Me lo aconsejó Paige. Y tiene toda la razón.- dijo Sirius cogiendo su caja y dirigiéndose a la salida. Harry se fue para que no le descubriera.- te lo digo porque es la verdad. Olvídate de lo que sientes por mi, solo te hará daño.- y se fue por la puerta dejándome sola y asustada.

Sin fuerzas me senté en su silla. Acababa de quedarme sin nadie y Sirius volvía con mi madre, mientras yo había perdido para siempre a Harry y el dolor de saber que Sirius me había engañado, me enturbiaba el alma.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Aquí termina el capítulo…**

**Al principio no estaba convencida de cómo me había quedado, pero ahora al releerlo me gusta un poco más.**

**Tengo poquito tiempo así que sólo diré que el próximo capítulo se llama "La marca tenebrosa"**

**Un abrazo y gracias a quién me lea**

**xlizzie**


	11. La marca tenebrosa

**Una semana y ya estoy aquí otra vez**

**Pongo el capitulito sin más: **

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

"**La Marca Tenebrosa"**

Aquella noche no pude conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche. Ni siquiera hablé con Hermione. No quería molestarla después de todo lo que le había dicho, cuando ella solo pretendía ayudarme. A las doce se acostó en su cama y en seguida se quedó dormida.

Yo no sabía que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Primero pensé en continuar con mi relato, pero me faltaban ganas para hacerlo, porque en él yo era feliz con Sirius, y en aquellos momentos prefería no hacerme ilusiones con él; luego quise escribirle una carta a Paige, recriminándole que le aconsejara eso a Sirius, pero me arrepentí al comprender que ella lo hacía por mi bien.

Entonces me asomé a la ventana por si veía algo fuera de lo común. Y lo vi. A lo lejos, observé que Lupin estaba hablando con Paige en lo profundo del bosque prohibido. Extrañada quise averiguar de lo que hablaban, pero como desde aquí no podía hacerlo, me limité a contemplar sus movimientos.

En el bosque, Remus se sentía muy preocupado por su amigo Sirius. Horas antes, le había contado la última conversación que había tenido conmigo, y estaba de acuerdo con lo que había decidido hacer. Aun así le preocupaba que sus sentimientos de amor no declinasen.

-algo te preocupa.- le dijo Paige.

-Tienes razón. No dejo de pensar en Sirius.- dijo tristemente.

-ha hecho lo mejor para mi sobrina.- dijo ella mirando el lago.

-¿cuándo le confesaras que lo eres?

-no lo sé. Tengo miedo de que no me acepten, tal y como me dijo Leo.

-Leo es una buena persona, pero creo que en esto no tiene razón.- dijo Lupin seriamente.- Se equivocó diciéndote que no le confesaras a tu sobrina y a tus hermanas la verdad.

-El mes que viene se casa Phoebe.

-¿te ha invitado a la boda?

-No.- respondió ella tristemente.- es obvio, Phoebe no me conoce para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes... yo he sido invitado. Vendrás como mi pareja... claro si quieres.

-claro...- dijo Paige alegre.- ¿por qué no iba a querer?

-Pero antes quiero confesarte algo... que quizá no te guste y te alejes de mi- dijo levantándose y mirando a las estrellas en el firmamento.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-es sobre mí... cuando la gente lo sabe me rehuye... y quizá tú también lo hagas...

-Cuéntamelo ya.- dijo ella impaciente.

-Esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.- cuando yo era pequeño un lobo me mordió... y por eso, cada luna llena, me convierto en... hombre lobo.

-¿Ese es tu secreto?

-Si... se que es muy difícil de asimilar y que por ello tú te alejes de mí...pero antes quiero decirte que me ha encantado ser tu amigo y que...

-no digas nada.- digo Paige sonriendo. Remus se dio la vuelta sorprendido.- no me importa en absoluto que seas un hombre lobo. Eso no cambia la pureza de tu alma.

-¿en serio?- preguntó sin poder creerse lo que oía.

-Claro. Tu eres Remus- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente.- el hombre que yo quiero...- y le besó. Lupin se quedó sorprendido.- perdóname- dijo ella minutos después- no debí besarte, pero no me pude contener por mas tiempo...

-No me pidas perdón.- dijo él acariciándola- si no lo hubieras hecho tú, yo lo habría hecho- y le devolvió el beso, mientras las estrellas y yo les observábamos.

Después de ver que por lo menos alguien era feliz, volví a mi cama y cerré los ojos. Pero antes como todas las noches me tomé mi poción. Esa noche, tras meses anteriores que no había podido hacerlo, me quité el colgante y lo guardé en mi cajón. Lo que me atraía de él, dejó de hacerlo por unas horas.

Durante el mes siguiente, todo siguió igual: Ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ron me dirigían la palabra. Aunque yo tampoco pretendí que lo hicieran, porque sentía que era justo que se distanciaran de mi; A Sirius solo le veía tres veces por semana, y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Si acaso una vez a la semana para preguntarme algo en clase, pero nada mas.; Yo no había podido olvidarle, aunque por como él se comportaba hacia mi parecía lo contrario; Lupin y Paige sí parecían felices, estaban juntos y eso me causaba una gran alegría. Sino hubiera sido por ellos y de vez en cuando con la compañía de Phoebe, hubiera estado sola todos los días.

El castigo que Dumbledore me puso después de mi cumpleaños ya había terminado. Y por fin, podía hacer otras cosas después de clase, pero como no tenía con quien hacerlas, me dedicaba a mirar los entrenamientos del equipo de Harry en Quidditch cada tarde. Aunque ellos no sabían que yo les observaba con detenimiento; A solo dos días para la boda de mi tía y de Cole, sucedió algo que no me esperaba para nada.

Aconteció después de uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch. El tiempo era bastante malo y yo les miraba desde el interior de la ya cabaña de Lupin. (Hagrid había escrito diciendo que había encontrado por fin a su familia, y que se quedaría con ellos hasta pudiera traerlos de vuelta. Eso le concedía a Lupin un hogar para vivir.)

Aprovechando que Lupin estaba en el castillo, junto con Paige y con Phoebe hablando de algo, yo me quedé allí esperando a que el tiempo mejorara. Tremenda sorpresa me llevé cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Harry. Los tres estaban empapados.

-¡Por fin te encontramos!- dijo Hermione alegremente.

-Desde hace una semana sabemos que nos miras cuando entrenamos.- dijo Ron. Yo no me esperaba que lo supieran

-Si no querías que lo supiéramos- comenzó a decir Hermione- haber sido más cuidadosa.- dijo suspicazmente.

-¿por qué lo haces?- preguntó Harry.

-Quería veros un rato... aunque fuera de lejos.- dije yo entrecortadamente.

-Haber empezado por ahí.- dijo Hermione amablemente mientras se acercaba a mí.- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo que pasó... es mejor que arreglemos las cosas. ¿no?

-Hermi tiene razón.- dijo Ron. Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió cortésmente.

-¿me... perdonáis?- pregunté yo tímidamente.

-claro.- dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione.- ¡para eso están los amigos!

-Mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí.- dije- Lupin y Paige estarán apunto de regresar.

-¿viven juntos?- preguntó Ron queriéndose enterar de todo.

-Sí...- dije yo alegremente.- ambos se lo merecen.

Estaba impactada por su resolución de volver a hablarme. La verdad es que yo quería que eso pasara, pero aun así, no dejaba de mirar a Harry y este estaba distante. Su mirada no era la de siempre.

-Dejarnos a solas.- dijo Harry de repente.- quiero hablar con ella.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione tras darle una mirada de precaución.- pero recuerda lo que hablamos antes.

-os esperamos arriba.- dijo Ron saliendo de la estancia tras Hermione.

Allí nos quedamos los dos, completamente solos. Hubo un momento en que no nos dijimos nada. Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio, solo mirándonos; sus ojos expresaban ternura, aunque también había rechazo en ellos. Pareciera como si ambos luchaban por salir al exterior.

-Harry...- dije yo rompiendo el hielo.- yo quería decirte que...

-No digas nada.- dijo él bruscamente.- no quiero que me pidas perdón por lo sucedido...

-pero lo necesito...- le interrumpí esta vez yo.- te hice tanto daño con lo sucedido, después de que tú hicieras todo lo posible para protegerme. Te herí por culpa... de una vana ilusión, en la que nunca tuve que pensar.

-el amor es irracional. No lo puedes controlar- dijo tristemente.- yo me di cuenta enseguida que querías a otro. Me tratabas fríamente desde que...- pero se calló, perfectamente me di cuenta que reconocer lo ocurrido aun le dolía.- ayer hablé con mi padrino y hemos arreglado las cosas.

-me alegro.- dije sinceramente.

-comprendí que no erais culpables de nada. Las circunstancias lo liaron todo. En mi vida es normal que las sorpresas me vengan consecutivas.

-igual pasa con la mía.- ambos esbozamos una débil sonrisa.- creo que es el momento de dejar todo esto atrás, y olvidar lo que paso.

-¿eso quiere... decir que...?

-No- dijo tristemente sabiendo lo que le quería decir- puede que haya comprendido que.. eso sucediera... y es cierto que voy a tratar de volver a hablaros, y estoy tratando de arreglar todo... puedo olvidar... pero no perdonar... aun no.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Harry.- no me podía ni imaginar que Harry estuviera tan dolido aun. Es normal que sufriera un poco tras enterarse de algo tan... grande...- yo...

-Vamonos.- dijo volviendo a mirarme.- Hermione y Ron nos están esperando.- entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. No me pude controlar y corrí hacia él. Sin contenerme, le abracé fuertemente y rompí a llorar.

-Perdóname, te lo suplico.- dije llorando amargamente.- se que te hice mucho daño, que no te lo merecías, pero por favor, perdóname.

-Sandra...- murmuró Harry mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Lo siento... lo siento... no sufras mas por mi.

-no llores... me partes el corazón si lo haces.- dijo él sorprendiéndome.- si lloras me haces sentir peor aun... yo no te he olvidado... todavía siento algo por ti...- esto me sorprendió. Harry aun me quería y yo sin embargo no había hecho mas que hacerle sufrir.- no llores.- dijo secándome las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué...¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Yo no...

-no digas nada.- dijo Harry apartándome de su lado.- será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-no... Harry. No hasta que me digas que me odias con todo tu corazón. ¡dímelo!

- no puedo hacer eso... tú sabes que no es verdad...

-Pero no puede ser cierto que aún me quieras después de todo. Tanto dolor que te he causado, tanta pena, tanto...

-ya... tendría ser yo quien te dijera que te odio no tu a ti misma.

-Es lo que siento... me odio por todo lo que te hice.

-basta ya.- dijo acariciándome el rostro.- por mucho mas daño que me hagas, soy consciente de que nunca dejaré de quererte...- cerré los ojos. Sus palabras me hacían sentir pero aun. Harry era demasiado bueno.- volvamos ya.

-Déjame pedirte algo...- murmuré.

-¿qué?

-Dame un... beso... un último beso...

-¿por qué?- preguntó confundido. Pero yo no respondí.

-Nada... es una tontería.- dije secando mis lagrimas y repuesta ya.- Vamonos.- y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero su brazo me lo impidió, me atrajo hasta su pecho y murmurándome:

-Te quiero- me besó. No sé por que se lo pedí. Quizá quería comprobar que volvía a sentir amor por él, o quizá quería concederle a él un beso... porque sé que lo quería...- y siempre te querré mi niña querida... Ahora volvamos.

En el trayecto hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, no volvimos a hablar. Triste, comprobé que su beso no había significado amor, sino amistad. Pero sentí que para él significó otra cosa. Al llegar a donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos, nos esperaban junto a ellos Paige y Lupin.

-¿cómo ha ido?- nos preguntó Ron al ver nuestras caras.

-Somos de nuevo.. amigos.- dijo Harry.- ¿qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó a Lupin y a Paige al verlos para dejar de pensar en mi.

-Tengo que hablar con... ella. – dijo mirándome misteriosamente. Yo me sorprendí al ver su rostro de preocupación.- ven, vamos a tu dormitorio.- sin hacer preguntas me fui con ella a mi cuarto.

-¿qué sucede...?

-Acabo de hablar con Phoebe sobre... una verdad... y ella me ha dado todo su apoyo...

-¿una verdad?- pregunté sin entusiasmo. En los últimos años había tenido una verdad tras otra.- ¿de que se trata esta vez?

-Esto solo lo saben Phoebe y Remus... y ahora lo vas a saber tu.- dijo temiendo mi reacción.- yo... soy la cuarta hija de...

-¿cuarta hija¿de quien?

-¡que difícil! Bueno, mi verdadero padre se llamaba Sam y era un luz blanca...

-Por eso eres luz blanca...

-Sí... pues él se enamoró de una de sus protegidas. Su nombre era... Patty Halliwell.

-un momento... esa mujer es la madre.. de Prue, Piper y Phoebe... es mi abuela...- dije sorprendida.- eso te convierte en mi...

-tu tía...- dijo ella lentamente.- tu eres mi sobrina.

-esto no me lo esperaba...- dije yo aturdida.

-¿me rechazas?

-claro que no...- dije yo levantándome. -Por fin una buena noticia.- dije yo alegre.- me alegro de saberlo.

-gracias... no esperaba otra cosa de ti...- dijo llorando de alegría.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-temía tu reacción...

-tonta...- dije abrazándola.- no soy tan mala...- dije yo de broma.

-no...

-¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a Piper y a Prue...?

-Pronto... Veo que ya has hecho las paces con tus amigos...

-Sí... y me alegro mucho... ya no voy a estar sola...- dije yo pensando en Harry.- Necesito descansar un rato... además estoy empapada.

-si... no te preocupes... buenas noches...

Tras salirse Paige del cuarto, me cambié de ropa. Estaba muy sorprendida: de un día para otro había recuperado a mis amigos y había encontrado a una nueva tía. Solo me quedaba conseguirle a él... a Sirius. Pero eso era imposible.

Me tumbé en mi cama, recordando mi conversación con Harry. Lo que me había dicho aún me desconcertaba bastante. Su amor por mi era verdadero y él se merecía que yo se lo correspondiese, pero por más que lo intentaba, me resultaba imposible. En mi mente se encontraba clavado Sirius... y no creía que fuera capaz de sacarle de ella tan fácilmente.

Al cerrar los ojos recordé que hacía tiempo que ya no me ponía el colgante supuestamente fabricado por... él. Inquieta lo cogí y con un gran esfuerzo me lo volví a poner, pero cuando lo hice por un impulso derramé mi poción al suelo. Precavida quise ir en busca de Snape para conseguir más de la poción, pero extrañamente tuve una gran sensación de cansancio, que me hizo recostarme y al segundo me quedé dormida.

Como la última vez, aparecí mágicamente en una estancia ya conocida por mi. Delante de mi se encontraba un hombre sentado en su sillón, miraba incesantemente hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente. Le reconocí inmediatamente, se trataba de Voldemort.

Sin miedo y sin importarme su "poder" en mi, me acerqué lentamente a él, al parecer todavía no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y yo no quise ocultarme. Sin que la voz me temblara le dije:

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, papa- se dio la vuelta al escucharme.

-vaya... veo que ya lo sabes.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- me alegra saber de que has venido hasta mi sin que yo te lo ordenara.

-No he sido yo- dije arrastrando las palabras.- ha sido él quien me ha traído hasta aquí- y toqué mi colgante. Voldemort sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo poniéndose a mi espalda mágicamente- hacia años que no sabía nada de él.

-Por desgracia llegó hasta mis manos en verano...

-lo sé... estaba destinado a ti-dijo socarronamente.- ahora que has venido hasta aquí, no te dejaré marchar.

-sabes que no me puedo quedar... este no es...

-silencio... no tienes bastante poder para resistirte a mi... y lo sabes

-¿Crees que puedes conmigo...?

-no solo lo creo- dijo empezando a acariciarme- sino que lo sé...- sus manos me llenaban de asco, yo era más fuerte desde que supe la verdad, no pensaba rendirme ante él tan fácilmente...

-Ya no puedes manipularme con tus hechizos...- dije agarrando su brazo y apartándole de mi lanzándole lejos sin poder reaccionar ante su sorpresa.

-Así que crees que eres mas poderosa que yo- dijo levantándose del suelo enfadado- pero no es tan sencillo librarse de mi- entonces sacó su varita con un toque de su mano.- ahora elige: o te quedas conmigo y te convierto en la digna hija del Señor Tenebroso o decides irte al castillo y antes de irte te mato. Elige.

-prefiero morir antes que unirme a ti y traicionar a mis amigos.- dije intentando sacar mi varita, pero él fue más rápido que yo.

-_¡imperius!_- gritó apuntándome. De su varita salió una fuerza impresionante que me golpeó duramente y me lanzó de la estancia contra la ventana. Caí unos cuantos metros de altura contra el suelo. Al llegar al suelo perdí el conocimiento, después de sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.- ups... creo que me pase un poco- dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando mi cuerpo que segundos después desaparecería...

-¿la ha matado, amo?- preguntó Denis saliendo tras las sombras.

-No. Solo he dejado mi Marca en ella- dijo sonriendo.- a partir de ahora ella obedecerá todas mis órdenes...

Desperté en el cuarto de baño del castillo. Al incorporarme sentí como todo el cuerpo me dolía. Me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando de cintura para abajo. Ahogué un grito cuando me quite la camiseta y observé que en mi hombro derecho había un especie de tatuaje de donde procedía la sangre. Este era una calavera con una serpiente en su interior. Me acerqué al lavabo y me restregué un poco con agua para quitarme la sangre que me recorría y luego cuando se hubo quitado, intenté hacer lo mismo con la calavera, pero no pude hacerlo. Este estaba bien marcado en mi piel.

-Él me lo ha hecho...- dije asustada.- no ha sido solo un sueño. Como no hice lo que quería me ha marcado... con esto...- entonces escuché unas voces a mi espalda. Rápidamente cogí mi camiseta, cerré el grifo y me escondí detrás de una de las puertas de los baños.

-Ya es muy tarde, Harry. Debes irte a la cama.- decía la voz de Lupin.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir.

-Sé que has hecho algo...

-¿estúpido?

-no- dijo mirándole seriamente.- querer a alguien no es hacer nada estúpido, créeme. Solo te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos.

-nunca debí hacerlo. Tenía que haber hecho las paces con ella y nada más. Además ella sigue enamorada de mi padrino...

-Deja de pensar en eso.- la calavera me dolía más a medida que Harry se acercaba a donde yo estaba.

-tienes razón.- en ese momento, la cicatriz de su frente con forma de rayo, le empezó a doler.

-¿qué te ocurre?

-Es extraño pero me duele la cicatriz...- dijo tocándosela con ambas manos. No sé por que...- casualmente, Harry estaba al lado mía, y ambos nos dolía a la vez la cicatriz y la calavera. Cuando mi dolor se hizo insoportable, a mi espalda apareció una mano que me cogió y me llevó del lugar. Sin querer se me calló la camiseta.- ya se ha ido el dolor...

-¿has oído eso?- preguntó Lupin acercándose a él.

-no...

-Aparta.- entonces abrió la puerta donde hasta hacía unos pocos segundos estaba yo escondida. Asombrados, vieron mi camiseta en suelo, llena de sangre.- Harry¿sabes de quien es...?

-No... pero la verdad es que me suena.

-Algo va mal...- dijo Lupin saliendo del baño muy seguido de Harry.- justo cuando te duele la cicatriz, aparece una camiseta manchada de sangre...

-¿no pensaras que... Voldemort estuvo aquí?

-No creo... aunque...

-¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó cuando vio que se separaba de él.

-tengo que hablar con... Dumbledore sobre algo y luego ya veremos... ahora vete a la cama y no te preocupes.

Volví a aparecer en el mismo lugar de antes. La mano que me había cogido era la de Voldemort y aun me agarraba cuando llegamos a su escondite. Me di cuenta de que no tenía la camiseta puesta y me aparté de él.

-no hace falta que te tapes- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- soy tu padre... no debes avergonzarte de mi.

-Ponte esto- dijo una voz a mi espalda lanzándome una camisa muy ancha. Al darme la vuelta, me quedé atónita al ver ante mí a Denis.

-¿qué haces tu aquí?- pregunté con odio.- ¿tu eres su ... vasallo?

-un punto para ti...- dijo él sarcásticamente.

-bueno, como veo que os conocéis no hacen falta más presentaciones.- dijo Voldemort secamente.

-¿qué quieres de mi...?-pregunté apartando los ojos de Denis.

-Que seas mía... ya lo sabes...- dijo él sin inmutarse.- y ya lo eres.

-eso no te lo crees ni...- pero me callé no sé por que. Algo más poderoso que antes me controlaba y me hacía obedecer su voluntad.- ¿qué me has... hecho?

- te lo dije... ahora eres mía... me perteneces.

-No... yo no

-¡silencio!- obedecí sin rechistar. Era verdad que me controlaba.- ahora harás lo que a mi me plazca...- dijo sonriendo.- Acércate.- sin controlarme, fui hasta el.- ahora, dame un beso en la mejilla...- con asco y sin poder retenerme, lo hice...

-Déjame... no quiero hacerlo...

-Esto te demuestra que no puedes resistirte ante mi... bien, ahora que lo sabes, serás mi espía... vendrás cada dos noches a informarme de todo, estarás conmigo un rato y luego regresarás al castillo...

-no...

-si, querida lo harás porque yo te lo mando... no le dirás a nadie que Denis esta de mi parte, y tarde o temprano me entregarás a Harry Potter y a Sirius Black.

-¡no lo haré! Antes...

-¡silencio! Llevas en tu piel mi Marca, con ella puedo controlar tu voluntad... y no podrás hacer nada por cambiarlo... Ahora... regresa al castillo. ¡ya!

* * *

**Aquí se termina por hoy.**

**Es un poco cortito, pero como esta semana me he sentido un poquito solita al no recibir ningun mensajito lo dejaré así.**

**por cierto, eso me recuerda que el próximo capítulo se llamara "Obligada a obedecer"**

**espero k haya gustado y hasta dentro de siete días.**

**Besitos y un abrazo **

**xxlizzie**

**posdata: dejadme review aunque solo sea uno, me haría ilusión**


	12. obligada a obedecer

**De vuelta estoy con dos capítulos nuevos.**

**Disfrutar la lectura: **

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

"**Obligada a obedecer"**

-Sandra... despierta...- oía como Hermione me llamaba. Lentamente, abrí mis ojos. Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama.- ¿por qué derramaste anoche tu poción?

-no lo sé...- dije incorporándome. Pensaba que solo había tenido un mal sueño, pero sospechaba que no era así.

-¿has soñado con...?

-No- me apresuré a contestar.- hace pocos minutos me he quedado dormida.

-¿seguro?

-Sí...- mentí yo para no preocuparla.

-entonces... vamos vístete.- dijo ella levantándose.- tenemos que estar listas ya para irnos a comprar nuestros vestidos para mañana

-¿con quien vamos al final...?

-con tus tías Piper y Paige.

-Esta bien. Espérame abajo, enseguida me visto.- cuando Hermione salió del cuarto, me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Temblando me coloqué delante del espejo y me quité lentamente la camiseta. Como me temía, en mi hombro derecho, seguía teniendo aquella calavera.- ¿qué puedo hacer...?- murmuré yo.- estoy en sus manos...

Cabizbaja, salí del lugar y me empecé a vestir lentamente. La visión de que Voldemort mandara sobre mi, me hacía sentirme mal. Diez minutos después salí y al llegar a la sala común vi a Dumbledore y a Lupin junto a Hermione y a Harry. Al verme, me miraron preocupados.

-buenos días...- me dijo Dumbledore amablemente, como si no sucediera nada.

-Acércate.-dijo Lupin con voz de ultratumba.- necesitamos saber si esto es tuyo.- y ante mi sorpresa mostró mi camiseta de anoche. Aun seguía manchada de sangre. Yo no dije nada. Me quedé callada sin responder.-¿ y bien...?

-no... no es mío...- mentí, pero nadie me creyó.

-Es curioso...- comenzó a decir Dumbledore- pero la señorita Granger nos ha dicho que te va visto con ella puesta...- yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿te importaría quitarte la camiseta que llevas puesta?- me preguntó Lupin.

-¿qué...?

-Es la única manera para saber si es tuya o no.- dijo Harry lentamente.- si es tuyo deberías tener alguna cicatriz por tu cuerpo que lo confirmara.- yo sabía que la tenía y en aquel momento me escocía más que ayer. La calavera me ardía con fuerza.

-no puedo...- murmuré en voz baja.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Dumbledore, pero yo no respondí.

No podía decirles porque no podía hacerlo. Estaba asustada, temía que me creyeran su aliada al ver la marca en mi cuerpo. Sus miradas se alternaban en muestra de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-bueno, no la presionéis.- dijo Paige entrando en la sala común- Hermione y yo entraremos con ella en su cuarto y mi sobrina se levantara la camiseta¿no?

-me parece correcto.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Así pues, mi tía y Hermione me arrastraron hasta mi cuarto. Ellas dos se pusieron enfrente mía, con gesto duro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-bueno, ya que estamos solas, quítate tu camiseta.- pero yo no me inmuté. No quería moverme, ni pensar... todo lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos, era demasíado irreal... nunca pensé que Voldemort pudiera llegar a controlarme de tal manera.

-vamos, Sandra.- dijo Hermione de nuevo- no tenemos todo el día...

-ya... pero es que...- no se me ocurrían argumentos con que convencerlas. Estaba sin ninguna idea...

-me disgusta tener que decirte- dijo Paige acercándose a mi lastimeramente- que si no te la quitas tu por propia voluntad, lo haré yo y será peor para ti.- presentía que este era mi final. Estaba acorralada y no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Esta bien...- murmuré finalmente.- me la quitaré...- entonces lentamente, me fui subiendo la camiseta. Al llegar a la parte del hombro cerré los ojos. Cuando me quité la camiseta completamente, esperé un reproche por su parte al descubrir la calavera, pero extrañamente, no ocurrió así.

-Bien- dijo Paige- no tienes nada.- ¿nada? Me miré y yo si me vi la calavera tatuada con la serpiente en mi hombro. Me pregunta que como era posible que no se dieran cuenta de que la llevaba puesta...

-Pero...- un aire frío lleno la habitación y me impidió protestar lo más mínimo. Vi los rostros de Paige y de Hermione paralizados, sin moverse.- ¿quién ha congelado el tiempo?

-yo... –se oyó como decía una voz muy fría. Me di la vuelta y vi en el espejo el rostro maligno de Voldemort.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunté asustada.- creía que el colegio estaba protegido por...

-no estoy en tu colegio, querida.- dijo fríamente.- sigo estando en mi casa... pero bueno, eso da igual.. quería advertirte que tu marca solo la pueden ver aquellos que alguna vez me han visto...

-¿eso quiere decir...?

-lo que estas pensando... ahora te recuerdo que esta noche tienes una cita conmigo...

-no iré... yo no soy una espía tuya.

-te equivocas tu...- pero la voz de Lupin le detuvo.

-¿Estáis bien? Harry tiene la sensación de que algo va mal.

-no solo eso- decía la voz de Harry- la cicatriz me duele... como si...

-veo que ese Potter siempre me presiente... bueno, luego nos vemos, amor.

-¡no!- pero no escuchó mi negativa.- ¡no iré!

-¿a dónde no vas a ir?- me di la vuelta cuando Paige me lo preguntó. No me había dado cuenta de que el hechizo paralizador ya había terminado.

-A ningún sitio- dije rápidamente mientras me ponía la camiseta.

-¿estáis bien?- volvió a repetir Lupin.

-Sí- les contestó Hermione.

-la cicatriz ya no me duele- dijo la voz de Harry.

-¿ha pasado algo?- me preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Paige.

-Nada. Pues Vamonos.- así pues salimos las tres del cuarto.

-¿todo bien?- nos preguntó Dumbledore.

-una falsa alarma- dijo Hermione muy segura. En el rostro de Dumbledore se mostró una sonrisa, aunque en su mirada su preocupación todavía no había pasado.

-Hermione, Sandra vamos- dijo Paige- Piper nos espera para irnos.

-Hasta luego- dije yo rápidamente mientras salía del cuadro.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry mi... tatuaje empezaba a dolerme a mayor grado.

-¿crees que no es de ella?- le preguntó Lupin a Dumbledore, cuando las chicas nos habíamos ido.

-creo que es suyo- dijo con seguridad.- aunque necesitaré la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall y del profesor Snape para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, no os preocupéis.- y se marchó de allí con mi camiseta. Harry se fue detrás de él.

Paige, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo, allí nos esperaba Piper. Me resultó raro ver lo bien que se llevaban después de que Leo intentara hacer que se llevaran mal. Supuse que Paige ya les había contado que ella era otra de sus hermanas.

-Me alegro de verte- me dijo Piper sonriendo.

-yo también- respondí devolviéndole una mueca de sonrisa.- ¿nos vamos ya?

-espera un momento.- me dijo Paige.- primero voy a llevar a Piper y a Hermione orbitando, y luego te llevo a ti.- dijo mirándome atentamente.- espérame enfrente de la cabaña de Lupin.- yo asentí con la cabeza. Segundos después ellas se fueron orbitando y yo me dirigí lentamente hacia el hogar de Lupin.

Al llegar, una mano fría me tocó la espalda, al volverme vi a Denis sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡vete de aquí!- mascullé.

-nada de eso, queridita.- sonreía de tal manera, que la maldad se reflejaba en su mirada- quiero advertirte de nuevo que no me delates.

-¿por qué no¡eres una escoria!- dije con odio.

-aunque solo lo sabes tu y claro esta... nuestro amo.

-¡no es el mío, maldito bastardo!

-no grites- dijo agarrándome del hombro.- quieras o no estas a nuestro servicio...

-no lo estoy, porque...- pero entonces una punzada me dio en el hombro. El tatuaje me volvió a doler.

-¿qué¿te duele...?- dijo sonriendo.- eso es porque aquí esta Harry Potter.

-¡suéltala!- le ordenó Harry. Al ponerse a mi lado, el dolor se volvió más agudo.

-Esta bien, Potter. Como ordenes.- dijo intentando mostrar picardía.-pero no creo que ella quiera estar cerca tuya mucho tiempo, jajajja- y se fue carcajeándose de el.

-Sí- mentí. El dolor se me hacía insoportable. Intenté no tocarme el hombro, ocultando el punto del dolor.

-¿te encuentras bien? Estas pálida...

-perfectamente- sonreí intentado disimular la punzada en el hombro. Rogué por que viniera Paige enseguida y a los pocos segundos estuvo aquí.

-¿pasa algo? He sentido que me necesitabas...

-no...- dije pareciendo normal, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.- Vamonos ya.

-vale.- dijo ella cogiéndome la mano.- bueno, hasta pronto, Harry.

-adiós.- dijo él tristemente.

Nada más llegar al lugar donde nos esperaban Piper y Hermione, el dolor se me pasó. Aliviada me acerqué a ellas.

-¿todo bien?- me preguntó Hermione. Afirmé con la cabeza.

-bueno, nos separaremos...- dijo Paige.- vosotras dos- dijo mirándonos a mi y a Hermione- iréis en busca de vuestro vestido. Nosotros buscaremos el nuestro.

-vale- dijo Hermione, entusiasmada por poder comprarse un vestido muggle.- tu mira por allí y yo lo haré por aquí.

-vale- respondí.

Caminé un buen rato sin ni siquiera mirar ningún vestido de la tienda. La preocupación de estar en las manos de Voldemort me impedía concentrarme y el hecho de no poder estar cerca de Harry sin que me muriera de dolor, me trastocaba bastante. Diez minutos después apareció Hermione, llevando un vestido en la mano.

-¿te gusta?- me preguntó.- Es muy bonito.

-si- dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-¿has encontrado el tuyo?

-aun no... tengo que- pero me callé al ver a tres personas apareciendo por la puerta. Dos de ellas no dejaban de besarse y de darse arrumacos todo el tiempo. Los reconocí enseguida: eran Prue y Sirius. Al lado suya, iba Lupin. Extrañamente, estaba vestido con ropa muggle.- ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?

-supongo que tendrán que comprarse sus trajes...- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Yo en cambio si se la daba, no dejaba de mirar los besos que Sirius y mi madre se daban delante mía. Cada vez que lo veía me ponía muy celosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, ese no fue el único dolor que sentí, la punzada en mi hombro volvió a producirse. Angustiada me di la vuelta y vi a Harry junto con Ron dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-tengo que irme y seguir buscando un vestido...

-espera, por ahí vienen nuestros amigos- me agarró del brazo izquierdo y me dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡hola!- saludo Ron alegremente.- es la primera vez que me voy a comprar un traje muggle. ¡que emoción!

-anda, Ron no es para tanto.- le respondió Harry observando que mi rostro todavía estaba raro.- ¿te encuentras bien? Vuelves a estar pálida.- Ron y Hermione me miraron y comprobaron que tenía razón. Y no solo eso, a cada instante que pasaba a su lado, la punzada se volvía insoportable, y empezaba a sudar y comencé notar que me faltaba el aire.

-es cierto...- dijo Hermione mirándome preocupada- hace unos minutos no estabas así.

-necesito... irme- dije sin más, mientras procuraba no observar a Harry. Mi tatuaje no soportaba estar mas tiempo al lado de el.- lo siento, luego os veo.

-Espera...- dijo Harry, pero no le escuché ni me detuve. Me dolía tener que separarme tanto de él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sino quería acabar en el suelo tirada.

-pareciera que te tiene alergia- dijo Ron bromeando observando a su amigo..

-o que quizá quiere evitarme...- murmuró él tristemente.

En unos pocos minutos, estuve lo suficientemente lejos de Harry para que la calavera no me doliera lo mas mínimo. Me apoyé contra un muro, lejos de miradas indiscretas y esperé allí a recuperar mi estado natural.

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó una dependienta al verme apoyada contra aquel muro y con los ojos cerrados.

-si- contesté yo, aunque aun no estaba totalmente recuperada.- tengo que irme.- le dije al ver que quería mirar lo que tenía debajo de mi chaqueta, porque apretaba con mi mano izquierda, fuertemente mi hombro derecho.- y salí rápidamente del lugar, sujetándome el hombro, y a los pocos minutos, al no mirar por donde iba me choqué con alguien.

-Perdón- dije- no le había visto...

-no pasa nada.- me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Sirius. De su mano iba Prue y a su izquierda Lupin. Enseguida, me quite la mano del hombro.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Sirius al verme.

-Si.- contesté.

-¿Seguro?- me preguntó Lupin. Al ver sus miradas de preocupación, comprendí que Lupin le había contado a Sirius lo sucedido con la camiseta.

-Dejadla. Ha dicho que se encuentra bien.- dijo Prue separándose de Sirius y dándome un abrazo.- estas temblando, hija...

-hace frío- mentí. Entonces, al elevar la vista vi como Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaban hasta nosotros lentamente, y antes de que se acercaran y el dolor volviera a mi, me fui del lugar por el lado contrario.- hasta luego, todavía no me he comprado nada.

-¿por qué tanta prisa...?- les preguntó a Remus y a Sirius cuando me marché.

-Por mi- dijo Harry apareciéndose por detrás sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¿y eso...?- le preguntó mi madre. Sirius escuchó atento la respuesta de su ahijado.

-no lo sé- contestó sinceramente.- creo que fue porque ayer la besé...

Al oírlo, Remus miró durante un segundo a Sirius para ver su reacción, pero este no se mostró en ningún momento enfadado o algo parecido.

-¿ya no salís juntos?- pregunto de nuevo Prue.

-no.- le respondió mirando a su padrino.- ella ya no me quiere.

-bueno, chicos. Será mejor que paguemos vuestras cosas- dijo Lupin viendo que cada uno tenía en sus manos lo que se iba a comprar.

-vamos- dijo Sirius alejándose con él y con Prue.

-aunque intenté disimularlo- dijo Harry cuando los tres adultos se habían marchado- aun la quiere.

-igual que tu, Harry.- se apresuró a contestarle Hermione.- igual que tu.

Alejada cuando pude de Harry, busqué tranquilamente algo para comprarme. Sabía que tenía que ser algo que no fuera de manga corta, porque sino la calavera se vería fácilmente. Así que me decidí finalmente por un conjunto: una falda larga y una camisa celeste de manga larga, con volantes.

Al pagar el dinero de las compras, nos separamos: Prue, Piper y Paige volvieron juntas a la mansión. Y los demás nos dirigimos con los polvos flu hacia el castillo; durante el trayecto de vuelta me mantuve lo más alejada posible de Harry, pero fue un poco difícil si tampoco quería estar cerca de Sirius. Pero mas o menos, conseguí que el tatuaje no me doliera mucho.

-ya estamos de vuelta, chicos.- dijo Lupin.- dejad vuestras compras en vuestros cuartos, mientras que...- entonces cuando ya no podía estar mas separada de Harry, y el dolor se me volvía a producir me fui.

-tengo algo que hacer, luego os veo- me dirigí a la puerta del despacho de Lupin y salí no sin antes tropezarme de la prisa que llevaba.

-esto es ya insoportable.- dijo Harry saliendo detrás de mi.

-espera- dijo Lupin.- si ella rehuye de ti será por algo. No debes presionarla.

-pero...

-hazle caso- dijo Sirius con una expresión sombría.

-esta bien.- dijo malhumorado. Espero a que Lupin acabara de hablar y él, Hermione y Ron se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor a dejar sus pertenencias.

-¿crees que su comportamiento se debe a lo de la supuesta camiseta o al...?

-¿beso que le dio...?- terminó la frase Sirius por el.- puedes decirlo.

-Pensé que... bueno, que opinas tu.

-creo que se debe a lo de la camiseta y la sangre que encontrasteis anoche. No creo que por un simple beso huya así de el.

-tienes razón.

-bueno, vamos a ver a Dumbledore. Para eso estamos aquí.- pero cuando Sirius se dirigió a la puerta, una pregunta de su amigo lo detuvo:

-¿sigues sintiendo algo por ella... después de haberte alejado de su lado?

-no creo que sea el momento para hablar sobre ello, Remus.- dijo melancólicamente.- vamos.- Lupin supuso que eso era un rotundo "sí".

Tras dejar solos en el despacho de Lupin a mis amigos y a los profesores Lupin y Sirius, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Rápidamente, quise guardar mi traje en el armario y salir de la sala común sin encontrarme con Harry. Por suerte, lo conseguí.

Primero quise ir a la biblioteca para averiguar cosas sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, pero no pude hacerlo, porque la bibliotecaria no estaba y sin ella el paso estaba prohibido. Así que decidí salir afuera del castillo, para dar una vuelta por el campo de quidditch, pero al llegar a la puerta, vi que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

-¿por qué el castillo esta cerrado...?- me pregunté sorprendida.

-¿no lo sabes?- preguntó Fred Weasley a mi espalda.- por eso...- dijo llevándome a rápidamente a nuestra Casa de Gryffindor. Entonces, me llevó a la ventana y asustada vi a lo lejos la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo.- imagino que sabrás lo que es...

-si- murmuré. Mi Marca en el hombro me comenzó a escocer cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común.

-¿cómo es posible...?- preguntaba asustado Ron.- no puede ser que Quien Vosotros Sabéis lo haya hecho¿no?

-¿dónde ha sido?- les preguntó Hermione a Fred y a George Weasley.

-en la tienda de donde acabáis de venir... – dijo misteriosamente. Al oírle me di la vuelta enseguida. Un mal presentimiento me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¿cómo?- preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez. Tan impresionada estaba que ni siquiera intenté alejarme de Harry para que mi... herida me dejara de doler.

-alumnos de Gryffindor- decía la voz de Angelina, una alumna de sexto curso.- reunión en el Gran Comedor.

-¡vamos!- dijeron a la vez los gemelos. Harry y Ron salieron corriendo tras ellos. Yo me quedé paralizada. Todo aquello sonaba muy mal. Hermione, me agarró de mi mano y me llevó junto a todos en el Gran Comedor.

Pero no tuvimos que ir hasta el Gran Comedor. En la entrada se encontraban los profesores de pie en las más altas escaleras, esperando con impaciencia a todos los alumnos. Hermione me obligó a ponerme al lado de Harry y a Ron para escuchar lo que nos tenían que decir.

-veo que ya estáis todos aquí.- dijo Dumbledore seriamente.- creo que todos sabréis el suceso que hoy ha acontecido. Alguien ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort- al oír este nombre casí todos se estremecieron. Yo lo hice también, pero de dolor.

-según creemos- continuo Sirius- alguien de vosotros ha tenido algo que ver en esto.- todos se miraron asombrados después de haber oído algo así. Yo miré a Denis. Este estaba sonriendo.- Desde Navidad, sabemos que entre nosotros hay un espía que informa a Voldemort- otro sobrecogimiento de los alumnos- de nuestros pasos. Y hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer, y eso ha causado la perdida de ciertos muggles en la tienda donde se ha visto la Marca.

-Por eso- prosiguió a su vez McGonagall- todos los profesores vamos a indagar en este asunto para encontrar al supuesto espía. Desde el lunes, todos seréis investigados, sin excepción.

-Nadie saldrá de este castillo hasta que le encontremos- dijo Snape severamente.- de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.- dijo mirando a sus compañeros del profesorado- y los prefectos de cada curso.

-bien- dijo ahora Dumbledore- dicho esto, espero que nadie ponga objeciones a la hora de nuestras medidas de seguridad.- el dolor se me hacía ya palpable a la vista de cualquiera. Llevaba ya mas de quince minutos cerca de Harry y estaba a punto de desmayarme del dolor. Sin otra opción, me eché hacia atrás, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta.- por otra parte, me agrada deciros que esto tiene un punto bueno, dado que nadie podrá salir del castillo hasta previo aviso, la boda que tenía lugar mañana de nuestra querida profesora Phoebe, de Adivinación, tendrá lugar en el castillo.- dijo sonriendo.- todos estáis invitados. A dicha boda, podréis venir con ropa muggle o con las túnicas de gala. Vosotros elegís. Tendrá lugar mañana a la siete. Ahora, podéis volver a vuestros dormitorios.-

Cuando nos íbamos a marchar, Dumbledore nos llamó con la mirada a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a mi. Por un momento, estuve tentada a no ir hasta ellos, pero si no quería parecer sospechosa, lo mejor era ir.

Lentamente, subí las escaleras hacia ellos. La mayoría de los profesores se habían marchado. Solo quedaban Sirius, Lupin, Phoebe, Snape y Dumbledore. Llegué la última hasta ellos.

-vosotros cuatro sois los únicos alumnos que habéis ido a esa tienda hoy- dijo Snape como queriendo culparnos de algo. Como antes, una punzada me empezaba a recorrer lentamente.

-no hables así- le recriminó Remus.- ellos no son culpables de nada.

-he formulado mal mi pregunta- dijo en forma de excusa, aunque no lo pareció.- ¿querríamos saber si alguno de vosotros le dijisteis a alguien de aquí dentro o de fuera, que hoy ibais a salir del castillo?- Sirius y Lupin miraron con mal gesto a Snape, por el tono en que lo dijo.

-No- respondieron a la vez Harry, Ron y Hermione. Yo me quedé callada un instante. Intentaba recordar mi última conversación con Denis. Estaba segura de que él había tenido algo que ver con todo aquello.

-¿y usted que responde, señorita Halliwell?- me preguntó Snape directamente.

-no- respondí yo, aunque se notó que mi voz temblaba.

-¿esta segura?- me volvió a preguntar. Snape pudo darse cuenta de que yo ocultaba algo.

-ya te ha respondido que no- intervino Sirius.- no la presiones.

-Esta bien...- dijo Snape un poco enojado.- ¿antes de iros hablasteis de algo, cualquier cosa, con alguien? Ya no fuera de hacia donde os ibais.

-yo no. Solo con Harry, Ron y Sandra.- dijo Hermione muy segura.

-igualmente.- dijo Ron.

-¿y vosotros dos...?- preguntó Snape, como queriendo hacernos culpables a mi y a Harry.

Yo ya no aguanta el dolor, era demasíado fuerte. Encima, Harry se encontraba a mi derecha, justo al lado de mi tatuaje. Y por si fuera poco, Snape no dejaba de instigarnos.

-No- dije yo, suponiendo que Harry les diría que él me había visto hablando con Denis.- a aparte de Hermione y mis tías, claro.- Ya no solo me temblaba la voz, también mi cuerpo entero.

-creo que mientes.- dijo Snape tajantemente. Sirius y Harry le echaron una mirada fulminante.

-Severus, esto no es un juicio.- intervino Dumbledore.- ¿estas segura, Sandra?- a juzgar por el tono de su voz, creía que sabía que les ocultaba el nombre de alguien. Quizá algunos de ellos, me vieron con Denis poco antes de irme.

-¿no respondes?- preguntó Snape de nuevo acercándose a mi.

-no le ha dado tiempo, profesor.- dijo Harry apoyándome. Yo se lo agradecí, pero ya no soportaba el dolor. Si tuviera que estar allí más tiempo, terminaría desmayándome.

-¿y usted Potter? Tampoco ha respondido.

-yo solo hable con Lupin, Dumbledore, Sandra y...- pero se calló y me miró. Harry se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba encubriendo a Denis, aunque no sabía por que.

-¿y...? vamos Potter, no tenemos todo el dia...

-¿podemos terminar con esto...?- pregunté antes de que Harry respondiera.- No me siento bien.

-¿por qué no quiere que responda? Acaso te esta encubriendo o a un amigo tuyo,- y descaradamente miró primero a Sirius y luego a Remus.

-¿que insinúas, Severus?- preguntó enfadado ya Sirius.

-nada... solo es sospechoso que ninguno de los dos quiera decirnos con quien hablaron antes de irse.- deseaba irme, alejarme de Harry y de la mirada acusadora de Snape. Este iba a por Harry y a por mi. Quizá se olía algo raro. Vi que Sirius también me miraba de forma rara, parecía que las dudas de Snape se habían clavado en él.

-no es eso- dije yo- no encubro a nadie, solo que me siento un poco mareada y quiero irme a descansar.

-Esta bien- dije Dumbledore.

-Pero profesor, es evidente que ella oculta algo.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Lo sé.- dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos.- pero eso es asunto suyo.- en su voz había una especie de reproche hacia mi. Hermione y Ron me miraron también de forma rara. Pero el único que sabía a quien estaba protegiendo, era Harry y este no dejaba de mirar a Snape y luego a Dumbledore.- vete si quieres.- me quedé paralizada. Dumbledore me creía culpable. Y no solo él, Snape también, y la semilla de la duda se estaba implantando en Hermione y Ron. Lupin en cambio estaba normal.

-¿qué decides...?- me preguntó Snape.- ¿Se va callando su secreto que le costado la vida a gente inocente...?

-¡Snape!- gritó Sirius. Pero Snape no se calló.

-...o se queda y nos dice la verdad?- yo quería decirles la verdad, pero no podía, sentía como Voldemort estaba dentro de mi cabeza, ordenándome que no dijera el nombre de su vasallo. Unido a esto, el dolor ya era insufrible. No solo temblaba, sino que ahora volvía a necesitar aire fresco y me empezaba a marear.- ¿qué responde?- su voz era amenazadora.

Pero no tuve otro remedio, ante la decepción de todos, me di la vuelta y lentamente me alejé de ellos. Antes de desparecer de su vista pude escuchar como Snape se reía y como les hacía a los demás sospechar que yo había sido la culpable de las muertes que se habían producido.

* * *

**continúa...**


	13. La boda

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

"**La boda"**

Enseguida regresé a mi dormitorio. El dolor se me había pasado nada más cruzar el cuadro de la señora Gorda. Mi mareo y mis temblores estaban pasando paulatinamente. Me sentía fatal por no haber podido decirles algo tan sencillo, como que había hablado con Denis antes de irme.

-soy tonta- murmuraba mientras subía las escaleras- ¿qué importancia ha podido tener que yo hablara con Denis antes de irme? Nadie sospecharía de él...- acaba de cometer un error. Ahora todos, incluidos Sirius y Dumbledore, me creían culpable.- ¡malditos seáis, Voldemort y Denis!- dije nada más entrar en mi cuarto.

Supuse que Hermione vendría corriendo a hablar conmigo y detrás Harry y Ron.Pero yo no podía verlos en ese momento, sobre todo a Harry. Si este estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, el dolor se producía y no me lo podía permitir. Me tomé la poción de cada noche esperando que con ella pudiera no ver a Voldemort aquella noche. Pero fue en vano. Nada mas cerrar los ojos y pasados unos pocos minutos desgraciadamente, me encontré con él.

Se encontraba de pie, en medio de la estancia del día anterior. Me sonreía maliciosamente, estaba feliz de verme, aunque yo mas bien diría que estaba feliz por lo sucedido aquella tarde en la tienda muggle.

-me alegro que hayas venido.

-no ha sido mi intención.- dije fríamente.

-¿qué te pasa...? si lo has hecho muy bien. No has descubierto a Denis...- y soltó una estridente carcajada.

-no he podido... pero¿cómo lo sabes?

-yo te controlo... se que haces en cada momento, querida.

-no quiero... por tu culpa los profesores me creen culpable a mi, hoy me han visto comportarme de manera muy rara y...

-silencio chiquita.- le obedecí.- ves, esto te demuestra que estas bajo mi merced y lo sabes.

-No quiero... tengo que decirles a todos... la verdad... tengo

-no tienes que hacer nada... solo obedecerme... ahora vuelve al colegio y recuerda eres mía... no te queda más remedio que obedecerme en todo... vete...

Desperté nada más salir el sol. Hermione estaba durmiendo en su lecho tranquilamente. Me levanté y me miré el tatuaje. Cada vez este era más profundo. Cuando me dirigí al baño, decidí no hacerlo, enseguida se me ocurrió dirigirme a la biblioteca e investigar sobre la Marca Tenebrosa. Me vestí cuidadosamente y rápidamente salí del dormitorio.

Por suerte, era demasíado temprano y nadie de Gryffindor se había despertado aun. Salí por el retrato de la señora Gorda y con cuidado de que ningún profesor me viera, me introduje en la biblioteca.

La bibliotecaria estaba sentada ojeando un ruido. Al verme señaló un cartel que ponía: "silencio absoluto". Asentí con la cabeza. Aunque no vi a nadie por ningún pasíllo de dicha biblioteca. Cogí varios tomos y empecé a leerlos exhaustivamente.

Dos horas después, la sala se empezó a llenar de gente e impedían que me pudiera concentrar, así que decidí guardar los libros donde estaban sin haber descubierto nada interesante y me fui de la biblioteca. Por suerte, Lupin y Phoebe no me vieron, porque nada mas salir yo ellos entraron. Tenían un aspecto bastante preocupado y mi tía no parecía estar totalmente feliz con su inminente boda. Supuse que era mi culpa.

Caminé bajando escaleras en busca de un lugar donde no me encontrara con ningún profesor ni con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero no encontraba ninguno, ya que todo estaba plagado de alumnos que disfrutaban de su poca libertad dando vueltas por el castillo.

Sin querer llegué enfrente del despacho de Snape y este estaba hablando acaloradamente con Dumbledore sobre mi y Harry. Por curiosidad, me quedé escuchando detrás de la puerta, sin saber con que motivo...

-Profesor no cabe ninguna duda de que Potter y la señorita Halliwell tuvieron algo que ver con lo sucedido ayer.- dijo maliciosamente Snape.- usted mismo vio que algo escondían.

-Se que ocultaban algo, pero no creo que fuera algo tan grave, Severus.

-Conoces a Potter, sabe que siempre esta buscando alguna travesura que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.- y puede que esa jovencita sea una mala influencia para el, porque sabemos que este año ha causado demasíados problemas.

-Lo sé... aun así no creo que estén involucrados con él y menos después de las muchas ocasíones en que éste ha querido matarles..

-ya sabe lo que dicen... hay gente que le gusta jugar con fuego... señor.-entonces fue a salir fuera de la habitación y me vio.- que casualidad- dijo fríamente.- precisamente hablábamos de usted, pase.- y me obligó a entrar en su despacho. Al ver a Dumbledore, bajé la mirada, no podía mirarle a los ojos después de... lo de anoche.- ¿no nos estaría espiando, no?

-no- respondí yo rápidamente- venía a por que me diera más de mi poción, ya que anoche se me terminó.

-ya veo- dijo sin creerme, se dio la vuelta y de una estantería, bajo con su varita un frasco con un líquido gris.- tome.

-gracias.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero él no me lo permitió tan fácilmente.

-espera... ¿se encuentra ya mejor para contarnos lo que anoche nos ocultó?- sentí un escalofrío en mi interior. Ahora no tenía ninguna excusa para marcharme. Y encima Dumbledore estaba allí presente.

-pues...- estaba perdida.

-Veo que no quiere contárnoslo. Es muy lamentable, querida porque lo de ayer fue muy grave, personas inocentes murieron y usted...

-¡yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!- exclamé sin pensar.

-ah no, entonces dime¿por qué ni tu ni Potter nos habéis querido decir a quien protegéis?

-¿Harry no os lo dijo ayer cuando me fui?

-no- respondió esta vez Dumbledore.

-Sois tal para cual... es normal vuestro mal comportamiento...- Snape parecía que lo quería era que Dumbledore sospechara de mi y eso ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

-tengo que...

-¿irte?- me cortó.- algo escondes y lo vamos a descubrir.

-puedes irte- dijo Dumbledore secamente.

-Si.- Rápidamente salí del despacho mientras Dumbledore y Snape seguían discutiendo.

Cada vez me sentía peor. Llevaba solo dos dias siendo controlada por Voldemort y mi vida estaba cayendo en picado según pasaban los segundos. Con la conversación que acaba de tener con Snape se me había olvidado que no debería cruzarme con Harry, pero no sucedió así. Este me estaba esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba solo.

-te estaba esperando.- dijo mirando fijamente. Al verle el maldito tatuaje me volvió a dar un pinchazo. Quise darme la vuelta e irme, pero él no me lo permitió.- ¿a dónde vas?- dijo agarrándome.- tenemos que hablar.

-no puedo...- dije sintiendo el dolor que se agravaba en mi al haberme agarrado la mano izquierda.

-¿por qué encubriste a Denis?

-yo...- pero no podía articular muchas palabras seguidas, ya que tenerme agarrado por el brazo me producía un gran dolor en el tatuaje.

-no quiero creer que aun estés enamorada de el.- dijo fríamente.- ¡es imposible!.

-no lo estoy... tu lo sabes...

-entonces¿por qué le encubriste? Ahora todos creen que escondes algo y que eres culpable.

-por favor, déjame irme...- el dolor era insoportable. Harry se estaba acercando a mi.

-¿por qué pones esa cara de dolor cada vez que me ves¿por qué me huyes?

-ahora no te lo puedo explicar... por favor déjame ir.

-si es por lo del beso... lo siento... pero por favor no hagas esto...

-¡no lo hago por que quiera! Estoy obligada a...- pero me callé. Harry me miraba intrigado.

-¿a que¿quién te esta obligando¿Denis?

-Por favor.- ya aguantaba el dolor.- ¡suéltame, me haces daño!-le grité.

-si no te estoy agarrando- dijo sorprendido.- ¿qué te ocurre?- entonces me tocó ambos hombros.

-¡no hagas eso!

El dolor que sentí cuando él me tocó el brazo derecho fue insoportable... segundos después, empecé a sangrar. El tatuaje se me introducía más en la piel.

-¿por qué sangras?- me preguntó asustado.- ¿quién te ha herido?

-nadie... –dije apretándome con fuerza el hombro.- déjame irme, no aguanto el dolor.

-Pero...

-Por favor.- viéndome sufrir así y dándose cuenta de que mi hombro no dejaba de sangrar, me soltó. Rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el baño.

Al quitarme la toga, vi con desesperación, que no dejaba de sangrar. Ni siquiera dejó de hacerlo al estar lejos de Harry. Apoyada en la pared, cogí una toalla, la empapé completamente de agua e hice presión en la calavera.

Me sentía débil, la sangre no dejaba de salir, y ya había pasado media hora. En la frente, no dejaban de caerme chorros de gotas de sudor. Cada minuto que pasaba, tenía que limpiar la toalla y coger otra. En estos minutos había usado tres toallas y las tres eran ahora de color rojo.

-no volveré a acercarme a Harry, pero por favor, que deje de sangrar.- me decía desesperada y asustada al comprobar que no salía de salir la sangre.

-Sandra¿estas ahí?- escuché la voz de Hermione diez minutos después.- contéstame.

-contéstanos si estas dentro.- oí como la voz de Lupin me decía.- Harry nos contado que estabas sangrando¿te encuentras bien?

-Si- mentí.- iros, estoy perfectamente.

-Déjanos pasar- esta vez, la voz era de Sirius.

Tras un mes y medio alejado de mi, por fin le tenía cerca de nuevo en horas extra escolares. Me alegré de saberlo preocupado por mi.

-no. Estoy perfectamente.- sabía que si dejaba entrar a Lupin o a Sirius reconocerían la calavera y supondrían que yo era la espía de Voldemort. Me imaginaba la cara de decepción de Sirius al creerme yo la espía, y me entraba un dolor en el pecho, de decepción de mi misma.

-o nos abres, o tiramos la puerta abajo.- dijo Sirius perdiendo los nervios.

Miré el reloj, ya eran las cinco y yo ni siquiera me había arreglado para la boda. La sangre parecía estar parando. Entonces me levanté, aunque estaba muy debilitada, y me acerqué al lavabo. Allí me mojé directamente la herida, y esta por fin dejó de sangrar.

-ya salgo.- dijo yo, poniéndome una venda y luego la toga encima. Entonces salí. Al verme, los tres notaron que estaba muy pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. No os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada.- entonces Sirius le echó un vistazo hacia el interior baño y vio las tres toallas llenas de sangre.

-¿y esto?- preguntó enseñándomelas.- ¿qué significa?- Lupin y Hermione me miraron instintivamente. Remus y Sirius supieron enseguida que esto significaba que la camiseta encontrada hacia dos noches era irremediablemente mía. Esto lo demostraba.

-Una pequeña herida...- mentí.-nada mas.

-no nos mientas...- dijo Sirius enfadado.- Harry nos ha contado como te sangraba cuando te tocó y como gritabas de dolor cuando se acercó a ti. Dice que fue culpa suya.

-¡y lo fue!- dije sin poder controlarme.- si no se hubiera acercado a mi, nada de esto hubiera pasado...

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó confuso Sirius.

-Ahora dejadme sola. Necesito arreglarme para la boda de Phoebe.

-Enséñanos la herida.- dijo Sirius.

-¿qué?

-Lo que oyes... esto- dijo tirando al suelo las toallas.- es demasiado para una simple herida.

-tiene razón- le apoyó Lupin.

-no... es ridículo, no tengo nada.

-entonces, vente con nosotros a ver a Dumbledore. Quizá a él le interese tu herida.

-me crees culpable de lo de ayer¿no? Crees que fui yo quien lo hizo.- le dije con seguridad pero con miedo a que fuera verdad. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que McGonagall apareció.

-Os estaba buscando. El espía ha atacado a un alumno.

-¿a quien?- preguntó Lupin, pero al verme decidió no contar nada.- esta bien, vamos. –antes de que se fueran, dije:

-yo no he podido ser, porque llevo en este cuarto toda la tarde.- Sirius ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, no sé si por sentirse culpable al creerme sospechosa o por estar defraudado conmigo.- déjame sola, vete con Harry.

-pero...

-Por favor.

Hermione me concedió lo que le pedí. Nada más irse, me tumbe en mi cama y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía fatal, primero por tener que obedecer las ordenes de Voldemort, segundo por no poder acercarme a Harry sin sufrir, y tercero porque todos me creían culpable. Era demasiado para mi.

Cansada de no parar de llorar, me levanté de la cama y me decidí a empezar a arreglarme. Solo quedaba una hora para la ceremonia; lo primero que hice fue lavarme el pelo, después me lo sequé y me lo peiné bien, pero cuando me iba a vestir, alguien entró en mi habitación impidiéndomelo.

-¿qué haces aquí, Lupin?- le pregunté sorprendida al verle. Este tenía una expresión en su rostro que no me gusto nada.

-tienes que acompañarme.- dijo con voz queda.- Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.

-Pero me tengo que arreglar, solo queda media hora para...

-tendrás tiempo después, créeme.- dijo señalándome la salida.- es urgente que vayas.

-Esta bien.- dije cansinamente.- voy.

Salimos rápidamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que Harry estaba allí con Hermione. Ambos me miraron, pero yo no les devolví la mirada; A medida que caminábamos, Lupin parecía estar impaciente y preocupado a la vez. Tuve un mal presentimiento al llegar a la puerta del director.

-Espera...- me dijo Lupin antes de que entrara.- no sé que es lo que te está pasando, pero graves sospechas recaen sobre ti. No tengas miedo de nada y no nos escondas nada.- luego me susurró en voz baja:- no tienes que encubrir a nadie.- confundida, me adentré en el despacho.

Dumbledore se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hice un pequeño ruido.

-Siéntate- me dijo con voz débil. Yo le obedecí enseguida. Tenía un aspecto bastante cansado.- no sé si sabrás lo que significó que te marcharas así de la entrada cuando nosotros, los profesores, te preguntamos ciertas cosas.

-Puedo imaginarlo- dije tristemente. Ya me supondría que el director me había llamado para decirme abiertamente que sospechaba de mi.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-no me encontraba bien- dije con suavidad.

-entonces, dado que ya se te ve mejor... respóndeme ahora a lo que anoche... te negaste a contestar.- me temía que me hiciera esa pregunta. Sabía que era una tontería no decirle que con quien hablé era con Denis, porque eso no significaba nada, pero no podía hacerlo. Sin saber como, Voldemort estaba dentro de mi cabeza y me lo impedía.- tu silencio, me contesta a la pregunta. Pero erróneamente.

-yo...- me sentía estúpida, estar delante suya y no ser capaz ni de decirle que había hablado con Denis. Era demasíado irreal para ser verdad.

-Esta mañana ha sucedido un grave suceso.- dijo poniéndose enfrente mía.- alguien ha atacado a un alumno en el colegio, y ha dejado la Marca Tenebrosa en el ambiente.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo...

-Lo curioso, es que ese alumno, nos ha afirmado contundentemente que hirió a su atacante en un hombro- dijo suspicazmente.- y hoy Remus y Sirius me han contado que tu sangrabas de un hombro...

-yo no he sido.- dije temblando.

Supuse que el causante inmediato era Denis. Juré darle una buena lección por pretender culparme a mi.

-yo no he dicho que hayas sido tu la causante.- dijo seriamente.- solo acabo de nombrar unos sucesos que se relacionan. Nada mas.

-le prometo que yo...

-me cuesta creer que tu tengas algo que ver en esto.- dijo colocándose bien sus gafas de media luna- por eso te vuelvo a preguntar¿con quien hablaste ayer antes de irte con tus tías?- pero no le respondí, hecho que le impaciento mas.- ¿cómo te has hecho la herida en tu hombro?- tampoco respondí. Su mirada se estaba llenando de incredulidad hacia mi persona.- veo que no quieres colaborar.

-lo único que puedo decirle es que yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto.- dije sin que me temblara la voz.

-entonces¿por qué no me ayudas y respondes a mis preguntas?

-no puedo...- murmuré intentando que no me oyera, pero por su reacción supe que sí me escuchó.

-sé que eres una buena chica, y quiero confiar en ti, pero no estas poniendo mucho de tu parte- dijo en tono paternal.

-lo siento...

-bueno, seguiremos con esto en otra ocasíón. Ya va a ser la hora de la ceremonia. Puedes retirarte.- me dirigí a la puerta apesadumbrada, al comprender que todos me creían culpable de algo que era inocente. Por eso, antes de cerrar la puerta, le dije:

-yo nunca haría nada que les hiciera daño a la gente por propia voluntad, se lo aseguro.

Después de la entrevista con Dumbledore, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al llegar no vi a nadie de los de mi casa. Entonces me metí en el cuarto de baño y me vestí. Con las campanas que hicieron sonar a las siete, salí por el cuadro de la señora gorda en dirección al Gran Comedor. Notaba como me miraban los demás alumnos. Me di cuenta de que ellos también me creían culpable.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, observé como había dos filas en el medio que miraban en torno a un atrio central. En él estaba el sacerdote mago que iba a presidir la ceremonia. A su derecha se encontraba un poco nervioso Cole. Al lado de este, estaba el padrino de la ceremonia. Me sorprendí al ver a su lado a Dumbledore. La madrina era mi madre y parecía radiante. Era la primera que la veía después de Navidad, sin la compañía de Sirius.

Busqué un asíento donde establecerme, sin que la gente me señalara con el dedo con mala cara. Pero no sabía donde hacerlo. Los dos únicos asíentos lógicos donde sentarme era al lado de Sirius, Lupin y Paige o al lado de Piper y Leo. Estos estaban en la mesa de la derecha y los otros de la izquierda. Me decidí finalmente por ponerme al lado de Piper. Primero porque no soportaría las miradas acusadoras de Sirius que tanto daño me hacían y segundo que cada vez que estaba cerca suya empezaba a temblar de amor por el. Y me prometía a mi misma dejar de sentirlo.

-Me alegra verte.- me dijo Piper cuando me senté a su lado. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¡buenas!- me dijo Leo.- ya falta poco para la boda.

-no te he podido contar una cosa- me susurró Piper cuando salió un momento para hablar con Paige.- estoy embarazada.

-enhorabuena.- le dije sonriendo.

-Pero el no lo sabe- dijo mirando a Leo cuando regresaba.- luego se lo contaré...- y me guiñó un ojo.

En la parte de la izquierda, Remus y Sirius hablaban seriamente sobre los últimos acontecimientos referente a la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Dumbledore no me ha contado lo que pasó en su conversación con ella.- dijo levantando la vista hacia donde yo estaba.

-imagino- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.- me cuesta entender que ella sea la espía... es imposible...

-¿no lo creerás en serio?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-no quiero creerlo, pero las pistas son demasíado claras.- dijo tristemente.- desde que supo que él era su verdadero padre, se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña.

-Lo sé... pero no creo que ella se haya unido a él.

-yo tampoco- dijo Paige inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.- la conozco demasíado bien, ella nunca traicionaría a las personas que quiere- dijo mirando a Sirius fijamente.

-no sabes cuanto deseo que tengas razón- murmuró Sirius con amargura.

Unos cuantos asíentos por detrás ( al final de la gran mesa) se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-no me puedo creer que te consideres culpable de lo que hace ella- dijo Ron atónito.- últimamente, actúa de forma muy rara.

-Me cuesta decirlo, pero esta vez Ron tiene razón.- dijo Hermione- ella nos oculta algo.

-presiento que tiene que ver con Voldemort.- dijo Harry mirándome muy atento.

-¿tu también la crees culpable de lo sucedido...?- preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-no he dicho eso.- contestó rápidamente Harry.

-¿a que miras tanto?- le preguntó Ron intranquilo.

-mi padrino...- dijo casí en un susurro.- no deja de mirar a Sandra. Aun no la ha olvidado.

-Harry...- empezaron a decir a la vez Ron y Hermione, pero se callaron enseguida.

Minutos después entró mi tía Phoebe acompañada de su padre. Estaba radiante de felicidad, aunque cuando pasó por mi lado, me miró con aspecto de preocupación. Al llegar hasta el atrio, volvió a cambiar su rostro, y una enérgica sonrisa se deslumbró en su cara.

La boda fue sencilla y rápida. Cuando llegó el momento de decir el tradicional "si quiero" como una ilusa me imaginé que era yo quien estaba allí, con Sirius. Fue un vano sueño por mi parte, pero me hizo sentir bien, por lo menos en unos breves segundos.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Dumbledore, con un toque de su varita cambió la estancia: las dos grandes mesas desaparecieron, y en su lugar aparecieron un montón de mesas pequeñas circulares con cuatro sillas. En lugar del atrio, apareció un tablado en el que poco después la gente bailaría.

Pensé irme en aquel momento a mi cuarto, porque la verdad era que no sabía con quien sentarme a la mesa. Todos estaban bien repartidos, y suponía que nadie quisiera sentarse con alguien a quien todo el mundo creía aliado de Voldemort.

Echando un vistazo a las mesas, vi a Sirius, a Prue, Lupin y Paige en una que se encontraba al lado de la que estaban Phoebe, Cole, Piper y Leo. Dumbledore, estaba a unas mesas más a la derecha, junto a McGonagall y a Snape. Ni por un momento, se me ocurrió sentarme con ellos. Me imaginaba sus miradas de reproche y decepción. Otra mesa en la que faltaba una persona, era la compuesta por Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aunque deseara quedarme con ellos, no podía hacerlo. Mi maldito tatuaje no me dejaría tranquilo en toda la noche; Por suerte, después de echar un vistazo a cada mesa, los gemelos Weasley y Ginny me invitaron a su mesa. Agradecida me senté con ellos.

El banquete duró aproximadamente hasta las once y media de la noche. George y Fred Weasley se levantaron de la mesa en busca de parejas de baile nada más comenzar la música. Ginny también se fue, pero en busca de Ron, Hermione y Harry, así que de nuevo me volví a quedar sola.

Sorprendida, observé como bailaban mis tres tías con sus respectivas parejas, y entre ellas estaban Prue y Sirius. Me moría de celos al verlos bailar tan pegaditos y tan felices. Yo sola, sin la posibilidad de acercarme a Harry y a mis otros amigos, por mi estúpido tatuaje. Inmersa en mis pensamientos, no vi que alguien se había sentado al lado mío.

-¿cómo es que estas tan solita...?- me preguntó sarcásticamente Denis.

-¿qué haces tu aquí?- pregunté enfadada.- lárgate ahora mismo. Por tu culpa, todos creen que yo soy un mortífago.

-tranquilízate.- dijo burlonamente.- solo cumplo órdenes de tu papaíto.

-¡el no es nada mío!- dije levantándome- mas te vale que no te me acerques mas, ni a mi, ni a nadie a quien quiera. Y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer de las tuyas.

-¿y si lo hago, que vas a hacer?

-no me tientes.- dije marchándome en el acto.

Crucé furiosamente las mesas en busca de la salida. No podía soportar estar por más tiempo allí dentro, mirando como el hombre que yo quería estaba bailando feliz con mi madre...

Me dirigí fuera del castillo, inexplicablemente, este se encontraba abierto. Supuse que al creerme todos culpable reducía la lista de sospechosos a uno. Sin que nadie me viera, salí al exterior.

Ya era medianoche y todo estaba oscuro. Las estrellas reflejaban una claridad apenas visible. Sin saber lo que hacía, me adentré al Bosque Prohibido. Lentamente, fui caminando hasta llegar al lago donde meses atrás había comprendido que Sirius era inocente de mis sospechas. Al acercarme a la orilla, me derrumbé y me dejé caer al suelo.

El peso de todos los acontecimientos recién sucedidos se agolpaban en mi interior. La sensación de ser odiada por todos y creída culpable, me superaba. Lo peor de todo, era recordar la mirada de Sirius de decepción al también creerme culpable.

Lloré como nunca, mirando el reflejo que el agua daba de mi rostro. Observarlo me llenaba de odio hacia mi misma, por no poder haber sido fuerte para enfrentarme a Voldemort y contar todo lo que me pasaba. Entonces, en el agua, vi el reflejo de otra persona mas. Se encontraba detrás de mi, mirándome fijamente. Aunque en su mirada no había nada apaciguador.

-Quien llora es porque se siente culpable de algo- dijo Sirius tristemente.

-Sirius...- me levanté lentamente. Al principió le mire a los ojos, pero luego decidí agachar la mirada, al notar en ellos algo culpador.

-No deberías estar aquí a estas horas.- dijo secamente.- sabes que esta prohibido.

-Quería respirar... aire puro...- dije sin mirarle en ningún momento a la cara. Aspecto, de que él se dio cuenta.

-¿por qué bajas la mirada...?- me preguntó de manera cortante- ¿te sientes culpable de algo...?- pero no le respondí. Si le decía que no estaría mintiendo, porque en verdad me sentía culpable de que el no me creyera inocente.- esta bien, entonces dime que estabas haciendo aquí.

-Quería ver mi reflejo- dije dándome la vuelta- según dicen, el reflejo de uno siempre muestra la verdad de cada persona. Aunque...

-¿qué quieres que se muestre?- preguntó esperando una respuesta convincente.

-a mi verdadero yo- dije sin pensar.- pero no lo encuentro, sigue escondido detrás- entonces toque con mis dedos el agua.

-¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede?- preguntó realmente preocupado por mi.- yo te podría ayudar.

-No puedes...- dije dejando el agua y volviéndome hacia el.- porque como todos, tu me crees culpable... lo veo en tus ojos.

-Demuéstrame lo contrario- dijo Sirius muy convincente- te ruego que me cuentes lo que ocurre.- pero no le contesté, solo bajé de nuevo mi mirada.- esta bien, entonces mírame a los ojos- dijo cogiéndome suavemente con sus manos mi rostro- y dime que no has visto a Voldemort en estos tres días. ¡dímelo!- parecía que buscaba una excusa para creerme, pero yo no podía mentirle. A él no.

-No puedo hacer eso.- dije tristemente, mientras me volvía a dar la vuelta.

-eso significa que nuestras sospechas son ciertas...- murmuró con decepción.

-¡no! Sirius, ahora no te lo puedo explicar, aun no... pero te suplico que confíes en mi, por el momento. Te lo ruego.

-me pides mucho y no me das ninguna respuesta convincente.- dijo tristemente.- por lo menos, muéstrame la herida que tienes en el hombro. Solo te pido eso.- empecé a llorar de nuevo, pero disimuladamente. No podía enseñárselo, porque Sirius descubriría enseguida la Marca en mi piel y... entonces ya si que me creería completamente culpable.

-Por favor, no me pidas eso...

-¡no puedo pedirte nada!- dijo ya enfadado, pero con tono angustiado.

-Sé que todas las pruebas están en mi contra... pero las apariencias engañan, te lo aseguro.

-lo siento... yo quiero creerte, deseo hacerlo, pero no puedo...- dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-Entonces vete.- dije bruscamente.- no se que haces aquí si me consideras un... mortífago.

-¡yo no he dicho eso!- exclamo indignado.

-pero lo piensas, te lo veo en los ojos. Esos ojos que antes me miraban con ternura, y que una vez me ilusione con que me querían... ahora me detestan...

-no digas tonterías. Yo solo quiero protegerte...

-¡si hubieras querido protegerme como tu dices, no me hubieras abandonado y no te hubieras marchado hace un mes a vivir lejos de mi!

-esta bien. Como desees. Pero te advierto, que si sigues así, Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, te acusará públicamente y es posible que te mande a Azkaban con los dementores, acusada de mortífaga.

-¿qué?

-como oyes... mas vale que tengas cuidado con lo que haces.- dijo dándose la vuelta. Pero antes de perderse de nuevo en el bosque, dijo:- no quiero que te pase nada, sopesa bien tus acciones.

Al irse, me quedé sumergida en la más inmensa soledad. Por poco me hablaba, parecía que deseaba que yo le confirmara que no era mala, que le explicara todo lo que me pasaba, que confiara en el... pero Sirius no era consciente de que yo no podía contarle nada, porque Voldemort me obligaba a no hacerlo.

De nuevo, me agaché para mirar mi reflejo en el agua. El ambiente se había vuelto muy escalofriante. El tan solo pensamiento de que podía ir presa a Azkaban con los dementores, me atormentaba, aunque quizá ese fuera mi digno castigo por mi debilidad. Antes de irme y regresar al castillo, intenté encontrar a mi verdadero yo detrás de mi cándido reflejo, bajo el agua. Pero no lo encontré, quizá este se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en las garras de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Hasta aquí los dos capitulos de esta semana**

**un abrazo y besitos **

**xxlizzie  
**


	14. libertad

**Holas!!**

**Aquí dejo tres capítulos nuevos:  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

"**Libertad"**

Cuando regresé al castillo, casi todos seguían disfrutando en el baile. Al inclinarme un poco, vi a Sirius hablando con Lupin seriamente sobre algo (supuse que sobre nuestra reciente conversación). Minutos después, salió de nuevo a bailar con Prue. Sin querer saber nada más, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama, me tomé la poción de Snape, y por una noche después de tres días, pude dormir bien, sin tener que ver a Voldemort.

Al día siguiente, desperté con el temor de que los profesores examinaran exhaustivamente a los alumnos para investigar si alguno tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Sobre todo, si lo hacían, ellos encontrarían la mía en mi hombro derecho.

Al mirar a la cama de Hermione, no la vi, supuse que se encontraría en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOS, que nos tocaba este año, como exámenes finales. Al levantarme, vi que la capa invisible de Harry se encontraba tirada en el suelo de mi cuarto, cuando la cogí un pinchazo me volvió a dar en el hombro. Enseguida que la guarde en un cajón, el ardor paró.

En la sala común se encontraban Fred y Weasley planeando travesuras de las suyas, como siempre. Al verme, Fred se acercó a mi:

-ayer te evaporaste del banquete de tu tía.

-Estaba cansada.

-bien.- dijo sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo.- toma, es para ti.

-¿de quien es?- pregunté confusa.

-nos dijo que no te dijéramos su nombre, por si al saberlo no lo querías leer.- dijo George levantándose.-bueno vamos, las clases nos esperan.

Al coger la nota y desplegar el pergamino, reconocí la letra de Harry enseguida. Tuve miedo al principio de que el tatuaje me doliera a leer algo suyo, pero me equivoqué. No pasó nada.

_Querida Sandra:_

_Para poder comunicarme contigo tengo que recurrir a esto. Bueno, no importa. Quiero decirte que entiendo que no quieras acercarte a mi, he comprendido que cada vez que lo haces sufres algún tipo de dolor no se si será a causa de una maldición o no. Me he dado cuenta por lo angustiada y lo intranquila que te pones, además de que empiezas a palidecer y sobre todo ayer sangraste cuando te toque... perdóname, no lo sabía._

_Con esto quiero pedirte que por favor corras a contarle a mi padrino, a Lupin o a Dumbledore las causas de esa molestia... sé que no te hace bien, y ahora menos, cuando todos, inequívocamente, piensan que tu... bueno eres un.. mortífago. Pero te aseguro que pronto dejaran de creerlo. Por favor, cuéntale a alguien lo que te sucede, yo quiero que te ayuden. No me lo perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo malo, bueno pues... porque te quiero._

_Cuídate y tranquila me mantendré alejado de ti hasta que rompas el maleficio ese o lo que sea._

_Harry._

Leí su nota más de tres veces para asegurarme de que era lo que ponía. Sus palabras me llenaron de ternura. Era increíble que después de todo lo que yo le había hecho a Harry, él aun me quisiera ayudar. Entonces, quise ir a darle una visita a Andy, mi único y verdadero padre.

Sin importarme que las clases empezaban dentro de diez minutos, me encaminé hacia la parte inferior del castillo. Necesita ver a Andy y hablar con él (aunque era obvio que él no me podría contestar). Mi intención era buscar a su lado la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero desgraciadamente, no pude hacer lo que pretendía...

Cuando entré en la sala, y estuve a la mitad del recorrido, un fuerte dolor me golpeó en el hombro.

-¡no puede ser!- grité fieramente.- ¡no me puedes impedir que vea a Andy, a él no!- y obviando el dolor que sentía cada vez mas, seguí caminando, pero cuando casi logro llegar hasta él, me desmayé sin mas remedio.

Sentí como flotar sobre un espacio abierto. Me costó bastante lograr abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice, toda la estancia en la que me encontraba, estaba iluminada por un color bastante luminoso y transparente. No dejaba de escuchar una misma voz, que no dejaba de repetir:

-se fuerte, lucha contra él. Confío en ti.- pero no lograba descubrir de donde procedía aquella voz, y lo peor era que me resultaba muy familiar.

-¿quién eres?

-lucha contra él. Tu puedes.- volvía a decirme de nuevo.- confío en ti.

-¿dónde estas? No veo nada...

-se fuerte... confío en ti, hija...

-¿hija...?- entonces supe que aquella voz era la de Andy.- ¿papa¿eres tu?

-estoy aquí.- entonces delante de mi se apareció un resplandor blanco, y él, en forma de espíritu me miró sonriendo.- recuerda mis palabras... tu eres más fuerte que él, confía plenamente en tus fuerzas y confía en aquellos que te aman...- en ese momento, comenzó a hacerse menos nítido.

-no te vayas, todavía... necesito hablar contigo. ¡Espera!

-Recuerda mis palabras.- y su espíritu se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

Instantes después me encontré en la entrada de la estancia, al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya seis horas.

-no puede ser...- me dije. El tatuaje ya no me dolía, pero aún así decidí irme de lugar al pensar que los profesores ya habrían empezado a investigar a todos los alumnos y resultaría sospechoso que yo me hubiera desaparecido justo aquel día.

Lo que me acababa de suceder me hacía pensar en Andy una y mil veces, estaba segura de que lo acontecido no había sido un simple sueño. Seguro que había sido algo procedente a mis poderes heredados de Voldemort, y me aterrorizaba mucho pensarlo.

Me dirigí a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras porque era la última que tenían en el día, y esperaba que todavía no hubiera acabado, porque sino me metería en un buen lío. Pero al llegar a la estancia, desesperanzada solo me encontré con Sirius.

-¿dónde has estado?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado.- tus compañeros me han dicho que has estado desaparecida todo el día.

-no me he intentado escapar, si es lo que estas pensando.- dije en tono grotesco sin saber por que.

-McGonagall te estaba buscando. Ven, te llevaré donde esta.

-¿Me van a interrogar?

-Sí.

-pues no voy a ir.- dije decidida.- antes quiero hablar con...

-¿con quien?- preguntó el anonadado.- no retrases más este momento, es tu turno. Casi todos tus compañeros ya lo han hecho.

-tu quieres que descubran algo en mi¿no? Eso me quitaría de en medio, y así ya no tendrías más problemas con Harry.

-¿qué dices?

-Se que por mi culpa, tu y él habéis discutido, y hace poco os habéis reconciliado.

-No digas eso ni en broma. Yo soy el primero que desea que nada te pase.- dijo seriamente acercándose a mi.

-Si quisieras eso, confiarías en mí- dije fríamente.- y nunca me habrías abandonado.

-¡lo hice por tu bien! Pensé que así te olvidarías de...

-¿ti? Lastima, no lo he conseguido... pero de todas formas eso ahora no importa. Lo verdaderamente importante es...

Por un segundo pensé en decirle la verdad, mi recién encuentro con Andy, me daba fuerzas para confesarlo, pero una duda se me clavó en mi pecho¿y si yo soy de verdad un mortífago? Porque tengo la Marca...

-¿por qué te has puesto de repente pálida?- dijo agarrándome del brazo.

-Tengo que irme. No puedo seguir aquí.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte para que te examine Minerva.

-¡no!. ¡Aún no!

-¿por qué te niegas tanto si dices que no eres culpable?- pero no le respondí, la idea de ser de verdad un mortífago a sus ordenes me asustaba, aunque yo sabía que no era culpable de lo que hacía, eso no me hacía sentir mejor.- lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien.

-¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunté asustada al verle sacar su varita.- ¿qué..?- pero entonces el gritó:

-¡Diffindo!- y mi camiseta se rasgó por la parte de los hombros. Asustada, la Marca Tenebrosa relucía y Sirius la vio.

-puedo explicarlo...

-tienes la Marca...- dijo asustado bajando su varita.- eres una de ellos.

-¡no lo soy! Escúchame, esto tiene una explicación.

-¡no la tiene!- en su mirada había reproche y tristeza. El descubrimiento de mi tatuaje le desconcertaba.- nos has traicionado a todos. ¡Y nosotros no hacíamos mas protegerte!

-¡Escúchame te lo suplico!- dije llorando. Estaba desesperada porque me hiciera caso, pero estaba reacio a hacerlo.

-¿cómo has podido...?- mas que odio, en sus palabras se notaba reproche y culpa.

-Está bien. Si no me quieres escuchar, te lo demostraré...- dije decidida.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó confuso.

-lo veras...

Entonces toqué mi colgante. Deseé trasladarme con él, si en mÍ estaba el poder de Voldemort, tendría que funcionar. Sirius me miraba aturdido. Odiaba tener que usar estos poderes malignos, pero no tenía otro remedio.

- adiós.- dije llorando.

-¡no te vayas!- gritó sacando de nuevo su varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya me había ido.

Aparecí en la mansión Halliwell, en el ático. Rápidamente, me dirigí al libro de mis ancestros, "El Libro De Las Sombras". En él había un montón de hechizos, y pensé que en él podría encontrar una solución.

Pero no pude buscar mucho, porque escuché como Piper y Prue subían al desván. Yo enseguida me escondí para que no me vieran.

-¿Estás segura de que en el libro había un hechizo para reconocerlos?- preguntaba Piper.

-Sí... yo y Paige lo descubrimos ayer.- decía mi madre muy segura.- con él podremos identificar a los mortífagos. Solo tenemos que encontrar los ingredientes que vienen...

-Aquí- dijo Piper, tras pasar varias paginas.

-bien. Vamos. Le cazaremos antes de que nos intente cazar a nosotras.- decían saliendo.

-gracias- murmuré cuando se fueron. Copié los ingredientes y bajé a la cocina a preparar dos pociones sin que me vieran.- con esto demostraré si soy o no un mortífago, Sirius.

Tras diez minutos elaboré perfectamente ambas pociones, y repitiendo el proceso anterior con el colgante, deseé regresar al castillo. Más concretamente, aparecerme en el despacho de Dumbledore, porque supuse que allí habría ido Sirius.

Cuando me aparecí en el despacho de Dumbledore, estaban reunidos con él Sirius y Snape. Se callaron de inmediato al verme aparecer de la nada. Supuse que Sirius ya les había contado todo.

-tengo que enseñaros algo y explicároslo después- dije sin que me temblara la voz, luego mire a Sirius – claro si es que lo permitís.

-¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- me preguntó Dumbledore sin salir de su asombro.

-¿no es obvio que usa Artes Oscuras heredadas del Señor Tenebroso?- apuntó Snape.

-He venido con esto- dije acercándome a Dumbledore mientras tocaba mi colgante- pero ya no lo necesitaré más, no me hacen falta los poderes que por el fluyen.

-¿poderes?- preguntó inquieto Dumbledore.

-He de explicar muchas cosas...- dije volviendo sobre mis pasos. Sirius se había apoyado contra la ventana. Parecía un poco angustiado por lo que iba a escuchar.- he de empezar mostrándoos esto- y sin más dilación, levante la manga de mi túnica dejando a la vista el tatuaje con una calavera y una serpiente saliendo de ella.

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa!- exclamó Snape. Se me quedó mirando un rato y luego preguntó:- ¿por qué la tienes ahí? Los mortífagos suelen tenerla en…

-No sé por que la tengo- dije- ahora, quisiera después de verla- dije volviéndomela a tapar- saber si me dejareis explicarme...- y volví a mirar a Sirius. Este me miraba con ternura y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Dumbledore sentándose en su asiento.

Raro en Snape, se fue a un rincón de la sala y se quedó en silencio, mirándome muy pensativo y Sirius se dejó sentar en el respaldo de la ventana esperando una explicación.

-Esta Marca que aquí veis apareció hace tres días, después de que Voldemort me atacara.

-¿atacar?- preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

-Sí, no sabía como, pero él siempre ha tenido una especie de control sobre mi. Se valía de mis sueños para acercarse a mí. Hace tres noches lo logró.- dije recordando claramente todo lo que me propuso aquella noche.- me dio a elegir entre dos opciones: o unirme a él ahora que ya sabía que era mi verdadero padre o irme.

-¿qué elegiste?- me preguntó Snape rompiendo su silencio.

-sin ninguna duda escogí la segunda opción.- luego añadí mirando a Sirius- antes prefiero morir que traicionar a aquellos a los que quiero.

-y entonces te atacó- puntualizó Dumbledore.

-Así fue- dije apartando la vista de Sirius.- me lanzó una maldición sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Era algo así como...

-imperius- añadió Snape.

-Exacto- dijo yo sorprendida.- ¿lo sabías?

-Lo acabo de comprender ahora al verte la Marca en el hombro.- dijo acercándose a la mesa de Dumbledore.- los mortífagos son señalados con su Marca en el dorso de la mano, no en el hombro.

-entonces, él te ha controlado estos días...- murmuró Sirius.

-Así es.- afirmé yo sin mirarle, luego proseguí con mi relato- después de decir su maldición, salí despedida por la ventana cayendo varios metros al suelo. Cuando desperté me encontré en el castillo, en el cuarto de baño de los chicos, y con esta Marca.

-ahí fue cuando perdiste tu camiseta manchada se sangre¿no?

-Sí... después me volvió a atraer y me hizo comprender que estaba bajo su control...- dijo tristemente.- no podía resistirme a lo que él me ordenara.

-no fue tu culpa.- dijo Dumbledore dulcemente.

-después de eso descubrí a su más fiel vasallo, que casualmente es el espía que está aquí.

-¿sabes quién es?- preguntó atónito Dumbledore.

-Sí- dije tristemente.- y no soy yo, como muchos pensabais.- puntualicé antes de continuar- lo que pasa que Voldemort no me permitía contarlo, muy a mi pesar. Desgraciadamente, está dentro de mi cabeza y no me permite hacer lo que yo quiero.- dijo tristemente.

-¿entonces a quien encubrías la otra noche era a él, sea quien sea?

-No por gusto le encubrí, y menos después de lo que hizo un día después...

-¿por qué nos lo cuentas todo ahora?- preguntó Sirius dulcemente.

-Porque mi padre me ha dado fuerzas para hacerlo- los tres se miraron, luego puntualicé- Andy, mi padre Andy. Gracias a él he podido contar todo lo que me ha estado atormentando.

-¿si no eras culpable porque has tardado tanto en venir o en contárselo a alguien?

-porque yo me sentía culpable...- dije tristemente.- creía que todo lo que pasaba era por mi culpa, no estaba segura de si mis acciones eran producto de Voldemort, o era algo que yo hacía...

-¿crees que eres una mortífaga?- preguntó Sirius.

-Mentiría si dijera que no- dije sacando una de mis pociones de la túnica.- pero eso lo comprobaremos dentro de unos minutos.

-¿qué es eso...?- preguntó Snape.

-Una poción para descubrir a los mortífagos... acabo de sacarla de la mansión.- dije obviando sus miradas.- toma- dije dándosela a Sirius, y luego regresando atrás- lánzamela, y descubriremos si lo soy o no.

-Pero...

-no pasará nada- dijo Snape- si no lo es.

-vamos, eres tú quién hasta hace unos minutos me creía culpable.- dije fríamente.

-yo no...

Pero no continuó, sabía que tenía razón. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había dudado de mi, y en aquel momento le pesaba más que nunca. Miró a Dumbledore y este asintió con la cabeza

- está bien- dijo tomando con fuerza la poción, y al segundo la lanzó a mis pies.

Sonó un "bum" y un pequeño humo salió de ella. Temerosa, no sucedió nada. La poción no mostró nada raro. Contenta, comprendí que yo no era una mortífaga.

-Eso aclara cualquier tipo de duda.- dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

-Ahora que has demostrado tu inocencia- dijo Snape- si eres tan amable¿podrías decirnos quien es el espía?

-Por supuesto- dije yo segura de mi misma- se trata del señor Denis Peiró, de Gryffindor.

-¿Él?- preguntó Sirius, mas que asombrado, enfadado porque sospechaba que en él había raro, sobre todo después de lo que me había hecho.

-Severus, serás tan amable de traer con nosotros al señor Peiró.- dijo Dumbledore.- veo que Sandra nos ha traído otra poción hecha para el.

-enseguida, profesor.- y se marchó de la habitación al segundo.

-bueno, me alegro de que nos contaras todo.- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-yo también.- dije yo esbozando una débil sonrisa.- pero... tengo miedo de que por medio del... tatuaje, vuelva a...

-no te preocupes- dijo en tono conciliador.- eso no ocurrirá.- Miré a Sirius, este estaba parado al lado de la ventana, sin dejar de mirarme, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Supuse que desconfiar de mí le había llevado a ese estado.

Unos minutos después entraron Snape y Denis. Este tenía un aspecto bastante raro, aunque no me importó lo más mínimo.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al vernos allí reunidos.

-¿no te lo imaginas?- pregunté yo a su vez, agarrando con fuerza la poción.

-sabía que tarde o temprano lo contarías- dijo sospechándolo todo de inmediato.

-Aquí tengo una cosita para ti.- dije levantando la mano donde tenía la poción.

-¿qué es...?

-tu perdición...- y sin esperar más tiempo se la lancé a sus pies.

Volvió a sonar "bum", pero esta vez iluminó su brazo derecho, y justo en el antebrazo se le iluminó claramente su Marca, y salió reflejada hacia el cielo. Al mirar por la ventana, vi que otra Marca salía reflejada en el cielo perpendicular a la de Denis.

-Veo que mis tías han atrapado ya a otro.- dije contenta.

-me temo que ya esta todo dicho- dijo Dumbledore.- tendremos que avisar a Fudge.

-no importa que me halláis descubierto.- dijo rápidamente mientras se tocaba su Marca.- el amo no permitirá que nada me pase.- entonces la habitación se volvió a iluminar, y sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, desapareció al segundo después.

-Se ha escapado...- murmuré con amargura.

-Le encontraremos- dijo con decisión Dumbledore.- Severus, ve en busca Remus y de Fudge, están dando una vuelta por el colegio.- al segundo después se marchó.

Pensé por un minuto que nunca atraparían a Denis, porque había sido Voldemort quien se lo acababa de llevar. Entonces, sin previo aviso sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro. Pero no se quedó ahí, oí como la voz de Voldemort me gritaba muy enfadado. Me ordenaba que regresara con él. El dolor crecía, y los gritos no cesaban.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntaron a la vez Dumbledore y Sirius.

-Voldemort...- dije como pude- me ordena que regrese a su lado y... – pero no pude seguir hablando. El dolor se había vuelto en pocos segundos insoportable. Me ardía fuertemente, y me empecé a sentir mareada. Casí me caí al suelo, pero Sirius fue más rápido y me cogió.

-¿qué la está haciendo?- preguntó desesperado mientras me cogía en brazos.

-La Marca todavía les une, pero sin el colgante no puede darle órdenes.

-¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-llévatela a la cabaña de Lupin, y no te separes de ella. No debemos dejarla sola, por si acaso.

Sirius me llevó del despacho en brazos en dirección a la cabaña de su amigo. Los gritos en mi cabeza no cesaban, seguían ahí atormentándome mas que nunca, ni siquiera frenó el dolor.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Sirius tumbándome en el sofá.- no temas, todo saldrá bien.

-¡no lo soporto¡que pare!- gritaba todo el rato, me estaba volviendo loca del dolor. Deseaba que se acabara fuera como fuera.

-Yo estoy contigo, no te preocupes. Nada te pasará...

-Pero es que duele... me arde la frente y el hombro...- dije rasgándomelos con la uñas.

-no hagas eso- dijo agarrándome fuertemente.- te harás mas daño.

-no quiero que estés aquí- dije en medio de todo el caos en el que se hallaba mi mente.- no confiaste en mi y no quiero tenerte cerca.

-Pues no me pienso ir hasta que te quitemos eso de ahí.- dijo mirando con odio a la calavera.

En ese momento, se apareció en la sala Dumbledore acompañado de Harry. El dolor se hizo mas intenso con su presencia.

-¿tenéis una solución?

-Si, pero es un poco arriesgada.- dijo mirando a Harry.- pero no tenemos otro remedio.

-no creo que sea buena idea.- murmuró este.- se ha puesto peor desde que yo estoy aquí.

-¿qué pensáis hacer?- preguntó Sirius sin soltarme.

-Pensamos que si Harry toca su marca el tiempo suficiente, nosotros podemos deshacer el hechizo imperius que se cierne sobre ella.

-Pero eso le causara mas sufrimiento, y puede que no lo soporte...- murmuró mirándome con gran preocupación.

-es muy arriesgado, lo sé, pero no tenemos alternativa.

-pero...

-esta... bien- dije yo como pude, ya sin soportar tanto dolor.- que lo haga...

-vamos- Dumbledore le dio un empujoncito a Harry- ven Sirius.

Harry se puso delante mía, mientras Sirius se alejaba. Cuando se sentó a mi derecha, el ardor se hizo insufrible. Entonces, con su mano temblorosa, me tocó el tatuaje y yo creí enloquecer de dolor.

El pinchazo era cada vez más fuerte e insoportable. Cada segundo gritaba de dolor, me estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Al verme así, Sirius quiso intervenir, pero la mano de Dumbledore se lo impidió. Yo rogaba que ese sufrimiento terminara de una vez. No lo podría aguantar durante mucho más tiempo. Entonces, Dumbledore levantó su varita y con fuerza dijo unas palabras que no pude entender. De repente, el dolor paro y las voces en mi mente cesaron.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Harry.

-ya no me duele...- dije liberada por fin del dolor.

-bien, tomate esto.- dijo Dumbledore dándome chocolate sanador.- ahora vamos Sirius, la reunión de la Orden ya ha comenzado.

-Pero...- dijo mirándome aun preocupado.

-Estará bien con Harry. ¡vamos!- Y le cogió por un hombro y ambos desaparecieron.

-¿a dónde han ido?

-no te preocupes... ahora descansa.- dijo arropándome con una manta vieja- yo velaré por ti.

Como si hubiera tomado un somnífero, al cerrar los ojos me quedé profundamente dormida. El recién dolor sufrido había agotado todas mis fuerzas y solo quería poder estar un par de minutos en total calma.

-buenas bella durmiente- me dijo Harry después de despertarme.- has estado durmiendo varias horas.

-¿y tu has estado aquí todo el tiempo?- pregunté yo levantándome lentamente.

**-**no ha sido nada.- me dijo dulcemente- te dije que no me separaría de ti.

-gracias... oye¿ha terminado ya la reunión?

-no lo sé, por aquí no ha venido nadie.

Entonces, sin que nos diéramos cuenta apareció Sirius, pero se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que decíamos.

-sabes, he estado pensando...- dije mirándole a los ojos.- en todo lo que ha ocurrido durante este año. Y siempre tú has estado apoyándome, dejando atrás todo el daño que yo te he causado. ¿Y como te lo he pagado yo? Engañándote con otro.

-no hace falta que digas nada.- dijo callándome con la mirada, luego cambió el tono de su voz y añadió:.- hace unos días te dije que había olvidado todo lo que había pasado entre tu y mi... padrino... también te dije que no podría perdonaros, pero ya no pienso así.

-¿eso quiere decir...?

-ahora comprendo todo mucho mejor. Entiendo lo que sucedió y que ambos os queríais. Por eso me ha resultado muy fácil perdonaros. Quiero tenerte cerca, pero tampoco quiero que sufras, por eso...

-no, ahora eres tú quien tienes que escucharme a mi- dije interrumpiéndole:- es cierto que he amado mucho a Sirius- confesé tristemente- y que aún le quiero... pero él me abandonó y ha desconfiado de mi... le pedí que me creyera, le rogué que confiara en mi, pero no lo hizo...

-tienes que entenderlo, todas las pruebas estaban...

-en mi contra, lo sé... aún así tu si confiaste en mi, me diste tu apoyo, cuando yo te rehuía, me demostraste que tu si me quieres. Por eso he tomado una decisión...

-no tienes por que...

-he decido volver contigo... yo sé que tu me quieres de verdad y que confías en mi. Hace unos meses eras la persona a la que más quería... déjame intentarlo, estoy segura de que te volveré a querer como antes...- entonces, sin pensármelo dos veces le besé. Sin que le pudiéramos ver, Sirius se marchó justo en aquel momento.

-Espera...- me pidió Harry segundos después.

-¿qué sucede? No quieres que vuelva... contigo.

-por supuesto que si... pero sé que no lo haces porque lo deseas, sino por agradecerme lo que yo hago por ti o... por despecho hacia Sirius.- dijo tristemente.- intuyo que lo haces por alejarte de él.

-pero... te he dicho que yo puedo intentar...

-no- dijo él dulcemente.- tu le amas a él, Sirius es tu felicidad. No dejes que una absurda confusión te vuelva a separarte de él.

-pero tu...

-yo estaré bien. Me conformo con saber que dos de las personas a las que mas quiero son felices.

-eres demasíado bueno, pero no puedo hacerlo, no solo porque no confió en mi, a parte de ti, también esta Prue... ella también le quiere...

-Sirius la dejó hace tres días...

-¿qué? Pero si ayer en la boda estaban...

-solo estaban actuando, no querían decirlo en la boda de la hermana de Prue, es lógico.- dijo poniendo una mueca comprensiva.- no seas soberbia y reconcíliate con él, hazme caso. Es lo que ambos deseáis.- añadió en un susurro cuando llegaron Lupin y Sirius por la puerta.

-la reunión ha terminado- dijo Lupin acercándose a su mesilla de noche y sacando unos botecitos pequeños.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Harry levantándose.

-de momento Sandra se quedará aquí por esta noche, mientras solucionamos... algunas objeciones. Tu puedes irte ya a tu dormitorio- dijo mirando a Harry.- Sirius se quedará esta noche cuidándola, porque... bueno hoy hay luna llena- dijo sonriendo con amargura. Sirius no se había movido del sitio.

-Me parece bien- dijo Harry, luego me susurró- confía en lo que te he dicho, y no temas nada- luego salió de la cabaña junto con Lupin, pero antes le dio un toque en el hombro de Sirius, en señal de buenas noches.

-voy un momento al baño...- dije temblorosa cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-bien- dijo Sirius tristemente mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado del fuego.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño sin saber por qué. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hacer nada en él. Para disimular, abrí el grifo del lavabo, y me eché agua por la cara refrescarme.

Estaba muy nerviosa e indecisa. No sabía que hacer, las palabras de Harry de valentía para hablar con Sirius sobre nuestros sentimientos seguían rondándome por la cabeza. Intentaba que ellas me diera fuerza para salir y hablar con él. Después de estar encerrada allí diez minutos y sintiendo ridículo de mi misma por mi poca fuerza de voluntad después de todo decidí salir del baño.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la estancia, Sirius había recorrido unos metros su sillón, y se había sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente el fuego que salía de la chimenea. Con un poco de temblor, me acerqué a él y me senté cerca suya, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Harry me había aconsejado.

-¿qué haces?- le pregunté tras estar varios minutos en silencio.

-observo las llamas que salen del fuego- dijo cansinamente.- me ayudan a pensar en...- empezó a decir, pero se calló. En realidad no sabía que decir. De repente soltó:- perdóname.- con voz triste. Yo le miré desconcertada- perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti, nunca debí creerte culpable. Tendría que... lo siento.

-no te preocupes... todos pensaban lo mismo- dije con amargura- no eras el único, las pruebas estaban en mi contra, era normal que...

-no lo era- dijo con tono grave.- Harry no ha dudado de ti ni un solo segundo. Y yo en cambio...

-ya, pero Harry esta enamorado de mi, y tu en cambio...- pero no acabe la frase, mas bien no quise hacerlo. Me acerqué mas al fuego a observar las llamas. En ellas se reflejaba mi rostro, con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo por mis mejillas, sin que Sirius se diera cuenta.

-aun así- dijo él tras recomponerse de lo que había oído- te he defraudado cuando tu me pediste que yo confiara en ti... y no lo hice- bajó su mirada e hizo un intento de levantarse, pero luego no lo hizo.- lo siento...

-no me pidas perdón- dije fríamente.- Si dudaste de mi fue porque...- pero ni siquiera yo sabía explicarlo- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- dije volviéndome hacia él. Asombrado, vio que yo estaba llorando. No me importo que se diera cuenta de ello.

-no lo sé- dijo acercándose a mi.- fui un estúpido, me dejé llevar por los indicios, por los comentarios de Snape, por...

-pero no me creíste a mi... te dejaste llevar por todos, menos por mi... me hiciste mucho daño.- dejaba salir todo mi dolor al exterior. No pensaba ni en lo que decía.- quise contártelo a ti mil veces, porque solo confiaba en ti, pero no pude...

-por favor, perdóname- me repitió de nuevo.- sé que te he fallado... –dijo tristemente mientras me abrazaba, sentía su angustia, su dolor por haber desconfiado de mi. Le sentía más cercano a mí que nunca...

-Sirius...

-nunca debí abandonarte y marcharme como lo hice, creí que era lo mejor para ti, que así me olvidarías, aunque eso significara ser yo infeliz... por estar alejado de ti.

-¿eso significa que...?

-sí, que te quiero, que he intentado olvidarte volviendo con tu madre, pero no lo he conseguido, lo único que he logrado ha sido hacerme infeliz a mi, a ti y a Prue.- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme. Sus palabras no dejaban de sorprenderme.- pero ya es tarde...- dijo levantándose y alejándose de mi.- no he confiado en ti y ahora Harry ha logrado que vuelvas con él.- dijo tristemente.- me arrepiento de tantas cosas... pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Si puedes.- dijo yo levantándome tras el.- no es tarde, Harry ha pensado que no era conveniente aceptar lo que le pedía... dice que ha comprendido mi amor por ti, y que mi felicidad está a tu lado.

-¿y tu... que vas a hacer?- me preguntó nervioso. Era la primera vez que le veía así.

-estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo poniéndome a su lado sonriendo.- Sé que mi felicidad eres tu y no me importa nada el pasado. Yo soy la primera que he cometido muchos errores. Y el tuyo ha sido una simple equivocación sin importancia.

-entonces... ¿me perdonas?

-claro que si- dije mas sonriente que nunca.- cuando amas alguien, el rencor no tiene cabida...- entonces me besó dulcemente como nunca. Sentí su amor, su calor hacia mi.

-¿estas segura?- me preguntó segundos después- todavía te quedan unos meses para ser mayor de edad y...

-si tú lo estas yo también- dije enamorada.- quiero ser tuya...

Con dulzura, me tumbó en el suelo al lado de la chimenea. Me empezó a besar suavemente y le sentía como parte de mi propio cuerpo. Pude sentir que me amaba de verdad y yo era feliz, como nunca lo había sido. Las llamas del fuego junto con las estrellas nos iluminaba y todo resultaba romántico y especial. En sus brazos creí estar volando por el cielo azul y ningún, ninguna oposición impedía que ambos nos amáramos.

* * *

**(N/A: Este es uno de los que más me gustan...)**


	15. Desaparición

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

"**Desaparición"**

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de la cabaña iluminó nuestros cuerpos al amanecer. Sus brazos seguían rodeándome y podía sentir su calor en mi.

-buenos días, princesa- me susurró al oído.- ¿has dormido bien?

-mejor que nunca- dije sin querer levantarme de su lado nunca. Luego me quedé en silencio reflexionando lo que habíamos hecho. Por una milésima de segundo me sentí culpable, porque aunque me quedaran unos meses para ser mayor de edad, aun no lo era, y sabía que eso podría meter en problemas a Sirius.

-¿en que piensas...? Acaso, te arrepientes de lo que...

-por supuesto que no. No seas tonto- dije tranquilizándole.- solo que... temo las repercusiones que puedas tener tu... por esto... según los muggles y la ley, una persona mayor de edad que...

-no sigas- me dijo tranquilizándome ahora él a mi.- no me pasará nada. Lo que ha sucedido tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, porque ambos nos queremos.

-tienes razón, solo que...- pero me dejó terminar la frase dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-nada de pensar cosas tristes, mi chiquitina¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo.- dije yo feliz. Estar con él era magnifico. Ahora sentía que nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

-siento decirlo, pero tenemos que vestirnos, Remus estará a punto de llegar y...

-esta bien- dije conforme- pero antes déjame estar solo unos pocos minutos mas así- dije abrazándole- quiero sentirme tuya y segura unos minutos más...- dulcemente, accedió a mi petición.

Diez minutos más tarde, nos vestimos. Tuvimos suerte, porque unos segundos después, Lupin entraba por la puerta. Sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos. Presentí que por el bosque, convertido en hombre-lobo, se habría encontrado con alguien, y ambos se pelearían.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunté nada mas verle.

-Estupendamente- dijo cogiendo de una estantería una especie de pócima y restregándosela por todo el cuerpo.- bueno vamos. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo Sandra.-luego se dirigió a Sirius y añadió:- tu también puedes venir.

-un momento, tengo que ir antes al cuarto de baño. Enseguida regreso-le di una última mirada a Sirius y cuando este me la devolvió me metí dentro.

-¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó Lupin devolviendo a la realidad a su amigo

-No...- respondió casi en un susurro.

-pues te noto... distinto, mas feliz, diría yo.- dijo observando fijamente a su mejor amigo.- y además, te brillan tus ojos de una manera...

-no digas tonterías- dijo Sirius dándose disimuladamente la vuelta.

-claro- dijo acercándose a él- ya entiendo... tu te has reconciliado con Sandra, por eso estas tan... feliz.- pero Sirius no le respondió, prefirió mantenerse callado.- soy tu amigo, no me lo puedes negar... yo sé perfectamente cuanto la quieres.

-esta bien, si hemos arreglado las cosas.- confesó por fin.

-¡lo sabía!- dijo en tono de triunfo.- se te nota de lejos que tu y ella...- pero se quedó callado. Una idea pasó a su mente de sorpresa.- Sirius, no me digas que tu y ella... esta noche... dime que no la has... hecho tuya.- Sirius se volvió a quedar en silencio. Sabía que la reacción de todos sería la misma.- ¡estas loco!- exclamó al comprender que sus sospechas eran verdad.- aun es menor de edad, sabes lo que te podía pasar si alguien se enterara de esto...

-Lo sé- fueron sus únicas palabras.- pero no me arrepiento- dijo en tono muy serio- yo la amo...

-ya... pero aun así...- pero no terminó su frase, porque en ese momento salí del baño.

-¿sucede algo...?- pregunté al ver a Lupin tan alterado.

-nada- dijo Sirius.- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o Dumbledore se cansará de estar esperándonos.

-¿vienes?- le pregunté a Lupin cuando Sirius y yo llegamos a la puerta.

-Enseguida.- dijo él dirigiéndose detrás de nosotros. Antes de cerrar la puerta, murmuró tristemente:- estoy va a causar muchos problemas... ya lo creo...

Nunca una mañana me había parecido tan bonita. Aunque era como las últimas, lluviosa y nublosa, me parecía la mejor de todas, sobre todo por estar tan cerca de Sirius que nunca. A su lado, lo malo parecía perfecto, y lo bueno... pues increíble...

Al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore estaban allí reunidos el director junto con Snape y otro hombre al que no había visto antes.

-Llegáis tarde- Snape dijo con voz queda. Ninguno le respondimos, en cambio, mis dos acompañantes le miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-bueno, sentaos.- pero como solo quedaban dos sillas libres, Sirius y Lupin decidieron que solo yo me sentara. Me sentí extraña, porque todos los demás estaban de pie.- bien, te hemos reunido aquí porque necesitamos que nos des algunos datos- dijo mirándome seriamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que yo no dejaba de mirar a aquel hombre que estaba a su derecha, escribiendo algo en un pergamino.- se me olvidaba... te presento al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

-encantado- dijo con una débil mueca de sonrisa.

-Pues, empecemos.- dijo sentándose en su sillón y mirándome fijamente.- queremos saber si recuerdas algo de la... casa, si le puede llamar así, de Voldemort.

-¿algo?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Sí- me contestó Fudge.- si viste a las fueras casas, o solo había montañas, o en cambio si recuerdas el tiempo que normalmente hacía... es para situar más o menos el país en el que se encuentra actualmente.

-bien- dije yo intentando recordar las veces que tuve que pisar su hogar...- recuerdo que siempre estaba lloviendo torrencialmente... y que hacía mucho frío...

-bien- dijo Dumbledore.- continua.

-se que su casa... es un castillo, porque cuando me tiró por la ventana pude verlo... aunque estaba medio derrumbado...

-¿así?- preguntó Fudge levantando la vista de su pergamino.

-¿cómo era el castillo?- preguntó Snape, con voz grave.

-pues creo que tenía dos torres grandes a ambos laterales... pero una de ellas estaba medio derruida. No tenía una entrada como este castillo,- pero ya no podía recordar más aspectos de la forma del castillo, ya que solo lo vi unos segundos mientras caía varios metros por el aire.-

-bien... ¿recuerdas a ver visto casas alrededor?

-no- dije segura.- sé que el castillo estaba en lo alto de una colina, porque pude ver el fuego saliendo de la chimenea de varias casuchas alrededor.

-eso quiere decir- empezó a decir Sirius, que lo más probable es que esté en el castillo de su viejo amigo Drácula, en Transilvania.

-Es lo mas probable- dijo Dumbledore muy pensativo.

-¿Drácula¿de verdad existe?- pregunté yo asombrada.

-así es.- afirmó Dumbledore sonriente.- bueno, déjanos a solas.- dijo mirándome- tenemos que... hablar un momento nosotros solos.

-vale- dije levantándome lentamente.

Antes de irme le di una última mirada a Sirius de preocupación, y el me devolvió una débil sonrisa para que no me preocupara, pero no lo consiguió.

Estuve dando vueltas por el pasillo cercano al despacho de Dumbledore durante diez minutos, esperando que alguien saliera a decirme algo. Temía que salieran en busca de Voldemort, y sobre todo que fuera Sirius con ellos. Unos pocos minutos después, Sirius salió.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- dijo sin querer reprochármelo.

-¿habéis decidido algo?- pregunté un tanto asustada.

-sí- dijo tristemente.- la Orden junto con Fudge, vamos a ir hasta Transilvania, en busca de...- pero no le dejé terminar.

-no vayas- dije abrazándole.- Voldemort quiere matarte y lo sabes... si vas solo conseguirás que te mate.

-tengo que ir.- dijo seriamente.- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero no entiendes que puede acabar contigo... es lo que quiere... por favor, Sirius, no podría soportar perderte ahora que por fin te tengo...- dije llorando.

-nada me pasará, te lo prometo. Volveré sano y salvo.- dijo tratando consolarme, pero no lo logró.

-pero...

-además yo quiero ir, tengo que pararle los pies por ti, mi niña- dijo mientras me besaba-y por Harry... he de protegeros a ambos.- no quería que se marchara, porque presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar, pero yo era consciente de que no se lo podía impedir.

-Mas te vale que vuelvas.- dije secando mis lágrimas.

-Lo haré- dijo sonriendo.- ahora tienes que prometerme dos cosas.

-si

-la primera es que le tienes que dar esto- dijo sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo, bien cerrado- y llevárselo a Minerva McGonagall¿de acuerdo?

-si.

-lo segundo- dijo cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz- has de jurarme que por nada del mundo iras a por Voldemort si algo me pasara... ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Prométemelo...- dijo muy serio.

-te lo prometo.- dije abrazándole. Pero crucé los dedos mientras lo hacía.- ahora prométeme tu que volverás...

-Lo haré no temas.- me dio un último beso y se volvió a meter en el despacho de Dumbledore. Con miedo, sentí que esa sería la última vez que le iba a ver... Luego escuché un claro "bum" y supe que ya se habían marchado.

Caminando lentamente y pesadamente, me dirigí al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall para entregarle el pergamino que llevaba fielmente sellado en mis manos. El día acababa de dar un brusco cambio: ya no me parecía tan perfecto y tan maravilloso como hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos, ahora me resultaba triste y desesperanzador; Di unos suaves golpes a la puerta de su despacho, y tras escuchar un simple "adelante" entre en su interior.

Ella se encontraba sentada al lado de su escritorio, hablando tranquilamente con un muchacho cuando yo la vi. Esta al verme, me dio una de sus dulces sonrisas y me indicó que me sentara con un gesto de su mano. Al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que el chico que se encontraba a mi lado era Harry.

-Buenos días- dije sin mucha alegría, pensando aun en la partida de Sirius.

-buenos días- me respondieron ambos a la vez. Luego me preguntó McGonagall mirándome seriamente.- ¿ocurre algo?

-El director me ha dado esto para usted.- dije muy respetuosamente.- antes de que se marchara.

-¿marchara?- me preguntó sin comprender. De inmediato, cogió el pergamino, y con bastante curiosidad empezó a leerlo. A medida que leía una línea, su rostro se ponía más rígido. Al terminar de leerlo, lo volvió a sellar con su varita y lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave.- bien- murmuró ella mientras se levantaba.- ahora tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos...- miró a Harry y le dijo:- seguiremos con nuestra conversación después.- Harry asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Antes de marcharse añadió:- Dumbledore os pide que os quedéis aquí, sin hacer nada hasta que ellos vuelvan. Sobre todo eso va por ti.- dijo mirándome fijamente.- Harry espero que no la dejes hacer nada... fuera de lugar...

-si- dijo él sin entender nada. Cuando la profesora se hubo ido, me preguntó confuso:- ¿qué ha pasado¿por qué dice que no hagamos nada?- yo suspiré al oírle. La verdad era que no me apetecía mucho contarle lo sucedido, porque no dejaba de pensar que si Sirius estaba en peligro era por mi culpa, ya que yo les dije donde podían encontrar a Voldemort.

-Te lo contaré- murmuré levantándome lentamente.- pero de camino a la sala común.

El trayecto a la sala común de Gryffindor me resultó muy pesado. Sobre todo, al tener que contarle a Harry que su padrino podría haber viajado en busca de... la muerte... me costaba tanto pensar que eso podría suceder... cuando lo hacía un nudo me apretaba la garganta y no me dejaba respirar... deseaba tanto que Sirius volviera sano y salvo lo mas pronto posible.

-no te preocupes- me dijo en tono conciliador.- seguro que no le pasara nada.- pero no me quito la angustia de encima, porque notaba en sus palabras una gran preocupación.

-Eso espero- murmuré rezando, que fuera verdad.

Al cruzar el cuadro de la señora Gorda, vimos en la sala de nuestra casa a Ron y Hermione, junto con los gemelos Weasley. Estos dos no dejaban de hacer travesuras con sus remedios Saltaclases.

-¡hola!- me saludó Hermione al verme. Tras que casí todo el mundo me creyeran culpable, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

-hola- respondí yo sin tanto entusiasmo. Aunque lo intentara, no dejaba de pensar que a Sirius le podía pasar algo malo.

-¿os sucede algo?- nos preguntó Fred al ver nuestros respectivos rostros de preocupación.- tenéis un aspecto...

-solo es cansancio- respondió Harry intentando hacer declinar su preocupación. Pero sus cuatro amigos se miraron incrédulos.

-no nos mientas- inquirió George.- sabemos que algo esta sucediendo... y por vuestras caras, no creo que sea nada bueno.

-esta bien- dijo finalmente Harry- os lo contaremos. Y les empezó a relatar lo que yo le acababa de contar, mientras me acercaba a la ventana para mirar a la cabaña de Lupin. Esta se encontraba en silencio desde que Remus y Sirius se habian marchado.- y eso es todo.- dijo Harry finalizando de contarles todo.

Yo seguía inmersa mirando la cabaña de Lupin. Aun podía recordar el tacto de su piel mientras me acariciaba... me sentía muy culpable y muy angustiada por el destino de Sirius. Sabía que estando Voldemort de por medio, no podía pasar nada bueno.

-¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntaron a la vez Fred y George.

-Dumbledore nos ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí- dije yo con voz queda.

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer.- añadió Hermione prudentemente.- sería una locura si intentáramos ir en su busca o algo parecido...

-ya- murmuré cansinamente.- bueno, creo que me voy un rato a dormir. Estoy muy cansada y pienso que me va a hacer bien.

-Me parece bien- dijo Harry comprendiendo perfectamente mi dolencia; Les dejé solos subiendo a mi dormitorio y lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en mi cama y cerrar los ojos.

Ya no tenía miedo de que Voldemort me atrajera de nuevo. Sabía que si no llevaba su colgante puesto estaría a salvo y eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero aun así, no dejaba de estar preocupada por Sirius.

Nada más estar tumbada unos cuantos minutos me dormí. Mas que un sueño, lo que tuve fue una especie de recordatorio de todos los momentos vividos con Sirius: desde odiarle hasta creer que me quería matar, hasta amarle eternamente... Pero mi pequeña felicidad (si se le puede llamar así a recordar los momentos vividos a su lado) terminó, cuando desperté.

La voz de Hermione me despertó serenamente para que fuera a cenar. Pensé que quizá ya habrían vuelto y que todos estaban sanos y salvos. Pero cuando quise preguntárselo, ya se había marchado. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé ansiosa por saber que todo había salido bien.

En la sala común me encontré con Harry. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana, mientras miraba a través de ella. Al verme reflejada en el espejo, se dio la vuelta, y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-espero que hayas descansado.

-¿han vuelto ya?- pregunté sin más preámbulo con la esperanza de que fuera así, pero por su rostro, fue evidente que todavía no habían noticias suyas.- no puede ser...- murmuré yo sentando en uno de los sillones.

-no temas, estoy seguro de que nada les ha pasado.- dijo intentando consolarme, pero no lo consiguió.

-tardan demasíado. Seguro que les ha pasado algo...

-no te pongas así. Ellos son magos experimentados y poderosos, no creo que un solo mago haya...

-no me mientas- dije cansinamente- sabes perfectamente que Voldemort es mucho mas que un simple mago, junto con Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todos.- mis propias palabras me deprimieron mas.

-Como bien has dicho, Dumbledore esta con ellos. Tranquila- luego levantándome, añadió:- vamos, estoy seguro de que Hagrid querrá verte.

-¿ha vuelto ya?- pregunté sorprendida.

-esta misma tarde.- dijo Harry muy contento.- ¡vamos!

Me dejé llevar por él y juntos fuimos a su cabaña para hablar con Hagrid. Pero por más que tocamos a su puerta nadie nos contestó. Todo estaba en silencio.

-que raro, no esta- murmuró él.

-Quizá este cenando algo con los profesores.

-Puede. Pues vamos nosotros también.

Así fue. En el Gran Comedor, se encontraba Hagrid hablando seriamente con la profesora McGonagall y con Snape. Los tres tenían cara de preocupación, aunque este último no lo parecía tanto. Decidimos no molestarles y hablar con él después.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Estos tres tampoco tenían aspecto de estar contentos. No nos dirigimos la palabra en media hora. Nos dedicamos a cenar, aunque yo casí no probé bocado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, hasta no ver sano y salvo a Sirius.

-No has comido nada- me dijo Hermione con tono de reproche.

-no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer- me dijo Harry, aunque él tampoco había comido casí nada, porque al ver su plato, lo vi casí lleno.

-tu tampoco has comido mucho- dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero no lo conseguí.

Cinco minutos después el corazón me dio un vuelco, al ver entrar como una bala en el Gran Comedor a Dumbledore, junto con Fudge. Ambos tenían aspecto de estar cansados. Tuve un mal presentimiento, al no ver ni a Sirius ni a Lupin entre ellos.

-Él no está...- murmuré angustiada. Momento, en el que mis amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry y yo quisimos levantarnos y dirigirnos a la mesa de los profesores, pero ni Ron ni Hermione, respectivamente nos dejaron hacerlo.

-esperad a ver que es lo que sucede.- nos susurró en voz baja Ginny.

Estuvieron hablando unos pocos minutos. McGonagall se había levantado nada mas verles entrar y Hagrid con ella. Sus caras no denotaban alegría ni alivio, solo una preocupación, que me embargó más. Quería levantarme y averiguar que es lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Dumbledore y Fudge salieron con paso rápido de la estancia y la profesora McGonagall vino hasta nosotros con mucha prisa.

-Potter, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.- dijo muy seria.- ven.

-¿Están Sirius y Lupin bien?- le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Pero ella no me respondió. Me miró con una mirada profunda y a la vez entristecida.

-Vamos, Potter, no tenemos tiempo.

-¿Puede venir ella conmigo?- le preguntó mirando con ternura.

-Lo siento, pero solo puedes venir tu, al fin y al cabo Sirius era tu padrino...

-¿era?- pregunté yo como si un puñal se me clavaba en el corazón.- ¿qué significa "era"?- Harry y yo nos miramos angustiados. Presentíamos lo peor y no éramos los únicos, al ver las miradas que se hacían Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-voy- dijo levantándose de la silla y yéndose con ella.

-Pero...- intenté protestar, pero no me dio tiempo, McGonagall y Harry ya se habían marchado.

-¿qué demonios sucede?- estaba asustada, la voz de McGonagall era apagada y sin fuerza. Sin pensármelo mucho me levanté y les seguí. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de impedírmelo.

McGonagall entró en el despacho del director junto con Harry. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, me puse detrás de la puerta. Quería escuchar lo que dijeran, pero no me hizo falta pegar mucho la oreja a la puerta, ya que sus voces se oían perfectamente.

-Siéntate Harry.- dijo la voz calmada de Dumbledore.- tu también, Minerva.

-¿qué ha pasado¿dónde esta mi padrino?- preguntó Harry directamente.

-bien Harry, quiero que sepas que hemos ido en una misión, en busca de Voldemort.

-si, lo sé- dijo este impaciente.- pero dime, por favor si se encuentra Sirius bien.

-voy... al llegar allí le encontramos... nos estaba esperando, con unos cuantos mortífagos.

-Entre ellos Denis- añadió con amargura la voz de McGonagall.

-peleamos contra ellos... En la confrontación, Remus resultó herido por un mortífago.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si, ahora mismo esta en la enfermería, tiene una herida fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que la señora Pomfrey le sanara enseguida.

-¿Sirius esta con él?

-me temo que no...- sus palabras hicieron que mis piernas empezaran a temblar. No podía ser que Sirius estuviera...

-Sirius fue muy valiente...- añadió McGonagall.

-afirmativo..., tu padrino, se enfrentó directamente a Voldemort...

-¿esta... muerto?- preguntó Harry débilmente.

Yo me puse muy tensa al oír la palabra "muerto". No quería creer que Sirius hubiera sido asesinado por Voldemort... me era imposible de asimilar.

-No...- dijo vagamente Dumbledore.- aunque...

-¿qué profesor? Dígamelo directamente.

-Voldemort lanzó el maleficio Avada Kedavra justo cuando Sirius lanzaba otro maleficio.

-¿qué ocurrió?

-La sala se volvió intensamente brillante, y Voldemort escapó, junto con unos cuantos mortifagos, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Sirius había desaparecido...

-¿lo capturó él?

-No lo sabemos... puede que se lo llevará apresado, o quizá con la mezcla de los maleficios, Sirius...

-no lo creo...- murmuró Harry.- mi padrino es muy fuerte. No creo que un simple maleficio mal hecho le... matara¿no?

-esperemos- dijo Dumbledore un poco afectado.- lo único claro, es que está desaparecido...

-tienes que prometernos una cosa.- dijo muy seria la voz de McGonagall.

-no quiero que le cuentes esto todavía a Sandra- dijo melancólicamente.- ambos sabemos la... relación que existe entre ella y Sirius, y no creemos que sea conveniente que se... entere así.

Dejé de escucharles hablar. Estaba convencida de que Voldemort le había capturado para hacerme regresar con él. Sabía que yo le quería. Dumbledore tenía razón, yo pensaba ir tras él, en cuanto encontrara de nuevo el colgante... aunque eso significara caer de nuevo en las garras de mi... verdadero padre. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero antes quise pasarme por la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Lupin. Al entrar, le encontré acompañado por Hagrid y Snape, aunque este parecía estar allí por obligación.

-¡hola!- me saludó Lupin al verme.

-Me voy. A ver si te recuperas pronto- dijo la voz pausada de Snape, sin importarle el estado de su... compañero docente.

-gracias por visitarme, Severus.- dijo amablemente, aunque con un tono bastante... impertinente. Snape se dio cuenta, y se marchó murmurando algo.

-yo también me voy- dijo Hagrid.- mi hermano... digo mi madre me necesita... luego nos vemos Remus.

-Hasta pronto.- yo me acerqué lentamente a él. Claramente, tenía visible su herida, aunque por su aspecto juvenil, no denotaba nada grave.

-¿cómo... te encuentras?- le pregunté entrecortadamente.

-bien, dentro de lo que se cabe... Pomfrey dice que me pondré bien... lo malo será por la noche, porque... bueno ya sabes... hay luna llena.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-lo siento- dije yo bajando la mirada. No dejaba de pensar en Sirius... quizá en esos mismos momentos, estaría siendo torturado por Voldemort, esperando mi regreso.

-no hagas nada- dijo en tono imperante.- Sirius no hubiese querido que arriesgaras tu vida por él y lo sabes.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Por tu aspecto, intuyo que sabes lo que ha ocurrido- me dijo seriamente- y te pido seriamente, que no intentes ir a buscarle.

-no lo voy a hacer- mentí- se lo prometí- dije intentando tranquilizarle, pero no me creyó, ni yo tampoco a mi misma... mis palabras no resultaban verosímiles...

-eso espero- dijo suspirando.- yo sé perfectamente lo que hay entre tu y mi amigo... sé que le amas... y él a ti...

-al final va a resultar que lo sabe todo el mundo- murmuré yo.- y seguro que todos quieren que nuestra relación se termine.

-Sería lo mas conveniente...

-¿qué?- pregunté confusa y a la vez enfadada.

-sé lo que pasó anoche entre tu y Sirius en la cabaña... y con eso solo conseguirás empeorarle las cosas... acaba de ser declarado inocente, tras pasar doce años encerrado en Azkaban, por algo que no había cometido... y si ahora alguien se entera de lo que pasó anoche... podían acusarlo de abuso de menores, y volver a encerrarlo en Azkaban...

-pero yo casí soy mayor de edad.- dije fríamente.

-casí no es serlo...- dijo dulcemente.- yo se que tu eres su felicidad y el la tuya... pero no habéis pensado en las consecuencias, y lo sabes...

-¡Basta! Ahora eso no importa, Sirius puede que este... en manos de Voldemort. Y- pero alguien entró orbitando en la sala. Se trataba de mi tía Paige.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó angustiada.

-Si, aquí hablando con tu sobrina, sobre un asunto importante en el cual...

-como veo que estas bien, os dejo solos- dijo interrumpiéndole, y marchándome enseguida.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente... "podían acusarlo de abuso de menores, y volver a encerrarlo en Azkaban" "no habéis pensado en las consecuencias" "se que tu eres su felicidad y el la tuya, pero no puede ser"... me sentía culpable por lo que le podía suceder por mi culpa... pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme después. Ahora lo importante era salvarle. Así que decidida, me metí en mi cuarto, me hice la dormida y esperé que todos estuvieran durmiendo para salir a hurtadillas bajo la capa invisible de Harry.

* * *


	16. La fuga

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

"**La fuga"**

Con ella puesta, caminé por los pasíllos del castillo. Casí todo el mundo se encontraba en sus dormitorios pasando la noche. Los únicos que deambulaban por los corredores era el conserje Filch y su gata la señora Norris. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos me vieron.

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, que quité la capa invisible y registré sus cajones en busca del colgante de Voldemort.

-tiene que estar por aquí.- murmuraba recordando la ultima vez que le vi. Tras abrir un par de ellos mas, le encontré, pero cuando me lo iba a poner, una voz de detrás del armario me asustó.

-devuelve eso a donde estaba- me dijo fríamente, mientras salía de detrás de las sombras.

-Dumbledore...- murmuré yo al verle.- ¿cómo sabía que yo...?

-Te presentí escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando le contaba a Harry lo ocurrido con su padrino y pensé... que harías algo como esto...- dijo acercándose a mi y cogiendo la capa invisible.- es la de Harry¿no?- yo afirme con un gesto.- ¿sabe que la tienes tu?

-no...- respondí secamente. Estar cerca del colgante me hacía ansiar ponérmelo de nuevo. Y solo podía pensar en eso.- la encontré... por ahí.

-¿por ahí?- preguntó extrañado.- bueno, francamente ahora eso no importa. Quiero que me devuelvas lo que tienes en tus manos y regreses a tu dormitorio.

-no puedo... lo necesito...-murmuré vagamente.

-si te lo pones y vas hasta donde él esté no conseguirás mejorar la situación... te pondrás en peligro, al igual que ahora esta Sirius.

-pero debo hacerlo... Voldemort solo lo tiene para atraerme a mi... lo presiento y si no voy... algo malo le puede pasar.

-yo sé la relación que hay entre vosotros...- dijo con voz queda.- y aunque no es el momento, te puedo decir que ese... sentimiento que ambos tenéis no causara mas que problemas... sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es algo muy... duro, pero es la realidad...

-tienes razón no es el momento...- dije sin dejar de mirar el colgante.- siento mucho que todo lo relacionado conmigo siempre sea malo, pero en este mismo momento, voy a solucionar el problema de Sirius- y me puse el colgante.

-no lo hagas, o volverás a estar bajo su control... y ya no podremos ayudarte...

-ahora el único que me importa es Sirius- sin esperar a que me lo impidiera, apreté con fuerza el colgante y deseé estar al lado de Sirius. Unos segundos después de pedirlo, sucedió así.

Aparecí en una sala muy lúgubre. En las paredes estaban colgadas unas antorchas que la iluminaban vagamente. Al fondo del pasíllo, vi dislumbrar una puerta negra. Sin más preámbulos, me dirigí hacia ella, con la esperanza de encontrarle por fin. Al llegar a ella entré sin mas dilaciones, y le encontré.

A un extremo de la estancia se encontraba Voldemort sonriendo con maldad, y con su varita en alto. Esta apuntaba hacia el otro lado de la sala, en el que se encontraba Sirius tirado en el suelo. Voldemort le acababa de lanzar la maldición cruciatus

- veo que aun no vas a hablar- le oí decir a Voldemort mientras se reía.- es una lástima... ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo... ahora vas...- pero cuando levantó si varita, para realizar el conjuro, yo entré y no lo pudo realizar.

-¡alto!- grité.

-me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo sin importarle que yo le hubiera estropeado sus planes.- empezaba a sospechar que nunca volverías a mi...

-no lo he hecho por gusto.- dije fríamente.- he venido a buscar algo que tu tienes y que no deberías poseer...

-¿a si? No me digas que has venido por él...- dijo mientras señalaba a Sirius con su varita de nuevo y gritaba:- crucio.

-¡Sirius!- grité yo, mientras Sirius volvía a ser agredido con un inmenso dolor, pero no lo exteriorizaba. No pretendía mostrarse débil ante su enemigo.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Sirius débilmente, incorporándose.- no eres tan poderoso- dijo fríamente mirando a Voldemort.

-ya veo... eres un mago muy valiente, pero estúpido...- dijo muy sonriente.- pero hoy tenemos visita, mi querida hija nos ha venido a visitar.

-¡no la llames así!

-No permito que nadie me de órdenes.- exclamó Voldemort saliendo de sus casíllas.

-déjale marchar...- le murmuré- yo me cambió por él.

-¿tanto te gusta... este mago haraposo?- preguntó burlonamente.

-no permitiré que hagas eso- dijo Sirius seriamente.- tienes que irte de aquí enseguida.- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Que escena tan enternecedora... dos amantes prefiriendo morir el uno por el otro

-te lo pido, deja que se vaya... y entonces yo...- no podía decir aquellas palabras, me causaban demasíado dolor y asco... pero tenía que hacerlo por salvarle a él... no me quedaba otro remedio...- seré... tuya...

-así me gusta- dijo complacido. Sirius en cambio no parecía en absoluto de acuerdo.

-no lo voy a permitir...- dijo intentando moverse, pero los maleficios que Voldemort le había echado eran demasíado poderosos.

-ahora, suéltale.- murmuré.

-Lo haré- dijo levantando su varita.- le liberaré de todo dolor... enviándole a la muerte, junto con sus amigos los Potter... ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NO!- grité yo.

De la varita de Lord Voldemort salió despedido una fuerza descomunal. Apuntaba directamente al pecho de Sirius. Me sentía impotente viendo aquella escena... dentro de unos segundos, el maleficio haría impacto sobre Sirius, y este moriría inmediatamente... tenía que hacer algo... primero pensé en congelar la escena como ya había hecho antes, pero no funcionó... entonces decidí hacer lo que dictaba mi corazón...

Sin pensármelo mucho, me lancé delante de Sirius en cuestión de segundos interponiéndome entre el maleficio y él. Ante la mirada asombrada de ambos magos, la maldición me dio a mi en el costado. Al segundo de hacer impacto, caí al suelo.

-¡Sandra!- Gritó Sirius creyendo que habría muerto en el acto. Pero no fue así. Por algún extraño poder pude resistir el peor de los maleficios y sobrevivir.

-¿cómo es posible?- se preguntó sorprendido Voldemort al ver que su maleficio no había acabado conmigo.- eres la segunda que se libra del Avada Kedavra, después de...

-Harry...- murmuré yo. Entonces vi claro el momento de escaparnos, antes de que Voldemort hiciera alguna de las suyas. Agarré con una mano a Sirius, con la otra mi colgante y deseé estar en la mansión Halliwell. Ante la mirada de furia de Voldemort al comprender lo que pretendía hacer, Sirius y yo desaparecimos de su vista.

Caímos en el salón de la casa de mi madre. Con mucho esfuerzo, logré tumbarme encima del sofá, con la ayuda de Sirius. Este me miraba preocupado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó al ver mi herida. Esta no dejaba de sangrar...

-lo estaré cuando me quites el colgante...- murmuré débilmente...

-esta bien- y en unos segundos, Sirius me arrancó el colgante del cuello. Por fin dejé de sentir la ansiedad por él.

-Eso está mejor...

-¿por qué te interpusiste?- me preguntó un poco enfadado.- te dije, que hicieras nada peligroso... me prometiste que no lo harías...

-¿qué querías que hiciera¿qué te dejara morir?- pregunté ahora enfadada yo.- eso no lo iba a hacer... no podía...

-esta bien- dijo comprensivo- ahora lo importante es curarte... tenemos que llegar hasta el castillo para que así...

-tengo una idea mejor...- intervine diciendo yo.- ¡leo¡Leo!- pensé que como él era un luz blanca, podría sanarme.- ¡leo!- y segundos después apareció orbitando en la sala.

-¿qué ha ocurrido?- me preguntó viéndome herida.

-Voldemort la ha herido... sánala, rápido...- dijo Sirius rápidamente. Enseguida, Leo puso sus manos sobre mi herida, y en unos segundos estaba completamente curada.

-gracias...- murmuré yo incorporándome- pensé que ya no lo contaba...-

Sirius me miraba de una manera muy extraña. Por un lado parecía enfadado conmigo por haberme puesto en peligro, y por otro lado estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho, porque eso le demostraba mi amor.

-me alegra saber de que ambos estáis bien.- dijo Leo mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿por qué?- pregunté yo confundida.

-Dumbledore nos ha contado todo lo que ha pasado

-¿a quienes os lo ha contado?- pregunté yo un poco temblorosa.

-a mi, a tus tres tías, a Harry y a tu madre...- dije sin entender mi pregunta.

-¿Prue lo sabe... "todo"?- preguntó Sirius un tanto preocupado. Yo comprendí enseguida su pregunta.

-todo...- respondió con voz queda.- se ha enterado de vuestra... relación...- Sirius y yo nos miramos preocupados. Ambos temíamos su reacción.- bueno, ahora voy a avisar que estáis aquí. No os puedo llevar orbitando conmigo... pero dentro de nada vendrán a buscaros... no os mováis de aquí.

Cuando se fue di vueltas nerviosa por el salón. Quería encontrar una solución a los problemas que había causado y a los que tenían que venir. Sirius también estaba muy inquieto. Estaba quieto, pensando. Creí que el también estaba intentando buscar una solución... entonces de repente, la encontré... era la decisión mas drástica, pero la única...

-Sirius...

-¿si?- dejó de mirar al vacío y posó su mirada sobre mi. Su aspecto denotaba preocupación.

-te quiero...- murmuré acercándome mas a el.-... quiero que lo sepas... pase lo que pase...

-sabes que yo también te quiero.- me dijo un poco confundido.- pero¿por qué dices eso?

-dentro de nada vendrán a buscarnos... y lo más probable es que tenga que...

-no pasara nada.- dijo sin mucha convicción.- tendrán que entender nuestra decisión.

-espero que lo entiendan... es lo mejor que puedo hacer...- ante su mirada atónita, le di un beso cálido en los labios.- perdóname...- levante mis manos, y al segundo le congelé, sin que pudiera impedírmelo.

Rápidamente, subí al ático en busca del Libro de las Sombras. Cuando lo tuve delante de mi, pasé las páginas en busca de algo que sirviera para mis planes. Me tenía que dar prisa, o pronto llegarían los demás y ya no podría realizarlo...

-vamos¿dónde estas?- murmuraba para mi, intentando localizar el hechizo... entonces lo encontré.

En letras grandes, ponía: "para borrar un recuerdo". Cuando iba a leerlo, ahogué un grito, cuando al mirar hacia la puerta vi a Sirius, mirándome fijamente, con los brazos cruzados.

-tu plan es escaparte de nuevo¿no?- me dijo con voz queda. En su expresión había algo raro.- eso no solucionara nada.

-no es eso.- dije yo, alejándome del libro, para que Sirius no leyera el conjuro que tenía delante mía.

-no lo escondas... acabo de leer lo que pone- dijo secamente acercándose a mi. Por un momento pensé en volver a paralizarle. Pero no lo pude hacer.-¿ piensas que si me borras la memoria a mi o alguien del colegio los problemas se Irán?

-no voy a hacer eso... solo quiero dejar de ser... un estorbo... y arreglar todo cuanto he hecho mal...

-no sé cuantas veces ya te he dicho que tu no eres un estorbo.- me dijo tiernamente, quitando su expresión de antes.- y creo que deberías saber que yo no te dejaría hacer algo que te pusiera en peligro...

-pero esto no me pondrá en peligro... solo quiero retroceder el tiempo tres años, borrar el momento en que usé mi magia por primera vez y borrarme la memoria a mi para no recordar nada...

-¿por qué quieres hacer eso?- me preguntó pacientemente.

-es obvio... así ningún mago sabrá que existo, Voldemort no me perseguirá, y tu estarás bien... sin mi.

-que fácil¿no? Cuando algo sale mal, decides borrarlo todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-es lo mejor para ti... si me quedo, puede que te sucedan cosas malas...

-¿cómo sabes que es lo mejor para mi? Tu sabes perfectamente, creo yo, que te amo... y eso significa que mi felicidad eres tu... y si te vas, nada solucionaras.- en sus palabras había cierto tono de reproche.

-todos saben ya nuestra relación y nadie la acepta...- dije yo tristemente.- ni Dumbledore, ni Lupin, ni mis tías... ¡quieren separarnos!

-tu también nos quieres separar si realizas ese conjuro- me susurró al ponerse al lado mía.- eso tampoco es justo.

-lo se, pero...

-no digas nada... yo no me voy a separar de ti, ni por culpa de ese hechizo- dijo mirando despectivamente el libro- ni por nadie mas. Tu eres mía, así te siento, y así lo eres...

-perdóname...- dije yo llorando.- pero es que no he encontrado otra solución.

Me abracé a él intentando olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado. Él me apretaba junto a él, demostrándome que si me quería.

- escapémonos.- dije de repente.

-¿qué?- preguntó el medio aturdido y sorprendido.

-si nos vamos, podremos estar juntos... solo serán unos meses... hasta que cumpla diecisiete...

-no quiero abandonar a Harry... soy su única familia...

-no lo harás... estaremos en contacto con él todo el tiempo... por favor, es la única manera...

-esta bien.- dije tras pensárselo un poco.

-¿si?- pregunté yo feliz sin podérmelo creer todavía...

-vamos... están apunto de llegar.- dijo cogiéndome de la mano, y llevándome hasta la chimenea del salón. Allí, sacó de su bolsillo, polvos Flu, los lanzó a la chimenea, y nos metimos entre el fuego alejándonos de la mansión Halliwell, y del pasado...

◊◊◊◊

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Nuestra casa constaba de una sola habitación, en la que había una única cama, un sofá, la cocina en el lado opuesto de la ventana, y un cuarto de baño. Era un poco pequeño, pero no me importaba si estaba al lado de Sirius.

-Sé que no es muy grande...- dijo mirándome- pero es lo único que me queda después de haber estado doce años encerrado...

-es perfecto- dije recorriendo la sala con la mirada.- lo importante es que estamos juntos. Lo demás esta en un segundo plano.

-mira por la ventana- me pidió alegremente. Con intriga me dispuse a hacerlo, y al ver el paisaje reconocí inmediatamente donde estábamos.

-estamos en Venecia...- murmuré impresionada.

-hace años, James Potter, Remus y yo lo compramos juntos, pero al final me lo cedieron a mi...-me abrazó y luego me susurró al oído.:- ahora es todo nuestro.

-me encanta- dije yo entusiasmada.

-me alegro- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- tengo que salir un momento en busca de provisiones... estoy seguro de que la comunidad de magos nos esta buscando en estos momentos.

-pero... ¿y si te ven?

-no lo harán... me transformare en perro casí todo el recorrido, y casí nadie sabe que soy un animago. No te preocupes... tu no salgas de aquí y todo irá bien.

-haré lo que tu pidas- dije obediente.

Nada más irse, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, y observe el vuelo de los pájaros durante media hora. Luego me dediqué a adornar un poco mejor la vivienda y a mirar que había en cada cajón. Al abrir uno, me sorprendí al encontrar en su interior el colgante de Voldemort.

Al verlo, tuve impulsos de ponérmelo de nuevo, pero enseguida pensé en las consecuencias y en Sirius, y decidí guardarlo bajo llave para no tenerme que preocupar más por él.

Pasó otra hora, y seguía sin tener noticias de Sirius. Empecé a inquietarme un poco, pensando en la posibilidad de que le hubieran descubierto. Pero pronto deseché esa idea al comprender que nadie de por aquí sabía que él era un animago. Entonces pensé en Harry, y decidí escribirle una carta, explicándole que ambos estábamos bien, por si acaso él estaba pensando lo contrario.

Me senté en la mesilla que estaba al lado de la ventana, saqué una pluma y un pergamino, y empecé a escribirle todo lo que se me iba ocurriendo:

_Querido Harry:_

_Antes que nada, quiero decirte que tanto Sirius como yo estamos bien. Nos salvamos de las garras de Voldemort sin ninguna herida y estamos juntos, sanos y salvos._

_Te escribo, lo primero para que sepas que nos encontramos bien, y para que no te preocupes por nosotros. También quiero decirte que nos hemos escapado. No podíamos permitirnos que nos separan y preferimos huir, para así estar juntos._

_Quiero pedirte que le digas al profesor Dumbledore que no nos busque, no queremos volver. Aunque estate tranquilo, no quiero que Sirius te abandone, solo estaremos escondidos hasta que cumpla por fin la mayoría de edad. No pretendo con esto alejarte de Sirius, ni mucho y tu lo sabes. Espero que algún día llegues a entenderme._

_Lamentablemente, estoy al corriente de que mi madre se ha enterado de lo que tu padrino y yo sentimos. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, por eso también quisiera que si la ves la dijeras que siento mucho todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero que mis acciones las dicta mi corazón._

_Por favor, no nos busques, queremos estar solos. Te ruego que nos perdones si estamos siendo muy egoístas, pero no sabemos que mas hacer... cuídate mucho._

_Te queremos mucho._

_Los Black._

-¿desde cuando eres tu una Black?- me preguntó sonriente Sirius detrás mía, después de leer lo que había escrito.

-Me has asustado- dije sobresaltada.

-responde...

-así lo siento después de todo lo que has hecho por mi.- dije lentamente. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

-pues así lo serás dentro de unos meses.

-¿eso quiere decir...?

-no digas nada- dijo besándome dulcemente.- las cosas se verán a su debido tiempo.- yo afirmé con mi cabeza lentamente.- ¿cómo se lo vas a enviar a Harry, sin una lechuza?

-te olvidas de una cosa importante- dije levantándome mientras cogía el pergamino y lo plegaba fuertemente.- puede que haya perdido mi varita, pero sigo siendo bruja, y sé hacer hechizos...

-bien...- dijo sorprendido.- demuéstralo.

-como órdenes- dije divertida mientras le hacía una reverencia. Luego cerré los ojos apretando el pergamino- lo único que tengo que hacer es concentrarme y hacer dos versos que rimen...

-como una poesía¿no?

-algo así- dije concentrándome. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y tendría que hacerlo bien.- _"al destinatario esto le quiero enviar y así se tendrá que realizar"- _y de mis manos el pergamino desapareció.- ya está

-¿cómo sabes que le ha llegado?- preguntó Sirius confuso.

-confía en mi- dije con seguridad.- bueno, has tardado mucho. Ya se ha hecho de nuevo de noche.

-Lo sé, pero es que he tenido que ir un poco lejos sino quería mojarme, ya sabes que en Venecia esta todo llenito de agua...

-lo sé...

-bueno, aquí tenemos la cena.- dijo sacando una bolsa que había dejado encima de la mesa.

-no tengo hambre- dije sin mucha convicción.

-vamos, tienes que comer...- dijo sacándola de la bolsa.- o sino te lanzo un maleficio imperius para que lo hagas ¿eh?- dijo bromeando.

-esta bien- dije yo aceptando la derrota.- has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.- dije sarcásticamente.

Ambos nos comimos los bocadillos que había traído, acompañado de una bebida que nunca había probado en mi vida, pero que estaba muy buena.

-bueno, es hora de dormir- dijo Sirius tras recoger todo con un toque de su varita. Luego mirando hacia el sofá dijo:- tú duerme en la cama, yo lo haré en el sofá.

-te vas a sentir muy incómodo ahí...- dije preocupada por su espalda.- duerme conmigo.

-pero...

-prometo- dije levantando mi mano derecha- que no voy a hacerte nada malo... promesa de niña buena...

-esta bien...- dijo él cansinamente.- pero no te acostumbres...

Ambos nos tumbamos en la cama, y enseguida me quedé dormida al sentirme rodeada en los brazos de Sirius.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿qué tal quedó la fuga?**

**Contestando al review que recibí:**

**Alfesibea: Hola wapa! La verdad es que había decidido dejar esta historia a la mitad... gracias por seguirla. Ahora he subido tres de una vez por las veces que dices que miras por si actualizo. Espero que te gusten estos capitulos. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo**

**hasta prontito.**

**besitos **


	17. El regreso

**Ya estoy aquí!**

**que tal? Yo muerta de sueño (y ahora son las diez de la noche, no tengo remedio).**

**Alfesibea: hola! como estas? No te preocpues por lo de no terminar, porque esta historia ya está terminada (al menos la primera parte). Así que no te quedarás sin saber qué sucede entre sirius y la chica. Gracias por tu opinión wapa. Un abrazo!**

**feeerfa: Wenas...! Muchas gracias por leerme. Me alegro que te gustara... este fue el primer fic que hice (se nota mucho mi evolución desde entonces) y me hace ilusión que a alguien más le guste también; Tienes razón en eso de que podría ser todo un drama... pero asi son los lios amorosos... donde sino esta lo entretenido por asi decirlo? Cuídate mucho y un besito!**

**Y nada más. Aquí os dejo el capítulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

"**El Regreso"**

Así de felices pasaron dos meses. Ya estábamos en el mes de Abril, y aunque debería de hacer mucho calor, en Venecia se arremolinaban los vientos y hacía mucho frío, aunque ni Sirius ni yo lo notábamos, porque siempre estábamos en casa.

Aun sin salir a la calle, no nos aburríamos, porque Sirius se empeñaba en hacerme practicar cada día las cosas que podían aparecer en los TIMOS, los exámenes del colegio. Yo no sabía por que tenía que hacerlo, si al fin y al cabo ya no volvería al colegio, pero me convenció, y no le pude decir que no...

La verdad era que Sirius es un buen profesor. Cada cosa que me decía yo la hacía tal y como el me aconsejaba y todo salía a la perfección. Estaba segura, de que si me llegaba a presentar, sacaría varios TIMOS. Bueno, excepto Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas, porque para mi desesperación, últimamente, tenía mucho miedo a cualquier tipo de criatura mágica...

No recibí ninguna contestación de Harry, aunque yo estaba segura de que el pergamino, había conseguido llegar a Hogwarts sin ningún problema; aun tenía un poco de miedo por si nos descubrían y nos obligaban a volver, pero estando junto a Sirius no pensaba en eso, y cada segundo a su lado, era feliz.

-hoy te quiero dar una sorpresa.- me dijo una semana después de principios de Abril.- vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad como una pareja normal.

-pero... ¿y si nos descubren?

-no creo que pase nada porque salgamos un solo día a la calle.- dijo intentando convencerme.- además llevamos aquí encerrados dos meses... nos hará bien respirar aire fresco...

-no sé...- murmuré consciente del peligro de que nos descubriesen. Pero al ver su mirada, terminé accediendo.- esta bien. Llévame a donde quieras.

-te prometo que te lo vas a pasar fenomenal...

oOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Lejos de Italia, en Gran Bretaña, Harry Potter despertaba después de haber estado toda la noche pensando en su padrino.

Ron se encontraba a su lado. Este parecía también cansado, pero esto era debido a que no había dejado de entrenar al quidditch, ahora que se acababa de apuntar al equipo de Gryffindor.

-Estoy muy cansado Harry.- le dijo Ron levantándose pesadamente.- Nunca pensé que los entrenamientos fueran tan pesados.

-supongo.- dijo su amigo sin escucharle.- los TIMOS van a ser muy duros.

-Harry, no me estas escuchando.- dijo Ron enfadado.- ¡te estaba hablando del quidditch!

-Perdóname, Ron. Lo que pasa que no dejo de pensar en...

-en tu padrino y en nuestra amiga...- murmuró Ron automáticamente.

-Es que llevan desaparecidos varios meses y no sabemos donde están... llevamos sin saber nada de ellos desde que Leo les sanó... si por lo menos me hubieran escrito...- dijo tristemente Harry.

-No pienses en eso... no te hace bien.- Harry sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su baúl.- ¿qué buscas?

-la capa invisible... Dumbledore me dijo que ella la tenía antes de marcharse en busca de Sirius.- entonces cuando la cogió, algo calló de su interior.

-¿qué es?- preguntó Ron cogiéndolo inmediatamente.

-no lo sé- y Harry empezó a leerlo confuso. A medida que lo leía su cara se iluminaba un poco.- están bien- dijo finalmente. Ron le miraba extrañado.

-¿quiénes están bien?

-mi padrino y Sandra. Ella me la envió hace casi ya dos meses... cuando se escaparon...

-¿y como es que la recibes ahora?

-ni idea... seguro que no me la mandó con una lechuza.- dijo levantándose enseguida.- me voy, tengo que ver a Dumbledore y a Paige. Quizá con la carta, ellos puedan encontrarles con facilidad.

Harry salió disparado del dormitorio, ni siquiera saludó a Hermione y a Ginny cuando las vio en la sala común, estaba demasiado esperanzado y nervioso para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Como siempre, llegó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, dio unos toques a la puerta, y entró después de escuchar "adelante".

En la estancia se encontraban Dumbledore junto con Lupin y Paige. Estos miraban extrañados a Harry.

-¿pasa algo?- le preguntó Lupin al verle tan animado.

-acabo de encontrar una carta para mi, escrita hace dos meses... es de...

-¿de mi sobrina?-preguntó Paige esperanzada.

-Sí... pero no dicen donde están...

-¿puedo leerla?- preguntó ella levantándose.

-si claro...- Paige la cogió y en tiempo la leyó mientras se volvía a sentar.

- esto es estupendo...- dijo ella alegre.

-pero si no dicen donde están ahora...

-lo sé, pero con un poco de magia podemos encontrarlos...- luego miró a Dumbledore y le preguntó:- ¿tiene por aquí un mapa del mundo?

-si...- dijo sacando con su varita uno.

-bien... ahora solo falta...- pensó en un trozo de cristal que se encontraba en la mansión Halliwell y dijo en voz alta:- ¡cristal!- y este apareció enseguida en su mano.- me encanta tener los poderes de las Halliwell... ya me estoy acostumbrado...- Lupin sonrió al escuchar.- Harry¿te importa si uso la carta para localizar el lugar donde se encuentran Sandra y tu padrino? Puede que se rompa el pergamino en el intento...

-si con ello logras encontrarlos, no me importa.- dijo con voz firme...

-bien...- murmuró Paige, mientras decía unas palabras y la carta se hacia una con el cristal.

Luego puso el cristal encima del mapa, dando vueltas por todos los lugares del mundo.

-espero que funcione- murmuró Lupin. Diez minutos después, el cristal cayó en un solo lugar.

-¡ya está!- exclamó contenta.- ¡los encontré!

-bien hecho, Paige.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.- Esperad aquí, voy a ver si los encuentro...- y se metió en el interior de uno de sus cuadros.

-¿crees que les podrá hallar?- le preguntó Harry a Lupin.

-Eso espero- dijo este.

-aquí tienes tu carta- dijo dándosela Paige de nuevo.- pero esta un poco chamuscada...

-ha servido para su propósito...- dijo pensando que por fin volvería a ver a aquellos a los que mas quería...

oOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Pasamos toda la mañana yendo de un lugar a otro. Sirius y yo nos lo pasábamos en grande. Era la primera que salíamos al exterior como pareja y fue genial. Fue muy bonito y a la vez romántico.

Primero paseamos en góndola, en una embarcación, viendo un montón de bellos paisajes, luego dimos una vuelta por la ciudad, y Sirius me regaló una rosa roja, y por último nos hicimos un retrato juntos.

-¡me lo he pasado muy bien!- exclamé alegre cuando llegamos a la casa.

-me alegro. Nos merecíamos salir un rato de aquí... parecíamos cavernícolas.

-si, supongo que tenías razón, estar dos meses encerrados ha sido...- pero me callé al ver en el fondo de la pared un cuadro que nunca antes había estado allí colgado. Miré a Sirius y este estaba mirando a un punto de la sala con expresión de preocupación. Entonces tuve un malísimo presentimiento.

Miré fijamente hacia donde Sirius estaba mirando, y asombrada vi que había una figura mirándonos fijamente. Su expresión no era de enfado, sino de alegría al volver a vernos. Pero su rostro tenía una clara expresión de seriedad.

-Por fin os encuentro- dijo aquella voz saliendo de la penumbra y descubrimos que se trataba de Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore...- murmuré yo al verle.

-¿cómo nos ha encontrado?- preguntó Sirius.

-Ha sido fácil... pero bueno, ya os lo explicaré mas tarde... ahora tenéis que regresar al castillo... todos os esperan.

-no podemos...- dije yo tímidamente.- nadie esta de acuerdo con... lo que sentimos y...

-soy consciente de lo que dices- dijo en tono paternal.- es obvio que de la noche a la mañana nadie pueda aceptar una cosa así... incluido yo...pero os puedo asegurar que nadie os va a separar, si así lo queréis...ahora, Vamonos, aquí corréis peligro...

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunte yo.- llevamos dos meses aquí y nada nos ha ocurrido...

-hace medio mes, Voldemort ha conseguido controlar el colegio de Bulgaria "Durmstrangs", y con él tiene la suficiente fuerza para encontraros... se acaba de enterar que estáis fugados... y quiere encontraros el primero...

-pero...

-Dumbledore tiene razón.- dijo Sirius mirando tiernamente.- es hora de regresar... no podemos correr mas riesgos... te prometo que no nos separan... ¿de acuerdo?

Yo no sabía que pensar. Había algo en las palabras de Sirius, que me hacían pensar que si regresábamos... nuestra felicidad se rompería...

-esta bien- dije tristemente.- volvamos...

-bien- dijo Dumbledore...- seguidme cruzando el cuadro y llegaremos al castillo.

-no tengas miedo- me susurró Sirius, mientras me agarraba de la mano al pasar por el cuadro.

Tras pasar por un montón de lienzos de distintos colores, llegamos por fin al despacho de Dumbledore. Al bajarnos del cuadro, vimos a Lupin, Paige y a Harry dándonos la esperando nuestro regreso.

-¡que bien que habéis vuelto!- me dijo Paige acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo. Harry hizo lo mismo con Sirius.

-me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sirius.- le dijo.

-yo también- le respondió éste.

Estaba abrumada. Veía a Lupin dándole la mano a Sirius, a Paige que no dejaba de hablar con él, contándole cosas, a Dumbledore que no dejaba de sonreír dulcemente y a Harry que no paraba de mirarme fijamente... yo no sabía que hacer... no comprendía porque había vuelto ahora que era tan feliz...

-bueno- dijo Dumbledore tras los saludos iniciales.- me alegra saber que habéis vuelto...- y nos miró a ambos. Yo seguía sin reaccionar.- pero me temo que tenemos que hablar con Sirius sobre... Voldemort... por eso te pediría Harry que llevaras a Sandra hasta la sala común para que descansara.- yo miré fugazmente a Sirius... acabábamos de llegar y ya nos empezaban a distanciar.

-esta bien- me dijo- vete con Harry, luego iré a verte.- yo asentí tristemente con la cabeza, y Harry y yo nos marchamos del lugar dejándoles solos.

Ambos, dimos unos cuantos pasos en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras de la entrada, entonces sin previo aviso, Harry me abrazó.

-he estado muy preocupado por ti...- me dijo tristemente.

-lo siento...-le respondí...- pero no me quedaba otro... remedio.

-lo sé... no temas...- luego se recompuso y añadió:- me alegra que hayas vuelto... bueno, vamos. Estoy seguro de que los demás también quieren verte...

-vamos...- dije yo sin ganas de hacer nada.

Con pasos lentos llegamos hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda.

-"Misterios"- dijo Harry, y el cuadro se apartó para que nosotros pudiéramos pasar. En el interior, cinco caras miraron sonrientes hacia donde yo estaba.

-hola- dije entrecortadamente.

-¿cómo que hola?- dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi alegremente. Luego me dio un abrazo.- te he echado de menos, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-por supuesto- dijeron a la vez Fred y George Weasley.

-no vuelvas a escaparte así- me dijo Ginny sonriéndome.

-nos alegra saber que estas bien- dijo Ron acercándose también y dándome la mano.

-me alegra... volver- mentí, pero creo que no se dieron cuenta... el solo pensamiento de estar alejada de Sirius me hacía sentirme mal.

-¿vienes con nosotros?- me pregunto Ron.- ahora íbamos a entrenar al quidditch.

-vale...- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

oOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Los siete cruzamos todo el colegio para poder llegar hasta el patio. Todo el mundo se giraba para mirarme y cada vez que me veían hablaban en voz baja.

-no les hagas caso- me murmuraba Hermione.- no saben lo que dicen.- yo asentía sin mucha convicción.

También nos encontramos con unos cuantos profesores. Algunos se acercaban a saludarme, dándome la mano y deseándome suerte por haber vuelto. Pero en sus miradas había un deje de preocupación y supe que era debido a lo mío con Sirius; otros profesores en cambio no se me acercaban, me saludaban de lejos con la mirada y seguían haciendo sus cosas de siempre... pero hubo uno que ni siquiera me miró, se trató de Snape.

Él estaba regañando a dos compañeros de clase: Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan. Cuando pasamos por su lado, Neville y Seamus levantaron la mirada y me saludaron cordialmente, en cambio, Snape ni me miró. Se limitó a poner su típica cara de indiferencia y siguió con su regañina. Harry le miró con mala cara, pero siguió caminando.

Al llegar al patio, nosotras nos sentamos en un banco observando como los chicos se montaban en sus escobas y emprendían el vuelo.

-Sabes, el otro día pude jugar como buscador.

-¿y Harry?

-tuvo que... ocuparse de un asunto...- respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?- pregunté. Ellas se miraron unos segundos con aspecto preocupado. Luego, Ginny me contestó:

-nada, no te preocupes...

-esta bien- dije sospechando que algo malo había sucedido.

Me quedé un buen rato en silencio, viendo como Harry volaba en busca de la snicht dorada. Los demás jugaban bien. El único que se le notaba nervioso era Ron, pero al final terminaba parándose las pelotas que se dirigían a su portería.

Unos minutos estuve sin atender al campo de juego, y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore. Supuse que la reunión todavía duraba, porque él parecía estar hablando con alguien. Entonces, una mano rozó mi espalda y con alegría vi a aparecer a Sirius, junto a Lupin.

-hola- me dijo. Su voz estaba distinta, más apagada y entristecida.

-¿qué tal?- le pregunté feliz de verle de nuevo, él intentó devolverme una sonrisa, pero parecía que no tenía ganas de sonreír.

-bueno... bien- dijo mirando de reojo a Lupin.- tengo que ir con Remus al bosque en busca de... algo

-no hace falta que me digas lo que es- dije comprensiva- sé que no puedes hacerlo porque es un asunto de la Orden.

-si...- dijo tristemente.

-¿te pasa algo?- dije acariciándole el rostro.- pareces exhausto.

-estoy bien...- dijo después de darle una mirada a Lupin.- bueno... luego nos vemos-y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿ya se ha ido mi padrino?- preguntó Harry al bajar de la escoba. Los demás estaban a su lado.

-sí... tenía una misión... que cumplir...- dije tristemente.

-no pasa nada- dijo Harry muy misterioso.- luego hablaré con él...

-nosotros nos vamos a cambiar, esperadnos en el Gran Comedor, ya es la hora de la cena.

-de acuerdo- dijo Ginny- allí nos veremos...

Las tres chicas nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Sin hacer ni caso de los comentarios de los demás alumnos de otras casas me senté entre Ginny y Hermione. Estuve mirando a cada rato a la mesa de los profesores, pero por ahí no estaban ni Lupin, ni Sirius. Supuse que aun no habían encontrado lo que andaban buscando.

Minutos después entraron Ron y Harry y se sentaron al lado nuestra.

-¿y tus hermanos, Ron?- le pregunté al no verlos.

-Se han quedado hablando con Lee en el pasillo, ya vendrán.- dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

-empecemos a comer, pues.- dijo Hermione y los demás la seguimos.

A cada minuto, miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver si venían de una vez Sirius y Lupin. Pero no aparecían. Me estaba empezando a preocupar... algo raro sucedía... siempre que miraba hacia ellos, el profesor Snape tenía la vista fijada en nuestra mesa, y cuando se daba cuenta de que miraba hacia allá, tardaba unos segundos en apartar la suya... y así a cada momento, hasta el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado, llego a nuestra mesa buscándome.

-¿quién de vosotros se apellida Halliwell?- preguntó mirándonos a los ojos.

-yo- dije mirando sorprendida a mis amigos.

-tienes que venir conmigo. Tienes visita- y salió cruzando la pared y volvió a aparecer en la puerta de salida, llamándola por medio de gestos.

-espera...- le dije, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, así que me levanté enseguida y le seguí. Antes de perderme por los pasillos, tuve la extraña sensación de que Snape me miraba de una manera un tanto... rara...- serán imaginaciones mías...-me dije y no le di importancia.

El fantasma de Gryffindor me llevó hasta un aula en el sexto piso.

-Pasa- me dijo secamente y se fue.

-gracias por tu amabilidad- murmuré secamente y entré dentro sin llamar antes.

oOoOoO

Me llevé una grata sorpresa. En la estancia estaban reunidas mis tres tías, junto con sus esposos. (faltaba Lupin)

-cariño, nos alegramos mucho de verte- me dijo Piper acercándose a mi. Su embarazo era ya mas que notable.- nos tenías preocupados.

-nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso- me dijo Leo con tono de enfado.- cuando volví no había nadie...

-lo siento-le dije yo cabizbaja.

-tranquila, lo importante es que estés bien.

-si, sin duda eso es lo importante- dijo Phoebe acercándose también a mi.

-Esta mañana les dije que ya habías vuelto- empezó a relatar Paige- y han venido encantadas a recibirte.

-me alegra que hayáis venido después de todo- dije sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Luego di un pequeño vistazo por encima, y me di cuenta de que Prue no estaba.- ¿y mi madre¿no ha venido?

-esto...- empezó a decir Phoebe, pero no supo que contestarme. Miró a sus hermanas en busca de ayuda. Tuve un mal presentimiento al ver sus rostros.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- pregunté angustiada.

-no- dijo Piper tan impulsivamente, que se notó que era mentira.- solo... está

-enfadada- intervino Cole- después de lo que ha pasado necesita tiempo.

-si, eso- añadió Phoebe a lo que dijo su marido.

-Esta bien- dije yo sin creérmelo del todo.- quiero verla... necesito pedirle perdón...

-no creo que puedas- dijo Paige.- ella no puede venir aquí y tu por el momento no puedes salir de Hogwarts, lo siento, cielo.- sus palabras incrementaban mi angustia. Ahora estaba segura de que algo malo la había pasado.

-nos tenemos que ir- intervino de nuevo Cole- un inocente os necesita- y desapareció de la sala en el momento.

-si vamos- dijo Piper, mirando enseguida a Phoebe y a Paige.

-comprendo es vuestro deber- dije sin entenderlo de verdad...- bueno, Paige por lo menos quédate tu conmigo.

-no puedo...-dijo ella nerviosamente.- soy... su luz blanca y tengo que ir con ellas.

-Pero¿y Leo?- pregunté suspicazmente.

-yo... no puedo... tengo que irme... con los ancianos...- y orbitó.

-cuídate querida-me dijeron mis tres tías antes de irse.

Al marcharse de aquella manera tan precipitada, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Era obvio que todos me ocultaban algo y por sus reacciones parecía ser importante.

-Algo esta pasando- murmuré saliendo de la sala- y lo voy a averiguar...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Antes que nada una cosita. Como ya creo que sabéis, esta fue mi primera historia por lo tanto hay partes que son... raras y mucho sentido no tienen (en este capitulo por ejemplo cuando las embrujadas y sus chicos entran y se van ya sean orbitando u fluctuando desde el interior del castillo, cosa imposible según "Historia de la Magia"), pero es que no he querido cambiar muchas cosas del fic original (solo ciertas correcciones gramaticales) porque si no perdería su encanto. Espero que me perdonéis por ese pequeño fallito.**

** Ahora solo me queda decir que volveré... (¿A qué me suena eso?:P). Ahora os dejo con un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente (de nuevo esta frase me suena de algo... la falta de sueño me afecta. Lo siento de nuevo).**

**Nos vemos, cuídaos mucho!**

oOOooOOoo

_-es imposible, sin el colgante no puedo tener esos sueños...- me decía intentando controlarme. _

_-Señor, el profesor Snape quiere hablar con Halliwell ahora.- yo levanté la mirada al escuchar mi apellido_

_-le quiero advertir que yo no toleraré en mis clases ninguna mala palabra ni mirada, porque usted es de lo peor que ha pisado Hogwarts._

_-esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Sirius  
_

_-ya... ausente junto con una alumna- dijo Snape burlonamente.- por favor... _

_-me parece bien, pero bajad las varitas... no sois unos críos para lanzaros maleficios así como así. _

_-¿!que?!- salté yo entrando en el despacho.- ¿qué has dicho sobre mi madre?_

_-¡he dicho que no me toques!- grité, entonces salí corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido_

_-¡Prue, no!- gritó Sirius. _

_-no es verdad...- dijo abrazándome- tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Nadie sabía que esto podría pasar... _

_-descansa sobre mi pecho, duérmete, piensa por unos momentos que nada de esto ha sucedido, que todo sigue igual que antes... piensa que estamos juntos...   
_

**  
**


	18. Consecuencias de amarte

**Capítulo 17:**

"**Consecuencias de amarte"**

Quise interrogar a mis amigos cuando llegué aquella noche a la sala común, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder hacerlo. Así pues, me dirigí a mi cuarto, con la sensación de que algo malo ocurría.

Sirius no había vuelto a aparecer y resultaba tremendamente sospechoso. Me entró una gran nostalgia al entrar en mi dormitorio. Recordaba vanamente, todas las noches, desde los últimos dos meses y todas ellas era perfectas y románticas... cuando él me abrazaba y en sus brazos me podía dormir...

Ahora en cambio me encontraba sola, en una habitación en la que mil veces había sufrido golpes y más golpes. Como hacía siempre que estaba deprimida, me acerqué a la ventana. Recordaba íntegramente, las veces que escudriñaba en la oscuridad para encontrar a aquel perro negro que me acechaba noche tras noche... Pero ya no le buscaba a él, ahora solo quería encontrar en el bosque a Sirius... pero la oscuridad era tal, que no me permitía ver absolutamente nada.

Cansada me tumbé en mi cama, quería cerrar los ojos y pensar que aún estaba en la casa de Venecia junto con Sirius, que ambos estábamos abrazados y felices... con estos pensamientos me fui quedando profundamente dormida...

_"El viento golpeaba contra mi pelo haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro, la varita que tenía fuertemente sujetada con mis manos temblaba... estaba buscando algo... algo que más quería en este mundo... pero no lograba encontrarlo... entonces volvía a sentir de nuevo aquel sentimiento de angustia, de que alguien me perseguía..._

_Mas de una vez miré hacia atrás en busca de algún ser en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. Presentía que de nuevo el perro iba tras mi pista, pero no era así... los ruidos que yo oía provenían de unos metros delante mía... entonces comprendí que yo era el perseguidor y no el perseguido..._

_Entonces empecé a correr para intentar alcanzarle, a medida que me acercaba a mi presa me sentía más eufórica, más consciente de lo que quería hacer... Deseaba matar a mi víctima, tenía que hacerlo... o sino mis súbditos me tomarían por un mago débil y no me lo tenía que permitir... en ese momento decidí jugar con ventaja y rápidamente llevé a cabo mi transformación._

_Ahora corría más rápido, ya no tenía dos piernas, sino cuatro patas. Sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mi presa, deseé cazarla en aquel momento... entonces, la vi por fin esconderse detrás de un árbol... con cautela me dirigí hacia ella. Me volví a transformar, pero no con mi verdadera forma, sino que me convertí en otro mago, el cual mas odiaba mi presa. Con voz clara y fría dije:_

_-Sal, no temas nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo...- entonces, la cogí del hombro y la saqué fuera._

_Con entusiasmo, vi que tenía levantada su varita contra mi. No conseguía ver su rostro, solo sentí su miedo al verme, al contemplar mi rostro... entonces, una claridad insospechada me vislumbró, y pude verla... ella era... ella era..."_

-¡yo!- grité sobresaltada despertándome de inmediato. Miré a la cama de Hermione. Esta seguía durmiendo, por suerte no la había despertado.

Estaba un poco aturdida con el sueño que acababa de tener. Me costó unos minutos separar lo que era real de lo que era un simple sueño. Entonces comprendí las escenas que había visto mientras dormía... sin creérmelo me di perfecta cuenta de que yo era el perro negro que me perseguía meses atrás, y de que yo deseaba matar... deseaba matarme a mi.

-es imposible, sin el colgante no puedo tener esos sueños...- me decía intentando controlarme. Entonces, asustada comprobé que tenía el colgante puesto. Rápidamente me lo quité...- ¿cómo demonios ha llegado esto aquí?

Confusa por la aparición del colgante, lo guardé debajo de todas mis pertenencias en el baúl, pensé que así nadie lo encontraría... ni él a mi... tuve miedo de volver a dormir, cuando me tumbe de nuevo en mi cama, así que me puse a estudiar los TIMOS, pero pronto me sentí cansada y sin querer me volví a dormir...

Por suerte, aquella noche no volví a soñar nada. La mente se me quedó llena de hechizos y conjuros que aparecerían en el TIMO, y no pude soñar gran cosa.

Me vestí, y me dirigí a desayunar al Gran Comedor, pero raramente, no vi ni a Harry, ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Así pues, tuve que comer sola.

En la mesa de los profesores se encontraban solos Snape y Phoebe. Ambos hablaban en voz baja, mirándome constantemente. Quise dirigirme a ellos y preguntar por Sirius, pero al final no me atreví. Sobre todo al ver la manera en que Snape me miraba...

Sonó el timbre y me dirigí a mi primera clase del día. Tras dos meses, volvería a asístir a ellas, y por una parte estaba un poco nerviosa por la dificultad que tendrían las clases, y por la otra no quería que mis compañeros y mis profesores me miraran con mala cara.

Rápidamente pasaron las tres primeras horas de clases. Mis compañeros, no se portaron conmigo irrespetuosos, pero si distantes. Y los profesores no dejaban de repetirme que tendría que esforzarme el doble si quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. No había ni rastro de Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Pensé que quizá estarían en la clase de Lupin, y acerté. Al llegar al borde del Bosque Prohibido, al lado de la cabaña de Lupin , el profesor y mis tres amigos esperaban juntos a toda la clase. Noté en su mirada un deje de preocupación.

-bueno, hoy os enseñaré unos seres que Hagrid ha criado desde que nacieron- decía con la voz bastante apagada.- se trata de los Gryndlows.- y señaló a unos seres que salieron de detrás de la cabaña. Yo di un paso hacia atrás. En estos últimos meses yo había experimentado un tremendo temor hacia cualquier tipo de animal, y no quería verlos ni en pintura.

-¿qué hacen esos bichos?-preguntó Malfoy asqueado de verlos.

-no los nombres tan despectivamente, Malfoy- dijo Lupin enfadado- los Gryndlows son seres vivos. Su función es proteger a algunas plantas de por los alrededores que...- yo no podía escucharle. Cada vez que me imaginaba a esos... seres acercándose a mi me daba... un repelus enorme. Temía que nos hiciera tocarlos, o cogerlos...- bueno, ahora os pondréis en grupos, vendréis aquí y los tocaréis... después dibujáis los elementos de ellos que mas os llamen la atención, y para el próximo día quiero diez centímetros de pergamino sobre sus funciones... ahora empezad...

Yo no quería ni verlos desde donde estaba (a varios metros de ellos) y no me apetecía tocarlos, así que me dispuse a sacar un pergamino, para dibujar algo de aquel... ser..., pero Hermione me llamó y tuve que ir con ellos.

-¿dónde habéis estado hoy?- les pregunté sin querer pensar en los Gryndlows.

-Estaban ayudándome- dijo Lupin acercándose a nosotros.- ¿qué tal?

-bien- mentí.

-bueno pues chicos, coged al Gryndlows que prefiráis... los demás ya lo han hecho.

-de acuerdo- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez y los tres cogieron uno de esos seres. Lupin se quedó mirándome extrañado de que yo no lo hiciera.

-¿a que esperas?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente. Harry se volvió para escuchar mi respuesta.

-es que...- ¿cómo podía decirle que esos... seres no me gustaban en absoluto... y que mas que asco me daban... miedo?- puede parecer extraño, pero...

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó ahora Hermione dándose la vuelta.

-lo que pasa... es que... esos... los Gryndlows... como casí todos los animales o criaturas mágicas... últimamente me dan...miedo...- Los cuatro me miraron extrañados.

-¿cómo es posible? – preguntó Lupin.- sé que al principio les tenías un poco de... respeto, pero lo superaste...

-lo siento...- dije tímidamente.- no sé por que es.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Malfoy burlonamente.- ¿acaso a la todopoderosa Halliwell le da miedo un simple animalejo? Tan diva que se creía ella acostándose con su profesor y fugándose con el...

-¡Malfoy mas te vale que te calles o si no...!- empezó a decir Harry, pero Lupin le interrumpió.

-cincuenta puntos menos para Syltherin por tu comentario, fuera de lugar.- dijo con voz queda.- ahora visita a Snape y cuéntale por que te he expulsado.- de mala gana, Draco se marchó diciendo cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo que no llegamos a entender.

-No le hagas caso- me aconsejó Hermione...- lo dice solo por molestar...

-ya- dije yo tristemente.- solo por molestar...

-no te preocupes, no lo toques si no puedes.- me dijo Lupin muy comprensivo.- dibújalo solo.

-gracias- murmuré yo.

Harry y Lupin no dejaron de hablar en toda la hora en voz baja. Intuí que se trataba inequívocamente de mi. Pero no quise averiguarlo. Me sentía un poco mal por lo que Draco me había dicho. Entonces, a diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, Malfoy regresó.

-Señor, el profesor Snape quiere hablar con Halliwell ahora.- yo levanté la mirada al escuchar mi apellido.

-¿estas seguro?- le preguntó Lupin intuyendo un tono raro en sus palabras.

-si, profesor.

-esta bien. Ve con él- me dijo un poco preocupado.

Guardé mis cosas en la mochila, y me dirigí con la compañía de Draco en busca del despacho de Snape. Por suerte, Malfoy no me habló en todo el trayecto.

-Sentaos.- dijo fríamente Snape.- El señor Malfoy me ha contado la razón de que le expulsaran de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- miré a Draco y le vi sonriendo.- Dice que lo que único que hizo fue decir la verdad.

-¿sí?- pregunté yo suspicaz.- ¿cómo cuales verdades?

-es verdad, sí o no, que te daban miedo esos Gryndlows- preguntó.

-sí- afirmé yo.

-¿es verdad que te fugaste con uno de tus profesores?- me volvió a preguntar.

-sí...- dije casí sin voz. Malfoy sonreía con más vehemencia que nunca.

-y por último, ¿acaso no es verdad que te has estado acostando con él?- me preguntó fríamente. Yo me puse roja. Nunca, Snape había sido tan cruel conmigo. Era la primera vez y yo no entendía la razón.- se te ha comido la lengua el Gryndlows...

-¡ya basta!- dije yo.- ¿por qué me hace esas preguntas?

-para comprobar delante tuya que Malfoy ha sido expulsado solo por decir la verdad...

-pero... lo dijo con la clara intención de herirme...- dije casí en un susurro...

-¿qué? Perdone, pero no la he escuchado bien.- dijo sonriente.

-nada- dije yo comprendiendo que Snape lo que quería era humillarme y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-le quiero advertir que yo no toleraré en mis clases ninguna mala palabra ni mirada, porque usted es de lo peor que ha pisado Hogwarts.- dijo sin contemplaciones.- así que más vale que en lo sucesivo se comporte como debe... y no me dé argumentos para expulsarla, señorita Halliwell... ¿me ha entendido?- yo afirmé con un gesto de mi cabeza.- ¿no le oigo?

-¡sí, señor.!

-esta bien, puede irse.

Salí del despacho. Al hacerlo pude oír como Malfoy soltaba una estridente carcajada y Snape no le mandaba callar. Supuse que ambos lo tenían todo planeado para dejarme el ridículo...

Deprimida y a punto de llorar, me dirigí a mi última clase de aquel día. No me di cuenta de que era el turno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero sospeché que Sirius no acudiría a dar esa clase, y menos después del día tan desastroso que llevaba.

Al entrar me senté en la última fila de todas( era la primera vez desde que supe que estaba enamorada de Sirius, que me sentaba en esa clase tan lejos de él), no quise ni mirar ni a Harry, Ron y Hermione ni a Draco que acababa de entrar y se estaba sentando al lado de Pansy Parkinson. Por sorpresa, Sirius entró en el aula. Tenía un aspecto bastante deprimido, casí como yo.

-Me alegra volver a dar esta clase- dijo Sirius sonriente.- vuestra profesora sustituta, me ha dicho que habéis dado algunos contraembrujos, pero en esta hora quiero hablaros de una maldición castigada con la ley. La maldición imperius. Con ella...- empezó hablar sin parar explicando los métodos más habituales para defenderse ante esa maldición. Yo no tenía ánimos para escucharle, seguía pensando en lo sucedido con Snape, en que todos los profesores estaban en mi contra por lo que hice, y aun desconocía lo peor, algo que nadie me había querido decir.- bueno, quiero que ahora os pongáis en fila, os iré lanzando la maldición. Tenéis que defenderos como podáis.- Cuando se acercó al asíento de Harry, le preguntó al oído:- ¿dónde está Sandra...?

-Está al final de la clase- le dijo Hermione escuchando lo que le había preguntado.

-¿qué la pasa?- preguntó al verme tan triste y sola.

-tiene que ver con Malfoy y Snape- le susurró Ron.

-Luego te lo explicamos- le dijo Harry al ver el aspecto de enfadado que estaba poniendo su padrino.

-¿nos ponemos o no en fila?- preguntó burlonamente Malfoy.

-ahora mismo- dijo con tono apagado Sirius. Así pues, nos colocamos en fila según donde estábamos situados. Yo me quedé la última, aunque no me importó serlo.

Sirius iba lanzando a los alumnos la maldición imperius y casí todos terminaban haciendo lo que él les ordenaba. Solo hubo tres alumnos que tarde o temprano acaban diciendo que no, y se medio liberaban del maleficio. Los dos primeros que lo hicieron fueron Hermione y Harry, utilizando a aparte de su poder mental, sus varitas. La tercera persona, fui yo.

-¿preparada?- me preguntó levantando su varita.

-sí- dije sin estarlo. Estaba demasíado alicaída para concentrarme.

-seguro que no le hace a ella la misma maldición que a los demás- dijo Malfoy en voz baja burlándose como siempre. Al parecer, la única que le escuché fui yo, y me sentí doblemente peor.

-¡imperius!- gritó al final Sirius.

La última vez que alguien me había lanzado ese maleficio, había salido despedida contra la ventana, y había caído varios metros en picado contra el suelo. Sin contar, que se me había grabado en la piel la Marca Tenebrosa. En esta ocasíón nada de esto pasó.

Sentí como un extraño se metía dentro de mi cabeza, e intentaba doblegar mi voluntad. No hubo ni golpes, ni lanzamientos contra ventanas.

Por una parte estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se metiera en mis pensamientos, que lo encontré normal que Sirius lo hiciera. Voldemort lo había hecho en innumerables ocasíones para obligarme hacer lo que él deseaba...

Sirius me daba órdenes simples como: salta, o da vueltas sobre el aula... ninguna era maligna... Pero unos segundos después sentí como si aquello significara la posibilidad de que Voldemort entrara en mi mente, por un momento creí que se trataba de él y no de Sirius, y tuve miedo de volver a caer en sus redes. Así que sin saber por que grité:

-¡no lo haré!- y segundos después Sirius fue lanzado detrás de la mesa de su escritorio por mi, bueno por mi mente.

-que divertido...- dijo Malfoy viendo la escena.- no creía que la diva fuera capaz de usar sus extraños poderes contra su amante... jeje

-¡cállate Malfoy si no quieres que te...!- empezó a gritar Harry, pero yo intervine.

-no tiene importancia- entonces me acerqué a Sirius, y con voz débil le pedí perdón:- lo siento, no sabía que...

-no pasa nada- dijo Sirius levantándose sonriente. Luego miró a los demás alumnos y finalizó la clase diciendo:- bueno, como veis esos son los efectos que puede causar la maldición en diferentes mentes... algunos pueden defenderse usando sus varitas- miró a Hermione y a Harry- y otros su mente- dijo mirándome a mi.- la clase se acabó, quiero para el próximo día que os informáis de las distintas maneras que tenemos para impedir esta maldición...- entonces sonó la campana.- Malfoy, quédate... tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz dura mirándole fijamente.

-¿qué quiere, profesor?- preguntó con voz socarrona. Yo me alejé de Sirius, y fui a mi asíento a recoger mi mochila, en cambio Ron, Harry y Hermione no se movieron del sitio.

-Me parece muy... inoportuno tu comentario- dijo seriamente.

-solo... he dicho la verdad...- dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba descaradamente.- ¿no es cierto, Sandra?

-¿qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?- preguntó furioso Harry.

-¿no os lo ha contado vuestra... estupenda amiga?- preguntó riéndose a carcajadas- es muy divertido, os lo aseguro...- Los cuatro me miraron me miraron atentamente ante la mirada sonriente de Draco.- ¿puedo irme...? el profesor Snape- chilló un poco para que oyera el nombre del profesor, aspecto del que se dieron cuenta los demás.- me esta esperando...

-esta bien- dijo Sirius con voz queda.- pero en mis clases no quiero oírte decir esos comentarios, pienses o no que ellos son convenientes, porque para mi no lo son... ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.- dijo sin mucha convicción dándose la vuelta, y marchándose, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada burlona. Cuando se fue, yo enseguida me puse mi mochila al hombro intentando esquivar sus miradas, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Sirius me dijo antes de irme:

-¿qué ha pasado entre tu y Snape?

-nada...- me apresuré a mentir yo, porque en verdad no me había hecho nada imperdonable... como él dijo:- solo me ha hecho ver la verdad...

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- me interrogó Sirius seriamente dirigiéndose hacia mi, detrás suya fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero no le contesté... la verdad era que me daba un poco de vergüenza contarles lo sucedido.- ¿por qué no me respondes?

-es que no ha sido nada importante, en serio...- dije dándome la vuelta, intentando hacer ver que era así.

-¿estas segura?- me preguntó Harry- sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser Snape cuando se quiere meter con una persona. A veces dice ciertas cosas que te hacen sentir mal, por alguna rencilla que tenga contra ti, o por algo de lo que crea culpable...

-¿y yo que he hecho...?- pregunté en voz alta sin recordar que estaba delante suya. Entonces, levanté un momento la mirada, y vi como se miraban preocupados entre si...- algo me ocultáis... por eso Snape ha estado tan... duro, como tu dices conmigo...

-¿qué es lo que te ha dicho?- me preguntó Sirius, intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿por qué no me decís vosotros lo que he hecho?- pregunté yo a su vez. Pero ellos tampoco me contestaron.- bueno... no importa... estoy acostumbrada a que no me contéis nada...- dije dándome la vuelta... hacía unas horas deseaba ver a Sirius, y ahora me sentía rechazada por él y prefería irme del lugar.

-Espera...- murmuró él- cuéntanos lo que ha pasado con Snape.- yo dejé mi mochila en el suelo. Me empecé a sentir muy cansada, así que me senté en la primera silla que encontré.

-Sirius nosotros te contaremos el principio- dijo Harry mirándome tiernamente. Y les contó el comentario que Draco había hecho en la clase de Lupin.

-ya veo...- dijo este mirándome fijamente.- ¿qué pasó después de que Snape te mandara llamar...?

-fui a su despacho- empecé a decir. A medida que relataba lo sucedido, intentaba encontrarle una buena explicación a porque me sentía a si de mal...- cuando entré en el despacho, Snape me hizo una serie de preguntas... sobre lo ocurrido en la clase.

-¿qué preguntas?- inquirió Sirius.

-me preguntó si eran ciertas... las cosas que Malfoy me dijo...- respiré hondo y seguí:- si era verdad que me daban miedo los Gryndlows... si era cierto que me había... fugado con... un profesor... y... si yo...-pero delante de Harry no quise repetir la pregunta, aunque él enseguida lo comprendió

-¿qué hizo que?- bramó Sirius enfadado.- ¡ahora mismo le mato!- dijo levantándose enfadado.

-no- murmuré yo y también me levanté.- si no es nada... yo que me tomo sus palabras demasíado enserio.

-lo que te ha dicho no es ninguna tontería- dijo Harry lentamente, también un poco enojado.

-tiene razón- afirmó Hermione.

-no es nada- volví a repetir. Aunque ahora recordé sus últimas palabras y comprendí porque me sentía mal.

-si lo es... y ahora mismo pienso tener una... conversación con el...- dijo Sirius sin contemplaciones.- va a saber de lo que es bueno... claro que si.

-no hagas nada...- dije mirándole mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- no me importa lo que dijo, me tendré que acostumbrar a comentarios como ese... después de todo yo me lo busqué...- y me fui de la estancia dejándoles solos.

-esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Sirius digiriéndose a Ron, Hermione, Y Harry.- Quejicus se va a enterar... no tenía ningún derecho de humillarla así...

-Snape la considera culpable de lo que le ha pasado a...- empezó a decir Ron, pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó Harry.

-entonces, yo también soy culpable...- dijo Sirius tristemente.- aun así, no tenía ningún derecho de decirle eso-dijo saliendo como una bala del aula.

-¿creéis que debemos avisar a Lupin?- preguntó Hermione pensando que algo malo iba a suceder.

-es lo mejor- dijo Harry. Segundos después, los tres salieron en busca de Lupin.

Me dirigí a la sala común, con la intención de estudiar un poco, para así olvidar el desagradable encuentro con Snape y la sensación de rechazo de Sirius... yo sabía que esta se debía a que él me ocultaba algo... y yo deseaba saber que era ese algo...

Empecé a leer por encima el libro de Historia de la Magia, pero a los diez minutos perdí la concentración, y me vi sumergida en un profundo sueño sin quererlo.

_Unos centauros caminaban de prisa, buscando algo que Dumbledore les había encargado. Entre ellos, estaba Umbridge, que parecía el más interesado en encontrarlo..._

_-Por ahí no- gritó de repente- ya hemos mirado antes. Debemos irnos a la derecha... por las ramas de aquel árbol- dijo señalando hacia el sauce boxeador...- quizá este atrapada allí, y no pueda salir._

_-buena idea.- dijo Lupin saliendo a toda prisa de detrás de un mata. A su lado iba Snape._

_-vamos, rápido, si es verdad que se encuentra allí corre peligro._

_-¿desde cuando te interesa su vida, Severus?- preguntó Umbridge, cuando los tres se dirigieron al sauce seguidos de unos cuantos centauros._

_-no le voy a contestar a eso- respondió Snape furioso.- si Black estuviera aquí nada de esto habría pasado. Lleva desaparecido un mes, y todo esto sucede._

_-no esta desaparecido.- le corrigió Lupin- solo esta ausente..._

_-ya... ausente junto con una alumna- dijo Snape burlonamente.- por favor..._

_-¡mirad!- bramó Umbridge- ¡allí esta, bajo las ramas!- en efecto, una mujer se encontraba atrapada debajo de las ramas del sauce. La oscuridad impedía ver su rostro con claridad, cuando se acercaron a ella, el sauce elevé una de sus ramas y apuntó hacia Lupin y Snape, cuando les iba a dar..._

Desperté sobresaltada mientras el libro que tenía en mis manos se caía de ellas. De nuevo, había tenido otro de esos sueños raros.

-esta vez lo ocurrido era real- murmuré levantándome. Miré por la ventana, hacia donde estaba situado el sauce boxeador.- allí se encontraba una mujer atrapada... su rostro me era familiar...pero no sé de que...- entonces, tuve la sensación de que algo malo había sucedido durante los dos meses que había estado ausente junto con Sirius...- quizá ese algo tenga que ver con lo que todos me ocultan... tengo que averiguarlo...

Salí decidida de la sala común. Me encaminé sin más dilaciones al despacho de Snape. No sabía que era lo que allí buscaba, pero por el mal humor que tenía en mi sueño, presentía que la razón de su repentino rechazo hacia mi era debido a eso.

Mientras me dirigía a su despacho, pensando detenidamente lo que tenía que decirle, escuché unos gritos saliendo de él. Entonces, vi entrar en el corriendo a Lupin. Supe que algo había ocurrido, y aceleré mi paso.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta, y tras ella podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en su interior.

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Lupin.

-quien te ha mandado venir hasta aquí. Esto es un asunto privado entre Sirius y yo.- bramó Snape enfadado.

-Si, Remus, estamos solucionando ciertos temas...

-me parece bien, pero bajad las varitas... no sois unos críos para lanzaros maleficios así como así.

-quizá tengas razón- comentó Sirius comprensivo bajando su varita, Snape hizo lo mismo.

-ahora quiero que os marchéis de mi despacho- dijo enojado.

-no me iré hasta que Quejicus, prometa no volver a humillar a Sandra de la forma en que lo hizo hoy.- chilló Sirius.

-¿quién me va a obligar? ¿Tu?

-¡parad! No empecéis de nuevo...- exclamó Lupin.- Sirius, Harry y los otros me han contado lo sucedido...- dijo mirando a su amigo y luego a Snape- creo que te has pasado un poco...

-¿pasado dices? Te recuerdo lo que ha sucedido por culpa del... libertinaje de este ser... y de su... alumna...- pude sentir odio en las palabras de Snape hacia mi.

-¡no te permito que...!

-¿el que, Black? Decir la verdad... hoy Halliwell ha entendido el significado de esta bella palabra... si no te gusta oír verdades... no se que haces aquí... la verdad...- dijo burlonamente.

-eso es lo que tu crees.- dijo Sirius furioso.

- no me digas que no la consideras culpable a ella... porque sabes perfectamente que por su culpa... su madre ahora esta...

-¡no es su culpa!- exclamó ahora Lupin.- lo que ha pasado ha sido un lamentable accidente, nada mas.

-un accidente causado por el orgullo, y la soberbia de ella...- dijo con odio en sus palabras... yo empezaba a preocuparme seriamente por Prue... según Snape, algo le había ocurrido por mi culpa...- si no se hubiera encaprichado contigo... su madre ahora estaría bien... conozco bien a las chicas como ella... se encaprichan con su profesor y luego cuando se cansan... le dejan...

-¡NI UNA PALABRA MAS QUE LA OFENDA O NO RESPONDO!- gritó enfadado Sirius.

-si te pones así, es porque sabes que digo la verdad... ella es la única culpable de que ahora su madre este loca... solo ella...

-¡no te permito que...!

-¿!que?- salté yo entrando en el despacho.- ¿qué has dicho sobre mi madre?- Sirius y Lupin se sorprendieron al verme. Yo estaba asustada, acababa de escuchar que por mi culpa, Prue estaba...

-Sandra... podemos explicártelo...- empezó a decir Lupin. Sirius estaba paralizado, no sabía como reaccionar, y Snape estaba extrañamente en silencio, como arrepentido por decir lo que había dicho...

-dime lo que acababas de decir... mi madre esta ¿loca?- pregunté desesperada.- RESPONDE...- Lupin le fulminó con la mirada, como diciéndole que no se atreviera a decir nada. Sirius, seguía sin saber como reaccionar...

-tarde o temprano te tendrías que enterar.- dijo Snape obviando las mirada de Lupin.- Prue perdió la razón después de saber que estabas enamorada de Sirius, y después de fugarte con él...

-No...- murmuré yo...- no puede ser...

-Sandra... escucha...- Me dijo Sirius recuperando el habla, mientras me tocaba la mano.

-Suéltame...- murmure.- no quiero que me toques...no quiero que nadie me toque... ¿dónde esta?

-escucha... no puedes verla...- dijo Sirius despacio.

-¿cómo que no puedo verla? ¡es mi madre y esta...!- entonces recordé el sueño que acababa de tener... la mujer que estaba en el sauce era... Prue... claro todo encajaba...

-ven, siéntate tienes que...- dijo Sirius intentando acercarse a mi de nuevo.

-¡he dicho que no me toques!- grité, entonces salí corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

Presentía que allí estaría mi madre, escondida, o quizá protegida por los centauros... tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera... debía hacerlo, para asegurarme de que no me habían mentido... rezaba porque no fuera cierto, porque ella estuviera bien, y solo enfadada conmigo... pero bien...

Corrí por el bosque, internándome cada vez mas en el, en su busca. No importaba correr peligro estando dentro, solo quería encontrarla y saber que estaba sana y salva... y sobre todo cuerda...

-¿qué haces tu aquí?- me preguntó una voz saliendo de la nada, y sobresaltándome. Se trataba del centauro Umbridge.

-quiero ver... a mi madre...- expuse temblando.- Lupin y Sirius me han dicho que tu sabes donde esta... ¡quiero verla!

-Sé que eres su hija, pero no sé si debería...

-por favor, necesito verla... es muy urgente que yo...

-Esta bien, no temas yo te llevaré hasta donde ella se encuentra.- dijo amablemente.- sígueme.

-gracias...- murmuré yo mientras le seguía.

El centauro me llevó hasta la parte mas profunda del bosque. Esta se encontraba fielmente custodiada por varios centauros. Al verme pusieron caras de asombro y de extrañeza, pero cuando Umbridge le explicó quien era, me dejaron continuar.

Al fondo se encontraba una gran cueva. Allí era, donde vivían algunos centauros, según nos explicó una vez Lupin en una de sus clases.

-ella esta al fondo de esa sala.- me dijo Umbridge en voz baja para no despertar a los demás centauros.

-gracias...- le dije y temblando me encaminé a esa sala, deseando no encontrar a mi madre.

En dicha sala, se encontraba en el fondo, en una esquina, una mujer sentada sujetándose los pies con las manos, mientras se zarandeaba de un lugar para otro. Lentamente, me dirigí hacia ella. Cuando estuve a su lado, ella me miró y desgraciadamente, reconocí que era ella, Prue.

-Mamá, soy yo, tu hija- dije poniéndome de rodillas a su lado.

-_yo... no... tengo... hijos..._- dijo ella con esfuerzo, como si le costara hablar...

-¿qué te pasa? ¿no me reconoces? ¡soy yo!

-_no... se... quien... eres... mi... única...hija... murió... hace... dos... meses..._

-no estoy muerta, soy yo...- dije llorando.- por favor, mírame, ¡he vuelto!- pero ella no me hizo caso y empezó a cantar como si yo no estuviera allí.- Perdóname, mamá, estas así por mi culpa...

-_¿por... qué... lloras?_- me preguntó desconcertada.- _los... brujos... no... podemos... llorar..._

-no es posible que te haya pasado esto...- murmuré yo...- es imposible... por favor, mírame, soy tu hija, he vuelto con Sirius...

-_Sirius... está... aquí..._- chilló mientras miraba a todos los sitios en su busca.- _mi... amor... ha... regresado... para... casarse... conmigo... él... me... quiere... mató... a... su... amante... a... la... que... me... lo... robó... y... volvió..._

-no entiendo lo que dices... ¿qué él me mató?

-_a... ti... no... a... mi... hija... ella... era... mala... me... traicionó... me... lo... robó... pero... Sirius... la... mató... lo... iba... a... hacer... yo... pero... me... adelantó..._

-soy yo, tu hija... he vuelto para verte...

-_¿mi... hija...?_- dijo mientras me miraba con la cabeza torcida.- _ahora... que... lo... dices... te... pareces... a... ella.._.- murmuró mientras se levantaba.

-¡soy yo!- dije levantándome también.

-_entonces... tendré... que... terminar... con... lo... que... mi... prometido... empezó..._- bruscamente me cogió del cuello con sus manos y me quiso ahogar...

-¡mama, no! Soy tu hija...

-_muere... traidora... has... vuelto... para... robarme... de... nuevo... a... Sirius... pero... él... es... mío... muere... mala... muere..._- entonces, irrumpieron en el sala Lupin y Sirius en ese momento...

-¡Prue, no!- gritó Sirius.

-_Sirius...-_ dijo Prue, soltándome.- _has... venido... a... verme... ella... ha... vuelto... de... los... muertos... para... separarnos... es... mala..._

-tranquila,- dijo abrazándola, mientras Lupin se acercaba a mi, y me sacaba de la cueva.- no pasa nada...

-_ella... es... mala... mala... mala..._

-¿por qué esta así?- le pregunté a Lupin cuando me llevó muy lejos de ella. Hasta la laguna cercana al castillo.

-Todo ocurrió muy deprisa... ella se enteró de lo que sentías por Sirius... fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella enterarse de aquello... luego, supo que te fuiste con él lejos... y ella pensó que os había perdido a los dos... entonces quiso buscaros por todo el mundo... incluso casí llegó a matar a inocentes pensando que eran demonios... se obsesionó con la idea de no perderte... hasta que perdió sus poderes y su... lucidez...

-esta así por mi culpa...- sollozaba yo- soy la culpable, Snape tenía razón...

-no digas eso... lo que ha pasado...- entonces, un sonido proveniente de detrás suya, hizo que se diera la vuelta, allí apareció Sirius.- ¿cómo esta?

-He logrado calmarla.- dijo tristemente, mientras me miraba con ternura sentada en el suelo sollozando.- déjanos a solas...

-enseguida...- respondió Lupin dándole un golpe en el hombro en señal de apoyo y marchándose.

Sirius se sentó al lado mía y ambos estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Yo seguía llorando, y él me miraba sin decir una palabra. Le agradecí que no me dijera nada, porque en aquel momento, estaba demasíado confusa y derrumbada.

-¿cómo ha podido pasarle eso?- pregunté minutos después- Prue era muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido...

-no lo sé...- dijo tristemente.- todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

-ahora entiendo las miradas de todos... todos me creen culpable de lo que le ha pasado a mi madre... y lo soy... mi madre esta así por mi culpa...

-no es verdad...- dijo abrazándome- tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Nadie sabía que esto podría pasar...

-ella cree que te vas a casar con ella... dice que me mataste para volver a su lado... decía que deseaba matarme... para recuperarte...

-sabes que no lo dice en serio... no sabe lo que dice...

-Pero... y si era eso para lo que me quería buscar... para matarme...

-no digas tonteras- dijo seriamente- ella te amaba mas que a nadie, nunca te querría hacer daño.

-me amaba y yo la traicioné... la hice sufrir hasta la locura...

-no pienses en eso...

-mis tías lo creen así... o por lo menos, Phoebe... ella me trató de forma fría cuando me vio... y yo sé que soy la culpable...

-ya... ha sido un día muy largo para ti... te vendrá bien dormir...

-pero...

-no hay peros- me dijo dulcemente.- descansa sobre mi pecho, duérmete, piensa por unos momentos que nada de esto ha sucedido, que todo sigue igual que antes... piensa que estamos juntos... y que nada malo pasa...

-no te vayas... todavía...

-no lo haré... duérmete... descansa mi niña.- así me fui quedando lentamente dormida. Soñé que estábamos todos juntos, bien y felices, y que nada malo había pasado. Prue estaba con nosotros, riendo, felicitándonos, sonriéndonos... y yo era feliz por estar con los dos juntos... pero solo se trataba de un mísero sueño, no era real...

* * *

**Continuará..**

**Hola! Llevo años sin publicar nada lo sé, hace una semana encontré mis escritos por mi ordenador haciendo limpieza y me dije que ya que esta historia estaba escrita no perdía nada por terminar de subirla. Sigo sin creerme que hace seis años escribiera cosas así tan irreales (muchas cosas al releer veo que no tienen sentido), pero como es mi primer fic me siento orgullosa de él y me sigue gustando mucho. Disculpad por la tardanza y espero que no queráis matarme por haber desaparecido estos años.**

**xxlizzie**

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_-Se ha vuelto loca- dijo Harry viéndome como iba.- ¿qué pretende hacer?_

_-Sé que esta sufriendo mucho...- añadió Lupin- pero una cosa es eso, y la otra es volver a actuar como..._

_-Déjala, Harry- murmuró Sirius tristemente.- yo sé que no piensa lo que ha dicho..._

_-¡Esta bien!- dijo perdiendo completamente los estribos.- ¡estoy enamorado de tu madre! ¿contenta? Y te culpo a ti de lo que la ha pasado..._

_-No puedo más- dijo por fin Sirius- estoy destrozado... ¿era eso lo que querías oír? Pues lo estoy..._

_-espera... ¿recuperaras tus poderes ahora?- pregunté pensando en Paige._

_-ponte detrás- me dijo Sirius.- y no te hará nada._

_-todo no...- dije pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Snape._


	19. Sentimiento de culpabilidad

**Capítulo 18:**

"**Culpabilidad"**

-Sandra, levántate, ya es hora de que te vistas.- decía la voz de Hermione.- tenemos que ir a clase.

Estas eran las palabras que día tras día me decía Hermione para que me vistiera y fuera a cada clase, pero yo siempre le respondía que estaba cansada, pero al final, me obligaba a vestirme y terminaba yéndome con ella.

Había pasado un mes desde que me enteré de la enfermedad de Prue. Y durante ese mes, yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, tumbada en la cama, sin ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera atendía en las clases a lo que los profesores explicaban. Estos me regañaban severamente, sobre todo al pensar que solo quedaba un mes para los TIMOS, pero los exámenes no me importaban en absoluto.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Sirius intentaban animarme, pero no lo conseguían, yo me sentía culpable por lo que la había pasado, y no quería hacer nada. Pero no era yo sola quien me culpaba, algunos también lo hacían, aunque disimuladamente, sobre todo Phoebe, que aunque seguía hablándome, me trataba más fríamente. El que no perdía oportunidad para recriminármelo, era Snape. Aunque ahora lo hacía cuando nadie le veía, porque la última vez que lo hizo delante de testigos, Dumbledore le había amonestado bastante seriamente.

Yo seguía saliendo con Sirius, aunque mi relación con él estaba un poco distante. La clara culpable era yo, como siempre, porque no creía merecerme estar a su lado, aun amándole como lo hacía... aun así Sirius, no me lo reprochaba... seguía a mi lado, porque comprendía mi dolor...

Harry en más de una ocasíón, me pidió que cambiara de actitud, sobre todo porque le estaba haciendo mas daño a Sirius, pero yo no creía que fuera así, porque en ese caso, él me habría dicho algo, ¿no?... entonces sucedió algo asombroso, y todo en un mismo día...

El quince del mes de mayo, me volví a despertar obligada por Hermione. Después de vestirme obligada por ella, bajamos a la sala común. Allí nos esperaban Harry y Ron para que fuéramos todos juntos a nuestra primera clase de aquel lunes. Era nada mas y nada menos que Adivinación.

En aquella clase, repasamos un poco como leer el futuro en las tazas del té, y como mirar a través de las bolas de cristal. Me senté junto con Ron y Harry, y practicamos toda la hora. Aunque yo nunca llegué a acertar en ninguna de mis predicciones, aunque tampoco le ponía mucho interés...

La segunda hora del día era Pociones. Snape no nos dejó repasar y nos mandó realizar una poción de la verdad, la más difícil de todas. Estaba casí segura de que lo hizo para poder suspenderme por primera vez, porque esa poción solo la podían hacer mayoritariamente los magos expertos. Pero no le di esa satisfacción, ya que la poción me salió perfectamente, pero a pesar de eso, me tuve que quedar castigada después de las clases, por haber ayudado a un compañero, después de que el dijera que estaba totalmente prohibido.

Luego tuvimos una hora para comer, yo como venía viniendo, no comí casí nada y tampoco hablé, ante la mirada un poco cansada de mis amigos.

La siguiente hora nos tocó Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Lupin, nos mostró en esta ocasíón a los unicornios. Últimamente, había olvidado que les sentía miedo a los animales y a esas criaturas mágicas y por ese aspecto, todo fue mejorando.

-bueno, tenéis diez minutos para elegir uno de los unicornios que hay y probar si os deja que los montéis. Os aconsejo que tengáis mucho cuidado, porque un paso en falso y os podrá hacer daño. Sobre todo, esto va por los hombres. Como ya deberíais saber, ellos prefieren el tacto femenino.- explicaba Lupin.

-entonces, propongo que la primera en intentarlo sea Halliwell...- dijo Malfoy.

-aquí vendrán aquellos que quieran y no los que tu digas, Malfoy- dijo Harry un poco enojado.

-lo haré- dije sin ningún tipo de miedo.- además, si hay suerte, quizá me caiga y me haga daño.- todos se rieron con mi comentario, excepto Ron, Hermione, Harry y Lupin.

-¿estas segura?- preguntó este.

-Si- dije yo y me encaminé hacia el unicornio. El primer consejo de Lupin era ir despacio hasta ellos, pero no lo seguí. Caminé de prisa, impaciente por ver que ocurriría...

-despacio- me dio Lupin, pero no le escuché...

El unicornio me miraba con desconfianza, yo no daba signos de ir con cautela, más bien pareciera que andaba buscando que el unicornio me hiciera algo... puede que eso era lo que yo quería...

-Se ha vuelto loca- dijo Harry viéndome como iba.- ¿qué pretende hacer?

Al llegar hasta él, ni siquiera esperé a que me dejara montarme en el, directamente, me monté encima suya. El unicornio, sintió peligro de mi forma de subirme encima, e intentó tirarme de él, poniéndose sobre dos patas.

-Salta...- me gritaba Harry- te va a tirar...- pero yo no le hice caso. Lupin sacó rápidamente su varita, dispuesto a usarla si el unicornio me lanzaba por los aires. Y así fue, ese consiguió que yo me bajara de él, lanzándome contra el cielo...los demás alumnos chillaron, excepto Malfoy que parecía divertirse con todo aquello.

Mi caída hacia el suelo fue lenta, gracias a un conjuro que echó Lupin. Terminé tirada en el suelo, sin un arañazo.

-bueno, se acabó la clase- dijo este medio enfadado. Los demás alumnos se marcharon.

-¿te has vuelto loca?- me gritó Harry, mientras me levantaba del suelo.- ¿te has podido matar?

-Pero no ha pasado nada- dije fríamente.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Lupin.

-solo me he equivocado a la hora de montarme en el.- dije con descaro.- no volveré a caer en el mismo error...

-seguro...- dijo Lupin un poco enfadado.

-bueno, tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase del día... vamos, que llegamos tarde...- dije sonriendo.

-Se esta pasando mucho- dijo Lupin.

-Lo sé... he intentado hablar con ella-intervino Harry- pero no quiere escucharme...

-Sé que esta sufriendo mucho...- añadió Lupin- pero una cosa es eso, y la otra es volver a actuar como...

-¿una loca?- dijo Hermione- no creerás que se este volviendo loca, ¿no?- preguntó angustiada.

-no creo... solo es una forma que tiene para enfrentarse a su dolor.

-Pues vaya forma- dijo Harry un poco molesto...

oOoOoO

Entré enseguida en el aula. Allí dentro estaba Sirius planeando su clase.

-Hola- dije alegremente.

-hola- me respondió él- hoy estás muy feliz, ¿no?- preguntó extrañado.

-no... solo que he tenido una buena clase con Lupin.

-¿si? ¿Ya no te dan miedo las criaturas mágicas?

-no- dije justo cuando entraban los demás alumnos.- luego seguimos hablando.- me senté en mi silla de siempre. Pronto la alegría se me pasó, al ver las caras de preocupación de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero no quedaron ahí, porque al término de la clase, le contaron a Sirius lo que había hecho en la clase con el unicornio. Sirius me miró enfadado.

-¿por qué se lo habéis dicho?- les pregunté después de ver su reacción.

-me iba a enterar tarde o temprano- dijo él seriamente.- se puede saber que pretendes, ¿matarte?

-no... solo que me equivoqué, nada más

-en eso uno no se puede equivocar así como así, sabes.- estaba muy enfadado.

-vale, no me des la lata... sé que me porté como una... loca- dije sin pensar, y me acordé de Prue.- tengo que irme...

-no espera...- me dijo suavemente Sirius...- sé que es muy doloroso para ti, todo lo que está pasando con Prue... pero que te comportes así... no se arregla nada...

-déjame... quiero estar sola.

-pero...- dijo agarrándome del brazo.- quiero que comprendas que con esto no solucionas nada...lo que le pasó a Prue fue un accidente... tu no tuviste la culpa...

-¡he dicho que me sueltes!- grité.- a fin de cuentas, si mi madre está así también es por tu culpa...- dije sin sentirlo... entonces , me fui.

-¡espera!- me gritó Harry.

-Déjala, Harry- murmuró Sirius tristemente.- yo sé que no piensa lo que ha dicho...

-no lo voy a dejar- dijo este enfadado.- no puede decir esas cosas y salir airosa... no es justo...

Estaba arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Sirius. En realidad, no lo sentía así, pero pensé que luego se le pasaría el enfado... él me tendría que comprender...

-He dicho que esperes.- bramo Harry, agarrándome fuertemente del brazo.

-¿y a ti que te pasa? Me haces daño.

-¡te parece bonito lo que le has dicho a Sirius...! – exclamó muy enfadado.- él no hace mas que tragarse tus... estúpidas borderías y niñerías... y tu se lo pagas así...

-lo siento... no era mi intención, me puso nerviosa- dije intentando disculparme.

-¡con sentirlo no basta! Él es un ser humano como tu y también le duele lo que le ha pasado a Prue, tanto como a ti... pero se guarda su dolor y su tristeza para no ponerte mal a ti... ¡y tu no haces mas que hacer tonterías, sin importarte si le haces daño o no!

-No digas estupideces... claro que me importa... yo no quiero hacerle nada malo a él...

-Pues no se nota... más te vale que reconsideres tu actitud... porque al final terminaras perdiéndolo...

Harry se marchó muy enfadado del lugar. Lo que me había dicho era verdad, y me sentía culpable, pero Sirius tendría que entender que estaba pasando por un mal momento, y... pero, ¿y si era verdad que con mi actitud terminaba perdiéndole para siempre? ¿y si se cansaba de mi...? pero no pude reflexionar mucho sobre esto, porque apareció Snape, obligándome a ir hasta su despacho... tendría que cumplir su castigo...

-bueno- dijo con voz fría...- ¿sabes por que estas aquí?

-si, por ayudar a...

-no... por desobedecerme- dijo sin inmutarse. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té antes de ir a buscarme, y todavía estaba ardiendo.- he de salir unos momentos a... una cosa. Te quedarás aquí, trabajando con la poción fortificante. Cuando vuelva quiero que este hecha.

-como ordenes...- empecé a mezclar los ingredientes de memoria, para realizar la poción. En cuestión de pocos minutos la tenía hecha.- tiempo record...

Estuve esperando unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegara Snape, sentada en la silla, mirando los cuadros que tenía colgados en la pared. Entonces, una pregunta me rondó por la cabeza... ¿por qué me odiaba tanto Snape? ¿qué le había hecho yo? Entonces, al ver su taza de té, se me ocurrió una gran idea...

-voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo.- dije sonriendo y exclamé:- ¡accio poción de la verdad!- y apareció delante de mi al instante. Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, le rocié el contenido en el interior de su taza...- ahora, descubriré porque me odias, Severus Snape...

Diez minutos después entró Snape. Me miró con el entrecejo al verme sentada sin hacer nada.

-¿ya has acabado la poción?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-si... señor.- dije yo. Él se sentó en su silla, cogió su taza de té, le dio un sorbo, y luego me dijo:- haz otro, quiero ver como lo haces.

-bien- dije yo complacida de que se bebiera la taza completamente.- profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo...?

-pregunta...

-¿por qué me odia tanto?- su rostro me miró extrañado. Por un instante, creí que la poción de la verdad no le surtía efecto a él, pero me equivoqué...

-porque la culpo de lo que le paso a su madre...- dijo sin pestañear...

-¿qué?

-si... con su cara de mosquita muerta, ha conseguido lograr todo lo que se ha propuesto en la vida, ¿no?

-no sé a que se refiere...

-muy sencillo... querías aprobar el curso, y por eso decidiste engatusar al tonto de Black... aunque supusiera hacer sufrir a su madre...

-Por supuesto que no- dije yo indignada.- yo nunca quise...

-pues has demostrado todo lo contrario, querida... tu madre esta así.. por tu culpa...

-¡eso es mentira! Usted no es quien para...- entonces me di cuenta de la insistencia, de defender a Prue constantemente.- no entiendo... ¿por qué hablas así de ella? ¿qué interés tiene?- pero se quedó en silencio... a eso parecía resistirse a contarme, pero yo insistí.- ¿dígame cual es el interés suyo en mi madre?

-¿qué has puesto en mi bebida? No es normal que te este contando estas cosas...- dijo muy perspicaz...- ¡vete!

-no me iré hasta que no me diga lo que le preguntó...

-no tengo porque...

-¡respóndeme!

-¡Esta bien!- dijo perdiendo completamente los estribos.- ¡estoy enamorado de tu madre! ¿contenta? Y te culpo a ti de lo que la ha pasado...

-¿qué?- pregunté aturdida.- no me lo puedo creer...

-¡largo!- me chilló empujándome hacia la puerta.- ¡fuera!

Me quedé completamente boquiabierta, nunca pensé que Snape podría sentir eso por mi madre... aunque ese sentimiento era completamente, imposible... mi madre nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él... y menos después de haber estado con Sirius...

Entonces pensé en Sirius... el reproche que me había hecho Harry había calado hondo en mi, y me hacía comprender lo injusta que yo era con el... así que decidí ir a verle enseguida...

Como no le encontré ni en su despacho, ni en su cuarto, supuse que le encontraría en la cabaña de Lupin. En efecto, allí estaba. No quise interrumpir su conversación, pero cuando me iba a ir, escuché que se trataba de mi, e impulsivamente, quise oír lo que decían...

-Últimamente se comporta de una manera muy rara...- dijo Lupin.

-eso es porque esta sufriendo- dijo pacientemente Sirius. En su tono de voz, parecía que ya lo decía por costumbre.

-ya sé que sufre, y puedo entenderlo... pero se esta pasando... se comporta como si no le importara nada, y a ti te trata peor incluso que cuando te odiaba...

-no exageres- dijo Sirius tristemente.

-no exagero y lo sabes... antes por lo menos te acusaba de querer matarla... de odiarla... etc, etc. pero ahora es distinto... ahora te trata como si fueras su esclavo, como si no le importara decirte mil .. estupideces que te hacen daño y luego creer que la perdonaras porque esta sufriendo...

-sé que suena mal... yo la comprendo... esta pasando por momentos difíciles y...

-¿y tu, amigo? ¿Ella se ha parado a pensar como te sientes tu?

-ella solo piensa en su madre y es.. lógico.

-no lo es... tu estas apoyándola en todo, sin pensar en ti... solo piensas en su bien... y con todo ello tu eres el primero que sufres...

-Esta bien- dijo por fin Sirius- estoy destrozado... ¿era eso lo que querías oír? Pues lo estoy... me siento el principal culpable de que Prue este así... hoy Sandra me lo dijo... aunque sin sentirlo, pero me dolió mucho..., luego tengo que ser fuerte delante de ella, no derrumbarme, mostrarme feliz y tranquilo para que Sandra se sienta bien, ahogando mis propias penas y sufrimientos... y creo que ya no puedo mas... estoy a punto de desbordarme... y no puedo decírselo a Sandra porque... sentiría como si se lo estuviese reprochando... y no quiero...

-eres demasíado bueno con ella... ya sé que tenemos que ser pacientes con ella, pero si no se lo dices, acabaras pagándolo todo tu...

-lo sé- dijo Sirius tristemente.- lo se...

-no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo acabo de escuchar- dije entrando de repente en la estancia. Sirius me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-creo, que mejor os dejo solos- dijo Lupin marchándose.

-Sandra, lo que has escuchado- empezó a decir él.

-no- dije yo interrumpiéndole, me senté a su lado- perdóname Sirius... nunca debí creer que solo era yo quien sufría... tu también has sufrido con todo esto... y yo no lo he querido ver... por favor, perdóname... me siento mal, por no haber...

-es comprensible, tu pensabas en ti y en tu madre...

-no debí pensar así... debí comprenderte... debí escucharte... debí...

-ya, no llores mas... olvídalo, ¿quieres?- me dijo cariñosamente.- todo esta en el pasado.

-pero...

-no tiene importancia... lo verdaderamente importante, es que todo vuelva a ser como antes... tu vuelvas a ser la de antes... ¿me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo...- dije yo secándome las lágrimas.- y tu prométeme, que si algún día vuelvo a portarme así, no solo me lo dirás, sino que me lanzaras el maleficio imperius, ordenándome que te pida perdón, ¿vale?- dije sonriendo.

-es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde hace un mes- dijo él feliz.- me encanta que sonrías, te ves hermosa- entonces me besó. Por un momento olvidé el dolor por la locura de mi madre, y me sentí feliz de nuevo en los brazos de mi único gran amor.

oOoOo

-hija... Sirius...- dijo una voz. Alguien acababa de entrar en la estancia, y nos estaba mirando. Era mi madre.

-ponte detrás- me dijo Sirius.- y no te hará nada.- había algo en la expresión de Prue, que me hacía pensar.. que...

-me alegro de verte de nuevo, hija.- dijo Prue sonriente.

-¿mamá?- dije yo presintiendo que ya estaba recuperada. Ella me miró con ojos dulces, y supe que ya no estaba loca.- ¡mama!- exclamé yo acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-que alegría que estés bien hija.

-¿cómo es que te has recuperado?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Nunca estuve enferma- dijo Prue después de saludarle con la mano.- Voldemort me lanzó un conjuro.- Sirius y yo nos miramos asombrados.

-¿!que?!- exclamé un tanto asustada y asombrada.

-siéntate y explícanoslo todo, Prue- le dijo Sirius.

-bien...- murmuró sentándose. No dejaba de mirarme, pareciera que no me pensaba volver a verme mas.- el caso es que cuando os fuisteis, yo me acababa de enterar... de vuestros sentimientos- dijo tristemente. Noté en sus palabras un deje de dolor aun visible y yo bajé la mirada.- intenté comprenderlo y entenderlo... pero me resultaba muy difícil, entonces empecé a pensar que no volvería a veros, en especial a ti, hija... entonces, me obsesioné con encontraros, esa era mi obsesión... un día, después de que pasara medio mes, estaba en medio de la caza de un demonio que mataba a jóvenes brujas para robarles sus poderes, yo no me encontraba nada bien... por vuestra desaparición, y me sumergí por completo en la caza de demonios... y cuando por fin le encontré, supe que no era un demonio, sino...

-Voldemort...- murmuró Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-si... cuando me vio sonrió... era eso lo que estaba buscando, a mi separada de mis hermanas... entonces, me lanzó una maldición...

-a ver si lo adivino- murmuró Sirius.- te lanzó la maldición imperius...

-si... desde aquel momento ha estado controlándome, obligándome a hacer lo que él quería... me hizo comportarme de forma... extraña... y casí me obliga a matar a dos inocentes... por eso, en un momento de lucidez, me quité mis poderes, y se los envié a Paige... de todas formas ella también derecho a ellos... después de eso, Voldemort se enteró y me hizo...

-hacerte pasar por loca...- murmuré yo- maldito...

-¿cómo has conseguido deshacer el conjuro?- preguntó Sirius.

-de lo forma mas sencilla...- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa.- tenía que comprender una gran verdad, verla con mis propios ojos...

-y nos has visto besándonos...- murmuré en voz baja.

-sí...- respondió ella en voz baja.

-mama, yo quisiera explicarte todo cuanto...

-no hace falta que me expliques nada- dijo ella en tono conciliador.- se ve de lejos que lo sentís el uno por el otro- dijo mirando primero a Sirius y luego a mi- es amor verdadero... no os puedo decir que lo entiendo, o que lo acepto... pero sí que no impediré que estéis juntos, porque se que eso os hace feliz... y vuestra felicidad para mi es lo primero...

-lo siento mucho, mama.- dije abrazándola.

-yo también Prue... debí habértelo dicho antes... y no que te enteraras por otras personas...

-bueno... basta ya de pedir perdón- dijo levantándose.- es hora de que vuelva a casa... llevo casí dos meses encerrada en el castillo, y al final si que me volveré loca...

-no lo digas ni en broma...

-esta bien... bueno, llamaré a Leo...

-espera... ¿recuperaras tus poderes ahora?- pregunté pensando en Paige.

-aun no... necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar...- dijo mirándonos con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.- bueno, Sirius, más te vale que la protejas y la cuides siempre...

-claro que lo haré...- dijo Sirius muy seguro. En unos minutos, llegó Leo y se la llevó.

-me alegro de saber que por fin mi madre esta bien.- le dije a Sirius mientras regresábamos al castillo.

-yo también... ahora todo podrá volver a la normalidad...

-todo no...- dije pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Snape.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-yo me entiendo...- dije sonriendo.- yo me entiendo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Ya dije una vez que iba a terminar de subir los capítulos y lo voy a hacer. Sinceramente me había olvidado de esta historia hasta hace tres días, que recibí un review de lo más grosero (anónimo cómo no) al cual no puedo responder por ser anónimo. Yo respeto todo tipo de opiniones, y sinceramente al leerlo me dio risa. Parece que la persona que lo escribió no terminó de leer todo el fic, sólo los primeros capítulos. Como ya he dicho más de una vez, este fic fue el primero que hice allá por el 2007 (sorpresa, estamos en 2012 :P) He crecido, tanto mi forma de pensar, como mi forma de narrar. Sé que es inverosímil esta historia, y que no esta muy bien escrita, pero fue el primer fic que hice, y le tengo mucho cariño. Así que siguiendo mi palabra, voy a terminar de subirlo. Si a alguien le molesta (recordemos que un fin es una historia inventada, no tengo porqué seguir el canon) que no lo lea, y si quiere mandarme un review grosero que lo haga, pero que me deje donde responder. Hay libertad de expresión, tanto para quién lee, como para quién recibe la crítica.**

**En fin no me alargo, si alguien me sigue leyendo gracias por seguir aquí ;)**

**Un adelanto como siempre...**

_-bien...- dije yo. No me esperaba que me dijera eso, aunque iba siendo evidente que tarde o temprano saldría con una chica... ¿y porque no con Cho?- si tu estas bien con ella, me alegro por ti._

_-es de Harry- murmuré mientras releía de nuevo aquel trozo...- del día en que me escapé con Sirius...- pero no solo había esa especie de carta, aun habían otros escritos._

_-voy a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade junto a Sirius.- dije radiante.- me están esperando, luego os cuento todo._

_-no digas tonterías- espetó Harry.- yo solo siento amistad por ella... ella es para mi como..._

_-mas te vale que no lo hagas...- me dijo desafiante.- y te ordeno, como profesor tuyo que soy, que no vuelvas a echar esa poción en mis bebidas en un futuro... porque lo podrías pagar muy caro..._

_-al final me pondré celoso...- dijo Sirius regresando con Paige.- mi plan era reconciliaros... no uniros..._

_-¿por qué? La lluvia es buena...- dije extendiendo los brazos y mirando como las gotas de la lluvia caían de las nubes, y empezaban a mojarme._

_-Hola- nos saludó Cho, viniendo del brazo de Harry._

_-adiós...- dije imitando su ridícula vocecita.- me ha preguntado eso para ponerme en vergüenza..._

_-¿crees que para mi eres un simple capricho de adolescente...? ¿piensas que no te quiero de verdad?_

_-¿cómo si fuera una niña pequeña?- dije yo enfadada.- así que además de caprichosa, me crees infantil... pues mira, quizá si lo sea, puede que siga siendo una niña, pero una niña enamorada y ahora decepcionada..._

_-no me voy hasta que me dejes explicártelo...- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- si tu eres cabezona yo también..._

_-mira, ahora te voy a mostrar tu sorpresa...- dijo cariñosamente._

_-túmbate en el suelo- me susurró al oído,.- ahora, mira hacia allí- dijo mientras cogía dulcemente mi mano. Con asombro, las estrellas se iban juntando y estaban formando unas palabras.- léelo._


End file.
